Sliver Of A Moon
by Lady with the lamp
Summary: AU. Aerith Gainsborough claims to be your average 19 year old girl, but not to Shinra's greatest SOLDIER who made the number 1 ruling country of Wutai bend its knees. Sephiroth Crescent is every woman's dream, He's handsome,extremely rich and powerful, but there's more to him than meets the eye. Sliver of a moon will stir your fantasies over the silver haired SOLDIER.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! My story in the crossover of FF7 and FF13 was put on hold because I'm experiencing a writer's block on that story (gomenasai minna-tachi…_). Right now my mind's going to explode 'cause it's full of ideas after reading fifty shades and believe it or not, I imagine Christian Grey as Sephiroth and Anastasia Steele as Aerith, weird huh? I guess that's what I get for being too obsessed with Final Fantasy 7and this pairing of course (Forever AeriSeph fan! lol!). Anyway, I wanted to try a more mature fic which targets adult minded audiences, and try a Sexier and darker Sephiroth. This story is inspired by the book, which is pretty inclined with its plot but in the final fantasy 7 setting of course. **

**So here it is, the Fifty Shades FF7 style. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Fifty shades is a property of E.L James while FF7 is a property of Square Enix, no copyright infringement intended, this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Some phrases or sentence are familiar from the book, I'm writing from how I remembered it after reading it, it was unintentional. **

**Sliver of a Moon**

**Chapter 1**

I stare at myself in the mirror, scowling with frustration as I try to fix my hair, I've been combing it over and over for half an hour and it just won't behave. Damn Tifa Lockhart, of all the time she'll get the flu, it was today. _Today,_ when she had a scheduled interview with Midgar's famous General of the Shinra Government, Mr. Sephiroth Crescent, and believe it or not, I heard about him but I never knew him, never even seen a single good picture of him, either it was vandalized or ripped off from the dirty slum walls and wire gates, or even crumpled to the point of no longer recognizing the face on the paper. Harsh right? But that's just the way it is, he was not that famous among the slums people, because for them, the military are nothing but Shinra lapdogs. As a matter of fact, whether he holds a high position in our society I don't give a single care at all.

I'm really frustrated since I have my itinerary all plotted for today in my planner and yet, it was all ruined by Tifa getting afflicted with the flu. Well, basically it's not her fault and she's a very dear friend of mine, more like a sister, that's why I can't refuse her request to go on her stead for this interview. But it's just that, I need to make a living too and do errands for my mom today as she's off somewhere in Kalm to visit her sick cousin. As I brush my hair one last time before putting it back on the dresser with a huff, I felt a smooth and feverish hand grasp my wrist, I glanced and saw Tifa reaching out to me. Her black hair untied and discorded, eyes droopy and nose pinkish because of runny nose caused by the flu, I can't help but feel sorry for her, at the same time envious of her beauty, she's just so grand no matter how you look at her. She's Tifa Lockhart, Editor-in-Chief of the local slums newspaper, the Avalanche. She's quite rich as her dad who's a local government officer in Nibelheim funds her newspaper venture here in the slums of Midgar. She's sophisticated, and pretty good with martial arts too as she was a pro in Muay Thai. Every boy in the office wanted her, courted her and tried to win her attention, but there were only a few lucky guys who get her as their girlfriend. Unfortunately, Tifa is still Tifa, she's a strong woman and very intimidating, so those three relationships she got in previously all ended in a snap. I do wonder what kind of guy can really catch her attention, knowing the woman of her caliber would be pretty difficult to please.

"Hey, Aer, I'm sorry you have to do this, if it weren't for this flu, I wouldn't have bothered you at all. Are you mad at me?" she said with those puppy eyes you just can't resist, She's really sweet and protective of me, I love her, she's a sister I never had, we've known each other since she first arrived in the city two years ago, I was selling flowers then on the upper plate and she looks like she came from the countryside. I helped her get around the city and I answered her queries to the best of my ability. She can very much afford a place on the plate but chose to rent a room in our house so she could help us with our daily needs. She really has some broad experience in writing articles on newspapers as she was also an Editor-in-Chief in their daily newspaper back in her home country, Nibelheim. She's a true friend and I would always do anything for her as she would do anything for me too. I simply smiled at her and said, "it's okay Tifa, I'll be fine. All I have to do is ask him the questions from the list you have given me and record our interview using this mini voice recorder, right?" Tifa smiled and nods, "you'll be fine Aer, you trust my words right?". I nodded and smiled as I tucked her back to bed, I took my satchel bag I placed on top of the dresser and hook the straps on my shoulder. "I made soup, just reheat it when you're going to eat. Also, there are oranges in the fridge, I peeled off its skin already you just have to pop it in your mouth. Drink a lot of water, your medicine is ready on the table, drink if after you have eaten. No cold drinks, and make sure you get plenty of rest. I'll be back as soon as this interview is over okay?"

Tifa nods with a smile and said, "Take care Aer, call me if you need help"

I walked out the door of our house, I stopped by the doorway as I saw a darkening of the clouds, looks like it's going to rain a little later. I closed the door behind me and fish out Tifa's car keys from my satchel, she taught me how to drive during our free time and I'm glad I learned it. I hopped on her truck and started the ignition. In the darkening of the skies and a hint of chilly wind, I drove.

I arrived at the Shinra Building fifteen minutes prior to the schedule, I am glad I'm not late. The building was huge, it was after all, Midgar's most prominent edifice in the city. It's a skyscraper and has a total of a hundred floors which rivals that of Wutai's Palace of Heaven. The building is all glass and steel, artistically engineered, with the words "Shinra Corporate Tower" elegantly written in Stainless steel letters on the marble wall just beside the revolving glass front doors. Upon entering the building, a huge materia fountain greeted me, it was gorgeous, it reflects the lights across the room. the floors around the fountain were made of black sandstone, and then after a few yards, it was now white marbles and a white sandstone front desk was in the middle. There were steel benches and leather sofas around, on two opposite sides of the front desk were elevators and fire exits. Two huge grand staircases graced the farthest left and right corners of the lobby. I walked shyly towards the front desk, cleared my throat and said, "Hi, I'm here to see Mr. Crescent, Aerith Gainsborough for Tifa Lockhart.."

The receptionist was a beautiful blonde woman dressed in corporate business attire, a charcoal black suit with neat white collared blouse inside the suit. A steel nameplate flashes her name in bold black fonts which is attached to her left chest, neatly pinned on her charcoal suit. Her hair was tied in a neat bun, her eyes were bright blue and her lips, a decent red. I look so out of place, maybe I shouldn't have picked my pink dress with red bolero jacket and brown ankle boots for this occasion, but this is the most formal thing I could wear, I mean, all my other outfits were pants, and the other dress I have is a white and blue Sunday dress. I should've asked Tifa for corporate attire. The receptionist flashed me a sweet smile and said, "Good morning, excuse me one moment Miss Gainsborough." She then checks something on her computer and then took a log book out and she stood up from her seat as she placed the log book on top of the desk, she then provided a pen and said, "Miss Lockhart is expected today, please sign here, Miss Gainsborough." I took the pen and carefully logged, she then asked for an ID and I gave her my school ID in exchange for a visitor pass which I clip neatly on my Bolero Jacket's left chest pocket.

"Please take the elevator on the right and press the fiftieth floor." She smiles kindly as I went on my way towards the elevators. I entered one together with some people in business suits, I gently pressed fifty as the other pressed their respected floor numbers, it went up and at last I was taken to my destination, the fiftieth floor. I stepped out of the elevator and what greeted me were white marble floors, floor-to-ceiling windows which overlook the main city of Midgar and from across, I can see mako reactors. Those are the city's main electric supply, it's a dynamic technology created by Shinra's finest scientists, inventors or whatever you call them. They revolutionize the use of the Planet's energy. Before it was a crisis, and their mako conversion process was highly criticized by members of the Federal State Union. However in time, their newest technology doesn't damage the Planet's life energy anymore. Unfortunately, doing so greatly increased the rate for the electricity bill, which greatly affected the slum people. Thanks to Tifa, she was paying off our electric bills regularly as she's the one using most of it anyway.

There were leather couches around each with a small glass table, partnered with tall potted plants beside the couch and a magazine rack on each set. A sandstone reception desk was at the center of this marvelous floor, with a young beautiful blonde woman with dashing blue eyes. _Okay every receptionist who works here were blonde and blue, very peculiar._

As I walked towards the desk, the blonde dressed neatly in the same charcoal black business suit stood up and approached me. "Miss Gainsborough, please have a seat, Mr. Crescent is still meeting someone." I nodded and took a seat to one of the couches, a room on my left has a glass door with wooden table designed for conference or board meetings, there were a total of about twenty or maybe twenty five office chairs. I fish the question list in my bag and go through them, I'm nervous, Tifa didn't inform me anything about this man. He could be in middle age or perhaps even an old age of eighty or ninety. This uncertainty is making me fidget, I came here not properly informed of what kind of man he is, except that I got the list of questions plus the recorder. It's uncomfortable and it's making me twitch in nervousness. I'm not really a sociable person, I'm always alone, taking care of the flowers in the garden of our secluded house on the outskirts of sector 5, and read some novels during the afternoons with a cup of my favorite tea rather than sitting here and fidgeting nervously.

_Get a grip. _ I mentally scolded myself, as per my observation of how this floor looks like perhaps he is in his late forties. He may have a fair complexion, slightly wrinkled and fair haired with streaks of white. As I sat there deep in thought, an elegantly corporate dressed blonde woman comes out of the hallway from behind the sandstone reception desk, it was covered in glass so you really can't see if there's another room from behind it, the glass was like a makeshift wall, a divider. And it was not transparent, it was heavily tinted with only the words "Shinra Electrical Company" in big bold fonts, and underneath it says, "Office of the General" imprinted on the glass. The woman's heels were clicking audibly from the marble floors as she approached me and I stand up.

"Miss Gainsborough?" she asked.

"Yes?" I said in a throaty response, I cleared my throat and answered again, "Yes" this time, in a more firm voice making me sound a little confident.

"Mr. Crescent will see you in a moment, May I take your jacket?"

"Please." I said as I remove my jacket revealing my pink sleeveless dress.

"Have you been offered some refreshments?" she asked.

"Um… no." I answered truthfully as the blonde looked at the young blonde woman at the desk, my gaze shifted to her too.

"Would you like, tea, coffee, water?"

"A glass of water please. Thank you." I said almost inaudibly.

"Natasha, please fetch a glass of water for Miss Gainsborough." Her voice is stern, Natasha stands up nervously and quickly went to the other side of the foyer.

"My apologies Miss Gainsborough, Natasha is our new intern, Please be seated, Mr. Crescent will be available in the next five minutes."

Natasha arrived with a glass of cold water and gently hands it to me. I gently took it from her and said thank you. I took a sip then placed it on the glass table in front of me. Then both of them marched back to the large desk as they both went back to work.

As I patiently wait, I can't help but think why all the women I see here were either blonde or have a jet black hair, no brunettes. Does he have a bad impression or bad memory with a brunette? Suddenly another man went out of the room behind the glass makeshift wall, he was short and average built, he was wearing a neat copper business suit, his hair was almost balding and was blonde. He has a moustache matching his hair color and his eyes were blue. He looks like he is in his forties. _My guess was right, this is definitely Mr. Crescent, which explains why all the receptionists were blonde and blue._

The man glanced back at the glass door and said half shouting, "Golf on Sunday Crescent!". No answer came out from the room at the back, _damn, I'm wrong, he's not Mr. Crescent. _The man then walks out, saw me and smiles, his eyes crinkling at the corners, he was followed by two men dressed in navy blue business suits, one was bald and wears shades even if he's inside the building and another man looks Wutain, jet black hair brushed up in a neat ponytail. He slips a glance at me and our eyes caught each other's gazes before he withdrew his stare and followed his boss. _Weirdo._

Natasha hurriedly followed and attended to them as she summons an elevator just beside the elevator I rode, I saw her swipe her keycard and an express elevator arrived immediately. _I guess those are for VIPs. _The tenured blonde receptionist stood up and approached me and said, "Mr. Crescent will see you now, Miss Gainsborough, please go through the door at the back." With that said, I gather my satchel and abandon the glass of water, I walked through the back and stopped in front of the glass door as the blonde said smiling, "You don't have to knock, just go in." I obeyed and pushed the door open, it's pretty heavy and I failed to notice the stopper, I tripped on it and falls head first into the office.

Double crap – me and my two left feet! I am on my hands and knees in the doorway to Mr. Crescent's office and gentle hands are around me helping me to stand. I am so embarrassed, curse my clumsiness. I have to steel myself to glance up. Oh Gaia, - he's so young.

"Miss Lockhart.", He extends a long-fingered gloved hand to me once I'm upright. "I'm Sephiroth Crescent. Are you all right? Would you like to sit?" His voice was deep and velvety which will make any woman swoon.

He's so young – and attractive, very attractive. He's tall about, six foot three inches, dressed in fine black full military attire, badges were pinned on both left and right chest of his suit signifying his position in the military. He has long silky silver hair which cascades down his back up to his waist. His eyes were jade green, bright and almost glowing which regards me shrewdly. It takes a moment for me to find my voice.

"Um… Actually –" I mutter and in a daze I shook his hand. As our fingers touch, I felt a sudden exhilarating shiver run down my spine. I withdrew my hand hastily, embarrassed. There was some kind of static between us, I blink rapidly matching my fluttering heartbeat.

"Miss Lockhart is indisposed, she sent me instead. I hope you don't mind, Mr. Crescent."

"And you are?" His voice is warm, possibly amused and slightly interested, it sounds polite though. However, it's difficult to tell since he's wearing an impassive expression.

"Aerith Gainsborough, I'm just selling flowers in the busy streets of Midgar and occasionally drop by on Tifa's, um… I mean Tifa Lockhart's office, The Avalanche office actually, to check about newspapers. But…" I said nervously and stopped as I tried to look at his focused jade orbs.

"Go on… I'm listening." He answered in the same deep voice, it sounds kind and curious.

"Um… I'm really not into these kind of things, newspapers, interviews I mean." I finished and released my breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Oh I see… so particularly, you're just doing this for your friend's sake is it?" he asked half-amused.

"Yes, well, I'm the only one she entrusted with this scoop. She's a precious friend, and I can't turn her down." I said truthfully.

He crossed one elbow on his chest, the other cups his chin and trails his lower lip with his long index finger, I think he's suppressing a smile. He then put a hand on his coat pocket and the other motioned for me to have a seat on one of the leather couches in his spacious office. I nodded slightly and walked towards a couch near a group of small abstract paintings formed together like a puzzle and creating a big picture of the lifestream.

"It' beautiful…" I said in awe, completely distracted by the picture and his presence.

"I couldn't agree more, Miss Gainsborough." He answered as I felt myself blushing. I then proceeded to sit as he followed and sit across from where I am, I put out the list of questions, and the mini voice recorder and starts to set it up, while I'm doing what I am doing, I feel his intent gaze on me, I tried to distract myself by carefully setting the recorder on the table and looked up at him. He was sitting there, relaxed. He was just studying what I'm doing then I cleared my throat and asked, "Is it okay if I record our conversation?"

He smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners and answered in a slightly humored tone, "After the trouble of setting it up – you ask me?"

"I… I'm sorry, I'm just not used to all this." I felt myself flushed from embarrassment as I sit up straight, making myself look confident, the question list in my hands and then I looked directly at him.

I guess he took pity on me being embarrassed over his statement as he relents and say, "It's alright, I don't mind if you record the conversation."

"Did Tifa, I mean Miss Lockhart informed you what the interview was for?"

"Yes, it will be featured on the Avalanche newspaper for next week's issue, as I am the benefactor of the Foundation for less fortunate children, which will be opened next Saturday in the slums area."

_Oh!_ This is news to me and I'm temporarily pre-occupied of the thought that someone not much older than me, perhaps 7 years or so, is already making a difference in the world. I frowned at the thought, but regard my attention to the task at hand.

"Good." I swallowed nervously. "I have some questions for you Mr. Cresecent." I smooth my bangs and turned my eyes to his jade ones.

"I thought you might." He says impassively. He's teasing me, I know it. I flushed at this realization and square my shoulders in an attempt to look smarter and taller. I pressed the start button and tried to look professional as I can.

"You're very young to attain such a high ranking position in the State military. To what do you owe your success?"

His smile was plaintive and then answered in a neutral tone, "The military is all about skills, right judgment and intelligence. I was born with such capabilities and was honed to become the best among my colleagues in both fields. I'm highly skilled with the sword, magic and war strategies, I utilize all of Shinra's technology in the most advanced way, such as materia usage. Aside from that, my ability to control and command people effectively in the battlefield which prevents the loss of both life and tide of war makes me an outstanding leader. My elite team of SOLDIERS was composed of highly skilled individuals whom I handpicked among the recruits and personally trains them, helping them unleash their deepest potential. My ability to discern one from another is highly praised among the military personnel, my skills at judging people are incomparable." He paused then fixed his jade stare at me as he continued, "My belief is to make no mistake, because in the battlefield, one mistake will lead to a loss of life, so I work really hard in order to maximize my control over things, to prevent them from doing what might contradict my calculations and put our victory in peril. You could say that everything still boils down to good people, because if your capability is lacking, no matter what I do, your potential is limited."

_Wow! _He's so arrogant and breezy headed. "Maybe you're just lucky." I said unable to stop the word from rolling out my mouth. I saw his eyes flare momentarily in surprise.

"I don't subscribe to luck or chance, Miss Gainsborough. The harder I work the more luck I seem to have. It is all about having the best people in your team and directing their energies accordingly. I strongly believe that the development of your people is the holy grail of leadership."

"You sound like a control freak." Once again, the words rolled out of me before I can stop them.

"I do exercise control in all things, Miss Gainsborough." He answered without a trace of humor in his sarcastic smile. I looked at him and he holds my gaze intently and steadily with his own. My heartbeat quickens and I can feel heat rising up to my cheeks.

Why does he have such an effect on me? His overwhelming good looks maybe? The way those eyes turn to slits and glows like a brightly jade crystal orbs at me? Or perhaps the way he slightly strokes his lower lip with his index finger which I find very enticing? _Oh I wish he'd stop doing that, it's very distracting._

"Besides…" he started off again, "immense power is acquired by assuring yourself in your secret reveries that you were born to control things." He finished, his voice, deep, soft and _sexy._

I straightened and asked, "And do you feel that you have immense power?" _control freak._

"Oh yes, I do. I'm the highest position among the militants, you could probably say just as the president of this state exercises control over the society of both civilians and militants, I, on the other hand exercises control over the most powerful and most capable group in the society, the army. I command over eighty thousand soldiers under my wing, their lives in the battlefield are highly dependent on my command and calculations, if I let them walk into the battle on their own, they'll feel lost, just how many do you think will lose their lives in the battle if none of them constitutes a plan to defeat an army which could be double or even triple their numbers?"

I made no move to answer, I simply stared, my gaze intent on his mocking ones. He smiled, a mocking smile, then said, "The probability is, _no one will be left alive._" I swallowed hard, of course I know that, going into battle without a strategy is like suicide. What does he think of me anyway?

"It will become an ambush obviously." I said firmly. His smile was malicious, I felt the hairs on my neck stand up. "Exactly, Miss Gainsborough. Just to let you know, I conquered Wutai when I was fifteen, my strategy was top notch, and I was able to strike down on all their defenses and was able to pull an all-out attack on them in one fell swoop. Lives were sacrificed but as not as much as what Wutai have lost over ours. Imagine an army, triple the size of our own military group, and yet we were able to conquer them. Because I took command, I controlled my chess pieces as I see them fit and reap an equally satisfying result for me and for them."

My mouth drops open as I was in absolute shock over his lack of humility. I abhor his arrogance so I decided to already divert the conversation, I read through the question and asked, "Do you have any interests outside your work?"

"I have varied interests, Miss Gainsborough." A ghost of a smile touches his lips, "Very varied." And for some reason I'm deuced and heated by his steady gaze, his eyes lit with wicked thought.

"What do you do to chill out after a very stressful work?" I asked not allowing him to take over my sense of focus.

"Chill out?" He smiles, a genuine one, eyes sparkling with delight. I held my breath, he really is beautiful, I deny the fact that someone like him could be so good looking.

"Well, to chill out as you put it – I sail, I fly, I indulge myself in various physical pursuits." He shifted slightly from his seat and continued, "I'm a very wealthy man, Miss Gainsborough and I have expensive and absorbing hobbies."

I glanced quickly at Tifa's list and ask the next question just so we could get off the subject.

"Despite the running issues on President Shinra and his people, more importantly how the people of the slums shows disgust not only to him but as well as to you, you still have the idea of doing social service, most especially your focus is on children. What made you engaged in such a humanitarian activity?"

"I was trained to become a soldier for as long as I can remember, I wasn't able to make the most of my childhood, therefore I believe the children who were abused, orphaned and has special cases should be cared for and to let them experience what it means to be a child."

I smiled at his answer and said, "That sounds like your heart talking instead of your logic and facts."

His mouth quirks up as he stares appraisingly at me, "Strange, some people say I do not possess a heart."

I felt curious so I asked, "Why do you think they say that?"

"Because I'm the General of a militant group who brought wreckage on the peaceful land of Wutai, the men I killed in the battlefield is someone else's brother, father, lover or husband. I killed someone without batting an eyelash and yet, I do not feel any remorse." I can feel the intensity of his gaze on me as his pupils turn to slits, "I fight and I enjoy it." He finished with an enigmatic smile. I shivered at his words so I cleared my throat and I felt his gaze softens.

"Would the people who know you well say otherwise?" I asked, it was my own curiosity, the question wasn't on Tifa's list.

"What do you mean exactly?" he asked half-amused.

"Your friends, mentors or parents, people who know you better than anyone else. Do you think they'd say you're not heartless, because you're a soldier and you have an obligation to follow orders whether you like it or not right?" I finished.

He leans back on his leather chair and smiled, "Personal connections like friends and family. As much as I would like to answer your query, I cannot. I'm a very private person, I do all in my power to protect my privacy. As a matter of fact, I don't give interviews that easily." He trails off.

"Then why did you agree to this one?"

"I'm the benefactor of a foundation in the slums, besides I couldn't get Miss Lockhart off my back, she badgered and badgered until we gave in, to be honest, I admired that kind of tenacity."

It's true, Tifa is a tenacious person, quite tenacious I may say, because if not, I wouldn't be sitting here uncomfortably doing this interview.

"Do you have any guiding principle?"

"It would be George Bernard Shaw's '_To be in hell is to drift, to be in heaven is to steer.'"_

"So you really want to take control of everything are you?"

"Perhaps, because it grants you the authority over things and over people, it gives you power. But I don't want to just possess them, I want to deserve to possess them."

"You sound like you're a very dominant person."

"I am, Miss Gainsborough." He said with smile, a smile that does not reach his eyes.

"You were adopted, do you think your adoptive parents played a big role to what you have become today?"

"That's too personal, but honestly I have no way of knowing that."

"How old were you when you were adopted?" I asked, again this question is not in Tifa's list.

"That's already in the public record, Miss Gainsborough." He said sternly. I was flustered I quickly glance at the question list again then asked, "Are you gay Mr. Crescent?" I did a double take on that, I glanced back again on the list, _Crap! Why didn't I filter the questions? Now he might think I was the one asking that, darn Tifa!_

He inhaled sharply and with a raised eyebrow, he answered, "No Aerith, I am not." He does not look pleased at all._oh, he mentioned my name._

"I apologize, it's um… written in here." It's the first time he said my name, my heartbeat has accelerated and I feel heat creeping slowly on my cheeks.

He cocks his head to one side and asked, "Those aren't your questions?"

"Err- no, it's Tifa's, Miss Lockhart's, she compiled the questions."

"Are you colleagues in the Avalanche?"

"No, she's my roommate."

He rubs his chin in quiet deliberation, his jade eyes appraising me. "Did you volunteer to do this interview?"

"No, I – she chose me because she's not feeling well." I answered apologetically.

There was a knock on the door and the tenured blonde enters, "Excuse me Mr. Crescent, your next meeting is in five minutes."

"We're not yet finished Kathleen, please cancel my next meeting."

Tenured blonde hesitates gaping at him, he glanced at her and she flushed immediately. _Good heavens, it's not just me._

"Very well Mr. Crescent." She replied then exits. He frowns and turns his attention back to me.

"Where were we, Miss Gainsborough?"

I simply shrugged my shoulders, _we're back to Miss Gainsborough._ Then he smiled a pleasing smile. _He even looks more attractive now._

"I want to know about you, I think that's only fair." His jade eyes are now alight with curiosity.

"Oh, there's nothing interesting about me." I said flustered.

"Do you just want to keep on selling flowers on the streets of Midgar? I could offer you a job under my wing."

Oh, now he's offering me a job.

"I haven't thought of anything yet Mr. Crescent, besides I don't think I'd fit in here. But thanks on the offer."

"Why'd you say that?" he asked as he cocks his head to one side.

"It's pretty obvious isn't it?" I answered as I refer to my looks.

"Not to me." He mutters. I turned away from the heat of his gaze, I twitch my fingers, I have to go – now.

"Would you like me to show you around the building?" he asked.

"I'm sure you have a tight schedule Mr. Crescent, besides I'll be driving back home under the plate."

"You're driving back home in this kind of weather?" he asked anxiously. I simply nodded as I start to pack up.

"You better drive carefully." He said authoritatively, I simply nodded again and stand up from my seat.

"Were you able to gather everything you need?" he asked.

"Yes sir." I hook the strap of my satchel onto my shoulders and said, "Thanks for the interview Mr. Crescent."

"My pleasure, Miss Gainsborough." He said politely, "Until we meet again." At that statement, I began to think. Will there be another chance that we'll meet? I doubt it. I simply nodded at him and started walking towards the doorway of his office, he was beside me matching my pace, then he opens his office door wide and said, "Just making sure you make it through the door safely, Miss Gainsborough." He then gives me a small smile, obviously he was referring to my clumsiness earlier. I flushed and gave him a sheepish smile of my own then said, 'That's very considerate of you Mr. Crescent." His smile widens. I guess he finds me entertaining huh?

When I was out the door, I was surprised that he was still following me, both blondes in the reception desk looks surprised, "Did you have a coat?" he asked me and I nodded, Natasha stood up quickly and retrieves my jacket which he takes it from her before she can hand it over to me. He holds it up and I shrug it on a little self-conscious. He placed his hands on my shoulders momentarily and I gasped at the contact. He assisted me towards the VIP elevator and he swipes his keycard. The door opens and I stepped inside, I pressed the Ground floor and I faced him.

"Aerith." He said with a slight nod.

"Sephiroth." I replied nodding slightly as well. Then the elevator doors closed in on me.

**There goes chapter 1, some lines were taken from the book itself, but majority was mine. Everything is inspired by the book and final fantasy, this fanfiction is pure for entertainment purposes only, till next chapter. Please R&amp;R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the lovely Review Guest and Antoinette, now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Fifty Shades of Grey is owned by E.L James and Final Fantasy in entirely owned by Square Enix, no copyright infringement intended. This fanfiction is purely for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I arrived home safely under the heavy torrents of rain outside and I saw Tifa eating the soup, she quickly looks up upon hearing the door closed with a loud click. She grins from ear to ear when she sees me walking towards the dining table, I unhook the straps of my satchel and put the bag on the table. I unzip it and pulled out the mini voice recorder plus the list of questions and set it both before her.

"Done." I said monotonously. Her smile changes to frown and as she opens her mouth to speak, I quickly smiled and said, "I've asked him everything listed here, mind you even the _gay _thing which is really, really embarrassing, seriously, why do you have to ask that Tifa?"

She giggles and stands up, leaving her soup in abandon and hugs me tightly. "You're really the best!" she then releases me from her tight embrace as she takes the voice recorder and the question list and off she went to the laptop waiting for her on the living room table, she must be really happy as there's a hint of spring in her steps. As she props open her laptop she took a quick glance at me, I was now in the kitchen preparing myself a hearty lunch. "You didn't take any notes during the interview right?"

I respond with a resounding yes as I pulled out a lettuce and tomato from the fridge plus the tuna spread I made the other day, I washed the vegetables and prepared them, I took out some wheat bread and put them in the toaster and set it to a minute and a half in medium high. I lean on the kitchen counter with my arms crossed over my chest and stared at my friend whose already busy transcribing the interview from the recorder.

"Is it a bad thing?" I asked, she just looks at me and said, "It is good and clear, don't worry I can easily transcribe this. So… how do you find him Aer?" I was caught off guard with that question but then knowing how inquisitive she could be, I answered her in my not-so-entire candor, "He's intimidating, very intimidating."

"That's all?" she replied challenging me to give her more, trying to make me spill it all, _darn Tifa, are you sure about your career in the newspaper? You could've done better as a detective you know?_ "Well…" As I was going to say something, I heard the loud _ding! _ Of the toaster, _phew, talked about being saved by the bell… err… the toaster. _I took out the toasted bread from the toaster and prepared my sandwich. "I am _waiting!"_ I heard her again, okay she won't just let it go and I replied trying my best to sound as oblivious to what she really means. "For the sandwich?" she looked at me with a raised eyebrow and said, "Yes and no, yes because I think I like what you're going to eat and No, because I'm actually asking you about how do you find the famous Sephiroth Crescent?" she stands up and walked towards me and leans forward on the kitchen counter, the way she rolled his name from her tongue and that naughty gleam from her eyes, she's up to something.

"I told you, I find him intimidating, besides, why do I have to answer that?" I said as I cut the sandwich in a triangular half using the bread knife. I gave her the other half, she takes it, smiled at me and said thank you. "I asked you first about that gay thing, why is it in the question list? And, don't you think I deserve an answer after all the trouble I went through to get you that interview?" after saying that, I took a bite of my Tuna sandwich. "Because I'm curious." She answered directly then munches on her own sandwich.

I stared at her with wide eyes and said, "You're just curious? Did you know how embarrassing it is for me when the question rolled out my mouth and later realized how awkward that question is?" she giggles and says, "Look, I'm sorry, but it's just that I can't keep my nose from his relationship status. The first time I saw his pictures online that question hits me. I've never seen a picture of him with a woman beside him, he's always surrounded with good looking guys, I think it's his elite team of SOLDIERS. And you know these days, even good looking men are bisexuals, being the General of this country is not an excuse." As she finished her sentence, she took another bite off her sandwich. I gape at her then composed myself, "He denied it, he said he was not."

"Yep, I heard that from the recorder."

"And what is your speculation?" _Gay… no, I can't stand a good looking guy like him being a bisexual, I just can't fathom the idea of the great and enigmatic Sephiroth Crescent being gay._

"I guess he was straight after all." Tifa said, "Hey this sandwich is really good, please make another one?" she then hops back towards her laptop and continued with her work.

I made another sandwich and put it on a small plate and placed it on the small coffee table beside her. "Thanks." She muttered as she rapidly types on her computer.

"You asked me about him, aside from being intimidating, well…"

"Go on, I'm listening."

"Well, I find him smart, sophisticated and… very attractive." I almost said the last words in a barely audible whisper. Tifa looks at me with her eyes wide and said, "oh my Gaia, did you just say he was attractive?"

I gave her a quizzical look and said, "Uhmm… well… isn't he?"

"Of course he is definitely good looking, but for that to come out of you. You like him!"

"What?"

"Come on Aer, you never mention anyone as attractive from all the two years we've been together, even that guy I asked you to date when you were still at school, this is the first time I've heard you say some guy is attractive. The most gorgeous and powerful man in Midgar, the most wanted bachelor and sexiest man alive as per the popular women's magazine, you just called him attractive, Aerith, your taste is quite high class." I simply shrugged my shoulders and went back to the kitchen, I heard her snort and then the rapid typing sound resumed.

That night, I dreamt of long dark corridors and at the end of the passage, asilhouette of a man with penetrating Jade eyes and cat-like pupils.

* * *

The next morning I was not selling my flowers, I have a part time job at the local hardware store, some DIY shop in the wall market. I need multiple jobs to make a living, though I graduated as a scholar for Literature, It's difficult to get a job on the plate, especially when you're from the slums, people up there doesn't seem to trust our kind so much. So, here I am, having a part-time job in a hardware store on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays, and sells flowers on the plate during Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. There were no customers yet, so I decided to give my mom a call, she answers the phone on the third ring.

"Aerith? Is something wrong?" _darn, talk about mothers knows best._

"Mom, hey, uhmm… how are you? Thought I'd say hi, I miss you."

"Aww… I miss you too honey. I'm sorry if I have to leave, Sasha needs me now more than anything else. She's alone, she's old and – "

"She's dying." I finished for her. I heard a sharp intake of breath from the other line and a deep sigh, "You understand don't you darling?" she asked apologetically.

I clenched the phone tightly in my hands and shut my eyes trying to suppress my tears, I miss my mom and she's been in Kalm for the past two months, matter of fact, I've been taking care of her errands for her, such as paying the bills and everything. Things she does when she was here, but now, I'm in charge of the house, the cooking, the laundry and other house chores since Tifa is practically busy. She just go home to sleep and wakes up again the next day just to be holed up in her office in sector 7 for half of the day. She's helping me though during her not-so-busy days.

"Yes mom… I understand, I'll be looking forward to see you again, just make sure you also take good care of yourself in there okay?"

"Yes Aerith, of course. You take good care of yourself too okay?"

"Yes I will."

"I'll make it up to you once I get back."

"uh-hmm…"

"I love you honey, goodbye"

"I love you mom, goodbye."

I hang up the phone afterwards, I sighed and stared at my flip top phone, when everyone's having their touch screen phones, mine was still the good old phone probably the age of my dead grandfather.

"Hey Aerith we need a helping hand out there, a number of people are buying some do-it-yourselfers" says Eric Harding, the son of the owner of this hardware. He then hurriedly walks out the storage room where I'm currently at as I'm arranging some items in a box. I stand up and prepared myself to assist some customers.

I am startled when I saw that familiar jade eyes looking straight at me. _Get a grip Aerith, breathe in… breathe out… _I can't believe this, just when I thought it'll be impossible to cross paths with him again, here he stands in front of me in all his immaculate glory. He's wearing a dry fit shirt which fits him perfectly, the shirt hugs his lean body but sticks to his perfectly toned pectorals, _hmm… I can almost imagine how his body looks under that shirt, the cuts of his muscles in all the right places, looks lean but toned and well built. _

"It's good to see you again… Miss Gainsborough." The way he rolled my name out of his tongue casts me out of my internal reverie and sends a delicious delight deep in my belly, _oh Gaia, how can someone be so sexy and heart-stoppingly beautiful? _

With all my self-control and strength I manage to say in a rather formal way, "Good to see you too, Mr. Crescent. How may I assist you?"

His lips quirks up in a small smile and his eyes were sparkling with delight, "I need a couple of things, first, cable ties."

I nodded and muttered, "Cable ties… right… uhmm… please follow me this way Mr. Crescent." I lead the way, my cheeks flushed, why is he in the small hardware store such as Harding's? He's in the upper plate why would he be here anyway? Is he here to see me? _Oh Planet, I'm assuming the impossible._

We arrived in the aisle were there are cable ties of different sizes and materials, he chose a Nylon 66 cable tie and I cut it to his desired length, I hand it over to him and asked, "Why are you at Harding's? I mean aren't there good hardware stores up there?" He simply shrugged his shoulders and replied, "There are a lot, but I was in the area. I was in negotiations with Don Corneo, he is cooperating with the foundation I'll be opening in Sector 7 next week. "

"I see…" _He's here on business Aerith, it's not for you, so get on with it and resume business._ I cleared my throat and asked, "Anything else Mr. Crescent?"

He rubs his chin and said, "Masking tape." I led the way again and showed him the available masking tapes in Harding's, "We have 4 inches wide and 1 inch, which one would be suitable for your decoration?"

"Decoration?" he asked half amused. I shuddered and flushed a deep pink, I can feel the temperature rising. _Control yourself Aerith! _ I mentally scolded myself then before I could response he speaks again, "I'll take both." I handed him the tapes and our fingers slightly touch on the tips, I removed my hand hastily as I felt an electrifying shock run down my spine, making my knees buckle and my legs wobbly at the contact. _How can he do this? Just little contact and I'm jelly-like all over._

"Miss Gainsborough, if you could show me where I can find the ropes, please?" he says politely. I broke out of my reverie and lead him to aisle 5 for ropes, he chose the rope he needs and I cut it then hand it over. "Anything else Mr Crescent?" He cocks his head to one side and looked at me, then he said in a deep and husky voice, "Anything you can recommend?"

"Recommend for a do-it-yourselfer?" I asked confused. He simply nods at me and he rubs his chin. "Well, how about coveralls? So, you won't damage your clothes?" I answered in a rather lively tone. He rested his index finger on his lower lip, he's trying to suppress a smile, then he rests his hand on his pants back pocket and said in a rather enticing tone, "I can just remove my clothes to prevent damage, don't you think, _Miss Gainsborough?"_

I felt a delicious feeling in my belly as my name rolled out from his tongue, those perfectly chiseled lips pronounced it in a very lustful way. Oh, how I want those lips to touch mine. _Shut up Aerith, you're falling into his snare!_ I mentally slapped myself to recover from the spell called Sephiroth Crescent and I straightened up and said, "uhmm… point taken, Mr. Crescent. Shall I help you ring those up then?" He smiled and said, "Yes, please."

I finished packing his items in a brown paper bag and as I am handling his purchase, I felt someone's arms on my shoulders and I gasped in surprise. "Hey Aerith! Are you free tonight? It's Joe's birthday so everyone's going out for Pizza, you can bring Tifa along."

"Eric! You startled me! Thanks for the invitation but, I really have to care for my flowers tonight, I'm sorry. How about next time?" I said beaming at him, however, I felt a rather intense gaze directed at me and when I glance, I see his penetrating Jade stare on me then it shifted to Eric. _Wait, is he jealous? Great, there you go assuming the impossible again. Then why is he staring at me and Eric like that?_ For some reason, I felt the need to explain, "Uhmm… Eric, I forgot to introduce to you, Mr. Sephiroth Crescent, Mr. Crescent, Eric Harding, son of the owner of this hardware store."

"Is he your boyfriend, Aerith?" Eric asked teasingly.

_I wish… "_N-no… he's a…" I muttered. But Eric was no longer listening. He offered his hand for a shake as Sephiroth shakes hands with him.

"Eric Harding sir, good day."

"Sephiroth Crescent, same to you."

While Eric were all smiles, he on the other hand has a faint smile on his lips but that smile did not touch his eyes. I swallowed uncomfortably just as Eric gasped and said, "Sephiroth Crescent? You mean, _that Sephiroth Crescent? _The famous General who subdued Wutai 12 years ago?"

"Yep, that's him." I answered rather nervously. "Oh my! Why didn't you tell me Aerith?" He then turned to look back at Sephiroth and said enthusiastically, "Thank you for shopping at Harding 's!"

"The pleasure is mine Mr. Harding, Miss Gainsborough here has been very helpful." He said in a very formal tone.

Eric claps me on my shoulder and said, "Great Job Aerith! Anyway, I still need to help out in the back, if you'll excuse me?" he then leaves us alone.

And then, Sephiroth gazes back at me, that scrutinizing gaze which made me swallowed hard. "uhmm…" I mumbled, his gaze softens and said, "How is Miss Lockhart doing? Did she appreciate the interview?"

"Yeah, she was really thrilled, thank you for doing that interview."

He grins at me, his eyes alight with genuine delight as he says, "The pleasure is mine Miss Gainsborough. If there's anything else I could help you with, feel free to contact me." He then put out his wallet and pulled out a calling card. He hands it over to me, I took it and study the card then I remembered, Tifa was looking for a suitable picture to be placed in the article, but she wants something unique, something that was ours and not some posters of his circulating around the web. So packed with all my courage I asked him, "uhmm… Mister Crescent?"

He was about to go as he already turned his back on me, but he glanced back, his eyebrows raised and his expression quizzical.

"I… Actually I have a favor to ask, if… if you don't mind." I muttered.

He smiled kindly at me and said, "Anything I can do."

"Well… you see, Tifa, I mean Miss Lockhart, she really wanted an original photo of you for the paper, Do you think you can grant us a photoshoot?"

"Sure, I'm free the whole day tomorrow."

_Tomorrow? Already? I'll be having my dream of admiring him up close while he strikes a pose for the shoot. _I feel excited all over and beamed at him.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity Mr. Crescent, I'm sure Tifa would be very delighted."

"Anything for you Miss Gainsborough. By the way, I'm glad Miss Lockhart weren't able to do the interview." He smiled then added, "Tomorrow then." he goes out the Harding's and into his extravagant car waiting outside.

My heart skipped a beat, what did he mean by he's glad Tifa wasn't able to do the interview? Does he like me? I would really want that, to be admired and adored by Sephiroth Crescent. This enigmatic, powerful and beautiful man, _I like him, there I said it on my mind. I finally admitted that I do like him, he makes me feel like I'm on Cloud nine. I would give anything in this world to be his, if only he'll choose me._

* * *

Tifa was delighted, as expected. "Omigosh Aerith! He's into you!"

"What are you saying? He just accepted the photo shoot invite, why does it have anything to do with me?" _Don't give me false hope Tifa, I like him but I'm not sure he feels the same way for me._

"Why would he be there then? Harding's is a small stinky hardware store in Wall Market, he could shop in some neat hardware store on the plate, like Vault's. But why Harding's? Because you're there! Don't you get it Aer? He's stalking you because he likes you!"

I heaved a heavy sigh and said, "I'm sorry to break it to you Tifa, but he happens to be there on business with Don Corneo. And as we all know, that ugly womanizer lives in Wall Market. He was there on business, he happens to be in the area and thought to buy some simple DIYs."

"Oh… you're right, which reminds me, the land used to build the foundation was owned by Don Corneo. And mind you, that money grubbing bastard sold it to him for 3 Million Gil. Talk about overpricing."

"And he still bought the place?" Aerith asked amused.

"Yeap, that's Sephiroth Crescent for you. Your billionaire dream guy!" Tifa said with a snap and began to contact someone on the phone while I still daydream about him.

"What!?" Tifa bellowed to whoever she was talking on the phone and she disrupts my daydream just like that. "Can't you just buy another tour package on a different date and get a refund for that? But Wedge, this is job!" I simply look at her, I saw how her brows were furrowed and she looks so frustrated, _uh oh… frustrated Tifa is hazard day._

"Fine! I'll work this out on my own then!" she hangs up and put both her hands on her waist, she then snaps her head at me and said, "Aerith, do you know someone who can do the photoshoot for Mr. Crescent tomorrow? Wedge has a trip in Costa Del Sol, he won't make it, he's the only photographer we have in The Avalanche. We can't afford to re-schedule this shoot, Mr. Crescent is a very busy man, and for him to tell us he's not busy tomorrow is already a good opportunity we can't afford to lose."

"But I don't know anyone…" I mumbled.

"Anyone with a Camera? Not really a professional, just anyone who does photography as a hobby." She said looking intently at me.

"no one, I swear." I answered. Tifa sighed dejectedly then said, "Call Crescent, Aerith."

"What?" I replied in a panic.

"Call him." _Control freak Tifa!_

"W-what should I tell him?"

"Ask him if we could reschedule since we do not have a photographer." Tifa answered, her tone pleading.

Poor Tifa, she's so stressed, the paper is due to be released next week, we need to procure a personal photo from him within this week or the paper will be delayed, unless Tifa will just use a regular photo of him from the internet. I shrugged my shoulders in defeat and pulled out my ancient phone. I saw a glint in Tifa's eyes, I just can't resist her when she's like this.

I carefully dialed his number and with shaking hands, I put the receiver to my ears and hear it ringing, my chest is pounding I'm so nervous, on the third ring, he answers, "Crescent." His voice was too formal, I felt a knot in my stomach at that familiar voice, I quickly run to the kitchen to avoid Tifa's inquisitive gaze.

"Mr. Crescent… uhmm…" _Oh Gaia! I can't speak properly._

"Miss Gainsborough?" he asked, curiosity evident on his voice.

"Y-yes… it's me. A-about the… uhmm… photoshoot…" _I'm shaking, I'm so nervous, I can't speak straight. My body has betrayed me._

"What about it?"

I gather up my strength in order to ask for a reschedule, I inhaled deeply then said, "If we could reschedule it within this week? We can't make it tomorrow, I do apologize." There's no answer on the other line, Tifa was gazing at me, she really is so nosy.

"Don't apologize Aerith, it's alright to reschedule. Do you mind if I ask why?"

I clutched my phone tighter as if it's my life support because I feel like drowning in the expanse of sea which is Sephiroth Crescent, I glanced at Tifa and then closed my eyes before answering, "Our photographer is not available tomorrow, we're really sorry."

I heard him chuckle on the other line then he answered, "If it's the photographer, I can provide you one. We can do it tomorrow, I'll bring my friend, he does photography for a hobby. Did that solve your problem Ms. Gainsborough? Will I get to see you again tomorrow?" his voice sounds half amused, and my inner goddess seemed to do multiple backflips in the air, he did that so he could see me tomorrow. Okay, I'm falling for him harder than ever… Even if he doesn't like me, it's okay, I like him, I do, I really do and that's all that matters.

"Yes, Thank you so much Mr. Crescent, we'll see you tomorrow then. We'll just inform you where to meet us." With that said, I hang up. Tifa was shock and said, "Did he reject our appeal to reschedule? We don't have a photographer tomorrow Aerith, Wedge is on vacation, what should we do? What did he tell you?"

Tifa sounds anxious, she asks me a lot of questions already without letting me answer one query at a time, I looked at her then smiled, "He'll provide the photographer tomorrow, we just have to find a place for the shoot."

Tifa gapes at me and said, "Oh My Gaia… He did that?"

I nodded smiling at her. She hugged me and said, "I guess he's really into you Aerith, he went to such lengths just so he could see you again tomorrow, that action confirms everything."

"He's just being kind TIfa, it's nothing. Besides, what would he like from a girl like me? I'm not even appealing."I mumbled.

"What are you saying? You're a total babe! You just have to learn how to dress nicely and you'll be immaculately gorgeous!" she said, I snort at her because obviously, she's exaggerating.

"You don't believe me? You wanna bet?" she asked confidently at me. I just rolled my eyes and said, "Stop your jokes and start finding a place for the shoot tomorrow." She laughs and said, "You're afraid to bet because you know that my speculation is true. Well anyway, I'll book a place at Midgar Suites on the upper plate, let's do the shoot in the hotel."

* * *

The next day, we're all set up, there was a buzzer and Tifa hurriedly opened the door, The Wutain guy I saw in his office walked in carrying what seems to be a tripod and a reflector. A tall man with spiky raven hair walks in with his camera resting on his chest, as its straps were hooked around his neck. He was carrying a huge luggage bag. And last but not the least, Sephiroth walks in. He was wearing a black velvet formal suit with silver lapels and a neat white dress shirt inside his suit. His long silver mane looking smooth were tied up in a neat ponytail. He is just so drop dead gorgeous, I felt my legs turned into the consistency of Jell-Os. He smiled at me and said, "My friend Zack will just set up everything, give us about half an hour."

"No problem Mr. Crescent, have all the time you need." Tifa answered politely.

Half an hour passed and Zack the photographer were doing some test shots then he glanced at us, "We're ready, C'mon buddy strike a pose!" he said jokingly at Sephiroth, which I heard the latter muttered under his breath, I can't help but giggle discreetly. He glanced at me and I immediately composed myself as if I didn't hear anything, he smiled at me wryly then walked towards the makeshift studio.

The shoot runs for an hour and a half, and I've been admiring him from my seat for an hour and half as well. Zack then said, everything's okay and he'll be editing the photos as soon as possible so he could provide Tifa the photos later this evening.

"I have no idea my friend here is meeting up with two gorgeous ladies, Sorry if I didn't get to introduce myself earlier, needs to set everything up in a breeze. Anyway, I'm Zack Fair, First Class SOLDIER. I'm reporting directly to Sephiroth, pleased to meet both of you." He then shook Tifa's hands and kissed the back of my hand which made me gasp in surprise. I heard Sephiroth cleared his throat and removed Zack's hold on my hand swiftly as he glares at him, Zack just scratch his head with a goofy smile painted on his face. Sephiroth then looked at me, still holding my hand in his. His gaze was intense, he's staring directly at me, it's as if he's baring my soul to him, his sexy stare never fails to intoxicate me.

"Can I invite you for coffee Miss Gainsborough?" he asked kindly yet inviting. A tone which will make any woman agree without thinking, but I'm not any other woman, I almost said yes if it weren't for Tifa's inquisitive stare at me.

"I… uh… I'd love to, but…" I saw him frown and he raised an eyebrow at me. I swallowed hard and speak again, "I can't because I have work."

"Is it in that hardware store?" he asked without falter.

"No, it's… I'll be selling my flowers today on the plate. So really… I… I'm sorry Mr. Crescent." I mumbled.

"How many flowers are you going to sell today, Miss Gainsborough?" he asked sternly.

"About a hundred I guess…"

"How much do you sell them?"

"A gil… for each stem." I muttered.

Sephiroth looked at me with kind eyes and said, "I'll buy all of them today, sell them to me for 10 gil each stem."

My eyes went wide in shock, _No way! He's crazy!_

"W-wait! I can't let you do that, if you're going to buy all of them, just buy them for a gil each!" I said sternly.

There was silence in the room for about a minute then he inhaled sharply and he pulled out his wallet, he procured a 100 gil and called out, "Tseng." The Wutain man in the navy blue suit appeared right beside Sephiroth.

"Sir." He responded in a snappy manner then Sephiroth said while looking at me, "Pick the flowers from Miss Gainsborough's house and deliver them to my office, instruct my female assistants to arrange them."

"Noted." Tseng replied and went off, Zack whistles playfully as Tifa's expression was that of concern mixed with confusion.

Sephiroth hands me the gil and said with a triumphant look on his face, "Now, can we go have some coffee?"

"Mr. Crescent, if you don't mind, can I have a talk with her for a little while? It won't be long, I promise." Tifa said in a formal tone. I gave Tifa an inquisitive look as Sephiroth closed in the bill on my palm and said, "Sure." Then he lets go of my hand. I felt cold on that part of my hand, were the heat of his touch lingered earlier.

Tifa then took me by the arm as we went over to the powder room of the hotel suite. She locked the door as I stand in front of the marble countertop.

She stands in front of me and crossed her arms over her chest, "I told you he likes you!"

I rolled my eyes at her and said, "No… it's just coffee!"

"Yeah right, he invited you in front of his friend and in front of me, he bought all your flowers so you couldn't say no!"

Come to think of it, she's right. Why would Sephiroth go to such lengths just so he can have coffee with me? My inner goddess did some cartwheels and dances like a cheerleader. Amidst my internal reverie, Tifa put her hands firmly on my shoulders which miraculously brought me back to the real world.

"You like him don't you?" she said seriously, _wow! She's a mood switchboard, she can switch moods as easy as abc!_

I didn't answer, her intent gaze was on mine and she said, "Don't deny, I know you're very attracted to this all powerful man. Anyway, I have nothing against it. You're my friend and I'm happy to know that you finally found someone you like. However, I get this feeling that he's a dangerous person, know your limits okay?"

"Dangerous?" I asked, _Right, here goes her assumptive side._

"Just a hunch, but you have to promise me, know your limits. I don't want you to get hurt or anything, take it from someone who's been in and out of relationships okay?" she finished with a wink.

Tifa can be sweet but overreacting sometimes, I nodded at her and said, "Yeap, I sure will. I'll let you know."

"Fill me in with the details okay? _Details._" She said with a naughty gleam on her eyes. I sighed heavily and said, "Fine." Then brush her off, she giggled and we both went out the powder room. Sephiroth, was in some deep and serious conversation with someone on the phone, probably business matters. His friend Zack was playing on his touch screen phone while seated comfortably on the couch. These rich people, mobile phones are probably their life while I prefer mine to sit on the table most of the time. Unless I want to text or call someone, and unless it's important, that's the only time I and my ancient phone will say hi. As we returned Sephiroth looked directly at me, his lips quirks up a bit upon seeing me.

"I'll talk to you later, bye." He then hangs up and approach Tifa and me, he looked at Tifa and asked, "Done?"

Tifa nods and said, "Yep! You can take her out for coffee. "

Sephiroth then turned to me and said, "Shall we?"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the long wait, we encountered some pretty depressing family issue which affected my motivation In writing fics. Anyway, I'm back on track and I'll be updating as much as I can. Thank you to all valued readers and for the wonderful reviews you have given. I'll proceed with the story so sit back, relax and enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 is owned by Square Enix and Fifty Shades of Grey is owned by E.L James.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

We walked towards the corridor down to the elevator, he pressed the button with those long, slender fingers of his and we waited. _I can't believe I am having coffee with Sephiroth Crescent… and I hate coffee! Why did I even agree to this? _I saw my inner goddess sitting on a couch with those sexy eyeglasses and said, _'To be with Sephiroth Crescent of course, you silly girl!' _I mentally cursed at him for being irresistibly attractive and I mentally cursed myself for being so easy. _Damn good looks! See what it can do to you!_

The elevator arrived and it opened its doors, it revealed a young couple kissing passionately. Surprised and embarrassed, they jumped apart staring guiltily in every direction but ours. Sephiroth and I felt awkward as we step into the elevator. It's hard to maintain a straight face so I decided to stare at the floor, but I steal a glance in his direction, he has a hint of a smile on his lips, but it's quite hard to tell. The elevator was quiet, the young couple says nothing as the lift travelled down to the first floor in an embarrassed silence.

We reached the first floor and the elevator doors open, much to my surprise, Sephiroth takes my hand, clasping it tightly with his cool fingers. I feel a current run down my spine and my already rattling heartbeat accelerated even more. As he leads me out of the elevator, we can hear the suppressed giggle of the young couple behind us. Sephiroth grins and mutters, "What is it with elevators?" We walked down the hotel's expansive lobby towards the main doors, He avoided the revolving doors and walked instead on the straight exit. I wonder if he did that on purpose so he won't let go of my hand.

Outside is a mild morning, the sun is shining not too brightly and the traffic is light along the streets of Midgar. Sephiroth turns left and strolls to a corner where we waited for the pedestrian lights to turn green. My eyes travel down to our hands, he's still holding it in his, _I'm on the streets of Midgar and he's holding my hand. _No one has ever held my hand and I felt giddy and tingly all of a sudden. I attempt to smother the grin which threatens to split my face in two. I cleared my throat and tried to act cool, then the pedestrian light turned green and we cross the street. We walked about five blocks until we reach the Midgar Coffee House, where he releases my hand to hold the door open so I can step inside.

"Why don't you find us a table while I get the drinks, what would you like?" he asks, polite as ever.

"I'll have… Tea."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "No coffee?"

"I'm not keen on coffee." I mumbled. He smiles and said, "Okay, tea. Sugar?"

For a moment I'm stunned, thinking it's a term of endearment , good thing my subconscious kicks in and said inside my head, _No, stupid – do you take sugar?_

"No thanks." I replied. "Anything to eat?" he asks, "No thank you." I shake my head and he heads into the counter. I surreptitiously gaze at him from beneath my lashes as he stands in line waiting to be served. I could watch him all day… he's tall, broad shouldered and slim and the way his suit fits him makes him look so divine… _Oh my!_ Once or twice he would run his long, graceful fingers on his long ponytailed mane. _Hmm… I'd like to do that. _Realizing what I am thinking, I bit my lip and shake off the thought, I don't like where it's headed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sephiroth is back, startling me. I blushed. _I was just thinking of running my hand in your hair and wondering if it would feel soft to touch._ I dismissed the idea, he was carrying a tray, which he sets down on a small round, birch –veneer table. He hands me a cup and saucer, a small teapot, and a side plate bearing a lone teabag labeled 'Twinings Honeycomb Chamomile' – something new. He has a coffee which bears a wonderful leaf-pattern imprinted in the milk. _How do they do that? _I wonder idly. He's also bought himself a blueberry muffin. Putting the tray aside, he sits opposite me and crosses his long legs. He looks so comfortable, so at ease with his body, I envy him. Here's me, all gawky and clumsy, barely able to get from point A to B without falling flat on my face.

"Your thoughts?", he prompts me.

"I haven't tasted this kind of tea from this brand yet. Looks like the expensive limited edition kind… they only sell the common English Breakfast Tea back in the slums." My voice is quiet, breathy. I simply can't believe I'm sitting opposite Sephiroth Crescent in a coffee shop in Midgar. He frowns. He knows I'm hiding something. I pop the teabag into the teapot, he smiles and said, "I saw the English Breakfast variant, but I thought of giving you something that would describe you."

I stared quizzically at him and asked, "Something… that would describe me?"

He smiles and said, "Something with flowers, that's why I had a leaf imprinted on my latte so we could get matching drinks."

I blushed, _he wants matching drinks!_ My subconscious looks like it just gotten an award. I stirred myself shyly as I mentally scolded myself to get a grip. I look into his eyes, "The Chamomile?" I asked with apprehension. He nods, then I glanced at the label again and said, "What about… the honey?" I mumbled. _Am I your…honey? _Is what I really want to ask, but I dared not.

"Something sweet and subtle." He answers in a breathy voice, he glance at his latte and sips while he stares directly into my eyes. _So gorgeous… I'm completely under his spell._ My subconscious slaps me as I return to reality, I glance away from his gaze and sip my tea. It's delicious, sweet and subtle, I think it'll be my favorite.

"Do you like it?" he asks pointing at my teacup.

I nod shyly and gave him a small smile, "Yes… I do like it. Thank you." _But I really do like you too._

"Good." He takes a small sip again from his latte before putting it down on the table. I sip my tea again stealing glances from his direction from beneath my lashes. He's staring outside through the small window of the coffee house, when suddenly he looks at me again, his eyes serious and calculating.

"Do you like him?" he asks. _Whoa… what?_

"Who?" I asked naturally.

"My friend, the photographer Zack Fair."

I laughed, nervous but curious. I wonder what gave him that impression. "No, he's just being friendly and all. He just wants to be friends and I don't feel that way about him. What made you think I like him?"

"The way you smiled at him and he at you." His jade gaze holds mine. He's so unnerving, I want to look away but I'm caught –spellbound.

"He's more on the friend zone." I whisper.

He nods slightly seemingly satisfied with my response, and glances down at his blueberry muffin. His long fingers deftly peel back the paper, and I watch, fascinated.

"Do you want some?" he asks, and that amused, secret smile is back.

"No thanks." I frown and stare down at my hands again.

"And the boy I met yesterday, at the store. He's not your boyfriend?"

"No. Eric's just a friend. I told you yesterday that he is the son of the hardware store I'm working on." Oh, this is getting silly. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem nervous around men."

Holy crap, that's personal. _I'm just nervous around you._

"I find you intimidating." I flush scarlet, but mentally pat myself on the back for my candor, and gaze at my hands again. I hear his sharp intake of breath.

"You should find me intimidating," he nods. "You're very honest. Please don't look down. I like to see your face."

Oh. I glance at him, and he gives me an encouraging but wry smile.

"It gives me some sort of clue what you might be thinking," he breathes. "You're a mystery, Miss Gainsborough."

_Mysterious? Me?_

"There's nothing mysterious about me."

"I think you're very self-contained," he murmurs.

_No way! Me, self contained? I thought I was already obvious but I didn't know I am managing my thoughts so well he can't read what's on my mind. Wow…!_

"Except when you blush, of course, which is often. I just wish I knew what you were blushing about." He pops a small piece of muffin into his mouth and starts to chew it slowly, not taking his eyes off me. And as if on cue, I blush. _Oh no!_

"Do you always make such personal observations?"

"I hadn't realized I was. Have I offended you?" He sounds surprised.

"No," I answer truthfully.

"Good."

"But you're very high-handed," I retaliate quietly.

He raises his eyebrows and, if I'm not mistaken, he flushes slightly too.

"I'm used to getting my own way, Aerith," he murmurs. "In all things."

"I know. Why haven't you asked me to call you by your first name?" I'm sur prised by my boldness. Why has this conversation become so serious? This isn't going the way I thought it was going to go. I can't believe I'm feeling so antagonistic towards him. It's like he's trying to warn me off.

"The only people who use my given name are my family and a few close friends. That's the way I like it."

Oh. He still hasn't said, 'Call me Sephiroth' oh… he really likes to exercise control, that's the only reason. Now, a part of me thinks that maybe it's better if Tifa was the one who interviewed him. Two dominant freaks together, I do wonder what could have transpired then. Plus she looks sophisticated and beautiful… I huffed at myself, I don't like the idea of Tifa and Sephiroth together. I take a sip of my tea and Sephiroth eats another small piece of his muffin.

"Are you an only child?" he asks suddenly.

_Whoa!_ Why did he ask this all of a sudden. "Yes" I answered casually.

"Tell me about your parents."

_Why does he even wants to know? It's so dull._

I took a deep breath and said, "Well, I lost my real parents when I was a baby."

"I'm sorry," he mutters and a fleeting troubled look crosses his face.

"Don't worry, I don't remember them both, I was a baby when they died, I was told so by my adoptive parents."

"And they adopted you?"

I snort and said, "You could say that."

He frowns at me.

"You're not giving much away, are you?" he says dryly, rubbing his chin as if in deep thought.

"Neither are you."

"You've interviewed me once already, and I can recollect some quite probing questions then." He smirks at me.

_Oh, crap! _He's remembering the 'gay' question. Once again, I'm mortified. In years to come, I know, I'll need intensive therapy to not feel this embarrassed every time I recall the moment. I start babbling about my mother – anything to block _that _memory.

"My mother is a wonderful person and so is my adoptive father. She's a one-man-woman. Even if her husband died, she never remarried. She never thought of it, even if Tifa openly tease her to date her assistant editor in the Avalanche, sir Barrett Wallace. I do admire her positive outlook in love and life, that's why I've taken after her positivity in both aspects, though she lives far away now."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and asked, "Where is she?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Well, she's in Kalm for two months already. She's taking care of her sick relative who's already dying. She's like that, always have a helping hand, selfless. Tifa even said it started to rub off on me." I gave a laugh and I saw him smile, that melt-your-heart smile. I quickly dismissed my admiration and sips my tea.

"Are you selfless?' he asked without hesitation.

I simply shrugged my shoulders and replied, "I think so… I don't know. I often said it was because of my mother, but my mom told me I'm a natural."

His gaze is not faltering, he keeps it steady, and I'm slowly getting drawn to it. I'm feeling some excitement within me I cannot fathom. How on earth am I feeling this way whenever he gives me that look?

Then he spoke in a very serious tone while continuously staring at me, "Have you known something you really wanted but something inside you tells you it's wrong to want it, and you are given a choice of giving it up, but fears that you'll never have it again, so you started to think that you wanted to have it for yourself and be selfish just this once?"

I was caught off guard with that question, all my life I've been selfless and always thinks about other people's sake before me. And as I ponder his question while locking my eyes with him in that deep steady gaze, I felt some connection between us. _Want… desire… _It's the first time I've ever felt this way and yes, I wanted to be selfish and have Sephiroth all to myself. _But…how? _We're worlds apart, he lives in the glory of his radiance, and I am just some common slum girl who needs to take double jobs in order to thrive. I will never have him, and right now it feels so wrong to want him, but… I do want him. _Can I just be selfish for once in my life?_ My subconscious was shouting its support, _give it a try when you get a chance! Who knows he might return your desire with equal fervor._

I started to straighten up from my seat and return the favor by asking him a question, "Now that I've told you something about myself, isn't it fair to tell me something about yours too?"

He smiled, and sat comfortable, I saw his shoulders eased up a little as he said, "Go ahead, what do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your parents." I began.

He simply shrugs and answered, "My father's a top notch scientist in Shinra Corporation and my mother is a pediatrician."

Oh… he's had an affluent upbringing. And I wonder about a successful couple who adopts three kids, and one of them turns into a beautiful man who takes on the military world and conquers it single-handedly. What drove him to be that way? His folks must be proud.

"What do your siblings do?"

"Cloud's a mercenary, doing some special tasks by requests sent to him through his personal website, and my little sister is in Wutai, studying its remarkable history and culture under some renowned historian." His eyes cloud with irritation. He doesn't want to talk about his family or himself.

"I hear Wutai is lovely," I murmur. Why doesn't he want to talk about his family? Is it because he's adopted?

"It's beautiful. Have you been?" he asks, his irritation forgotten.

"I've never left mainland Midgar." So now we're back to being cliché. What is he hiding?

"Would you like to go?"

"To Wutai?" I squeak. This has thrown me – who wouldn't want to go to Wutai? "Of course," I concede. "But it's the Forgotten Capital that I'd really like to visit."

He cocks his head to one side, running his index finger across his lower lip… _oh my. _

"Because?"

I blink rapidly. _Concentrate, Aerith._

"It's the home of ancient people, the Cetra. I'd like to see the places that inspired scientists and authors to write such wonderful historical books and literatures about our Planet, the lifestream and the Cetras."

All this talk of literary greats reminds me that I should be going, besides it's getting late.

"I really have to go. I still have lots of work to do" I started.

"I see… I'll have Tseng pick us up and I'll take you back." He offered.

"No, it's okay. I'll just take the train."

"I insist." He said in a dominant tone.

"No, I won't accept your offer Mr. Crescent. You've already done so much for today." I said in an equally dominant manner.

He inhaled sharply and said, "Then allow me to walk you back to the train station. I hope you will grant me at least this offer."

Well, it seems okay rather than taking most of his time taking me down to the slums riding his expensive car.

"Okay. Thank you for the tea Mr. Crescent."

He smiles his odd_ big secret _smile.

"You're welcome, Aerith. It's my pleasure. Come," he commands, and holds his hand out to me. I take it, bemused, and follow him out of the coffee shop.

We stroll back to the hotel as the train station is just a few blocks from there. He looks his usual calm, collected self. As for me, I'm desperately trying to gauge how our little coffee morning has gone. I feel like I've been interviewed for a position, but I'm not sure what it is.

"Do you always wear simple dresses?" he asks out of the blue.

"Mostly."

He nods. We're back at the intersection, across the road from the hotel. My mind is reeling. _What an odd question… _And I'm aware that our time together is limited. This is it. This was it, and I've completely blown it, I know. Perhaps he has someone.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I blurt out. Holy crap - _I just said that out loud?_

His lips quirk up in a half-smile, and he looks down at me.

"No, Aerith. I don't do the girlfriend thing," he says softly.

Oh… _what does that mean? _He's not gay? Oh, maybe he is - crap! He must have lied to me in his interview. And for a moment, I think he's going to follow on with some explanation, some clue to this cryptic statement – but he doesn't. I have to go. I have to try to reassemble my thoughts. I have to get away from him. I walk forward, and I trip, stumbling headlong onto the road.

"Shit, Aerith!" Sephiroth cries. He tugs the hand that he's holding so hard that I fall back against him just as a cyclist whips past, narrowly missing me, heading the wrong way up this one-way street.

It all happens so fast – one minute I'm falling, the next I'm in his arms, and he's hold ing me tightly against his chest. .I inhale his clean, vital scent. He smells of fresh laundered linen and some expensive body-wash. _Oh my, _it's intoxicating. I inhale deeply.

"Are you okay?" he whispers. He has one arm around me, clasping me to him, while the fingers of his other hand softly trace my face, gently probing, examining me. His thumb brushes my lower lip, and I hear his breath hitch. He's staring into my eyes, and I hold his anxious, burning gaze for a moment or maybe it's forever… but eventually, my attention is drawn to his beautiful mouth. _Oh my. _And for the first time in nineteen years, I want to be kissed. I want to feel his mouth on me.

_Kiss me please! _I implore him, but I can't move. I'm paralyzed with a strange, unfamiliar need, completely captivated by him. I'm staring at Sephiroth Crescent's exquisitely sculptured mouth, mesmerized, and he's looking down at me, his gaze hooded, his eyes glowing… _literally _glowing orbs. He's breathing harder than usual, and I've stopped breathing altogether. _I'm in your arms. Kiss me, please. _He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and gives me a small shake of his head as if in answer to my silent question. When he opens his eyes again, it's with some new purpose, a steely resolve.

"Aerith, you should steer clear of me. I'm not the man for you," he whispers. _What? Where is this coming from? _Surely I should be the judge of that. I frown up at him, and my head swims with rejection.

"Breathe, Aerith, breathe. I'm going to stand you up and let you go," he says quietly, and he gently pushes me away.

Adrenaline has spiked through my body, from the almost-accident with the cyclist or the captivating proximity to Sephiroth, leaving me wired and weak. _NO! _My psyche screams as he pulls away, leaving me grieved. He has his hands on my shoulders, holding me at arm's length, watching my reactions carefully. And the only thing I can think is that I wanted to be kissed, made it pretty obvious, and he didn't do it. _He doesn't want me. _He really doesn't want me. I have totally screwed up the coffee morning.

"I've got this," I breathe, finding my voice. "Thank you," I mutter filled with humiliation. How could I have misread the situation between us so utterly? I need to get away from him.

"For what?" he frowns. He hasn't taken his hands off me.

"For saving me," I whisper.

"That fool was riding the wrong way. I'm glad I was here. I shudder to think what could have happened to you. Do you want to come and sit down in the hotel for a moment?" He releases me, his hands by his sides, and I'm standing in front of him feeling like a fool.

With a shake of my head, I clear my mind. I just want to go. All my vague, romantic-filled hopes was gone in a smoke. He doesn't want me. _What was I thinking? _I scold myself. _What would Sephiroth Crescent want with you? _My subconscious mocks me. I wrap my arms around my self and turn to face the road and note with relief that the pedestrian light is now green. I quickly make my way across, conscious that Sephiroth is behind me. I keep walking until we are back outside the hotel, I turn briefly to face him but cannot look him in the eye.

"Thanks for the tea and doing the photo shoot," I murmur.

"Aerith… I… " He stops, and the anguish in his voice demands my attention, so I glance unwillingly up at him. His jade eyes are bleary as he runs his hand through his hair. He looks torn, frustrated, his expression sharp, all his careful control has evaporated.

"What, Sephiroth?" I snap irritably after he says – nothing. I just want to go. I need to take my fragile, wounded pride away and somehow nurse it back to health.

"Take care," he murmurs.

_Huh? _This is why he looks so depressed? This is the big send off? Just to tell me to take care? _Obviously because earlier you almost got hit by a bicycle. _My subconscious snap at me, well it makes sense.

"Thanks." I can't disguise the sarcasm in my voice. "Goodbye, Mr. Crescent." I turn on my heel, vaguely amazed that I don't trip, and without giving him a second glance, I disappear down the sidewalk toward the direction of the train station.

After I bought my ticket and stands waiting for the train on the platform, I can't help but choke back my unshed tears. When the train arrives, I hurriedly took a seat on one corner as I lean my back on the cushion of the train coach, I partially covered my face with my hands. What was I thinking? Unbidden and unwelcome tears pool in my eyes. _Why am I crying? _I sink to my seat even more, angry at myself for this senseless reaction. I want to make myself as small as possible. Perhaps this nonsensical pain will be smaller the smaller I am. I let the irrational tears fall unrestrained, I am crying over the loss of something I never had. _How ridiculous. _Mourning something that never was – my crushed hopes, broken dreams, and my soured expectations.

I have never been on the receiving end of rejection. Okay… so I was always one of the last to be picked for basketball or volleyball during my school days – but I understood that – I am not an athlete and that makes me a serious liability in any sporting field.

Romantically, though, I've never put myself out there, ever. A lifetime of insecurity – I'm too pale, too skinny, uncoordinated, my long list of faults goes on. So I have always been the one to rebuff any would be admirers. There was that guy in my music class who liked me, and according to Tifa he's such a cutie that she even set me up to date him, but no one has ever sparked my interest – no one except Sephiroth damn Crescent. Maybe I should be kinder to the likes of Eric Harding or as per Sephiroth himself, his friend Zack Fair, who shows some interest on me I guess. Perhaps, I just need a good cry.

_Stop! Stop Now! - _My subconscious is metaphorically screaming at me, arms folded, leaning on one leg and tapping her foot in frustration. _Just go home, do the usual things you do before you met him and just forget about him… _Right time to stop all this self-pitying got-rejected drama.

The train finally stopped, I'm now back in my world under the great Midgar lights. I take a deep, steadying breath and stand up. _Get it together Aerith. _Wiping the tears off my face as I will not think of him again ever, I can just wrap this incident up to experience and move on with my life without Sephiroth Crescent. That way, it will be less complicated and everything will just fall back into place.

Tifa is sitting at the dining table at her laptop when I arrive. Her welcoming smile fades when she sees me.

"Aerith what's wrong?"

Oh no… not the Tifa Lockhart Inquisition again. I shake my head at her in a _back-off now Lockhart way _– but I might as well be dealing with a blind, deaf mute.

"You've been crying," she has an exceptional gift for stating the damned obvious sometimes. "What did that bastard do to you?" she growls, and her face – she's scary.

"Nothing Tifa." That's actually the problem. The thought brings a wry smile to my face.

"Then why have you been crying? You never cry," she says, her voice softening. She stands, her reddish brown eyes brimming with concern. She puts her arms around me and hugs me. I need to say something just to get her to back off.

"I was nearly knocked over by a bicycle." It's the best that I can do, but it distracts her momentarily from… him.

"Jeez Aerith – are you okay? Were you hurt?" She holds me at arm's length and does a quick visual check-up on me.

"No. Sephiroth saved me," I whisper. "But I was quite shaken."

"I'm not surprised. How was coffee? I know you hate coffee."

"I had tea. It was fine, nothing to report really. I don't know why he asked me."

"He likes you Aerith." She drops her arms.

"Not anymore. I won't be seeing him again." Yes, I manage to sound matter of fact.

"Oh?"

Crap. She's intrigued. I head into the kitchen so that she can't see my face.

"Yeah… he's way out of my league Tifa," I said dryly.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Tifa, it's obvious." I whirl round and face her as she stands in the kitchen door way.

"Not to me," she says. "Okay, he's got more money than you, but then he has more money than most people in Midgar!"

"Tifa he's– " I shrug.

"Aerith! For Gaia's sake – how many times must I tell you? You're a total babe," she interrupts me. Oh no. She's off on this onslaught again.

"Tifa, please. I need to rest." I cut her short. She frowns.

"Do you want to see the article? It's finished. that Zack Fair took some great pictures."

Do I need a visual reminder of the beautiful Sephiroth _I-must-not-want-you _Crescent?

"Sure," I magic a smile onto my face and stroll over to the laptop. And there he is, staring at me in black and white, staring at me and finding me not good enough.

I pretend to read the article, all the time meeting his steady gray gaze which I instill in my mind are actually jade orbs in person. Searching the photo for some clue as to why he's not the man for me – his own words to me. And it's suddenly, blindingly obvious. He's too gloriously good-looking. We are poles apart and from two very different worlds. I have a vision of myself as Icarus flying too close to the sun then crashing and burning as a result. His words make sense. He's not the man for me. This is what he meant, and it makes his rejection easier to accept… almost. I can live with this. I understand.

"Very good Tifa," I manage. "I'm going to sleep now." I am not going to think about him again for now, I vow to myself, and heading upstairs, I changed into my pajamas and lay flat on my bed staring blankly at the ceiling.

It's only when I'm in bed, trying to sleep, that I allow my thoughts to drift through my strange morning. I keep coming back to the _'I don't do the girlfriend thing' _quote, and I'm angry that I didn't tackle on this information sooner, when I was in his arms mentally begging him with every fiber of my being to kiss me. He'd said it there and then. He didn't want me as a girlfriend. I turn on to my side. Idly, I wonder if perhaps he's celibate? I close my eyes and begin to drift. Maybe he's saving himself. _Well not for you, _my sleepy subconscious has a final strike at me before unleashing itself on my dreams.

And that night, I dream of jade eyes, leafy patterns in milk, and I'm running through dark places with eerie strip lighting, and I don't know if I'm running toward something or away from it… it's just not clear.

* * *

**Please R&amp;R! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shout out to the reviewers of my fic, Guest, Antoinettefxx, Guest, Guest, Leia-san and Ohimenana. Here's another chapter for you guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII is entirely owned by Square Enix, and Fifty Shades of Grey is owned by E.L. James.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Two weeks has passed after that heartbreaking moment I experienced with Midgar's most eligible bachelor. I'm back selling my flowers on the upper plate. I passed by a bookstore and I stopped as I saw a magazine with his face on the cover page. I think back on the small time I get to spend with him and as I am doing so, two girls went out of the shop and they both have a copy of the exact magazine I was just looking at a few seconds ago. They are giggling together and one of them even hugged the magazine while the other smooches on Sephiroth's face on the cover. _Crazy, _I mentally thought, _and so are you, _my subconscious butts in, her arms crossed over her chest. I simply huff as I admit, _yeah I was once crazy over him. But not anymore, I have to move on._

I decided to cross the street along Goblin bar, I was crossing the streets when a man suddenly bumped on me, _hard._ I fell down on my butt as the remaining flowers in my basket fell on the ground.

"Hey!" a familiar voice shouts from a distance. I tried to stand up and I felt strong arms lifts me up and when I look up I was shocked to see Zack Fair. "Y-you're…" from looking at me he shifts his gaze to a distance and shouted, "Round him up! Good job guys!" He then run me back along the sidewalk before the pedestrian lights turns red, and soon vehicles starts to dominate the road. I stare disbelievingly at my crushed flowers on the ground, the earnings I will get from those flowers will afford me a dinner tonight, but now they're destroyed. _Today sucks too._

I glanced to where he was looking and saw the man who bumped onto me, he is being tied up by two Shinra infantry men. "Take him to HQ and make sure he pays the crime he committed."

"He should pay me, those flowers still costs a hundred gil just an FYI!" I shouted to the man before I decided to approach him and exact all my inner rage, but before I can even take one step, I felt a strong grip on my wrist and I glanced back to see Zack Fair holding it tightly, "What? Let go of me!" I snapped.

"Calm down okay? I'll pay for the damages, it's our fault after all, we chased him on the wrong way that's why he bumped onto you." He takes his wallet out from the back pocket of his pants and took two hundred gil. "Here and keep the change okay?" Then he smiled, honestly, this guy isn't half bad. He's actually attractive and cocky, Sephiroth's total opposite. And if what Sephiroth says he noticed how this Zack fellow smiles at me is true, then it's positive he may like me, sort of. _So, hitting on second best now because you can't get the top class catch?_ My subconscious sneers at me, _what the hell am I thinking?_ I dismissed the idea, I must go to the market and buy some ingredients for dinner, I snapped out of my reverie as I hear someone calling me.

"Hey. You okay?" I looked up and saw how close Zack's face is on mine. I quickly jump a little away from him. He scratches his head and said, "Sorry, did that close gap made you uncomfortable?"

"N-no!" I croaked.

He chuckled and said, "Okay, that's good. Hmm… you got something to do?"

"I'm going to buy ingredients for dinner."

"But it's just… lunch time." He replied while checking his pocket watch.

"Well… yeah. I thought I'm just going to past my time reading some books before making dinner later, since it's still too early." I replied truthfully.

"I see…" he answered while running his index finger along his chin. "I'm thinking of inviting you over for lunch while you pass up the time. If you want, I can even help you shop for some groceries." He said with that cheeky boy smile.

"Uhmm…" I am thinking out loud. When suddenly someone calls out my name, I turned around and saw Tifa waving at me. She was huffing when she approached us, she looks at me, then to Zack.

"Hi!" she said to the spiky haired SOLDIER.

"Hey!" he replies. She then looks back at me and said, "I got an early out from work. Would you like to go out for lunch?"

"Uhmm.. Actually…" I tried to answer but Zack interrupted. "Great! Why don't we all go to lunch together? I was inviting Aerith earlier too as an apology for the little trouble me and my men got her into." Tifa nods in agreement and said, "That sounds such a good idea, so…" she glances back at me and continued, "What do you say?"

I simply shrugged my shoulders and said, "Alright, let's go."

We had a hearty lunch at Zack's favorite grill house in Midgar, he offered to treat us both. He ordered all the house specials, in the slums, we call it the bestsellers. He ordered a plate of Angus Beef Satay, grilled Sea Bass which according to Zack was Sephiroth's favorite, Grilled Pork Belly with peanut sauce and a platter of Java Rice. It was all so new to me, I guess living in the upper plate is such a good thing. You get to eat delicious food, get a nice environment and nice view of the city. As I look outside through the glass window, I can't help but think, _this is the kind of world he lives in… we're truly worlds apart._

"Penny for your thoughts?" Zack says as he tries to get my attention. I look at him warily and said, "Oh! Sorry… did I… did I miss something?"

Both of them chuckled and Tifa said, "You've been staring out the window, what were you thinking?" I sighed, _here comes her inquisitive side again._ "Nothing, just thinking about dinner."

"Hey we just had lunch, you're thinking way ahead!" Zack said half giggling, I stared warily into his eyes and they were the most beautiful blue I've ever seen. It reminds me of the color of the sky, I could drown in those. But behind those blue orbs, Jade orbs with cat-like slits flashes across my mind, _his eyes _my subconscious butts in. Right, his eyes were the most unique and the most beautiful it perfectly fits his pale skin and silver silky hair.

"Sorry." I muttered. "I have a habit of planning ahead and even… expecting something. Maybe that's one of the major reasons why I feel so down when something doesn't go the way I thought it would. But no worries, I can actually cope with it. It will just take some days of worrying then I'll be fine."

Both of them stared at me blankly trying to decipher what I just said, as if I said something in a foreign language they couldn't understand. I glance at Tifa then to Zack and I asked, "What?"

"I'm sorry Aerith, you're my friend but I just want to say that your answer is so way off." Tifa answers. I glance at Zack who just drink his root beer and shrugs his shoulders. "So Aerith, what we're saying is, we plan to go have booze tonight and a little party. Just a little time off from work, you want to come?"

"Booze and party?" I croaked. Tifa nods and says, "Yeah, dance, liquor and some good night out with random people."

"Not from one of the bar in the slums right?" I protests.

"Nah-uh, guest list from one of Midgar's finest bars, guess what?" Tifa asks with a mischievous gleam on her eyes.

Of course, we have a friend from SOLDIER, I glance at Zack then back at Tifa. Tifa is still beaming then Zack said, "Seventh Heaven bar baby!"

Tifa squeals in delight while I just smiled, I'm really not too excited about it to be honest. Bar hopping, partying or drinking is not my thing. But this time, I think I'll make an exception, I wanted to drown my false expectations into these hard drinks. Zack was already paying the bills using his Shinra exclusive credit card, and once done we all went outside. Zack checks his pocket watch and said, "It's just 1:30, I'll pick you both up at the Midgar Central Station by 8. Take care and see you both later!" He waved at us before he grabs a cab.

"I'm so excited! I can't believe we'll have a guest list to one of Midgar's most prestigious bars! C'mon let's go home and have a good rest because we're bound to party all night!" Tifa said as she squealed in delight. I just gave her a wry smile and shook my head lightly, Tifa really like these kinds of things.

As we head home, I saw a package on our doorstep. Tifa rushed inside the gates and came to check the package. I approached Tifa to her side and she handed me a card. "The recipient is under your name, there's a parcel for you. Here's the card, read what it says." I took the card from her and read it.

**_"_****_Rhododendron and Tube Rose… for Ladies who knows much about flowers know how to guard against. For flowers are metaphors of the human language."_**

"For me? Who sent it?" I asked Tifa, my friend simply shrugged her shoulders and said, "No idea, there's no name on it. Let's open the package inside." I nodded and we went inside, Tifa holds the door open while I hold the big rectangular parcel. We put it on the table as we think what the cryptic message meant, the person who sent me this wants to convey something. But I'm not familiar with the meaning of these flowers though I'm familiar with their smell. I ripped the wrapper of the package open and saw an elegant white cardboard box which smells like some nice perfume which reminds me so much of Tuberose and Rhododendron, aside from the smell I noticed there was a logo imprinted on the box.

"Oh my Gaia!" I heard Tifa exclaimed beside me. "Why?" I asked, she put a finger on the logo and said, "Don't you know what this is?"

I shook my head lightly and she continued, "This is from a designer's couturier, the famous and expensive clothing line revered to dress the wealthy and elegant women like Miss Scarlet of Shinra Group of Companies! This is Antoinette Cardin's design, do you know how much Cardin's dresses costs?" Again I shook my head, "They cost hundreds of thousands!" My eyes went wide in shock as I only have one person in mind who will give me this. _Sephiroth Crescent…_ I pulled out the lid of the box and I saw a beautiful light pink dress made of finest silk, it has silver trimmings and some Swarovski crystals as accents. It's simple but elegant, I pulled it out and held it against my body as if trying to see if it fits me, the dress ends about two inches above my knee, perfect fit.

"You'll look gorgeous in those!" Tifa exclaimed again, unable to contain her excitement. I dared not to look in the mirror, I simply folded it and put it back.

"You're not taking it?" she asked me.

"No… I don't know what he's up to, the card seems like it's a warning, and the flowers mentioned in the card was the same smell with the cardboard. I don't know what he was trying to say, I don't know why he warns me off, I didn't do anything like knock his door down or something."

"You mean Sephiroth Crescent?"

I nod again.

"But he sent you this Antoinette Cardin dress. Look, I know you don't want to talk about him but warnings or not I know he likes you Aerith."

I have not let myself dwell on Sephiroth Crescent for the past two weeks. Okay… so his jade eyes are still haunting my dreams, and I know it will take an eternity to expel the feel of his arms around me and his wonderful fragrance from my brain. Why has he sent me this? He told me that I wasn't for him.

"Okay, if you really want to return those, fine by me. Just put it back in the box and we'll ship it back to his office tomorrow." Tifa said winking at me. I nod and folded the dress neatly, placing it back in the box. I love how supportive my best friend is when it comes to my decisions.

"Let's have a rest now so we can store up some energy to party all night till dawn!" Tifa cheered as she rushed up the stairs back to her room.

The bar is loud and hectic, full of upper class people and men from SOLDIER out to get trashed. Zack joins us he's in the mood to party and gets us into the spirit of tasting the heaven of this bar by buying a pitcher of margarita for us all. As I down my fifth, I started to think that this is not a good idea on top of the champagne.

"So what now Aerith?" Zack shouts at me over the noise.

"Tifa and I are having fun, thanks for this awesome treat!"

"No big deal Aer, you'll be back for my birthday again right?."

"Of course, Zack, I wouldn't miss it for the world." I smile, and he puts his arm around my waist and pulls me close.

"It means a lot to me that you'll be there Aer. Besides, I'm gonna put up my prized shots for sale during my birthday, for charity." he whispers in my ear. "Another mar garita?"

"First Class SOLDIER Zack Fair – are you trying to get me drunk? Because I think it's working." I giggle. "I think I'd better have a beer. I'll go get us a pitcher."

"More drink, Aerith!" Tifa bellows.

Tifa has the constitution of an ox. She's got her arm draped over Kunsel, one of Zack's friends in SOLDIER. He loves taking pictures like Zack but for tonight he's given up taking photos of the drunkenness that surrounds him. He only has eyes for Tifa. She's all tiny black sparkly dress, form fitting, and high heels, hair piled high with tendrils hanging down softly around her face, her usual stunning self. Me, I'm more of a simple pink dress, usual brown ankle boots kind of girl, but I'm wearing no bolero jacket this time, showing off my bare shoulders, plus I let my hair down for tonight, no braids. I move out of Zack's hold and get up from our table. Whoa. Head spin. I have to grab the back of the chair. Tequila based cocktails are not a good idea.

I make my way to the bar and decide that I should visit the powder room while I am on my feet. _Good thinking, Aerith. _I stagger off through the crowd. Of course, there's a line, but at least it's quiet and cool in the corridor. I reach for my cell phone to relieve the boredom of waiting in line. _Hmm… Who did I last call? _Was it Zack? Before that a number I don't recognize. Oh yes. Crescent, I think this is his number. I giggle. I have no idea what the time is, maybe I'll wake him. Perhaps he can tell me why he sent me the designer dress with a cryptic message.

If he wants me to stay away, he should leave me alone. I suppress a drunken grin and hit the automatic re-dial. He answers on the second ring.

"Aerith?" He's surprised to hear from me. Well, frankly, I'm surprised to ring him. Then my befuddled brain registers… how does he know it's me?

"Why did you send me the dress?" I slur at him.

"Aerith, are you okay? You sound strange." His voice is filled with concern.

"I'm not the strange one, you are," I accuse. There - that told him, my courage fuelled by alcohol.

"Aerith, have you been drinking?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'm – curious. Where are you?"

"In a bar."

"Which bar?" He sounds exasperated.

"A bar in Midgar."

"How are you getting home?"

"I'll find a way." This conversation is not going how I expected.

"Which bar are you in?"

"Why did you send me the dress, Sephiroth?"

"Aerith, where are you, tell me now." His tone is so, so dictatorial, his usual control freak. I imagine him as an old time movie director wearing jumpers, holding an old fash ioned megaphone. The image makes me laugh out loud.

"You're so… domineering," I giggle.

"Aerith, just tell me, where the fuck are you?"

Sephiroth Crescent is swearing at me. I giggle again. "I'm in Midgar… it's somewhere you don't know."

"Where in Midgar?"

"Goodnight, Sephiroth."

"Aer-!"

I hang up. Ha! Though he didn't tell me about the dress, I frown. Mission not ac complished. I am really quite drunk - my head swims uncomfortably as I stagger with the line. Well, the object of the exercise was to get drunk. I have succeeded. This is what it's like – _probably not an experience to be repeated. _The line has moved, and it's now my turn. I stare blankly at the poster on the back of the toilet door that shows the virtues of safe sex. Holy crap, did I just call Sephiroth Crescent? Shit. My phone rings and it makes me jump. I yelp in surprise.

"Hi," I answered timidly into the phone. I hadn't reckoned on this.

"I'm coming to get you," he says and hangs up. Only Sephiroth Crescent could sound so calm and so threatening at the same time.

_Oh no. _I pull my undies up. My heart is thumping. Coming to get me? _Oh no. _I'm going to be sick… no… I'm fine. Hang on. He's just messing with my head. I didn't tell him where I was. He can't find me here. Besides, it will take him hours to find the right bar, Midgar's full of entertainment spots after all, like clubs, bars and casinos, and we'll be long gone before he can find me. I wash my hands and check my face in the mirror. I look flushed and slightly unfocused. _Hmm… tequila._

I wait at the bar for what feels like an eternity for the pitcher of beer and eventually return to the table.

"You've been gone so long." Tifa scolds me. "Where were you?"

"I was in line for the restroom."

Zack and Kunsel are having some heated debate about our local basketball team. Zack pauses in his argument to pour us all beers, and I take a long sip.

"Tifa, I think I'd better step outside and get some fresh air."

"Aer, you are such a lightweight."

"I'll be back in five minutes."

I make my way through the crowd again. I am beginning to feel nauseous, my head is spinning uncomfortably, and my leg feels wobbly. More unsteady than usual.

Drinking in the cool evening air in the parking lot makes me realize how drunk I am. My vision has been affected, and I'm really seeing double of everything_. _I think I'm going to be sick. Why did I let myself get this messed up?

"Aer," Zack has joined me. "You okay?"

"I think I've just had a bit too much to drink." I smile weakly at him.

"Me too," he murmurs, and his blue eyes are watching me intently. "Do you need a hand?" he asks and steps closer, putting his arm around me.

"Zack I'm okay. I've got this." I try and push him away rather weakly.

"Aer, please," he whispers, and now he's holding me in his arms, pulling me close.

"Zack, what are you doing?"

"You know I like you Aer, please." He has one hand at the small of my back holding me against him, the other at my chin tipping back my head. _Holy fuck… he's going to kiss me._

"No Zack, stop – no." I push him, but he's a wall of hard muscle, and I cannot shift him. His hand has slipped into my hair, and he's holding my head in place.

"Please, Aer." he whispers against my lips. His breath is soft and smells too sweet – of margarita and beer. He gently trails kisses along my jaw up to the side of my mouth. I feel panicky, drunk, and out of control. The feeling is suffocating.

"Zack, no," I plead. _I don't want this. _You are my friend, and I think I'm going to throw up.

"I think the lady said no." A voice in the dark says quietly. Holy shit! Sephiroth Crescent, he's here. How? Zack releases me.

"Sephiroth, sir," he says nervously yet snappy. I glance anxiously up at Sephiroth. He's glowering at Zack, and he's furious. Crap. My stomach heaves, and I double over, my body no longer able to tolerate the alcohol, and I vomit spectacularly on to the ground.

"Ugh – what the hell, Aerith?!" Zack jumps back in disgust. Sephiroth grabs my hair and pulls it out of the firing line and gently leads me over to a raised flowerbed on the edge of the park ing lot.

"If you're going to throw up again, do it here. I'll hold you." He has one arm around my shoulders – the other is holding my hair in a makeshift ponytail down my back so it's off my face. I try awkwardly to push him away, but I vomit again… and again. _Oh shit… how long is this going to last? _Even when my stomach's empty and nothing is coming up,

horrible dry heaves wrack my body. I vow silently that I'll never ever drink again. This is just too embarrassing for words. Finally, it stops.

My hands are resting on the brick wall of the flowerbed, barely holding me up - vomit ing non-stop is exhausting. Sephiroth takes his hands off me and passes me a handkerchief. Only he would have a monogrammed, freshly laundered, linen handkerchief. _Fernando Herrera, _even his hanky is made by a designer, I swipe my mouth with it not caring if it's designer or not. I cannot bring myself to look at him. I'm covered with shame, disgusted with myself. I want to be swallowed up by the azaleas in the flowerbed and be anywhere but here.

Zack is still hovering by the entrance to the bar, watching us. I groan and put my head in my hands. This has to be the single worst moment of my life. My head is still swimming as I try to remember a worse one – and I can only come up with Sephiroth's rejection – and this is so, so many shades darker in terms of humiliation. I risk a peek at him. He's staring down at me, his face composed, giving nothing away. Turning, I glance at Zack who looks pretty shamefaced himself and, like me, intimidated by Sephiroth. I glare at him. I have a few choice words for my so-called friend, none of which I can repeat in front of General Sephiroth Crescent. _Aerith who are you kidding? He's just seen you hurl all over the ground and into the local flowerbed. There's no disguising in your lack of ladylike behavior._

"I'll err… see you inside," Zack mutters, but we both ignore him, and he rushes off back into the building. I'm on my own with Sephiroth. Oh no… What should I say to him? Apologize for the phone call.

"I'm sorry," I mutter, staring at the handkerchief which I am furiously worrying with my fingers. _It's so soft._

"What are you sorry for Aerith?"

"The phone call mainly, being sick. Oh, the list is endless," I murmur, feeling my skin coloring up. _Please, please can I die now?_

"We've all been here, perhaps not quite as dramatically as you," he says dryly. "It's about knowing your limits, Aerith. I mean, I'm all for pushing limits, but really this is beyond. Do you make a habit of this kind of behavior?"

My head buzzes with excess alcohol and irritation. What the hell has it got to do with him? I didn't invite him here. He sounds like a middle-aged man scolding me like an er rant child. Part of me wants to say, if I want to get drunk every night like this, then it's my decision and nothing to do with him – but I'm not brave enough. Not now that I've thrown up in front of him. Why is he still standing there?

"No," I say remorsefully. "I've never been drunk before and right now I have no desire to ever be again."

I just don't understand why he's here. I begin to feel faint. He notices my dizziness and grabs me before I fall and hoists me into his arms, holding me close to his chest like a child.

"Come on, I'll take you home," he murmurs.

"I need to tell Tifa." _Holy Planet, I'm in his arms again._

"My brother can tell her."

"What?"

"My brother Cloud is talking to Miss Lockhart."

"Oh?" I don't understand.

"He was with me when you phoned."

I'm confused.

"I'm staying at the Midgar Suites."

_Still? Why?_

"How did you find me?"

"I tracked your cell phone Aerith."

Oh, of course he did. How is that possible? Is it legal? _Of course he can do that, military intelligence but still that made him a stalker _my subconscious whispers at me through the cloud of tequila that's still floating in my brain, but somehow, because it's him, I don't mind.

"Do you have a jacket or a purse?"

"Err… purse yes, jacket no. Sephiroth, please, I need to tell Tifa. She'll worry." His mouth presses into a hard line, and he sighs heavily.

"If you must."

He sets me down, and, taking my hand, leads me back into the bar. I feel weak, still drunk, embarrassed, exhausted and somewhat thrilled. He's clutching my hand – such a confusing array of emotions.

It's noisy, crowded, and the music has started so there is a large crowd on the dance floor. Tifa is not at our table, and Zack has disappeared. Kunsel looks lost and gloomy on his own.

"Where's Tifa?" I shout at Kunsel above the noise. My head is pounding matching the beat of the music.

"Dancing," Kunsel shouts, and I can tell he's mad. His eyes transferred to Sephiroth and he immediately straightened himself out, "Sephiroth, sir!" to which Sephiroth just nods. I'm feeling a little cold like I'm going down with a fever despite the number of drinks I take in tonight. I saw Crescent removes his jacket and carefully places it on my shoulders, enveloping me in his scent and his warmth. _Hmm… the smell of Sephiroth Crescent…_ it lingers, the smell of leather and musk. I feel dizzy and it's so tempting to just collapse knowing full well that his arms would catch me in a tight embrace. But the thought of Tifa made me snap from my half lidded state.

"She's on the dance floor," I touch Sephiroth's arm and lean up and shout in his ear, brushing his hair with my nose, smelling his clean, fresh smell. _Oh my. _All those forbid den, unfamiliar feelings that I have tried to deny surfaces and runs amok through my drained body, I flush, and somewhere deep, deep down my muscles clench deliciously.

He rolls his eyes at me and takes my hand again and leads me to the bar. He's served immediately, no waiting for Mr. Control-Freak Crescent. Does everything come so easily to him? I can't hear what he orders. He hands me a very large glass of iced water.

"Drink," he shouts his order at me.

The moving lights are twisting and turning in time to the music casting strange colored light and shadows all over the bar. He's alternately green, blue, white, and a demonic red. He's watching me intently. I take a tentative sip.

"All of it," he shouts.

He's so overbearing. He runs his hand through his silver locks. He looks frustrated, angry. What is his problem? Apart from a silly drunk girl calling him in the middle of the night so he thinks she needs rescuing, and it turns out she does from her friend who tries to take advantage of her then seeing her being violently ill at his feet. _Oh Aerith… are you ever going to live this down? _My subconscious is figuratively making fun of me and glaring at me over her half-moon specs. I sway slightly, and he puts his hand on my shoulder to steady me. I do as I'm told and drink the entire glass. It makes me feel queasy. Taking the glass from me, he places it on the bar. I notice through a blur what he's wearing; a loose white linen shirt, snug jeans and black ankle boots. His shirt is unbuttoned at the top, and I see his ivory skin from the gap, in my groggy frame of mind, he looks yummy.

He takes my hand once more. _Holy cow _– he's leading me onto the dance floor.

I do not dance. He can sense my reluctance, and under the colored lights, I can see his amused, slightly sardonic smile. He gives my hand a sharp tug, and I'm in his arms again, and he starts to move, taking me with him. Boy, he can dance, and I can't believe that I'm following him step for step. Maybe it's because I'm drunk that I can keep up. He's hold ing me tight against him, his body against mine… if he wasn't clutching me so tightly, I'm sure I would swoon at his feet. In the back of my mind, my mother's warning comes to me: _Never trust a man who can dance._

He moves us through the crowded dancers to the other side of the dance floor, and we are beside Tifa and Cloud, Sephiroth's brother. The music is pounding away, it was loud outside and inside my head. I gasp. _Tifa is making her moves. _She's dancing her ass off, and she only ever does that if she likes someone. Really likes someone. It means there'll be three of us for breakfast tomorrow morning. _Tifa! _

Sephiroth leans over and shouts in Cloud's ear. I cannot hear what he says. Cloud is shorter than Sephiroth with wide shoulders, spiky blonde hair, and light, imploring and gleaming eyes. I can't tell the color under the pulsating heat of the flashing lights. Cloud grins, and pulls Tifa into his arms, where she is more than happy to be… _Tifa! _Even in my inebriated state, I am shocked. She's only just met him. She nods at whatever Cloud says and grins at me and waves. Sephiroth walks us off the dance floor in double time.

But I never got to talk to her. Is she okay? I can see where things are heading for her and him. _I need to do the safe sex lecture. _In the back of my mind, I hope she reads one of the posters on the back of the toilet doors. My thoughts crash through my brain, fighting the drunk, dizzy feeling. It's so warm in here, so loud, so colorful – too bright. My head begins to swim, oh no… and I can feel the floor coming up to meet my face or so it feels. The last thing I hear before I pass out in Sephiroth Crescent's arms is his harsh swore.

"Fuck!"

It's very quiet. The light is muted. I am comfortable and warm, in this bed. Hmm… I open my eyes, and for a moment, I'm tranquil and serene, enjoying the strange unfamiliar surroundings. I have no idea where I am. The headboard behind me is in the shape of a massive sun. It's oddly familiar. The room is large and airy and lushly furnished in browns and gold and beige. I have seen it before. Where? My brain struggles through its recent visual memories. Holy crap. I'm in the Midgar Suites… and in a suite room too. I have stood in a room similar to this with Tifa. This looks bigger. Oh no. I'm in Sephiroth Crescent's suite. How did I get here?

Fraction of my memories of the previous night comes slowly back to haunt me. The drink ing, _oh no the drinking, _the phone call, _oh no the phone call, _the vomiting, _oh no the vomit ing. _Zack taking advantage of me and then Sephiroth, _oh no…_ I don't remember coming here. I'm wearing a t-shirt, my bra, and my panties. No socks. _Where's my dress? Holy no!_

I glance at the bedside table. On it is a glass of orange juice and two tablets. Advil. Control freak that he is, he thinks of everything. I sit up and take the tablets. Actually, I don't feel that bad, probably much better than I deserve. The orange juice tastes divine. It's thirst quenching and refreshing. Nothing beats freshly squeezed orange juice for reviv ing a dry mouth.

There's a knock on the door. My heart leaps into my mouth, and I can't seem to find my voice. He opens the door anyway and strolls in.

Holy Planet, he's been working out. He's in gray sweat pants that hang, in that way, off his hips and a singlet, which is dark with sweat, his ponytailed hair sparkles with sweat, it's beautiful. _Sephiroth Crescent's sweat, the notion does odd things to me. _I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I feel like a two-year old, if I close my eyes then I'm not really here.

"Good morning Aerith. How are you feeling?"

"Better than I deserve," I mumble.

I peek up at him. He places a large shopping bag on a chair and grasps each end of the towel that he has around his neck. He's staring at me, Jade eyes dull and dark, and as usual, I have no idea what he's thinking. He hides his thoughts and feelings so well.

"How did I get here?" My voice is small, stiff.

He comes and sits down on the edge of the bed. He's close enough for me to touch, for me to smell. Oh my… sweat and body wash and Sephiroth, it's a heady cocktail - so much better than a margarita, and now I can speak from experience.

"After you passed out, I didn't want to risk the leather upholstery in my car taking you all the way to your apartment. So I brought you here," he says huskily.

"Did you put me to bed?"

"Yes." His face is impassive.

"Did I throw up again?" My voice is quieter.

"No."

"Did you undress me?" I whisper.

"Yes." He quirks an eyebrow at me as I blush furiously.

"We didn't," I whisper, my mouth drying in horror as I can't complete the question. I stare at my hands.

"Aerith, you were unconscious. Necrophilia is not my thing. I like my women sen tient and receptive," he says dryly.

"I'm so sorry."

His mouth lifts slightly in a wry smile.

"It was a very diverting evening. Not one that I'll forget in a while."

Me neither – oh he's laughing at me, the bastard. I didn't ask him to come and get me. Somehow I've been made to feel like the villain.

"You didn't have to track me down with whatever Shinra military stuff you're developing for the highest bidder," I snap at him. He stares at me, surprised, and if I'm not mistaken, a little wounded.

"Firstly, the technology to track cell phones is available over the Internet. Secondly, my affiliation is in the military and my department does not manufacture any kind of surveillance devices, the company provides us with devices for our intelligence officers. And thirdly, if I hadn't come to get you, you'd probably be waking up in that womanizer's bed. Zack is infamous for having his pants on any woman he eyes on and from what I can remember, you weren't overly enthusiastic about him pressing his suit," he says acidly.

_Pressing his suit! _I glance up at Sephiroth, he's glaring at me, his jade eyes blazing, upset. I try to bite my lip, but I fail to repress my laughter.

"Which medieval chronicle did you escape from?" I giggle. "You sound like a courtly knight."

His mood visibly shifts. His eyes soften and his expression warms, and I see a trace of a smile on his beautifully chiseled lips.

"Aerith, I don't think so. Dark knight maybe." His smile is sardonic, and he shakes his head. "Did you eat last night?" His tone is accusatory. I shake my head. What major transgression have I committed now? His jaw clenches, but his face remains impassive.

"You need to eat. That's why you were so ill. Honestly Aerith, it's drinking rule number one." He runs his hand through his hair, and I know it's because he's exasperated.

"Are you going to continue to scold me?"

"Is that what I'm doing?"

"I think so."

"You're lucky I'm just scolding you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you were mine, you wouldn't be able to sit down for a week after the stunt you pulled yesterday. You didn't eat, you got drunk, you put yourself at risk." He closes his eyes, fear etched on his lovely face, and he shudders slightly. When he opens his eyes, he glares at me. "I hate to think what could have happened to you."

I scowl back at him. What is his problem? What's it to him? If I was his… _well I'm not. _Though maybe, part of me would like to be. The thought pierces through the irritation I feel at his high-handed words. I flush at the waywardness of my subconscious - she's do ing her happy dance in a bright red hula skirt at the thought of being his.

"I would have been fine. I was with Tifa."

"And Zack?" he snaps at me.

_Hmm… Zack. _I'll need to face him at some point.

"Zack just got out of line." I shrug.

"Well the next time he gets out of line, maybe I should teach him some man ners. I'm his supervisor after all"

"You are quite the disciplinarian," I hiss at him.

"Oh, Aerith, you have no idea." His eyes narrow, and then he grins wickedly. It's disarming. One minute, I'm confused and angry, the next I'm gazing at his gorgeous smile. _Wow_… I am entranced, and it's because his smile is so rare. I quite forget what he's talk ing about.

"I'm going to have a shower, unless you'd like to shower first?" He cocks his head to one side, still grinning. My heartbeat has picked up, and I forgot how to breathe for a while there. His grin widens, and he reaches over and runs his thumb down my cheek and across my lower lip.

"Breathe, Aerith," he whispers and rises. "Breakfast will be here in fifteen minutes. You must be famished." He heads into the bathroom and closes the door.

I let out the breath that I've been holding. Why is he so damn attractive? Right now I want to go and join him in the shower. I have never felt this way about anyone. My hormones are racing. My skin tingles where his thumb traced over my face and lower lip. I feel like squirming with a needy, achy… discomfort. I don't understand this reaction. _Hmm… Desire. _This is desire. This is what it feels like.

I lie back on the soft feather filled pillows. _'If you were mine.' _Oh my – what would I do to be his? He's the only man who has ever set my blood racing around my body. Yet, he's so antagonizing too; he's difficult, complicated, and confusing. One minute he rejects me, the next he sends me a hundred-thousand-gil dress, then he tracks me like a stalker. And for all that, I have spent the night in his hotel suite, and I feel safe, protected. He cares enough to come and rescue me from some mistakenly perceived danger. He's not a dark knight at all, but a white knight in shining, dazzling armor – a classic romantic hero – like Lancelot from the King Arthur series.

I scramble out of his bed frantically searching for my dress. He emerges from the bath room wet and glistening from the shower with just a towel around his waist, his hair falls like wet silk strands across his back, and there am I – all bare legs and awkward and inelegant. He's surprised to see me out of bed.

"If you're looking for your dress, I've sent them to the laundry." His gaze is dark jade. "They were spattered with your vomit."

"Oh." I flush scarlet. Why oh why does he always catch me off guard?

"I sent Tseng out for another dress and some shoes. They're in the bag on the chair."

_Clean clothes. _What an unexpected bonus.

"Um… I'll have a shower," I mutter. "Thanks." What else can I say? I grab the bag and dart into the bathroom away from the unnerving proximity of naked Sephiroth. Even the Ancient mythological man Adonis to whom the goddess Venus has fallen in love with has nothing on him.

In the bathroom, it's all hot and steamy from where he's been showering. I strip off my clothes and quickly clamber into the shower anxious to be under the cleansing stream of water. It cascades over me, and I hold up my face into the welcoming torrent. I want Sephiroth Crescent. I want him badly. Simple fact, for the first time in my life, I want to go to bed with a man. I want to feel his hands and his mouth on me.

He said he likes his women sentient. _He's probably not celibate then. _But he's not made a pass at me, unlike Zack. I don't understand. Does he want me? He wouldn't kiss me last week. Am I repellent to him? And yet, I'm here and he brought me here. I just don't know what his game is? What he's thinking? _You've slept in his bed all night, and he's not touched you Aerith. You do the math. _My subconscious has reared her head. I ignore her.

The water is warm and soothing. _Hmm_… I could stay under this shower, in his bath room, forever. I reach for the body-wash and it smells of him. It's a delicious smell. I rub it all over myself, fantasizing that it's him - him rubbing this heavenly scented soap into my body, across my breasts, over my stomach, between my thighs with his long fingered hands. _Oh my. _My heartbeat picks up again, this feels so… so good.

"Breakfast is here." He knocks on the door, startling me.

"Okay," I stutter as I'm yanked cruelly out of my erotic daydream.

I climb out of the shower and grab two towels. I put my hair in one and wrap it on my head. Hastily, I dry myself, ignoring the pleasurable feel of the towel rubbing against my over-sensitized skin.

I inspect the bag of dress. Not only has Tseng brought me dress it also comes with pretty white 2-inch heeled sandals and clean undergarments. The undies and bra comes in all laces and pastel blue plus, they fit me perfectly. I imagine that Wutainese bodyguard of his buying this lingerie for me, I blush at the thought I do wonder what else is on his job description.

I dress quickly. The rest of the clothing is a perfect fit. The pastel blue dress hugs all the right curves, satisfied, I briskly towel dry my hair and try desperately to bring it under control. But, as usual, it refuses to cooperate, and my only option is to restrain it with a hair tie. I shall search in my purse when I find it. I take a deep breath, time to face Mr. Confusing.

I'm relieved to find the bedroom empty. I hunt quickly for my purse – but it's not in here. Taking another deep breath, I enter the living area of the suite. It's huge. There's an elegant seating area, all overstuffed couches and soft cushions, an elaborate coffee table with a stack of large glossy books, a study area with a top-of-the-range laptop, an enor mous plasma screen TV on the wall, and Sephiroth is sitting at a dining table on the other side of the room reading a newspaper. It's the size of a tennis court or something, not that I play tennis, though I have watched Tifa a few times. _Tifa!_

"Crap, Tifa," I croak. Sephiroth peers up at me.

"She knows you're here and still alive. I texted Cloud," he says with just a trace of humor.

_Oh no. _I remember her fervent dancing of the night before. All her patented moves used with maximum effect to seduce Sephiroth's brother no less! What's she going to think about me being here? I've never stayed out before. She's still with Cloud. _Oh no, she might think I had a one night stand too!_

Sephiroth stares at me imperiously. He's wearing a white polo, collar and cuffs undone.

"Sit," he commands, pointing to a place at the table. I make my way across the room and sit down opposite him as I've been directed. The table is laden with food.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I ordered a selection from the breakfast menu." He gives me a crooked, apologetic smile.

"That's very extravagant of you," I murmur, bewildered by the choice, though I am hun gry.

"Yes, it is." He sounds guilty.

I opt for pancakes, maple syrup, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Sephiroth tries to hide a smile as he returns to his egg white omelet. The food is delicious.

"Tea?" he asks.

"Yes, please."

He passes me a small teapot of hot water and on the saucer is a Twining's Honeycomb Chamomile teabag. Jeez, he remembers how I like my tea.

"Your hair's very damp," he scolds.

"I couldn't find the hairdryer," I mutter, embarrassed. Not that I looked.

Sephiroth's mouth presses into a hard line, but he doesn't say anything.

"Thank you for organizing the clothes."

"It's a pleasure, Aerith. That color suits you."

I blush and stare down at my fingers.

"You know, you really should learn to take a compliment." His tone is reprimanding.

"I should give you some money for these clothes."

He glares at me as if I have offended him on some level. I hurry on.

"You've already given me the Cardin dress, which, of course, I can't accept. But these clothes, please let me pay you back." I smile tentatively at him.

"Aerith, trust me, I can afford it."

"That's not the point. Why should you buy these for me?"

"Because I can," his eyes flash with a wicked gleam.

"Just because you can doesn't mean that you should," I reply quietly as he arches an eyebrow at me, his eyes twinkling, and suddenly I feel that we're talking about something else, but I don't know what it is. Which reminds me…

"Why did you send me the dress Sephiroth?" My voice is soft. He puts down his knife and fork and regards me intently, his jade eyes burning with some unfathomable emotion. Holy crap – my mouth dries.

"Well, when you were nearly run over by the cyclist – and I was holding you and you were looking up at me – all kiss me, kiss me, Sephiroth," he pauses and shrugs slightly, "I felt I owed you an apology and a warning." He runs his hand through his hair. "Aertih, I'm not a hearts and flowers kind of man, I don't do romance. My tastes are very singular. You should steer clear from me." He closes his eyes as if in defeat. "There's something about you, though, and I'm finding it impossible to stay away. But I think you've figured that out already."

My appetite vanishes. _He can't stay away!_

"Then don't," I whisper.

He gasps, his eyes wide.

"You don't know what you're saying."

"Enlighten me, then."

We sit gazing at each other, neither of us touching our food.

"You're not celibate then?" I breathe.

Amusement lights up his jade eyes.

"No, Aerith, I'm not celibate." He pauses for this information to sink in, and I flush scarlet. The mouth-to-brain filter is broken again. I can't believe I've just said that out loud.

"What are your plans for the next few days?" he asks, his voice low.

"I'm working today, from midday. What is the time?" I panic suddenly.

"It's just after ten, you've plenty of time. What about tomorrow?" He has his elbows on the table, and his chin is resting on his long slender fingers.

"I'm working at Harding's all this week."

"Your place is in Sector 5 right?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"It's on the outer most part of the sector, the only house with a haven of flower gardens."

"That's quite far," his lips twitch up in a half smile. "You're not planning to move out?"

Where is he going with all these questions? The Sephiroth Crescent Inquisition is almost as irritating as the Tifa Lockhart inquisition.

"No I'm not, besides I've applied for some internship on the Upper Plate. I'm waiting to hear from them."

"Have you applied to my department as I suggested?"

I flush… _of course not._

"Um… no."

"And what's wrong with my department?"

"Your department or your company?" I smirk.

He smiles slightly.

"Are you smirking at me, Miss Gainsborough?" He cocks his head to one side, and I think he looks amused, but it's hard to tell. I flush and glance down at my unfinished breakfast. I can't look him in the eye when he uses that tone of voice.

"I'd like to bite that lip," he whispers darkly.

_Oh my. _I am completely unaware that I am chewing my bottom lip. My mouth pops open as I gasp and swallow at the same time. That has to be the sexiest thing anybody has ever said to me. My heart beat spikes, and I think I'm panting, a moist mess, and he hasn't even touched me. I squirm in my seat and meet his dark glare.

"Why don't you?" I challenge quietly.

"Because I'm not going to touch you Aerith - not until I have your written consent to do so." His lips hint at a smile.

_What?_

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I say." He sighs and shakes his head at me, amused, but exasperated too. "I need to show you, Aerith. What time do you finish work this evening?"

"About eight."

"Well, we could go to the Shinra Towers this evening or next Saturday for dinner at my place, and I'll acquaint you with the facts then. The choice is yours."

"Why can't you tell me now?" I sound grumpy.

"Because I'm enjoying my breakfast and your company. Once you're enlightened, you probably won't want to see me again."

_Holy crap. _What does that mean? Does he white-slave small children to some God-forsaken part of the planet? Is he impotent? Surely not, he could prove that to me right now. _Oh my. _I flush scarlet thinking about the possibilities. This is getting me nowhere. I'd like to solve the riddle that is Sephiroth Crescent sooner rather than later. If it means that whatever secret he has is so gross that I don't want to know him any more then, quite frankly, it will be a relief. _Don't lie to yourself – my subconscious yells at me– it'll have to be pretty bloody bad to have you running for the hills._

"Tonight."

He raises an eyebrow.

"Like Eve, you're so quick to eat from the tree of knowledge," he smirks.

"Are you smirking at me, Mr. Crescent?" I ask sweetly. _Pompous ass._

He narrows his eyes at me and picks up his phone, it looks like those android phones, the latest models of touch screen phones. He presses one number.

"Tseng. I'm going to need Shera Highwind II."

_Shera Highwind! Who's she?_

"From sector 5 Tower Reactor at say twenty-thirty... No, standby at Shinra Tower 2… All night."

_All night!_

"Yes. On call tomorrow morning. I'll pilot from Sector 5 Tower Reactor to Shinra Tower 2."

_Pilot?_

"Standby pilot from twenty-two-thirty." He puts the phone down. No please or thank you.

"Do people always do what you tell them?"

"Usually, if they want to keep their jobs," he says, deadpan.

"And if they don't work for you?"

"Oh, I can be very persuasive, Aerith. You should finish your breakfast. And then I'll drop you home. I'll pick you up at Harding's at eight when you finish. We'll fly up to Shinra Tower 2."

I blink at him rapidly.

"Fly?"

"Yes. I have my own private airship."

I gape at him. I have my second date with Sephiroth oh-so-mysterious Crescent. From coffee to airship rides. Wow.

"We'll go by private airship to Shinra Tower 2?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

He grins wickedly.

"Because I can. Finish your breakfast."

How can I eat now? I'm going to Upper Plate Midgar by private airship with Sephiroth Crescent. And he wants to bite my lip… I squirm at the thought

"Eat," he says more sharply. "Aerith, I have an issue with wasted food… eat."

"I can't eat all this." I gape at what's left on the table.

"Eat what's on your plate. If you'd eaten properly yesterday, you wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't be declaring my hand so soon." His mouth sets in a grim line. He looks angry.

I frown and return to my now cold food. _I'm too excited to eat, Sephiroth. Don't you understand? _My subconscious explains. But I'm too much of a coward to voice these thoughts aloud, especially when he looks so sullen. _Hmm, _like a small boy. I find the thought amusing.

"What's so funny?" he asks. I shake my head, not daring to tell him and just keep my eyes on my food. Swallowing my last piece of pancake, I peek up at him. He's eyeing me speculatively.

"Good girl," he says. "I'll take you home when you've dried your hair. I don't want you getting ill." There's some kind of unspoken promise in his words. _What does he mean? _I leave the table, wondering for a moment if I should ask permission but dismissing the idea, I head back to his bedroom. A thought stops me.

"Where did you sleep last night?" I turn to gaze at him still sitting in the dining room chair. I can't see any blankets or sheets out here – perhaps he's had them tidied away.

"In my bed," he says simply, his gaze impassive again.

"Oh."

"Yes, it was quite a novelty for me too." He smiles.

"Not having… sex." There – I said the word. I blush – of course.

"No," he shakes his head and frowns as if recalling something uncomfortable. "Sleep ing with someone." He picks up his newspaper and continues to read.

What in heaven's name does that mean? He's never slept with anyone? He's a vir gin? Somehow I doubt that. I stand staring at him in disbelief. He is the most mystifying person I've ever met. And it dawns on me that I have slept with Sephiroth Crescent, and I kick myself – what would I have given to be conscious to watch him sleep. See him vulnerable. Somehow, I find that hard to imagine. Well, allegedly all will be revealed tonight.

In his bedroom, I hunt through the drawers and find the hair dryer. Using my fingers, I dry my hair the best I can. When I've finished, I head into the bathroom. I want to clean my teeth. I eye Sephiroth's toothbrush. It would be like having him in my mouth. _Hmm_… Glancing guiltily over my shoulder at the door, I feel the bristles on the toothbrush. They are damp. He must have used it already. Grabbing it quickly, I squirt toothpaste on it and brush my teeth in double quick time. I feel so naughty. It's such a thrill.

Grabbing my clothes and things from yesterday, I put them in the shopping bag that Tseng brought and head back to the living area to hunt for my bag. Deep joy, there is a hair tie in my bag. Sephiroth is watching me as I tie my hair into a ponytail, his expression unreadable. I feel his eyes follow me as I sit down and wait for him to finish. He's on his android phone talking to someone.

"They want five?… How many days will it last?... Okay, and what safety measures do we have in place?… And they'll go via North Corel?… How safe is Reeve Tuesti?... And when do they arrive in Nibelheim?... Okay, let's do it. Keep me abreast of progress." He hangs up.

"Ready to go?"

I nod. I wonder what his conversation was about. He fixes the cuffs and collar of his polo, picks up his car keys, and heads for the door.

"After you, Miss Gainsborough," he murmurs, opening the door for me. He looks so casually elegant.

I pause, fractionally too long, drinking in the sight of him. And to think I slept with him last night and, after all the tequila and the throwing up, he's still here. What's more, he wants to take me to the Shinra Residence Tower in the upper Plate known as the Shinra Tower Two. Why me? I don't understand it. I head out the door recalling his words – _There's something about you _– Well the feeling is entirely mutual Mr. Crescent, and I aim to find out what it is.

We walk in silence down the corridor towards the elevator. As we wait, I peek up at him through my lashes, and he looks out of the corner of his eyes down at me. I smile, and his lips twitch.

The elevator arrives, and we step in. We're alone. Suddenly, for some inexplica ble reason, possibly our proximity in such an enclosed space, the atmosphere between us changes, charging with an electric, exhilarating anticipation. My breathing alters as my heart races. His head turns fractionally toward me, his eyes darkest jade. I bite my lip.

"Oh, fuck the paperwork," he growls. He lunges at me, pushing me against the wall of the elevator. Before I know it, he's got both of my hands in one of his in a vice-like grip above my head, and he's pinning me to the wall using his hips. _Oh Gaia_. His other hand grabs my ponytail and yanks down, bringing my face up, and his lips are on mine. It's only just not painful. I moan into his mouth, giving his tongue an opening. He takes full advantage, his tongue expertly exploring my mouth. I have never been kissed like this. My tongue tentatively strokes his and joins his in a slow erotic dance that's all about touch and sensation, all bump and grind. He brings his hand up to grasp my chin and holds me in place. I am helpless, my hands pinned, my face held, and his hips restraining me. . I feel his erection against my belly. _Oh my_… He wants me. Sephiroth Crescent, Midgar's hero and god, wants me, and I want _him, _here… now, in the elevator.

"You. Are. So. Sweet," he murmurs, each word a staccato

The elevator stops, the doors open, and he pushes away from me in the blink of an eye, leaving me hanging. Three men in business suits look at both of us and smirk as they climb on board. My heart rate is beating so fast it feels like I've run a 21 kilometer race. I want to lean over and grasp my knees… but that's just too obvious.

I glance up at him. He looks so cool and calm, _how unfair. _Is he totally unaffected by my presence? He glances at me out of the corner of his eye, and he gently blows out a deep breath. Oh, he's affected all right – and my very small inner goddess sways in a gentle victorious samba. The businessmen exit on the second floor. We have one more floor to travel.

"You've brushed your teeth," he says, staring at me.

"I used your toothbrush," I breathe.

His lips quirk up in a half smile.

"Oh, Aerith Gainsborough, what am I going to do with you?"

The doors open at the first floor, and he takes my hand and pulls me out.

"What is it about elevators?" he mutters, more to himself than to me as he strides across the lobby. I struggle to keep pace with him because my wits have been thoroughly, scattered all over the floor and walls of elevator three in the Midgar Suites.

* * *

**And there you have it! Please R&amp;R!**

**Shoutout to my good colleague who is helping me with the vocabs whenever I asks her to translate something for me, I'm currently In the momentum of writing this fic. Sephiroth's big reveal will be on the next chapter, plus the "it" scene we've all been waiting for! Till next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank Ohimenana for the fast feedback. Thank you for the continuous patronage!**

**The following music were the inspiration for this chapter: **

**Ave Maria by Renee Fleming**

**All I want by Dawn Golden**

**Love me like you do by Ellie Goulding**

**Salted Wound by Sia**

**Transcriptions by Bach**

**Warning: This chapter contains descriptive lemon (Kudos to my colleague who helped me in writing the "IT" part.) You have been warned, if you're not used to reading descriptive sex, please don't read the lemon part which is almost by the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII is a property of Square Enix and Fifty Shades of Grey is a property of E.L. James. No copyright infringement intended, this fanfiction is purely for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sephiroth opens the passenger door to the black Aston Martin, and I hop in, it was a beast of a car. He hasn't mentioned the outburst of passion that exploded in the elevator. Should I? Should we talk about it or pretend that it didn't happen? It hardly seems real, my first kiss, not just an ordinary kiss but something that is filled with hunger and desire. As time ticks on, I decided to not talk about it anymore like It never happened, it never existed. _Perhaps I imagined it all. _No. I touch my lips, swollen from his kiss. It definitely happened. I am a changed woman. I want this man, desperately, and he wanted me.

I glance at him. Sephiroth is in his usual polite, slightly distant self.

_How confusing._

He starts the engine and reverses out of his space in the parking lot. He switches on the MP3 player. The car interior is filled with the sweetest, most magical music of a woman singing. Oh wow… all my senses are in disarray, It sends shivers up my spine. Sephiroth pulls out on to the commercial avenue, and he drives with easy, lazy confidence.

"What are we listening to?"

"It's the Ave Maria by Schubert and sung perfectly in Soprano by Renee Fleming. Do you like it?"

"Sephiroth, it's wonderful."

"It is, isn't it?" he grins, glancing at me his lips quirks up in a genuine smile. And for a fleeting moment, he seems his age; young, carefree, and heart-stoppingly beautiful. Is this the key to him? Music? I sit and listen to the angelic voice, making the hairs on my arms and on the back of my neck stand up.

"You like classical music?" I ask, hoping for a rare insight into his personal prefer ences.

"My taste is extensive, Aerith, everything from classical opera songs to modern music. It depends on my mood. You?"

"Me too, I have the same broad taste in music."

He presses a button, and the Dawn Golden start singing. Hmm… this I know. _All I want. _How appropriate. The music is interrupted by the sound of a cell phone ringing over the MP3 speakers. Sephiroth hits a button on the steering wheel.

"Crescent," he snaps.

"Mr. Crescent, Veld here. I have the information you require." A rasping voice comes out over the speakers.

"Good, email it to me. Anything to add?'

"No, Sir."

He presses the button, then the call ceases and the music is back. No goodbye or thanks. I'm so glad that I never seriously entertained the thought of working for him. I shudder at the very idea. He's just too controlling and cold with his employees. The music cuts off again for the phone.

"Crescent."

"The NDA has been emailed to you, Mr. Crescent." A woman's voice.

"Good. That's all, Natasha."

"Good day, sir."

Sephiroth hangs up by pressing a button on the steering wheel. The music is on very briefly when the phone rings again. What the, is this his life, constant phone calls?

"Crescent," he snaps.

"Hi, Sephiroth, did you get laid?"

"Hello, Cloud – I'm on speaker phone, and I'm not alone in the car," Sephiroth sighs.

"Who's with you?"

Sephiroth rolls his eyes.

"Aerith Gainsborough."

"Hi, Aer!"

"Hello, Cloud."

"Heard a lot about you." Cloud murmurs huskily. Sephiroth frowns.

"Don't believe a word Tifa says."

Cloud laughs.

"I'm dropping Miss Gainsborough off now. Shall I pick you up?" Sephiroth asks.

"Sure."

"See you shortly." Sephiroth hangs up and the music is back.

"What's with Miss Gainsborough?"

"Because it's more formal."

_Wow, after what you did to me on the elevator, you're calling me Miss Gainsborough in front of your brother to make it look formal?_

"I prefer Aerith."

"Do you now?" he murmurs.

We are almost at my place, the trip was fast since the Midgar Suites is the only hotel in the upper plate which is near the slums of sector 5.

"Aerith." He muses, "What happened in the elevator – it won't happen again, well, not unless it's premeditated."

He pulls up outside my house. I realize he's not asked me where I live - yet he knows. But then he sent the dress, of course he knows where I live. What able, cell-phone-tracking, airship owning, stalker wouldn't.

Why won't he kiss me again? I pout at the thought. I don't understand. Honestly, his surname should be Cryptic, not Crescent. He climbs out of the car, walking with easy, long-legged grace round to my side to open the door, ever the gentleman - except perhaps in rare, precious moments in elevators. I flush at the memory of his mouth on mine, and the thought that I'd been unable to touch him enters my mind. I wanted to run my fingers through his decadent, silky hair, but I'd been unable to move my hands. I am retrospec tively frustrated.

"I liked what happened in the elevator," I murmur as I climb out of the car. I'm not sure if I hear an audible gasp, but I choose to ignore it and head up the steps to the front door.

Tifa and Cloud are all over each other on the couch. The hundred thousand dress have disappeared. When they noticed us, they eventually stop what they're doing. She has the most un-Tifa like ridicu lous grin on her face, and she looks messed up in a sexy kind of way. Sephiroth follows me into the living area, and in spite of her ridiculous grin, Tifa eyes him suspiciously.

"Hi Aerith." She leaps up to hug me, then holds me at arm's length so she can examine me. She frowns and turns to Sephiroth.

"Good morning, Sephiroth," she says, and her tone is a little hostile.

"Miss Lockhart," he says in his stiff formal way.

"Brother, her name is Tifa," Cloud grumbles.

"Tifa." Sephiroth gives her a polite nod and glares at Cloud who grins and rises to hug me too.

"Hi, Aer," he smiles, his blue eyes twinkling, and I like him immediately. He's obvi ously nothing like Sephiroth, but then they're adopted brothers.

"Hi, Cloud," I smile at him, and I'm aware that I'm biting my lip.

"Cloud, we'd better go." Sephiroth says mildly.

"Sure." He turns to Tifa and pulls her into his arms and gives her a long lingering kiss.

_Jeez… get a room. _I stare at my feet, embarrassed. I glance up at Sephiroth, and he's watching me intently. I narrow my eyes at him. Why can't you kiss me like that? Cloud continues to kiss Tifa, sweeping her off her feet and dipping her in a dramatic hold so that her hair touches the ground as he kisses her hard.

"Laters, baby," he grins.

Tifa just melts. I've never seen her melt before – the words compliant come to mind. Compliant Tifa, boy, Cloud must be good. Sephiroth rolls his eyes and stares down at me, his expression unreadable, although maybe he's mildly amused. He tucks a stray strand of my hair that has worked its way free from my ponytail behind my ear. My breath hitches at the contact, and I lean my head slightly into his fingers. His eyes soften, and he runs his thumb across my lower lip. My blood sears in my veins. And all too quickly, his touch is gone.

"Laters, baby," he murmurs, and I have to laugh because it's so unlike him. But even though I know he's being disparaging, the endearment tugs at something deep inside me.

"I'll pick you up at eight." He turns to leave, opening the front door and stepping out on to the porch. Cloud follows him to the car but turns and blows Tifa another kiss, and I feel an unwelcome pang of jealousy.

"So, did you?" Tifa asks as we watch them climb into the car and drive off, the burning curiosity evident in her voice.

"No," I snap irritably, hoping that will halt the questions. We head back into the house. "You obviously did, though." I can't contain my envy. Tifa always manages to ensnare men. She is irresistible, beautiful, sexy, funny, forward… all the things that I'm not. But her answering grin is infectious.

"And I'm seeing him again this evening." She claps her hands and jumps up and down like a small child. She cannot contain her excitement and happiness, and I can't help but feel happy for her. A happy Tifa… this is going to be interesting.

"Sephiroth is taking me to Upper Midgar this evening."

"Upper Midgar?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you will _then_?"

"Oh, I hope so."

"You like him then?"

"Yes."

"Like him enough to… ?"

"Yes."

She raises her eyebrows.

"Wow. Aerith Gainsborough, finally falling for a man, and it's Sephiroth Crescent – hot, sexy Military General and bil lionaire."

"Oh yeah – it's all about the money." I smirk, and we both fall into a fit of giggles.

"Is that a new dress?" she asks, and I let her have all the unexciting details about my night.

"Has he kissed you yet?" she asks as she makes coffee.

I blush.

"Once."

"Once!" she scoffs.

I nod, rather shame faced.

"He's very reserved."

She frowns.

"That's odd."

"I don't think odd covers it really," I murmur.

"We need to make sure you're simply irresistible for this evening," she says with de termination.

_Oh no_… this sounds like it will be time consuming, humiliating, and painful.

"I have to be at work in an hour."

"I can work with that timeframe. Come on." Tifa grabs my hand and takes me into her bedroom.

* * *

The day drags at Harding's even though we're busy. We've hit the summer season, so I have to spend two hours restocking the shelves once the shop is closed. It's mindless work, and it gives me too much time to think.

Under Tifa's tireless efforts, my legs and underarms are shaved to perfection, my eyebrows plucked, and I am buffed all over. It has been a most unpleasant experience. But she assures me that this is what men expect these days. What else will he expect? I have to convince Tifa that this is what I want to do. For some strange reason, she doesn't trust him, maybe because he's so stiff and formal. She says she can't put her finger on it, but I have promised to text her when I arrive in the upper plate. I haven't told her about the airship, she'd freak.

I also have the Zack issue. He's left three messages and seven missed calls on my cell. He's also called home twice. Tifa has been very vague as to where I am. He'll know she's covering for me. But I have decided to let him stew. I'm still too angry with him.

Sephiroth mentioned some kind of written paperwork, and I don't know if he was jok ing or if I'm going to have to sign something. It's so frustrating trying to guess. And on top of all this, I can barely contain my excitement or my nerves. Tonight's the night!

After all this time, am I ready for this? My inner goddess glares at me, tapping her small foot impatiently. She's been ready for this for years, and she's ready for anything with Sephiroth Crescent, but I still don't understand what he sees in me… lousy Aerith Gainsborough - it makes no sense.

He is punctual, of course, as I saw Tseng already waiting for me outside the store. A black Audi SUV parked and upon seeing me, Tseng readily opened the door to the backseat for me.

"Hello Tseng" I greeted him with a smile.

"Good evening Miss Gainsborough." He replies with a bow. I thank him before I clambered inside. Sephiroth was not in the car, I wonder where he is? As I am contemplating, Tseng was already on the driver's seat and he starts the engine, I decided to ask him about Sephiroth.

"Uhmm… Tseng, where's Sephiroth?" I asked coyly.

He looks at me from the front mirror and answers, "Mr. Crescent had overtime from work and will not be able to pick you up personally on time, so he asked me to pick you up and he shall meet us on top of Tower Reactor 5."

I nod in understanding and sit comfortably, my stomach lurches in excitement. In a few minutes I'll be meeting with Sephiroth Crescent and we'll ride an airship to his unit on the Shinra Residential Tower Two. I feel like I'm dreaming, I have to pinch myself over and over to make sure I'm not dreaming.

The ride to the reactor was short, Tseng opened my door and I hopped off and thank him.

"This way please, Miss Gainsborough. Mr. Crescent awaits at the top floor."

I look up then followed Tseng towards the elevator, _the elevator!_ I can't help but remembered what had happened earlier between me and Sephiroth Crescent in the elevator back in Midgar Suites. I tried to compose myself as Tseng pressed the fifth floor which seems to be the topmost floor of this building. When the elevator finally opens on the fifth floor my jaw dropped in surprise, what awaits me was an airship not so big, more like a private airship built for a limited number of people. But what made my jaw dropped even more was Sephiroth Crescent all dressed in a black leather coat with his chest exposed over crisscrossed belts attached to his pants, silver metallic pauldrons adorns both shoulders, he's wearing a black pants with knee high combat boots and his hands were concealed inside black leather gloves, he looks at me with a smile. _He looks so sexy and immaculate_… While I still drink in the sight of him, I failed to notice that he was approaching me, I was drawn out of my reverie when he holds out his gloved hand to me.

"Let's go," Sephiroth says, and we make our way toward the airship. When we're up close, it's much bigger than I thought. I expected it to be just for two, but the inside has quite some space. Sephiroth opens the door and directs me to head to another door leading to the cockpit. I followed his instruction and as I enter the cockpit I saw two seats.

"Sit – don't touch anything," he orders as he clambers in behind me.

He shuts the door with a slam. I'm glad that the area is floodlit, otherwise I'd find it difficult to see inside the small cockpit. I sit down in my allotted seat, and he crouches beside me to strap me into the harness. It's a four-point harness with all the straps con necting to one central buckle. He tightens both of the upper straps, so I can hardly move. He's so close and intent on what he's doing. If I could only lean forward, my nose would be in his hair. He smells, clean, fresh, heavenly, but I'm fastened securely into my seat and effectively immobile. He glances up and smiles, like he's enjoying his usual private joke, his jade eyes heated. He's so tantalizingly close. I hold my breath as he pulls at one of the upper straps.

"You're secure, no escaping," he whispers, his eyes are scorching. "Breathe, Aerith," he adds softly. Reaching up, he caresses my cheek, running his long fingers down to my chin which he grasps between his thumb and forefinger. He leans forward and plants a brief, chaste kiss on my lips, leaving me reeling, my insides clenching at the thrilling, unexpected touch of his lips.

"I like this harness," he whispers.

_What? _

He sits down beside me and buckles himself into his seat, then begins a pro cedure of checking gauges and flipping switches and buttons from the array of lights and switches in front of me. Little lights wink and flash from various switches, and the whole of the instrument panel lights up.

"Put your headphones on," he says, pointing to a set of headphones in front of me. I pop them on, and the boosters and rotor blades start. They are deafening. He puts his headphones on and contin ues flipping various switches.

"I'm just going through all the pre-flight checks." Sephiroth's disembodied voice is in my ears through the headphones. I turn and grin at him.

"Do you know what you are doing?" I ask. He turns and smiles at me.

"I've been a fully qualified pilot for four years, Aerith, you're safe with me." He gives me a wolfish grin. "Well, while we're flying," he adds and winks at me.

_Winking… Sephiroth! _

"Are you ready?"

I nod wide eyed.

"Okay, tower. Sec 5 this is Shera Highwind II – cleared for take-off. Please confirm, over."

"Shera Highwind II you are clear. Sec 5 to call, proceed to one four thousand, heading zero one zero, over."

"Roger tower, Shera Highwind II set, over and out. Here we go," he adds to me, and the airship rises slowly and smoothly into the air.

Sector 5 slums disappears in front us as we head into the sky. Whoa! All the bright lights shrink until they are twinkling sweetly below us. It's like looking out from inside a fish bowl. Once we're higher, there really is nothing to see. It's pitch black, not even the moon to shed any light on our journey. How can he see where we're going?

"Eerie isn't it?" Sephiroth's voice is in my ears.

"How do you know you're going the right way?"

"Here." He points his long index finger at one of the gauges, and it shows an electronic compass. "This is a highly advanced compact airship created by Highwind Industries. All Shinra vehicles were built by Midgar's most talented Airship Engineer, Cid Highwind. And this specific model is one of the safest in its class. It's equipped for night flight." He glances and grins at me.

"There's an airpad on top of the building I live in. That's where we're heading."

Of course there's an airpad where he lives. I am so out of my league here. His face is softly illuminated by the lights on the instrument panel. He's concentrating hard, and he's continually glancing at the various gauges in front of him. I drink in his features from beneath my lashes. He has a beautiful profile. Straight nose, pointed jaw – I'd like to run my tongue along his jaw. He has thin lips which looks so enticing through the dim light of the cockpit. Hmm… I'd like to crash my lips on his again, to lick those lips and delve my tongue into his soft mouth, to taste and savor him.

"When you fly at night, you fly blind. You have to trust the instrumentation," he inter rupts my erotic reverie.

"How long will the flight be?" I manage breathlessly. I wasn't thinking about sex at all, definitely not.

"Less than an hour, the wind is in our favor."

_Hmm, less than an hour to Shinra Residential Tower Two_… that's not a bad thing.

I have less than an hour before the big reveal. All the muscles clench deep in my belly. I have a serious case of butterflies. They are flourishing in my stomach. What has he got in store for me?

"You okay, Aerith?"

"Yes." My answer is short and clipped.

I think he smiles, but it's difficult to tell in the darkness. Sephiroth flicks yet another switch.

"Sec 5 this is Shera Highwind II now at one four thousand, over." He exchanges informa tion with air traffic control. It all sounds very professional to me.

"Understood, Mid-IA, standing by, over and out."

I think we're flying above the Midgar International Airport now.

"Look, over there." He points to a small pin-point of light in the far distance. "That's the Shinra Towers."

"Do you always impress women this way? Come and fly in my airship?" I ask, genuinely interested.

"I've never brought a girl up here, Aerith. It's another first for me." His voice is quiet, serious.

Oh, that was an unexpected answer. Another first? Oh the sleeping thing, perhaps?

"Are you impressed?"

"I'm awed, Sephiroth."

He smiles.

"Awed?" And for a brief moment, he's his age again.

I nod.

"You're just so… competent."

"Why, thank you, Miss Gainsborough," he says politely. I think he's pleased, but I'm not sure.

We ride into the dark night in silence for a while. The bright spot that is Shinra Towers is slowly getting bigger.

"Mid-IA tower to Shera Highwind II. Flight plan to Shinra Residential Tower Two in place. Please proceed. And standby. Over."

"This is Shera Highwind II, understood Mid-IA. Standing by, over and out"

"You obviously enjoy this," I murmur.

"What?" He glances at me. He looks quizzical in the half-light of the instruments.

"Flying," I reply.

"It requires control and concentration… how could I not love it? Though, my favorite is soaring."

"Soaring?"

"Yes. Gliding to the layperson. Gliders, airships and…" he pauses and shook his head lightly, "Gliders and airships – I fly them both."

"Oh." _Expensive hobbies. _I remember him telling me during the interview. I like read ing and occasionally going to the movies and eat out, typical Friday night with Tifa. I am out of my depth here.

"Shera Highwind II come in please, over." The disembodied voice of air traffic control interrupts my reverie. Sephiroth answers, sounding in control and confident.

Shinra Tower is getting closer. We are on the very outskirts now. Wow! It looks absolutely stunning. Shinra Towers at night, from the sky…

"Looks good, doesn't it?" Sephiroth murmurs.

I nod enthusiastically. It looks otherworldly – unreal – and I feel like I'm on a giant film set,

"We'll be there in a few minutes," Sephiroth mutters, and suddenly my blood is pound ing in my ears as my heartbeat accelerates and adrenaline spikes through my system. He starts talking to air traffic control again, but I am no longer listening. Oh my… I think I'm going to faint. My fate is in his hands.

We are now flying amongst the buildings, and up ahead I can see a tall skyscraper with an airpad on top. The word Shinra Tower II is painted in white on top of the building. It's getting nearer and nearer, bigger and bigger… like my anxiety. _Gaia, I hope I don't let him down. _He'll find me lacking in some way. I wish I'd listened to Tifa and borrowed one of her stunning skirts and tank top, but I like my pink, spaghetti strap dress, and I'm wearing a cropped red bolero jacket on top of it. I look smart enough. I grip the edge of my seat tighter and tighter. _I can do this. I can do this. _I chant this mantra as the skyscraper looms below us.

The airship slows and hovers, and Sephiroth sets it down on the airpad on top of the building. My heart is in my mouth. I can't decide if it's from nervous anticipation, relief that we've arrived alive, or fear that I will fail in some way. He switches the ignition off and the boosters and rotor blades slow and quiet until all I hear is the sound of my own erratic breathing. Sephiroth takes his headphones off, and reaches across and pulls mine off too.

"We're here," he says softly.

His look is so intense, half in shadow and half in the bright white light from the land ing lights. Dark knight and white knight, it's a fitting metaphor for Sephiroth. He looks strained. His jaw is clenched and his eyes are tight. He unfastens his seatbelt and reaches over to unbuckle mine. His face is inches from mine.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You know that don't you?" His tone is so earnest, desperate even, his cyan eyes impassioned. He takes me by surprise.

"I'd never do anything I didn't want to do, Sephiroth." And as I say the words, I don't quite feel their conviction because at this moment in time – I'd probably do anything for this man seated beside me. But this does the trick. I saw the worry in his eyes was alleviated by my response.

He eyes me warily for a moment and somehow, even though he's so tall, he manages to ease his way gracefully to the door of the cockpit and opens it. He then walks over to the door leading outside the airship and he jumps out, waiting for me to follow, and takes my hand as I clamber down on to the airpad. It's very windy on top of the building, and I'm nervous about the fact that I'm standing at least thirty stories high in an unenclosed space. Sephiroth wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me tightly against him.

"Come," he shouts above the noise of the wind. He drags me over to an elevator shaft and, after tapping a number into a keypad, the doors open. It's warm inside and all mir rored glass. I can see Sephiroth everywhere I look, and the wonderful thing is, he's holding me everywhere too. Sephiroth taps another code into the keypad, then the doors close and the elevator descends.

Moments later, we're in an all-white foyer. In the middle is a round, dark wood table, and on it is an unbelievably huge bunch of white flowers as well as purplish pink ones. On the walls there are paintings, everywhere. He opens two double doors, and the white theme continues through the wide corridor and directly opposite where a palatial room opens up. It's the main living area, double height. Huge is too small a word for it. The far wall is glass and leads on to a bal cony that overlooks Midgar's finest parts of the city.

To the right is an imposing 'U' shaped sofa, it fac es a state-of-the-art stainless steel – or maybe platinum for all I know - modern fireplace. The fire is lit and flaming gently. On the left beside us, by the entryway, is the kitchen area.

All white with dark wood worktops and an intimate looking breakfast bar which seats four.

Near the kitchen area, in front of the glass wall, is a dining table surrounded by eight chairs. And in the farthest corner, parallel to the glass wall overlooking the city, is a full size, shiny black grand piano. Oh yes… he prob ably plays the piano too. There is art of all shapes and sizes on all the walls. In fact, this apartment looks more like a gallery than a place to live.

"Can I take your jacket?" Sephiroth asks. I shake my head. I'm still cold from the wind on the airpad.

"Would you like a drink?" he asks. I blink at him. After last night! _Is he trying to be funny? _For one second, I think about asking for a margarita – but I don't have the nerve.

"I'm going to have a glass of white wine, would you like to join me?"

"Yes, please," I murmur.

I am standing in this enormous room feeling out of place. I walk over to the glass wall. Midgar is lit up and lively in the background. I walk back to the kitchen area – it takes a few seconds, it's so far from the glass wall – and Sephiroth is opening a bottle of wine.

"Sauvignon Blanc okay with you?"

"I know nothing about wine, Sephiroth. I'm sure it will be fine." My voice is soft and hesitant. My heart is thumping. I want to run. This is seriously rich. Seriously over-the-top Rufus Shinra style wealthy. What am I doing here? _You know very well what you're doing here _\- my subconscious sneers at me. Yes, I want to be in Sephiroth Crescent's bed.

"Here" He hands me a glass of wine. Even the glasses are rich… heavy crystal. I take a sip, and the wine is light, crisp, and delicious.

"You're very quiet, and you're not even blushing. In fact – I think this is the palest I've ever seen you, Aerith," he murmurs. "Are you hungry?"

I shake my head. Not for food.

"It's a very big place you have here."

"Big?"

"Big."

"It's big," he agrees, and his eyes glow with amusement. I take another sip of wine.

"Do you play?" I point my chin at the piano.

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Yes."

"Of course you do. Is there anything you can't do well?"

"Yes… a few things." He takes a sip of his wine. He doesn't take his eyes off me. I feel them following me as I turn and glance around this vast room. Room is the wrong word. It's not a room – it's more like a mansion already, a mansion built on the topmost floor of this huge tower.

"Do you want to sit?"

I nod, and he takes my hand and leads me to the large off-white couch. As I sit, I'm struck as I saw White Tube roses and rhododendrons adorning the flower vases, I smiled. "What's so amusing?" He sits down beside me, turning to face me. He rests his head on his right hand, his elbow propped on the back of the couch.

"Why did you enclose a cryptic message about tube roses and rhododendrons specifically?" I ask. Sephiroth stares at me for a moment. I think he's surprised by my question.

"Well, you said you liked flowers."

"Is that the only reason?" Even I can hear the disappointment in my voice. His mouth presses into a hard line.

"It seemed appropriate. Tube Roses is all about dangerous desires and Rhododendrons means a person who gives it to you is dangerous, you only have two choices, stay in spite of danger or run away from it," he murmurs, and his cyan eyes flash dark and dangerous.

"If there are only two choices, I'll choose the first option, I'll stay." I whisper, gazing at him. My subconscious is staring at me in awe. He gasps.

"Aerith, stop biting your lip, please. It's very distracting. You don't know what you're saying."

"That's why I'm here."

He frowns.

"Yes. Would you excuse me a moment?" He disappears through a wide doorway on the far side of the room. He's gone for a couple of minutes and returns with a document.

"This is a non-disclosure agreement." He shrugs and has the grace to look a little em barrassed. "My lawyer insists on it." He hands it to me. I'm completely bemused. "If you're going for option one, stay in spite of danger, you'll need to sign this."

"And if I don't want to sign anything?"

"Then I'd better take you back to Sector 5."

"What does this agreement mean?"

"It means you cannot disclose anything about us. Anything, to anyone."

I stare at him in disbelief. Planet. It's bad, really bad, and now I'm very curious to know.

"Okay. I'll sign."

He hands me a pen.

"Aren't you even going to read it?"

"No."

He frowns.

"Aerith, you should always read anything you sign," he warns me.

"Sephiroth, what you fail to understand is that I wouldn't talk about us to anyone, anyway, even to Tifa. So it's immaterial whether I sign an agreement or not. If it means so much to you, or your lawyer… whom _you _obviously talk to, then fine. I'll sign."

He gazes down at me, and he nods gravely.

"Fair point well made, Miss Gainsborough."

I lavishly sign on the dotted line of both copies and hand one back to him. Folding the other, I place it in my purse and take a large swig of my wine. I'm sounding so much braver than I'm actually feeling.

"Does this mean you're going to make love to me tonight, Sephiroth?" _Dear Planet. Did I just say that? _His mouth drops open slightly, but he recovers quickly.

"No, Aerith it doesn't work that way. Firstly, I don't make love. I fuck… hard. Secondly, there's a lot more paperwork to do, and thirdly, you don't yet know what you're in for. You could still run for the hills. Come, I want to show you my playroom."

My mouth drops open. _Fuck hard! _Oh crap, that sounds so… hot. But why are we looking at a playroom? I am confused.

"You want to play on your computer?" I ask. He laughs, loudly.

"No, Aertih, nothing like that. Come." He stands, holding out his hand

I let him lead me back out to the corridor. On the right of the double doors, where we came in, another door leads to a staircase. We go up to the second floor and turn right. Producing a key from his pocket, he unlocks yet another door and takes a deep breath.

"You can leave anytime. The airship is on stand-by to take you whenever you want to go, you can stay the night and go home in the morning. It's fine whatever you decide."

"Just open the damn door, Sephiroth."

He opens the door and stands back to let me in. I gaze at him once more. I so want to know what's in here. Taking a deep breath I walk in.

And it feels like I've time-traveled back to the Victorian era.

_Holy fuck._

The first thing I notice is the smell; leather, wood, polish with a faint citrus scent. It's very pleasant, and the lighting is soft, subtle. In fact, I can't see the source, but it's around the room, emitting an ambient glow. The walls and ceiling are a deep, dark bur gundy, and the floor is old varnished wood. There is a large wooden cross like an X fastened to the wall facing the door. It's made of highly-polished mahogany, and there are restraining cuffs on each corner. Above it is an expansive iron grid suspended from the ceiling, and from it hangs all manner of ropes, chains, and glinting shackles. By the door, two long, polished, ornately carved poles, hang like curtain rods across the wall. From them swing a startling assortment of paddles, whips, riding crops, and funny-looking feathery thing.

Beside the door stands a substantial mahogany chest of drawers, each drawer slim, I wonder briefly what the drawers actually _do _hold. _Do I want to know? _In the far corner is an oxblood leather padded bench, and fixed to the wall beside it is a wooden, polished rack that looks like a pool or billiard cue holder, but on closer inspection, it holds canes of varying lengths and widths.

But what dominates the room is a bed. It's bigger than king-size, an ornately carved four-poster with a flat top. It looks late Victorian era. Under the canopy, I can see more gleaming chains and cuffs. There is no bedding... just a mattress covered in red leather and red satin cushions piled at one end.

At the foot of the bed, set apart a few feet, is a large oxblood couch, just stuck in the middle of the room facing the bed. An odd arrangement… to have a couch facing the bed, and I smile to myself – I've picked on the couch as odd, when really it's the most dull piece of furniture in the room. I glance up and stare at the ceiling. Weirdly, all the wood, dark walls, moody lighting, and oxblood leather makes the room kind of soft and romantic… I know it's anything but, this is Sephiroth's version of soft and romantic.

I turn, and he's regarding me intently as I knew he would be, his expression completely unreadable. I walk further into the room, and he follows me. The feathery thing has me intrigued. I touch it hesitantly. It's suede, like a small cat-of-nine-tails but bushier, and there are very small plastic beads on the end.

"It's called a flogger," Sephiroth's voice is quiet and soft.

_A flogger… hmm. _I think I'm in shock, I am numb. I can observe and absorb but not ar ticulate my feelings about all this, because I'm in shock. What is the appropriate response to finding out a potential lover is a complete freaky sadist or masochist? _Fear_… yes… that seems to be the right feeling. I recognize it now. But weirdly not of him – I don't think he'd hurt me, well, not without my consent. So many questions cloud my mind. Why? How? When? How often? Who? I walk toward the bed and run my hands down one of the intricately carved posts. The post is very sturdy, the craftsmanship outstanding.

"Say something," Sephiroth commands, his voice deceptively soft.

"Do you do this to people or do they do it to you?"

His mouth quirks up, either amused or relieved.

"People?" He blinks a couple of times as he considers his answer. "I do this to women who want me to."

I don't understand.

"If you have willing volunteers, why am I here?"

"Because I want to do this with you, very much."

"Oh," I gasp. _Why?_

I wander to the far corner of the room and pat the waist high padded bench and run my fingers over the leather. _He likes to hurt women. _The thought depresses me.

"You're a sadist?"

"I'm a Dominant." His eyes are a scorching jade, intense.

"What does that mean?" I whisper.

"It means I want you to willingly surrender yourself to me, in all things."

I frown at him as I try to grasp this idea.

"Why would I do that?"

"To please me," he whispers as he cocks his head to one side, and I see a ghost of a smile.

_Please him! He wants me to please him! _I think my mouth drops open. _Please Sephiroth Crescent. _And I realize, in that moment, that yes, that's exactly what I want to do. I want him to be damned delighted with me. It's a fact.

"In very simple terms, I want you to want to please me," he says softly. His voice is hypnotic.

"How do I do that?" My mouth is dry, and I wish I had more wine. Okay, I understand the pleasing bit, but I am puzzled by this playroom thing. Do I want to know the answer?

"I have rules, and I want you to comply with them. They are for your benefit and for my pleasure. If you follow these rules to my satisfaction, I shall reward you. If you don't, I shall punish you, and you will learn," he whispers. I glance at the rack of canes as he says this_._

"And where does all this fit in?" I wave my hand in the general direction of the room.

"It's all part of the incentive package. Both reward and punishment."

"So you'll get your perks by exerting your will over me."

"It's about gaining your trust and your respect, so you'll let me exert my will over you. I will gain a great deal of pleasure, joy, even in your submission. The more you submit, the greater my joy – it's a very simple equation."

"Okay, and what do I get out of this?"

He shrugs and looks almost apologetic.

"Me," he says simply.

I stared at him blankly as he runs his hand through his soft silver tresses.

"You're not giving anything away, Aerith," he murmurs, exasperated. "Let's go back downstairs where I can concentrate better. It's very distracting having you in here." He holds his hand out to me, and now I'm hesitant to take it.

Tifa had said he was dangerous, she was so right. _How did she know? _He's danger ous to my health, because I know I'm going to say yes. And part of me doesn't want to. Part of me wants to run screaming from this room and all it represents. What am I to do?

"I'm not going to hurt you, Aerith." His cyan eyes implore, and I know he speaks the truth. I take his hand, and he leads me out of the door.

"If you do this, let me show you." Rather than going back downstairs, he turns right out of the _playroom, _as he calls it, and down a corridor. We pass several doors until we reach the one at the end. Beyond it is a bedroom with a large double bed, all in white… everything, furniture, walls, bedding. It's sterile and cold but with the most glorious view of Midgar through the glass wall.

"This will be your room. You can decorate it how you like, have whatever you like in here."

"My room? You're expecting me to move in?" I can't hide the horror in my voice.

"Not full time. Just say, Friday evening through Sunday. We have to talk about all that, negotiate. If you want to do this," he adds, his voice quiet and hesitant.

"I'll sleep here?"

"Yes."

"Not with you."

"No. I told you, I don't sleep with anyone, except you, when you're stupefied with drink." His eyes are reprimanding.

My mouth presses in a hard line. This is what I cannot reconcile. Kind, caring Sephiroth, who rescues me from that night and holds me gently while I'm throwing up into the flower bed, and the monster who possesses whips and chains in a special room.

"Where do you sleep?"

"My room is downstairs. Come, you must be hungry."

"Weirdly, I seem to have lost my appetite," I murmur.

"You must eat, Aerith," he reprimands and, taking my hand, leads me back down stairs.

Back in the impossibly big room, I am filled with deep fear and anxiety. I am on the edge of a cliff, and I have to decide whether or not to jump.

"I'm fully aware that this is a dark path I'm leading you down, Aerith, which is why I really want you to think about this. You must have some questions," he says as he wanders into the kitchen area, releasing my hand.

_I do. But where to start? _

"You've signed your NDA, you can ask me anything you want, and I'll answer."

I stand at the breakfast bar watching him as he opens the refrigerator and pulls out a plate of different cheeses with two large bunches of green and red grapes. He sets the plate down on the worktop and proceeds to cut up a bagel.

"Sit." He points to one of the bar stools at the breakfast bar, and I obey his command. If I'm going to do this, I'm going to have to get used to it. I realize he's been this bossy since I met him.

"You mentioned paperwork."

"Yes."

"What paperwork?"

"Well, apart from the NDA, a contract saying what we will and won't do. I need to know your limits, and you need to know mine. This is consensual, Aerith."

"And if I don't want to do this?"

"That's fine," he says carefully.

"But we won't have any sort of relationship?" I ask.

"No."

"Why?"

"This is the only sort of relationship I'm interested in."

"Why?"

He shrugs. "It's the way I am."

"How did you become this way?"

"Why is anyone the way they are? That's kind of hard to answer. Why do some people like cheese and other people hate it? Do you like cheese? Mrs. Robinson – my housekeeper – has left this for supper." He takes some large, white plates from a cupboard and places one in front of me.

_We're talking about cheese… okay._

"What are your rules that I have to follow?"

"I have them written down. We'll go through them once we've eaten."

_Food. How can I eat now?_

"I'm really not hungry," I whisper.

"You will eat," he says simply. _Dominating Sephiroth, it all becomes clear. _"Would you like another glass of wine?"

"Yes, please."

He pours wine into my glass and comes to sit beside me. I take a hasty sip.

"Help yourself to food, Aerith."

I take a small bunch of grapes. This I can manage. He narrows his eyes.

"Have you been like this for a while?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Is it easy to find women who want to do this?"

He raises an eyebrow at me.

"You'd be amazed," he says dryly.

"Then why me? I really don't understand."

"Aerith, I've told you. There's something about you. I can't leave you alone." He smiles ironically. "I'm like a moth to a flame." His voice darkens. "I want you very badly, especially now, when you're biting your lip again." He takes a deep breath and swallows.

My stomach somersaults – he wants me… in a weird way, true, but this beautiful, strange, kinky man wants me.

"I think you have that cliché the wrong way round." I grumble. I am the moth and he is the flame, and I'm going to get burnt. I know.

"Eat!"

"No. I haven't signed anything yet, so I think I'll hang on to my free will for a bit longer, if that's okay with you."

His eyes soften, and his lips turn up in a smile.

"As you wish, Miss Gainsborough."

"How many women?" I blurt out the question, but I'm so curious.

"Fifteen."

Oh… not as many as I thought.

"For long periods of time?"

"Some of them, yes."

"Have you ever hurt anyone?"

"Yes."

_Oh no!_

"Badly?"

"No."

"Will you hurt me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Physically, will you hurt me?"

"I will punish you when you require it, and it will be painful."

I think I feel a little faint. I take another sip of wine. Alcohol - this will make me brave.

"Have you ever been beaten?" I ask.

"Yes."

Oh… that surprises me. This strong man, general of a huge army and Hero of the Shinra-Wutai war has been beaten? I'd like to put my finger on that part. But before I can question him on this revelation further, he inter rupts my train of thought.

"Let's discuss this in my study. I want to show you something."

This is so hard to process. Here I was foolishly thinking that I'd spend a night of sweet and sensual passion in this man's bed, and we're negotiating this weird arrangement.

I follow him into his study, a spacious room with another floor-to-ceiling window that opens out on to the balcony. He sits on the desk, motions for me to sit on a leather chair in front of him, and hands me a piece of paper.

"These are the rules. They may be subject to change. They form part of the contract, which you can also have. Read these rules and let's discuss."

I've read through them and it made my mind whirl, I can't believe that everything concerning me holistically will be decided by him.

"Can I not make my own rules as well?" I prompted.

"I need you to do everything that is indicated here."

"I thought this is a negotiation?"

He purses his lips at me.

"Okay, Miss Gainsborough, another point well made. We'll have a specific date and place to go through these negotiations one by one. Perhaps a time when we're both clear headed and alcohol-free, don't you think so?"

I nod in agreement and said, "I agree, 'cause honestly, white wine is taking its toll on me."

"So after the limits, please check my hard limits." He hands me a piece of paper.

I looked up at him and asks, "Hard Limits?"

"Yes. What you won't do, what I won't do, we need to specify in our agreement."

I scan the paper and reads the content silently. _Ugh. He has to write these down! _Of course – they all look very sensible, and frankly, necessary… any sane person wouldn't want to be involved in this sort of thing surely? Though I now feel a little queasy.

"Is there anything you'd like to add?" he asks kindly.

_Crap. _I've no idea. I am completely stunned. He gazes at me and furrows his brow.

"Is there anything you won't do?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

I squirm uncomfortably and bite my lip.

"I've never done anything like this."

"Well, when you've had sex, was there anything that you didn't like doing?"

For the first time in what seems to be ages, I blush.

"You can tell me, Aerith. We have to be honest with each other or this isn't going to work."

I squirm uncomfortably again and stare at my knotted fingers.

"Tell me," he commands.

"Well… I've not had sex before, so I don't know." My voice is small. I peek up at him, and he's staring at me, mouth-open, frozen, and pale - really pale.

"Never?" he whispers. I shake my head.

"You're a virgin?" he breathes. I nod, flushing again. He closes his eyes and looks to be counting to ten. When he opens them again, he's angry, glaring at me.

"A virgin… Oh, Gaia! Where have you been all my life?" he growls.

I shrug. "No one's really, you know." Come up to scratch, only you. And you turn out to be some kind of monster. "Why are you so angry with me?" I whisper.

"I'm not angry with you, I'm angry with myself. I just assumed… " He sighs. He regards me shrewdly and then shakes his head. "Do you want to go?" he asks, his voice gentle.

"No, unless you want me to go," I murmur. _Oh no… I don't want to leave._

"Of course not. I like having you here." He frowns as he says this and then glances at his watch. "It's late." And he turns to look at me. "You're biting your lip." His voice is husky, and he's eyeing me speculatively.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's just that I want to bite it too, hard."

I gasp… how can he say things like that to me and not expect me to be affected.

"Come," he murmurs."

"What?"

"We're going to rectify the situation right now."

"What do you mean? What situation?"

"Your situation. Aerith, I'm going to make love to you, now."

"Oh." The floor has fallen away_. I'm a situation. _I'm holding my breath.

"That's if you want to, I mean, I don't want to push my luck."

"I thought you didn't make love. I thought you fuck hard." I swallowed hard, my mouth suddenly dry.

He gives me a wicked grin, the effects of which travel all the way down _there._

"I can make an exception, or maybe combine the two, we'll see. Come to bed with me, I want our arrangement to work, but you re ally need to have some idea what you're getting yourself into. We can start your training tonight – with the basics. This doesn't mean I've come over all hearts and flowers, it's a means to an end, but one that I want, and hopefully you do too." His jade gaze is intense.

I flush… _oh my_… wishes do come true.

"But I haven't done all the things you require from your list of rules." My voice is all breathy, hesitant.

"Forget about the rules. Forget about all those details for tonight. I want you. I've wanted you since you fell into my office, and I know you want me. You wouldn't be sitting here calmly discussing punishment and hard limits if you didn't. Please, Aerith, spend the night with me." He holds his hand out to me, his eyes are bright, fervent… excited, and I put my hand in his. He pulls me up and into his arms so I can feel the length of his body against mine, this swift action taking me by surprise. He runs his fingers round the nape of my neck, winds my braids around his wrist, and gently pulls so I'm forced to look up at him. He gazes down at me.

"You are one brave young woman," he whispers. "I am in awe of you."

His words are like some kind of a fire spell; my blood flames. He leans down and kisses my lips gently, and he sucks at my lower lip.

"I want to bite this lip," he murmurs against my mouth, and carefully he tugs at it with his teeth. I moan and he smiles.

"Please Aerith, let me make love to you."

"Yes," I whisper, because that's why I'm here. His smile is triumphant as he releases me and takes my hand and leads me through the apartment.

His bedroom is vast. The ceiling height windows look out on a lit up, high-rise Midgar. The walls are white, and the furnishings are black wood. The enormous bed is ultra-modern, made of rough, grey wood, like driftwood, four posts, but no canopy. On the wall above it is a stunning painting of the sky.

This is it. Finally, after all this time, I'm going to do it, with none other than Sephiroth Crescent. My breath is shallow, and I can't take my eyes off him. He removes his gloves with his teeth, biting the tip of the gloves from his middle finger and drags the soft leather from his hand using his teeth, he drops it on the floor from his mouth. He did the same with the other hand, _oh my… his action is so enticing._ He slowly unclasps the buckles of his leather coat, removing them from the belt of his pants, he removes his metal pauldrons and places them on top of a chest of drawers made of black wood. He slowly removes his coat letting it slide off from his shoulders, the coat caressing the smooth, ivory skin beneath, he place it on a chair facing the drawer. He removes his waist belt with the SOLDIER logo and place it on top of the drawer with the metal pauldrons. He stands in front of me bare naked, revealing perfectly carved pectorals and washboard abs. He is heart-stoppingly beautiful and enticingly sexy. His long silver hair still looks smooth and silky, flowing down his back up to his ample behind. his cyan eyes bold and dazzling. He leans down and unbuckles both his military, knee-high combat boots. He steps out from them and leans down again to remove his socks individually. Sephiroth Crescent's feet… wow… what is it about naked feet? He gazes at me, his expression soft.

"I assume you're not on the pill."

_What!_

"I didn't think so." He opens the top drawer of the chest and removes a packet of con doms. He gazes at me intently.

"Be prepared," he murmurs. "Do you want the blinds drawn?"

"I don't mind." I whisper. "I thought you didn't let anyone sleep in your bed."

"Who says we're going to sleep?" he murmurs softly.

"Oh." _Right._

He strolls slowly toward me. Confident, sexy, eyes blazing, and my heart begins to pound. My blood's pumping around my body. Desire, thick and hot, pools in my belly. He stands in front of me, staring down into my eyes. _He's so freaking hot._

"Let's get this jacket off, shall we?" he says softly, and takes hold of the lapels and gently slides my jacket off my shoulders. He places it on the chair.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you, Aerith Gainsborough?" he whispers. My breath hitches. I cannot take my eyes off his. He reaches up and gently runs his fingers down my cheek to my chin.

"Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you?" he adds, caressing my chin.

The muscles inside the deepest, darkest part of me clench in the most delicious fashion. The pain is so sweet and sharp I want to close my eyes, but I'm hypnotized by his jade eyes staring fervently into mine. Leaning down, he kisses me. His lips are demanding, firm and slow, molding mine. He starts unbuttoning my dress while he places feather-like kisses across my jaw, my chin, and the corners of my mouth. Slowly he peels it off me and lets it fall to the floor. He stands back and gazes at me. I'm in the pale blue lacy perfect-fit bra and lacy undies. _Thank heavens._

"Oh, Aerith," he breathes. "You have the most beautiful skin, pale and flawless. I want to kiss every single inch of it."

I flush. _Oh my_… Why did he say he couldn't make love? I will do anything he wants. He grasps my hair tie and unties pink ribbon to free my hair from their braided torment, and gasps as my hair cascades down around my shoul ders.

"I like brunettes," he murmurs, and both of his hands are in my hair, grasping each side of my head. His kiss is demanding, his tongue and lips coaxing mine. I moan, and my tongue tentatively meets his. He puts his arms around me and hauls me against his body, squeezing me tightly. One hand remains in my hair, the other travels down my spine to my waist and down to my behind. His hand flexes over my backside and squeezes gently. He holds me against his hips, and I feel his erection, which he languidly pushes into me.

I moan once more into his mouth. I can hardly contain the riotous feelings or is it hormones that rampage through my body. I want him so badly. Gripping his upper arms, I feel his biceps, he's surprisingly strong… muscular. Tentatively, I move my hands up to his face and into his hair. _Holy Planet. _It's so soft, I tug gently, and he groans. He eases me toward the bed, until I feel it behind my knees. I think he's going to push me down on to it, but he doesn't. Releasing me, he suddenly drops to his knees. He grabs my hips with both his hands and runs his tongue around my navel, then gently nips his way to my hipbone, then across my belly to my other hipbone.

"Ah," I groan.

Seeing him on his knees in front of me, feeling his mouth on me, it's so unexpected,, and hot. My hands stay in his hair, pulling gently as I try to quiet my too-loud breathing. He gazes up at me through impossibly long lashes, his eyes a scorching smoky jade. His hands reach up and his hands move beneath the waistband, observing me while moving to my behind. His hands glide slowly down my backside to my thighs, I cannot look away. He stops and licks his lips, never breaking eye contact. He leans forward, running his nose up the apex between my thighs. I feel him. _There._

"You smell so good," he murmurs and closes his eyes, a look of pure pleasure on his face, and I practically convulse. He reaches up and tugs the comforter off the bed, then pushes me gently so I fall on to the mattress.

Still kneeling, he grasps my foot and removes my boots and socks. I raise myself up on my elbows to see what he's doing. I'm panting… wanting. He lifts my foot by the heel and runs his thumbnail up my instep. It's almost painful, but I feel the movement echoed in my groin. I gasp. Not taking his eyes off mine, again he runs his tongue along my instep and then his teeth_. _I groan… how can I feel this, _there. _I fall back on to the bed, moaning. I hear his soft chuckle. He did the same with my other foot, the feeling is so exhilarating, convulsive. It makes me wanting more and more of him.

"Oh, Aerith, what I could do to you," he whispers. I'm lying on his bed dressed only in my bra and panties, and he's staring down at me.

"You're very beautiful, Aerith Gainsborough. I can't wait to be inside you."

_Oh dear Planet. _His words. He's so seductive. He takes my breath away.

"How do you make yourself come? I want to see."

I shake my head.

"I don't," I mumble. He raises his eyebrows, astonished for a moment, and his eyes darken, and he shakes his head in disbelief.

"Well, we'll have to see what we can do about that." His voice is soft, challenging, a delicious sensual threat. He undoes the buttons of his jeans and slowly pulls his jeans down, his eyes on mine the whole time. He leans down over me and, grasping each of my ankles, quickly jerks my legs apart and crawls onto the bed between my legs. He hovers over me. I am squirming with need.

"Keep still," he murmurs, and then he leans down and kisses the inside of my thigh, trailing kisses up, over the thin lacy material of my panties, kissing me.

Oh… I can't keep still. How can I not move? I wriggle beneath him.

"We're going to have to work on keeping you still, baby." He trails kisses up my belly, and his tongue dips into my navel. Still he's heading north, kissing me across my torso. My skin is burning. I'm flushed, too hot, too cold, and I'm clawing at the sheet beneath me. He lay down beside me, and his hand trails up from my hip, to my waist, and up to my breast. He gazes down at me, his expression unreadable, and gently cups my breast.

"You fit my hand perfectly, Aerith," he murmurs and dips his index finger into the cup of my bra and gently yanks it down freeing my breast, but the under wire and fabric of the cup force it upward. His finger moves to my other breast and repeats the process. My breasts swell, and my nipples harden under his steady gaze.

"Very nice," he whispers appreciatively, and my nipples harden even more.

He blows very gently on one as his hand moves to my other breast, and his thumb slowly rolls the end of my nipple, elongating it. I groan, feeling the sweet sensation all the way to my groin. I am so wet_. Oh please, _I beg internally as my fingers clasp the sheet tighter. His lips close around my other nipple and he tugs, I nearly convulse.

"Let's see if we can make you come like this," he whispers, continuing his slow, sen sual assault. My nipples bear his deliciously deft fingers and lips, setting alight every single nerve ending in my body so that my whole body sings with the sweet agony. He just doesn't stop.

"Oh… please," I beg, and I pull my head back, my mouth open as I groan, my legs stiffening. What's happening to me?

"Let go, Aerith," he murmurs. His teeth close round my nipple, and his thumb and finger pull hard, and I fall apart in his hands, my body convulsing and shattering into a thousand pieces. He kisses me, deeply, his tongue in my mouth absorbing my cries.

_Oh my. _That was extraordinary. Now I know what all the fuss is about. He gazes down at me, a satisfied smile on his face, while I'm sure there's nothing but gratitude and awe on mine.

"You are very responsive," he breathes. "You're going to have to learn to control that, and it's going to be so much fun teaching you how." He kisses me again.

My breathing is still ragged as I come down from my orgasm. His hand moves down my waist, to my hips, and then cups me, intimately... _Jeez. _His finger slips through the fine lace and slowly circles around me – _there. _Briefly he closes his eyes, and his breathing hitches.

"You're so deliciously wet. Gaia, I want you." He thrusts his finger inside me, and I cry out as he does it again and again. He palms my clitoris, and I cry out once more. He pushes inside me harder and harder still. I groan.

Suddenly, he sits up and tugs my panties off and throws them on the floor. Pulling off his boxer briefs, his erection springs free. _Holy_… He reaches over to his bedside table and grabs a foil packet, and then he moves between my legs, spreading them further apart. He kneels up and pulls a condom on to his considerable length. _Oh no…Will it fit? How? _

"Don't worry," he breathes, his eyes on mine, "You expand too." He leans down, his hands on either side of my head, so he's hovering over me, staring down into my eyes, his jaw clenched, eyes burning.

"You really want to do this?" he asks softly.

"Please," I beg.

"Pull your knees up," he orders softly, and I'm quick to obey. "I'm going to fuck you now, Aerith," he murmurs as he positions the head of his erection at the entrance of my sex. "Hard," he whispers, and he slams into me.

"Uughh!" I cry as I feel a weird pinching sensation deep inside me as he rips through my virginity. He stills, gazing down at me, his eyes bright with ecstatic triumph.

His mouth is open slightly, and his breathing is harsh. He groans.

"You're so tight and wet."

I am panting, my eyes wide, my hands on his forearms. I feel so full. He stays still, letting me adjust to this mind-blowing, overwhelming feeling of him inside me.

"I'm going to move, Aerith." he breathes after a moment, his voice tight.

_Oh._

He eases back with exquisite slowness. And he closes his eyes and groans, and thrusts into me again. I cry out a second time, and he stills.

"More?" he whispers, his voice raw.

"Yes," I breathe. He does it once more, and stills again.

I groan. My body accepting him… Oh, I want this.

"Again?" he breathes.

"Yes." It's a plea.

And he moves, but this time he doesn't stop. He shifts onto his elbows so I can feel his weight on me, holding me down. He moves slowly at first, easing himself in and out of me, and as I grow accustomed to the alien feeling, my hips move tentatively to meet his. He speeds up. I moan, and he pounds on, picking up speed, merciless, a relentless rhythm, and I keep up, meeting his thrusts. He grasps my head between his hands and kisses me hard, his teeth pulling at my lower lip again. He shifts slightly, and I can feel something building deep inside me, like before. I start to stiffen as he thrusts on and on. My body quivers, as a sheen of sweat gathers over me_. Oh my_… I didn't know it would feel like this… didn't know it could feel as good as this. My thoughts are scattering... there's only sensation... only him... only me… oh please… I stiffen.

"Come for me, Aerith," he whispers breathlessly, and I unravel at his words, exploding around him as I climax and convulse into a million pieces underneath him. And as he comes, he calls out my name, thrusting hard, then stilling as he empties himself into me.

I am still panting, trying to slow my breathing, my thumping heart, and my thoughts are in disarray. _Wow… that was astounding. _I open my eyes, and he has his fore head pressed against mine, his eyes closed, his breathing ragged. Sephiroth's eyes flicker open and gaze down at me, dark but soft. He's still inside me. Leaning down, he gently presses a kiss against my forehead then slowly pulls out of me.

"Ooh." I wince at the unfamiliarity.

"Did I hurt you?" Sephiroth asks as he lies down beside me propped on one elbow. He tucks a stray strand of my hair behind my ear. And I have to grin, widely.

"_You _are asking me if you hurt me?"

"The irony is not lost on me," he smiles sardonically. "Seriously, are you alright?" His eyes are intense, probing, demanding even.

I stretch out beside him, feeling loose-limbed, my bones like jelly, but I'm relaxed, deeply relaxed. I grin at him. I can't stop grinning. Now I know what all the fuss is about. Two orgasms… _wow! _I had no idea what my body was capable of. The feeling was so gratifying and the pleasure was indescribable.

"You're biting your lip, and you haven't answered me." He's frowning. I grin up at him sheepishly. He looks glorious with his disheveled hair, burning narrowed jade eyes, and serious, dark expression.

"I'd like to do that again," I whisper. For a moment, I think I see a fleeting look of relief on his face, before the shutters come down, and he gazes at me through hooded eyes.

"Would you now, Miss Gainsborough?" he murmurs dryly. He leans down and kisses me very gently at the corner of my mouth. "Demanding little thing aren't you. Turn on your front."

I blink at him momentarily, and then I turn over. He unhooks my bra and runs his hand down my back to my behind.

"You really have the most beautiful skin," he murmurs. He shifts so that one of his legs pushes between mine, and he's half lying across my back as he gathers my hair off my face and kisses my bare shoulder.

"So you want me to fuck you again?" he whispers in my ear, and he begins to trail feather light kisses around my ear and down my neck.

His hand moves down, caressing my waist, over my hip, and down my thigh to the back of my knee. He pushes my knee up higher, and my breath hitches… _oh my, what's he doing now? _He shifts so he's between my legs, pressed against my back, and his hand travels up my thigh to my behind. He caresses my butt cheeks slowly, and then trails his fingers down between my legs.

"I'm going to take you from behind, Aerith," he murmurs, and with his other hand, he grasps my hair at the nape in a fist and pulls gently, holding me in place. I cannot move my head. I am pinned beneath him, helpless.

"You are mine," he whispers. "Only mine. Don't forget it." His voice is intoxicating, his words heady, seductive. I feel his growing erection against my thigh.

His long fingers reach round to gently massage my clitoris, circling slowly. His breath is soft against my face as he slowly nips me along my jaw.

"You smell divine," he nuzzles behind my ear. His hand rubs against me, round and round. Reflexively, my hips start to circle, mirroring his hand, as excruciating pleasure spikes through my blood like adrenaline.

"Keep still," he orders, his voice soft but urgent, and slowly he inserts his thumb inside me, rotating it round and round, stroking the front wall of my vagina. The effect is mind-blowing – all my energy concentrating on this one small space inside my body. I moan.

"You like this?" he asks softly, his teeth grazing my outer ear, and he starts to flex his thumb slowly, in, out, in, out… his fingers still circling.

I close my eyes, trying to keep my breathing under control, trying to absorb the disor dered, chaotic sensations that his fingers are unleashing on me, fire coursing through my body. I moan again.

"You're so wet so quickly. So responsive. Oh, Aerith, I like that… a lot," he whispers.

I want to stiffen my legs, but I can't move. He's pinning me down, keeping up a constant, slow, tortuous rhythm. It's absolutely exquisite. I moan again, and he moves suddenly.

"Stay still, don't move," he orders as he releases my hair, I peek at him and saw him reach over the table top for another foil packet.

He rips the foil while I'm breathing hard, my blood singing in my veins. The anticipa tion is exhilarating. He leans down, his weight on me again, and he grabs my hair holding my head immobile. I cannot move. I'm enticingly ensnared by him, and he's poised and ready to take me once more.

"We're going to go real, slow this time, Aerith," he breathes.

And slowly he eases into me, slowly, slowly, until he's buried in me. Stretching me, fill ing me relentlessly. I groan loudly. It feels deeper this time, delectable. I groan again, and he deliberately circles his hips and pulls back, pauses a beat, and then eases his way back in. He repeats this motion again and again. It's driving me insane – his teasing, deliberately slow thrusts, and the intermittent feeling of fullness is overwhelming.

"You feel so good," he groans, and my insides start to quiver. He pulls back and waits. "Oh no, Aerith, not yet," he murmurs, and as the quivering ceases, he starts the whole deli cious process again.

"Oh, please," I beg. I'm not sure I can take much more. My body is wound so tight, craving release.

"Every time you move tomorrow, I want you to be reminded that I've been here. Only me. You are mine."

I groan.

"Please, Sephiroth," I whisper.

"What do you want, Aerith? Tell me."

I groan again. He pulls out and moves slowly back into me, circling his hips once more.

"Tell me," he murmurs.

"You, please."

He increases the rhythm, and his breathing becomes more erratic. My insides start quickening, and Sephiroth picks up the rhythm.

"You. Are. So. Sweet," he murmurs between each thrust. "I. Want. You. So. Much."

I moan.

"You. Are. Mine. Come for me, Aerith," he growls.

His words are my undoing, tipping me over. My body convulses around him, and I come, loudly calling out a garbled version of his name into the mattress, and Sephiroth follows with two sharp thrusts, and he freezes, pouring himself into me as he finds his release. He collapses on top of me, his face in my hair.

"Fuck. Aerith," he breathes. He pulls out of me immediately and rolls onto his side of the bed. I pull my knees up to my chest, utterly spent, and immediately drift off or pass out into an exhausted sleep.

When I wake, it's still dark. I have no idea how long I've slept. I stretch out beneath the comforter, and I feel sore, deliciously sore. Sephiroth is nowhere to be seen. I sit up, staring out at the cityscape in front of me. There are fewer lights on amongst the skyscrapers, and there's a whisper of dawn in the east. I hear the music. The melancholic notes of the piano, a sad, sweet lament. Bach, I think, but I'm not sure.

I wrap the blanket round me and quietly pad down the corridor toward the big room. Sephiroth is at the piano, completely lost in the music he's playing. His expression is sad and forlorn, like the music. His playing is stunning. Leaning against the wall at the en trance, I listen enraptured. He's such an accomplished musician. He sits naked, his body bathed in the warm light cast by a solitary freestanding lamp beside the piano. With the rest of the large room in darkness, it's like he's in his own isolated little pool of light, untouch able… lonely, in a bubble.

I pad quietly toward him, enticed by the melancholy music. I'm mesmer ized watching his long skilled fingers as they find and gently press the keys, thinking how those same fingers have expertly handled and caressed my body. I flush and gasp at the memory and press my thighs together. He glances up, his unfathomable jade eyes bright, his expression unreadable.

"Sorry," I whisper. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

A frown flits across his face.

"Surely, I should be saying that to you," he murmurs. He finishes playing and puts his hands on his legs.

I notice now that he's wearing Pajama pants. He runs his fingers through his hair and stands. His pants hang from his hips, in that way… _oh my. _My mouth goes dry as he casually strolls around the piano toward me. He has broad shoulders, narrow hips, and his abdomi nal muscles ripple as he walks. He really is stunning.

"You should be in bed," he reprimands.

"That was a beautiful piece. Bach?"

"Transcription by Bach, but it's originally an oboe concerto by Alessandro Marcello."

"It was exquisite, but very sad, such a melancholy melody."

His lips quirk up in a half smile.

"Bed," he orders. "You'll be exhausted in the morning."

"I woke and you weren't there."

"I find it difficult to sleep, and I'm not used to sleeping with anyone," he murmurs. I can't fathom his mood. He seems a little dispirited, but it's difficult to tell in the dark ness. Perhaps it was the tone of the piece he was playing. He puts his arm around me and gently carries me back, bridal style to the bedroom.

"How long have you been playing? You play beautifully."

"Since I was seven."

"Oh." Sephiroth as a seven-year-old boy… my mind conjures an image of a beautiful, silver-haired little boy with jade eyes and my heart melts – a seven year old kid who likes impossibly sad music.

"How are you feeling?" he asks when we are back in the room. He switches on a sidelight.

"I'm good."

We both glance down at the bed at the same time. There's blood on the sheets – evi dence of my lost virginity. I flush, embarrassed, pulling the blanket tighter around me.

"Well, that's going to give Mrs. Robinson something to think about," Sephiroth mutters as he put me down gently and stands in front of me. He puts his hand under my chin and tips my head back, staring down at me. His eyes are intense as he examines my face. I realize that I've been staring at his naked chest. Instinctively, I reach out to run my fingers through the well sculpted pectorals which look so smooth under the pale light. Immediately he steps back out of my reach.

"Get into bed," he says sharply. "I'll come and lie down with you." His voice softens. I drop my hand and frown. I don't think I've ever touched his torso. He opens a chest of drawers and pulls out a t-shirt and quickly slips it on.

"Bed," he orders again. I climb back onto the bed, trying not to think about the blood. He clambers in beside me and pulls me into his embrace, wrapping his arms around me so that I'm facing away from him. He kisses my hair gently, and he inhales deeply.

"Sleep, sweet Aerith," he murmurs, and I close my eyes, but I can't help feel a re sidual melancholy either from the music or his demeanor.

I closed my eyes as I try to find sleep, but before it finds me, my mind drifts to a sad realization… Sephiroth Crescent has a sad side.

* * *

**That was some long chapter, sorry took so long for the updates, I'm not familiar on how BDSM works or how to describe it as well as the airship flight scene so aside from asking help from my colleague Hershey translating some parts for me, I have to copy some terms in describing the playroom, and the airship scene and of course the lemon part from the book. I'm inclining the book's story to the FF7 universe and as the story goes on, FF7 will be more pronounced. Hope you enjoy reading and please don't forget to review!**

**P.S.**

** During the airship scene I would just like to clarify the terms Sec 5, it represent Sector 5 and the Mid-IA is Midgar International Airport. **


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a long time since I last updated, been super busy and I do apologize about that. Well now I'm back and I'll be updating this story every now and then. To all those wonderful reviews during my hiatus thank you so much, I am happy to know that you're all been reading this. I am so overwhelmed and I feel so inspired to continue this story for you guys. Here's another chapter to enjoy, I'll make this long and juicy just to make up for the months I haven't updated it. Enjoy reading and please review, I love reading comments.**

**Disclaimer: FF7 is a property of Square Enix and Fifty Shades is owned entirely by E.L James. No copyright infringement intended, just pure entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Sephiroth's POV**

_Mother is happy today._

_She's been singing while she cooks breakfast._

_She's cooking bacons and pancakes._

_My tummy gurgles, "Mother… I'm hungry."_

_She glance at me and smiled sweetly. "Almost ready honey."_

_I went down from the dining chair and hugged her tightly._

_She giggled, I chuckled._

_I saw a blinding light just above me. It's like eight bright eyes glaring at me._

_I was lying on a hard bed._

_My arms and feet were spread apart and restrained with metal cuffs._

_I saw someone, a man in a white lab coat._

_I saw mother sitting on a corner, she was crying._

_She's looking at me and was crying._

_The man approaches me._

_Long, slick and greasy jet-black hair tied in a low ponytail._

_He's wearing spectacles; he wears this creepy grin on his face._

_He holds a syringe with his long crooked fingers,_

_I felt fear…_

"_Mother.. help me…"._

I jerked awake, my eyes shot open, _a nightmare._ Nightmares are often happening to me, a dream of a happy memory with that coward bitch was quite unusual. Since when was the last time I dreamed of her?

Lights flood the room, I look at the clock and noticed that it was already past nine. Since when did I last sleep past six? I hear some rumblings in the kitchen and the aromatic smell of bacons fills the air. Since when did Theresa come back from her sister's? Then I remember... _Aerith._

I got up from bed and head towards the kitchen, I saw Aerith cooking with earphones plugged on her ears, she was cheerfully humming a tune as she sways her hips slowly, matching the rhythm of the music, only she can hear. I noticed that she was wearing my shirt, and her hair tied in a bun with some tendrils falling off in an aesthetic kind of way. _I like it._

I seated myself from one of the breakfast bar stools unobserved. I pop some grapes in my mouth from the bunch in the fruits basket on the kitchen countertop. I simply watch her do her thing, she's whisking some eggs now and she jiggles from foot to foot. Also, I realize she's not wearing underwear.

_Good girl._

She has to be one of the most uncoordinated females I've ever seen. It's amusing, charming, and strangely arousing at the same time; I think of all the ways I can improve her coordination, and while I was in the middle of my thought, she turns and spots me, she freezes.

"Good morning, Miss Gainsborough. You're very…energetic this morning." She looks irresistible in her bun, with some tendrils of her hair falling and framing her beautiful face.

"I-I slept well," she stammers.

"I can't imagine why," I quip, admitting to myself that I did too. Since when did I wake up late? Oh right… _Yesterday_, that's after I slept with her.

"Are you hungry?" she asks.

"Very." And I'm not sure if it's for breakfast or for her.

"Pancakes, bacon, and eggs?" she says.

"Sounds great."

"I don't know where you keep your placemats though," she says, seeming at a loss, and I think she's embarrassed because I caught her dancing. Taking pity on her, I offer to set plates for breakfast and add, "Would you like me to put some music on so you can continue your…dancing?"

She blushed then she looks down at the floor.

Damn. I've upset her. "Please, don't stop on my account. It's very entertaining."

With a pout she turns her back on me and continues to whisk the eggs with gusto. I wonder if she has any idea how disrespectful this is to someone like me…but of course she doesn't, and for some unfathomable reason it makes me smile.

"How would you like your eggs?" Her tone is unexpectedly disdainful. And I want to laugh out loud but I resist.

"Thoroughly whisked and beaten," I reply, trying and failing to sound deadpan. She attempts to hide her amusement too and continues her task.

Her smile is bewitching.

Hastily, I set up the placemats, wondering when I last did this for someone else.

_Never._

Normally over the weekend my submissive would take care of all domestic tasks. Not today, because she's not my submissive…yet.

I pour us both orange juice and put the coffee on. She doesn't drink coffee, only tea. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please, if you have some."

In the cupboard I find the Twinings teabags I'd asked Theresa to buy. Well, well, who would have thought I'd ever get to use them?

She was busy preparing breakfast, she arranges everything on the countertop and fetch the maple syrup from the fridge. I fetch coffee from the coffee maker and pour her a hot water on a teacup and set it over the saucer. I put the lone teabag on the saucer, I walked over the kitchen countertop and placed the drinks on the table. I took my seat on one of the breakfast stools while she just stands there looking at me. I cocked my head to one side and said, "Take a seat and let's eat."

She obliges and sat across from where I am. I took a bite off my pancakes and bacons, it tastes wonderful. She definitely knows how to cook and she can do it well, I sip my coffee and I notice her fidgeting on her tea.

"What's wrong? You should eat. We'll take a bath after breakfast."

She unconsciously bites her lower lip and I can't help but feel aroused. The things she can do to me, I wonder if she knows.

"Uhmm… I was thinking if I could go home tonight because I have work tomorrow."

"Is it in Harding's?"

She nodded.

"What time is your shift tomorrow?"

"Nine."

"I'll take you to work tomorrow. Now, eat."

"I need to go home this evening, I don't have any clean clothes."

"We can ask Tseng to get you some, I'll have him buy you clean clothes."

"I really need to go home tonight."

She's stubborn, at this point I can't argue with her since she didn't sign any contracts yet, that leaves me no control over her. I tugged at her chin to stop her from biting her lip and said, "Alright, I'll get you home later this evening. Now eat your breakfast."

She sips her tea and said, "I'm really not hungry."

"I would really like you to finish your breakfast." I answered in a domineering tone.

"What's with you and food?" she snaps.

I chewed a piece of my omelet and swallowed before answering her.

"I told you, I have issues with wasted food. Eat."

She huffs and began to fork a piece of bacon and puts it in her mouth.

Once we're done eating I offered to wash the plates. "You served breakfast, let me do the dishes."

She handed me her plate and replied, "That's really democratic of you."

Her phone rings and she wanders to the end of the room, deep in conversation. I pause by the sink and watch her. As she stands against the glass wall, the morning light silhouettes her body in my white shirt. My mouth dries. She's slim, with long legs, perfect breasts, and a perfect ass.

Still on her call, she turns toward me and I pretend my attention is elsewhere. For some reason I don't want her to catch me fantasizing her.

_Who is it on the phone?_

I hear Lockhart's name mentioned and I tense. _What is she saying?_ Our eyes lock.

_What are you saying, Aerith?_

She turns away and a moment later hangs up, then walks back toward me, her hips swaying in a soft, seductive rhythm beneath my shirt.

"The NDA, does it cover everything?" she asks, halting me in my tracks as I shut the pantry cupboard.

"Why?" _Where's she going with this? What has she said to Lockhart?_

She takes a deep breath. "Well, I have a few questions, you know, about sex. And I'd like to ask Tifa."

"You can ask me."

"Sephiroth, with all due respect—" She stops.

_She's embarrassed?_

"It's just about mechanics. I won't mention the Red Room of Pain," she says in a rush.

"Red Room of Pain?"

_What the hell?_

"It's mostly about pleasure, Aerith. Believe me. Besides, your roommate is being lustfully feral with my brother. I'd really rather you didn't."

I don't want Cloud to know anything about my sex life. He'd never stop bugging me.

"Does your family know about your…um, penchant for kinky sex?"

"No. It's none of their business."

She's burning to ask something.

"What do you want to know?" I ask, standing in front of her, scrutinizing her face.

_What is it Aerith?_

"Nothing specific at the moment," she whispers.

"Well, we can start with: how was last night for you?" My breathing shallows as I wait for her answer. Our whole deal could hang on her response.

"Good," she says, and gives me a soft, sexy smile.

_It's what I want to hear._

"For me, too. I've never had vanilla sex before. There's a lot to be said for it. But then, maybe it's because it's with you."

Her surprise and pleasure at my words are obvious. I brush her plump lower lip with my thumb.

I'm itching to touch her…again. "Come, let's have a bath." I kiss her and take her into my bathroom.

"Stay there," I order, turning the faucet, then adding scented oil to the steaming water. The tub fills quickly as she watches me. Normally, I would expect any woman I was about to bathe with to have her eyes cast down in modesty.

But not Aerith.

She doesn't drop her gaze, and her eyes glow with anticipation and curiosity. But she has her arms wrapped around herself; she's shy.

It's arousing.

And to think she's never bathed with a man.

I can claim another first.

When the bath is full I peel off my T-shirt and hold out my hand. "Miss Gainsborough."

She accepts my invitation and steps into the bath.

"Turn around, face me," I instruct. "I know that lip is delicious, I can attest to that, but will you stop biting it? Your chewing it makes me want to fuck you, and I know you're still sore from last night."

She inhales sharply, releasing her lip.

Still standing, she gives me an emphatic nod.

"Good." She's still wearing my shirt and I take the iPod from the breast pocket and place it by the

sink. "Water and iPods—not a clever combination." I grab the hem and pull it off her. Immediately she hangs her head when I step back to admire her.

"Aerith" My voice is gentle and encourages her to peek up at me. "You're a very beautiful woman, the whole package. Don't hang your head like you're ashamed. You have nothing to be ashamed of, and it's a real joy to stand here and look at you." Holding her chin, I tip her head back.

"You can sit down now."

She sits down with indecent haste and winces as her sore body hits the water.

She screws her eyes shut as she lies back, but when she opens them, she looks more relaxed. "Why don't you join me?" she asks with a coy smile.

"I think I will. Move forward." Stripping, I climb in behind her, pull her to my chest, and place my legs around hers, my feet over her ankles, and then I pull her legs apart.

She wriggles against me, but I ignore her motion and bury my nose in her hair. "You smell so good, Aerith." I whisper.

She settles and I grab the body wash from the shelf beside us. Squeezing some into my hand, I work the soap into lather and start massaging her neck and shoulders. She moans as her head lolls to one side under my tender touch..

"You like that?" I ask.

"Hmm," she hums in contentment.

I wash her arms and her underarms, then reach my first goal: her breasts.

_Oh Gaia, the feel of her._

She has perfect breasts. I knead and tease them. She groans and flexes her hips and her breathing accelerates. She's aroused. My body responds in kind, growing beneath her.

My hands skim over her torso and her belly toward my second goal. Before I reach her pubic hair I stop and grab a washcloth. Squirting some soap onto the cloth, I begin the slow process of washing between her legs. She starts to pant and her hips move in synchronization with my hand. Her head resting against my shoulder, her eyes closed, her mouth open in a silent moan as she surrenders to my relentless fingers.

"Feel it, baby." I run my teeth along her earlobe. "Feel it for me."

"Oh, please," she whines, and she tries to straighten her legs, but I have them pinioned under mine.

_Enough_.

Now that she's all worked up into a lather I'm ready to proceed.

"I think you're clean enough now," I announce, and take my hands off of her.

"Why are you stopping?" she protests, her eyes fluttering open revealing her frustration and disappointment.

"Because I have other plans for you, Aerith."

She's panting and if I'm not mistaken, pouting.

_Good._

"Turn around. I need washing, too."

She does, her face rosy, her eyes bright and her pupils large. Her smile is one of delight as she reaches for the body wash. Taking her sweet time, she drizzles some of the soap into her palm and, without taking her eyes off mine, rubs her hands together. Her lips part and she bites her bottom lip, running her tongue across the little indentations left by her teeth.

Aerith Gainsborough, seductress!

My cock responds in appreciation, hardening further. Reaching forward, she grabs me, her hand fisting around me. My breath hisses out through clenched teeth and I close my eyes, savoring the moment.

Here, I don't mind being touched. No, I don't mind at all…Placing my hand over hers, I show her what to do. "Like this." My voice is hoarse as I guide her. She tightens her hold around me and her hand moves up and down beneath mine.

_Oh yes._

"That's right, baby."

I release her and let her continue, closing my eyes and surrendering to the rhythm she's set.

_Oh, Gaia._

What is it about her inexperience that is so arousing? Is it that I'm enjoying all her firsts?

Suddenly she draws me into her mouth, sucking hard, her tongue torturing me.

_Fuck_.

"Whoa…Aerith."

She sucks harder; her eyes are alight with feminine cunning. She's an immaculate vixen, such a temptress.

I growl and close my eyes so I don't come immediately. She continues her sweet torture, and as her confidence grows I flex my hips, pushing myself farther into her mouth.

_How far can I go, Aerith? _

Watching her is stimulating, so stimulating. I grab her hair and start to work her mouth as she supports herself with her hands on my thighs.

_It feels so good. _My cock inside her mouth, I can't help but moan as she swallows me whole.

She confines her teeth behind her lips and pulls me into her mouth once more.

"Ah!" I groan, and wonder how deep she'll allow me. Her mouth torments me, her shielded teeth squeezing hard. And I want more. "Gaia. How far can you go?"

Her eyes meet mine and she frowns. Then, with a look of determination, she slides down on me until I hit the back of her throat.

_Fuck._

"Aerith, I'm going to come in your mouth," I warn her, breathless. "If you don't want me to, stop now." I thrust into her again and again, watching my cock disappear and reappear from her mouth. It's beyond erotic. I'm so close. Suddenly she bares her teeth, gently squeezing me, and I'm undone, ejaculating into the back of her throat, crying out my pleasure.

My breathing is labored. She's completely disarmed me…again!

When I open my eyes she's glowing with pride.

"Oh Gaia, Aerith…that was…good, really good. Unexpected, though. You know, you never cease to amaze me." I exclaimed breathless. "Have you done that before?" I ask and I'm not sure I want to know.

"No," she says with obvious pride.

"Good." I hope my relief is not too obvious. "Yet another first, Miss Gainsborough. Well, you get an A in

oral skills. Come, let's go to bed, I owe you an orgasm."

I climb out of the bath a little dazed and wrap a towel around my waist. Grabbing another, I hold it up and help her out of the bath, wrapping her in it so she's trapped. I hold her against me, kissing her, really kissing her, exploring her mouth with my tongue. I taste my ejaculate in her mouth. Grasping her head, I deepen the kiss.

_I want her._

_All of her._

_Her body and soul._

_I want her to be mine._

Staring down into bemused eyes, I implore her. "Say yes."

"To what?" she whispers.

"Yes to our arrangement, to being mine. Please, Aerith." And it's the closest I've come to begging in a long time. I kiss her again, pouring my fervor into my kiss. When I take her hand, she looks dazed.

We went back to my bedroom just wrapped in our bath towels. Upon entering, I let her face me and I release my hold in her. "Trust me?" I ask and she nods.

"Good girl."

Good. Beautiful. Girl.

I head into my closet to select one of my ties. I choose the one that's pitch black, the one I normally used with my full Shinra military attire, usually during formal inauguration events. When I'm back in front of her, I take her towel and drop it on the floor. "Hold your hands together in front of you."

She licks her lips in what I think is a moment of uncertainty then she holds out her hands. Swiftly I bind her wrists together with the tie. I test the knot. Yes. It's secure.

_Time for more training, Miss Gainsborough._

Her lips part as she inhales…_she's excited_.

I gently pulled her hair tie releasing her beautiful chestnut locks from their bun. I drop my towel. "Oh, Aerith, what shall I do to you?" I grasp her upper arms and push her gently on the bed. I lie down beside her, grab her fists, and raise them above her head. "Keep your hands up here, don't move them. Understand?"

She swallows.

"Answer me."

"I won't move my hands," she says, her voice husky.

"Good girl." I can't help my smile. She lies beside me, wrists bound, helpless. Mine.

Not nearly as what I wish yet—but it's getting there.

Leaning down, I kiss her lightly and let her know that I'll kiss her all over. She sighs as my lips move from the base of her ear down to the hollow at the bottom of her neck. I'm rewarded with her appreciative moan. Abruptly she lowers her arms so that they circle my neck.

_No. No. No. This will not do, Miss Gainsborough._

Glaring down at her, I place them firmly back above her head. "Don't move your hands, or we just have to start all over again."

"I want to touch you," she whispers.

"I know." _But you can't_. "Keep your hands above your head."

Her lips are parted and her chest is heaving with each rapid breath. She's turned on.

_Good._

Cupping her chin, I start kissing my way down her body. My hand travels over her breasts, my lips in hot pursuit. With one hand on her belly, holding her in place, I suck at her nipples and nips at them gently, delighting in their hardening response.

She mewls and her hips start to move.

"Keep still." I warn against her skin. I plant kisses across her belly, where my tongue explores the taste and depth of her navel.

"Ah," she moans and squirms.

_I will have to teach her to keep still._

My teeth graze her skin. "Hmm... You are so sweet, Aerith." I gently nip between her navel and pubic hair, then sit up between her legs. Grabbing both her ankles, I spread her legs wide. Looking at her lying like this, naked and vulnerable, is such a glorious sight to behold.

"Oh, please," she begs.

I just smirk and continue to tease her. When I get to her knee, I don't stop but continue, licking, sucking, and biting up the inside of her thigh, spreading her legs wide as I do. She trembles, in shock, anticipating my tongue at the apex of her thighs. I return my attentions to her left leg, kissing and nipping from her knee up the inside of her thigh. She tenses when I finally lie between her legs. But she keeps her arms raised.

_Good girl._

Gently, I run my nose up and down her vulva. She writhes beneath me. I stop. She has to learn to keep still. She raises her head to look at me.

"Do you know how intoxicating you smell, Miss Gainborough?" Holding her stare with my own, I push my nose into her pubic hair and breathe deeply. Her head flops back in the bed and she groans.

I blow gently up and down over her pubic hair. "I like this," I mutter. It's been a long time since

I've seen pubic hair up close and personal like this. I tug it gently. "Perhaps we'll keep this."

"Oh, please," she pleads.

"Hmm, I like it when you beg me, Aerith."

She moans.

"Equivalent exchange is not my usual style," I whisper against her flesh. "But you've pleased me today, and you should be rewarded." And I hold down her thighs, opening her up to my tongue, and slowly start circling her clitoris. She cries out, her body rising off the bed. But I didn't stop. My tongue is ruthless. Her legs stiffen, her toes pointed.

Slowly I slip my middle finger inside her. She's wet. Wet and waiting.

"Oh, baby. I love that you're so wet for me." I start to move my finger clockwise, stretching her. My tongue continues to torment her clitoris, over and over. She stiffens beneath me and finally cries out as her orgasm crashes through her. I kneel up and grab a condom. Once it's on, slowly I ease myself into her.

"How's this?" I check.

"Fine. Good." Her voice is hoarse.

I start to move, reveling in the feel of her around me, beneath me. Again and again, faster and faster, losing myself in this woman, I want her to come again.

_I want her sated._

_I want her happy._

Finally, she stiffens once more and whimpers.

"Come for me, Aerith," I utter through clenched teeth and she detonates around me.

Her name falls brokenly from my lips and I let go, finding my own sweet release. Briefly I collapse on her, glorying in her softness. She moves her hands so they are around my neck, but because she's tied she can't touch me. Taking a deep breath, I rest my weight on my arms and stare down at her in wonder.

"See how good we are together? If you give yourself to me, it will be so much better. Trust me,

Aerith, I can take you places you don't even know exist." Our foreheads touch and I close my eyes.

_Please say yes._

We hear voices outside the bedroom and I eased myself out of Aerith, she cringes.

"Shit! It's my mother."

Leaping out of bed, I throw the condom in the wastepaper basket.

_What the hell is my mother doing here?_

Tseng has diverted her, thank heavens. Well, she's about to get a surprise.

Aerith is still lying on the bed. "Come on, we need to get dressed—that's if you want to meet my mother." I smile at Aerith as I pull on my jeans. She looks adorable.

"Sephiroth—I can't move," she protests, but she's grinning, too. Leaning down, I undo the tie and kiss her forehead. _My mother is going to be thrilled._

"Another first," I whisper, unable to shift my grin.

"I have no clean clothes in here."

I slip on a white T-shirt, and when I turn around she's sitting up, hugging her knees. "Perhaps I should stay here."

"Oh no you don't," I warn. "You can wear something of mine." I like her wearing my clothes. Her face falls.

"Aerith, you could be wearing a sack and you'd still look lovely. Please don't worry. I'd like you to meet my mother. Get dressed. I'll just go and calm her down. I'll expect you in that room in five minutes, otherwise I'll come and drag you out of here myself in whatever you're wearing. My T-shirts are in this drawer. Help yourself."

Her eyes widen. Cautioning her with a pointed look, I open the door and exit to find my mother.

Ifalna is standing in the corridor opposite the foyer door, and Tseng is talking to her. Her face lights up when she sees me. My mother has long mahogany brown hair flowing freely down her waist. She has bright green eyes, the color of the lifestream, I can't help but notice that she and Aerith possess the same eyes. She wears a gray-colored knit sweater dress with matching shoes. As always, mother looks groomed, beautiful and elegant. She'll always be my saving grace.

"Darling, I had no idea you might have company," she exclaims and she looks a little embarrassed.

"Hello, Mother." I kiss her proffered cheek. "I'll deal with her from here," I say to Tseng, he nods and heads back into his office. "Thank you, Tseng," Ifalna calls after him, then turns her full attention to me. "I was shopping downtown and I thought I might pop in for coffee." She stops. "If I'd known you weren't alone…" She shrugs in an awkward, girlish way.

She has often stopped by for coffee and there was a woman here…she just never knew.

"She'll join us in a moment," I admit, putting her out of her misery. "Do you want to sit down?" I wave in the direction of the sofa.

"She?"

"Yes, Mother. She." My tone is dry as I try not to laugh. And for once she's silent as she wanders through the living room.

"I see you've had breakfast," she observes, eyeing the unwashed pans.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No. Thank you, darling." She sits down. "I'll meet your…friend and then I'll go. I don't want to interrupt you. I had a feeling that you'll be in your gym, passing the time away with your full circuit fitness drills. You work too hard, darling. I thought I might drag you away to relax a bit." She looks almost apologetic when I join her on the sofa.

"Don't worry." I'm thoroughly amused by her reaction. "Why aren't you at church this morning?"

"Gast had to work, so we thought we'd go to evening Mass. I suppose it's too much to hope that you'll come with us."

I raise an eyebrow in cynical contempt. "Mother, you know that's not for me."

The goddess and I turned our backs on each other a long time ago.

She sighs, but then Aerith appears—dressed in her own clothes, standing shyly in the doorway. The tension between mother and son is averted, and I stand in relief. "Here she is." Ifalna turns and gets to her feet.

"Mother, this is Aerith Gainsborough. Aerith, this is Ifalna Faremis."

They shake hands.

"What a pleasure to meet you," Ifalna says with a little too much enthusiasm for my liking.

"Dr. Faremis," Aerith says politely.

"Call me Ifalna," she says, all at once amiable and informal.

Ifalna continues, "If you don't mind, I just noticed your eyes are as beautiful as the lifestream." She comments in awe. For someone who's so acquainted with the life and works of the Cetra, the mysteries of the Planet and the fascination she has of the lifestream, I know mother wouldn't fail to notice Aerith's cool and bright green eyes.

"Thank you… Ifalna." Aerith responded shyly. I motion to Aerith and pat the cushion beside me, and she comes and takes a seat.

"So how did you two meet?" Ifalna asks.

"Aerith interviewed me for the Avalanche newspaper regarding the opening of the orphanage in the slums.

"Did you attend the opening?" Ifalna beams at Aerith.

"No, I wasn't able to."

"Oh, perhaps you could invite her over for the launching of Scarlet's new line of SOLDIER weapons and equipment? I'm sure guests are allowed." Ifalna suggested.

"Yes, I will mother." I glance at Aerith and she looks at me warily.

Aerith's cell phone starts ringing and she excuses herself to answer it.

"And I know you'll be giving the commencement speech," Ifalna tells me, but my attention is on Aerith.

_Who is it?_

"Look, Zack, now's not a good time," I hear her say.

_Zack… What does he want this time?_

"I left a message for Cloud, then found out he was in Sector 5. I haven't seen him since last week,"

Ifalna was saying.

Aerith hangs up.

Ifalna continues as Aerith approaches us again, "…and Cloud returned my call to say you were around—I haven't seen you for two weeks, darling."

_I wonder what does Zack wants this time? I'll put him in his proper place once I return to work._

"I thought we might have lunch together, but I can see you have other plans, and I don't want to interrupt your day." Ifalna finished and she stands, and for once I'm grateful that she's intuitive and can read a situation. She offers me her cheek again and I kiss her good-bye.

"I have to drive Aerith back to Sector 5."

"Of course, darling." Ifalna turns her bright and if I'm not mistaken, grateful smile on Aerith.

"Aerith, it's been such a pleasure." Ifalna beams and takes Aerith's hand. "I do hope we meet

again."

"Mrs. Faremis?" Tseng appears on the threshold of the room.

"Thank you, Tseng." Ifalna responds, and he escorts her from the room and through the double doors to the foyer.

_Well, that was interesting. _My mother's always thought I was gay. But as she's always respected my boundaries, she's neverasked , now she knows.

Aerith is worrying her bottom lip, radiating anxiety…as she should be.

"So Zack called?" I said gruffly.

"Yes."

"What did he want?"

"Just to apologize, you know—for Friday."

"I see." Maybe he wants another shot at her. The thought is displeasing.

"By the way Sephiroth, I didn't know your mother is 'Faremis', where did 'Crescent' come from?" Aerith asked curiously.

I looked at her plainly and replied, "They never allowed me to use their last name."

"Why?" she asked.

"Aerith, some questions are not meant to be answered. It is too personal." I said dismissively. _I should never go down that road anymore, it has already come to pass._

Tseng clears his throat. "Mr. Crescent, there's an issue with the mobilization in Nibelheim."

_Shit._ This is what I get for not checking my e-mail this morning. I've been too preoccupied with

Aerith.

"Shera Highwind II back at Junon?" I ask Tseng.

"Yes, sir."

Tseng acknowledges Aerith with a nod, "Miss Gainborough."

She gives him a broad smile and he leaves.

"Does he live here? Tseng?" Aerith asks.

"Not really, he just comes by on weekends."

Heading into the kitchen, I pick up my phone and quickly check my e-mail. There's a flagged

message from Reeve and a couple of texts. I call him immediately.

"Reeve, what's the issue?"

"Sephiroth, hi. The report back from Nibelheim is not good. They can't guarantee the safety of our shipment and our men, and the State Department isn't willing to sanction the relief.

_Fuck this._ Just when I needed either Angeal or Genesis to lead the mobilization in Nibelheim, they're not even done with their own mission.

"I'm not having the infantry men be put at risk."

"We could try and pull in mercenaries," he says.

"No, cancel—"

"But the cost," he protests.

"We'll air-drop instead."

"I knew that's what you'd say, Sephiroth. I have a plan in the works. It will be costly. In the meantime, the containers can go to Rocket town and we can take it from there. That's it."

"Good." I hang up. More support from the State Department would be helpful, but now is not a possible time, the infantrymen and scientists who were assigned to check and fix Mako Reactor 1 was trapped there accidentally, because Mt. Nibel just had an earthquake and there's no way for them to get down from the mountains. It is impossible for airships to get a clear view on how to pick our people up from the rubbles, aside from that, it will be risky as Mt. Nibel is crawling with wild beasts. We need the mountain Chocobos to finish this mission swiftly. Unfortunately the negotiation with the Chocobo Elder is still in the works with Heidegger. The least thing we can do is to supply our men with their necessities.

My attention reverts to Miss Gainsborough, who's standing in my living room, regarding me warily. I need to get us back on track. Yes. The contract. That's the next step in our negotiation.

In my study, I gather the papers that are on my desk and stuff them into a manila envelope.

Aerith's not moved from where I left her in the living room. Perhaps she's been thinking about Zack…my mood takes a dive.

"This is the contract." I hold up the envelope. "Read it, and we'll discuss it next weekend. May I

suggest you do some research, so you know what's involved?" She looks from the manila envelope to

me, her face pale. "That's if you agree, and I really hope you do," I add.

"Research?"

"You'll be amazed what you can find on the Internet."

She frowns.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I don't have a computer. I'll see if I can use Tifa's laptop."

No computer? How can a person survive in this modern day without a computer? Is she that broke? I hand her the envelope.

"I'm sure I can, um—lend you one. Get your things, we'll drive back to Sector 5 and grab some lunch on the way. I need to dress."

"I'll just make a call," she says, her voice soft and hesitant.

"Zack?" I snap. She looks guilty.

"I don't like to share, Miss Gainsborough. Remember that." I storm out of the room before

I say anything else.

Is she hung up on him?

Was she just using me to break her in?

_Damn._

Maybe it's the money. That's a depressing thought though she doesn't strike me as a gold digger.

She was quite vehement about me not buying her clothes. I remove my jeans and put on a pair of boxer briefs. My Herrera tie is on the floor. I stoop to pick it up.

She took to being tied up well…There's still hope.

I stuff the tie and two others into a messenger bag along with socks, underwear, and condoms.

_What am I doing?_

Deep down I know I'm going to stay at The Midgar Suites all next week…to be near her. I gather a couple of suits and shirts that Tseng can bring down later in the week. I'll need one for Scarlet's launch event.

I slip on some clean jeans and grab a leather jacket, and my phone buzzes. It's a text from Cloud.

"I'm driving back today in your car.

Hope that doesn't screw up your plans."

I text back.

"No. I'm coming back to Midgar Suites now.

Let Tseng know when you arrive."

I buzz Tseng through the internal phone system.

"Mr. Crescent?"

"Cloud is bringing the Aston Martin back sometime this afternoon. Bring it down to Midgar Suites tomorrow. I'm going to stay at The Midgar Suites until Scarlet's event. I've left some clothes that I'd like you to bring down as well."

"Noted."

"And call Audi. I may need the A3 sooner than I thought."

"It's ready, Mr. Crescent."

"Good. Thanks."

So that's the car taken care of; now it's the computer. I call Bob from the intelligence division, assuming he'll be in his office, and knowing he'll have a state-of-the-art laptop lying around.

"Mr. Crescent?" he answers.

"What are you doing in the office, Bob? It's Sunday."

"I'm working on Miss Scarlet's proposed tablet design, after she rejected my own design without mercy."

"You need a home life."

Bob has the grace to laugh. "Can't, she already need the proposal before the launch so we can still modify what I originally made. So, what can I do for the enigmatic Mr. Crescent?"

"Do you have any new laptops?"

"I have two right here."

"Great. I need one."

"Sure thing."

"Can you set it up with an e-mail account for Aerith Gainsborough? She'll be the owner."

"How are you spelling the last name?"

"G.A.I.N.S.B.O.R.O.U.G.H"

"Cool."

"Great. Cassandra will be in touch today to arrange delivery."

"Sure thing, sir."

"Thanks, Bob—and go home."

"I wish!"

Cassandra is my most reliable secretary, I text her with instructions to send the laptop to Aerith's home address, then return to the living room. Aerith is sitting on the sofa, fidgeting with her fingers. She gives me a cautious look and rises.

"Ready?" I ask.

She nods.

Tseng appears from his office. "Tomorrow, then," I tell him.

"Yes, sir. Which car are you taking?"

"The i8."

"Safe trip, Mr. Crescent. Miss Gainsborough," Tseng says, as he opens the foyer doors for us. Aerith fidgets beside me as we wait for the elevator, her teeth on her plump lower lip. It reminds me of her teeth on my cock.

"What is it, Aerith?" I ask, as I reach out and pluck her chin. "Stop biting your lip, or I will fuck you in the elevator, and I don't care who gets in with us," I growl.

She's shocked, I think—though why would she be after all we've done…My mood softens.

"Sephiroth, I have a problem," she says.

"Oh?"

In the elevator I press the button for the garage.

"W-Well," she stutters, uncertain. Then she squares her shoulders "I need to talk to Tifa. I've so many questions about sex, and you're too involved. If you want me to do all these things, how do I know—?" She stops, as if weighing her words. "I just don't have any terms of reference."

Not this again. We've been over this. I don't want her talking to anyone. She's signed an NDA. But she's asked, again. So it must be important to her. "Talk to her if you must. Make sure she doesn't mention anything to Cloud."

"She wouldn't do that, and I wouldn't tell you anything she tells me about Cloud—if she were to tell me anything," she insists.

I remind her that I'm not interested in Cloud's sex life but agree that she can talk about what we've done so far. Her friend would have my balls if she knew my real intentions.

"Okay," Aerith says, and gives me a bright smile.

"The sooner I have your submission the better, and we can stop all this."

"Stop all what?"

"You, defying me." I kiss her quickly and her lips on mine immediately make me feel better.

"Nice car," she says, as we approach the I8 in the underground garage.

"I know." I flash her a quick grin, and I'm rewarded with another smile—before she rolls her eyes.

I open the door for her, wondering if I should comment about the eye rolling.

"So what sort of car is this?" she asks, when I'm behind the wheel.

"It's a BMW I8 Spyder Black. It's a lovely day; we can take the top down. I have wayfarers at the back, there's two, plus baseball caps."

I start the ignition and retract the roof, and the Boss speakers fill the car. "Gotta love The Vamps." I grin at Aerith and steer the I8 out of her safe place in the garage. We drive down the busy highways of Midgar as we go down the Midgar Suites. Aerith is quiet, listening to the music and staring out the window. It's difficult to see her expression, behind oversized Wayfarers and under my cap. The wind whistles over us as we speed past the highways. So far, this weekend has been unexpected. But what did I expect? I thought we'd have dinner, discuss the contract, and then what…? Perhaps fucking her was inevitable. I glance across at her. _Yes_…And I want to fuck her again. I wish I knew what she was thinking. She gives little away, but I've learned some things about Aerith. In spite of her inexperience, she's willing to learn. Who would have thought that under that shy exterior she has the soul of a siren? An image of her lips around my dick comes to mind and I suppress a moan.

_Yeah_…she's more than willing.

The thought is arousing.

I hope I can see her before next weekend.

Even now I'm itching to touch her again. Reaching across, I put my hand on her knee.

"Hungry?"

"Not particularly," she responds, subdued.

This is getting old.

"You need to eat Aerith, I know a great place near Midgar Suites. We'll stop there."

Cuisine Sarriette is small,and crowded with couples and families enjoying Sunday brunch. With

Aerith's hand in mine, we follow the hostess to our table. The last time I came here was with Scarlet. I wonder what she'd make of Aerith.

"I've not been here for a while. We don't get a choice—they cook whatever they've caught or gathered," I say, grimacing, feigning my horror. Aerith laughs.

_Why do I feel ten feet tall when I make her laugh?_

"Two glasses of the pinot grigio," I order from the waitress, who's making eyes at me from beneath blonde bangs. It's annoying.

Aerith scowls.

"What?" I ask, wondering if the waitress is annoying her, too.

"I wanted a Diet Coke."

I frown. "The pinot grigio here is a decent wine. It will go well with the meal, whatever we get."

"Whatever we get?" she asks, her eyes round with alarm.

"Yes." And I give her my megawatt smile to make amends for not letting her order her own drink. I'm just not used to asking.

"My mother liked you," I add, hoping this will please her and remembering Ifalna's reaction to Aerith.

"Really?" she says, looking flattered.

"Oh yes. She's always thought I was gay."

"Why?"

"Because she's never seen me with a girl."

"Oh, not even one of the fifteen?"

"You remembered. No, none of the fifteen."

"Oh."

_Yes…only you_. The thought is unsettling.

"You know, Aerith, it's been a weekend of firsts for me, too."

"It has?"

"I've never slept with anyone, never had sex in my bed, never flown a girl in Shera Highwind II, and never introduced a woman to my mother. What are you doing to me?"

_Yeah. What the hell are you doing to me? This isn't me._

The waitress brings us our chilled wine, and Aerith immediately takes a quick sip, her bright eyes on me. "I've really enjoyed this weekend," she says, with bashful delight in her voice. I have too, and I realize I haven't enjoyed a weekend for a while…since May and I parted ways. I tell her so.

"What's vanilla sex?" she asks.

I laugh at her unexpected question and complete change of topic.

"Just straightforward sex, Aerith. No toys, no add-ons." I shrug.

"Oh," she says, and she looks a little crestfallen.

_What now?_

The waitress diverts us, putting down two soup bowls full of greenery. "Nettle soup," she announces, and struts back into the kitchen. We glance at each other then back at the soup. A quick taste informs us both that it's delicious. Aerith giggles at my exaggerated expression of relief.

"That's a lovely sound," I say softly.

"Why have you never had vanilla sex before? Have you always done what you've done?" She's as inquisitive as ever.

"Sort of." And then I wonder if I should expand on this. More than anything, I want her to be comfortable with me; I want her to trust me. I'm never this candid, but I think I can trust her so I choose my words carefully.

"One of my parent's friends seduced me when I was fifteen."

"Oh." Aerith's spoon pauses midway from the bowl to her mouth.

"She had very particular tastes. I was her submissive for six years."

"Oh," she breathes.

"So I do know what it involves, Aerith." More than you know. "I didn't really have a conventional introduction to sex." I couldn't be touched. I still can't.

I wait for her reaction but she continues with her soup, mulling over this tidbit of information.

"So you never dated anyone during your adolescent days?" she asks, when she's finished her last spoonful.

"No."

The waitress interrupts us to clear our empty bowls. Aerith waits for her to leave. "Why?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"I didn't want to. She was all I wanted, needed. And besides, she'd have beaten the shit out of me."

She blinks a couple of times as she absorbs this news. "So if she was a friend of your parents', how old was she?"

"Old enough to know better."

"Do you still see her?" She sounds shocked.

"Yes."

"Do you still…er—" She blushes crimson, her mouth turned down.

"No," I say quickly. I don't want her to have the wrong idea about my relationship with Scarlet.

"She's a very good friend," I reassure her.

"Oh. Do your parents know?"

"Of course not."

My parents would kill me—and Scarlet, too. The waitress returns with the main entrée: venison. Aerith takes a long sip of her wine.

"But it can't have been full-time?" She's ignoring her food.

"Well, it was, though I didn't see her all the time. It was…difficult. After all, I was still fighting a war in Wutai and the aftershock of that war is really taking toll on everything. Eat up, Aerith."

"I'm really not hungry, Sephiroth," she says.

I narrow my eyes. "Eat." I keep my voice low, as I try to check my temper.

"Give me a moment," she says her tone as quiet as mine.

What's her problem? Scarlet?

"Okay," I agree, wondering if I've told her too much, and I take a bite of my venison. Finally, she picks up her cutlery and starts eating.

_Good._

"Is this what our, um…relationship will be like?" she asks. "You, ordering me around?" She scrutinizes the plate of food in front of her.

"Yes."

"I see." She tosses her ponytailed braid over her shoulder. "It's a big step," she says.

"It is." I close my eyes. I want to do this with her, now more than ever. What can I say to convince her to give our arrangement a try?

"Aerith, you have to go with your gut. Do the research, read the contract. I'm happy to discuss any aspect. I'll be in Midgar Suites until Friday if you want to talk about it before then. Call me—maybe we can have dinner—say, Wednesday? I really want to make this work. In fact, I've never wanted anything as much as I want this."

"What happened to the fifteen?" she asks.

"Various things, but it boils down to incompatibility."

"And you think that I might be compatible with you?"

"Yes."

_I hope so…_

"So you're not seeing any of them anymore?"

"No, Aerith, I'm not. I am monogamous in my relationships."

"I see."

"Do the research, Aerith."

She puts her knife and fork down, signaling that she's finished her meal.

"That's it? That's all you're going to eat?"

She nods, placing her hands in her lap, and her mouth sets in that mulish way she has…and I know it will be a fight to persuade her to clean her plate. No wonder she's so slim. Her eating issues will be something to work on, if she agrees to be mine. As I continue to eat, her eyes dart to me every few seconds and a slow flush stains her cheeks.

_Oh, what's this?_

"I'd give anything to know what you're thinking right at this moment." She's clearly thinking about sex. "I can guess," I tease.

"I'm glad you can't read my mind."

"Your mind, no, Aerith, but your body that I've gotten to know quite well since yesterday." I give her a wolfish grin and ask for the check.

When we leave, her hand is firmly in mine. She's quiet—deep in thought, it seems—and remains so all the way to Sector 5. I've given her a great deal to think about.

But she's also given me a great deal to think about.

Will she want to do this with me?

_Damn, I hope so._

It's still light when we arrive at her home, but the sun is sinking to the horizon and shining pink and pearl light on the edges of the Mako Reactor 5 tower.

"Do you want to come in?" she asks, after I've switched off the engine.

"No. I have work to do." I know that if I accept her invitation I'll be crossing a line I'm not prepared to cross. I'm not boyfriend material and I don't want to give her any false expectations of the kind of relationship she'll have with me.

Her face falls and deflated, she looks away. She doesn't want me to go.

It's humbling. Reaching across, I grasp her hand and kiss her knuckles, hoping to take the sting out of my rejection.

"Thank you for this weekend, Aerith. It's been…the best." She turns shining eyes to me.

"Wednesday?" I continue. "I'll pick you up from work, from wherever?"

"Wednesday," she says, and the hope in her voice is disconcerting.

_Crap. It's not a date._

I kiss her hand again and climb out of the car to open her door. I have to get out of here before I do something I'll regret.

When she gets out of the car, she brightens, opposite of how she looked a moment ago. She marches up to her front door but before reaching the steps she turns suddenly. "Oh, by the way, I'm wearing your underwear," she says in triumph.

_She's stolen my underwear!_

I'm stunned. And in that instant I want nothing more than to see her in my boxer briefs…and only them.

She tosses back her hair and swaggers into her house, leaving me standing on the curb, staring like a fool. Shaking my head, I climb back into the car, and as I start the engine I cannot help my mouth-splitting grin.

_I hope she says yes._

I paced in my suite room aimlessly, thinking hard about Aerith.

_Has she read the contract? Is she doing her homework?_

I check my phone once again for a text or a missed call but, of course, there's nothing. Will she agree? _I hope so…_

Cassandra has sent me Aerith's new e-mail address and assured me the laptop will be delivered tomorrow morning. With that in mind, I type out an e-mail.

**From:** Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject:** Your New Computer

**To:** Aerith Gainsborough

Dear Miss Gainsborough,

I trust you slept well. I hope that you put this laptop to good use, as discussed.

I look forward to dinner Wednesday.

Happy to answer any questions before then via e-mail should you so desire.

Sephiroth Crescent

General, SOLDIER First Class

Shinra Electric Power Company – Military Division

The e-mail doesn't bounce, so the address is live. I wonder how Aerith will react in the morning when she reads it. I hope she likes the laptop. Guess I'll know tomorrow. Picking up my latest read, I settle onto the sofa. It's a book by Brittany Barbera entitled "Let Me Be Weak: What People in Pain Wish They Could Tell You." An image of a young woman brushing out her long, mahogany hair comes to mind; her hair shines in the light from the cracked, yellowed window, and the air is filled with dancing dust motes. She's singing softly, like a child.

I shudder.

_Don't go there, Sephiroth._

I open the book and start to read.

It's now 5:30 in the morning and I got up for my usual morning run. Ever since I joined SOLDIER, being physically fit is our primary concern. Daily training routines are a must to keep us well acquainted with our skills. Who knows when the next mission will require us to fend off stronger and challenging opponents?

I finally returned to my hotel Suite and as soon as I hit the door, I quickly checked my laptop on my room's worktable to see if Aerith already replied.

_None._

I checked the time, it's just 6:30am anyway, still too early, she might still be sleeping.

I decided to hit the Hotel's gym, and do some strengthening and toning routines, my fitness playlist blares in my ears. I need to shed off this excess energy, I need to re-focus, but my mind still drifts to Aerith. Her long and soft chestnut curls, her captivating green eyes, her soft supple skin.

_Gaia, _how I long to touch and taste her again.

Just thinking about it makes me hard, _Damn, get a grip!_

I successfully subdued my thoughts about her, I returned to my room, it was 8:30 in the morning, I phone for room service, took a shower and sat eagerly in front of my laptop. I am drumming my fingers on the mahogany desk waiting for her response.

The doorbell rings, my breakfast is here. I took it and handed the boy some generous amount of tip, I placed the food on my worktable. Upon checking my computer I saw an unread message on my inbox, I felt giddy and I immediately checked her response.

**From:** Aerith Gainsborough

**Subject:** Your New Computer (on loan)

**To:** Sephiroth Crescent

I slept very well, thank you. For some strange reason—Sir,

I understood that this computer was on loan, not mine.

Aerith

"Sir" with a capital S; the girl has been reading and possibly researching. And she's still talking to me. I grin stupidly at the e-mail. This is good news, though she is also telling me that she doesn't want the computer.

_Well, that's frustrating._

I shake my head, amused.

**From:** Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject:** Your New Computer (on loan)

**To:** Aerith Gainsborough

The computer is on loan, indefinitely, Miss Gainsborough.

I note from your tone that you have read the documentation I gave you.

Do you have any questions so far?

Sephiroth Crescent

General, SOLDIER First Class

Shinra Electric Power Company – Military Division

I hit send. How long will it be before she responds? I decided to surf the internet while I wait for her reply. There's a ping from my computer which signal a new email has arrived, I quickly check and saw it was from Scarlet.

**From:** Scarlet Hamilton

**Subject:** The Weekend

**To:** Sephiroth Crescent

How's Weekend?

I'm having an event this Friday evening, I'm expecting you to be there.

Scarlet Hamilton

Director, Weapons Development

Shinra Electric power Company

I sighed and hit reply.

**From:** Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject:** The Weekend

**To:** Scarlet Hamilton

Good morning, Scarlet.

Sorry not able to get back to you. I've been busy all weekend and I'll be in Midgar Suites all this week. I'll be at your event, launching of the new weaponries and SOLDIER equipment looks promising. Besides, the event requires the presence of the General of SOLDIER with his commencement speech.

Have a good day Ma'am.

Regards,

S

Sephiroth Crescent

General, SOLDIER First Class

Shinra Electric Power Company

I press send and sat back on the comfortable computer chair. I wonder what Scarlet would make of Aerith and vice versa. A ping sound came from my laptop, a new email arrives and it was from Aerith.

**From:** Aerith Gainsborough

**Subject**: Inquiring Minds

**To:** Sephiroth Crescent

I have many questions, but not suitable for e-mail, and some of us have to work for a living.

I do not want or need a computer indefinitely.

Until later, good day. Sir.

Aerith

The tone of her e-mail makes me smile, but it seems she's off to work, so this might be the last one

for a while. Her reluctance to accept the damned computer is annoying. But I suppose it shows she's not acquisitive. She's no gold digger—rare among the women I've known…yet Lania was the same.

"_Sir, I am not deserving of this beautiful dress."_

"_You are. Take it. And I'll not hear another word on this. Understand?"_

"_Yes, Master."_

"_Good."_

Ah, Lania. She was a good submissive, but she became too attached and I was the wrong man.

Fortunately, that wasn't for long. She's married now and happy. I turn my attention back to Aerith's email and reread.

"_Some of us have to work for a living."_

The sassy wench is implying I don't do any work. I hit reply to send her another email.

**From:** Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject:** Your New Computer (again on loan)

**To:** Aerith Gainsborough

Laters, baby.

P.S.: I work for a living, too.

Sephiroth Crescent

General, SOLDIER First Class

Shinra Electric Power Company – Military Division

I find it impossible to concentrate on my work, waiting for the telltale ping to announce a new email from Aerith. When it comes, I look up immediately—but it's from Scarlet. And I'm surprised by my disappointment.

**From:** Scarlet Hamilton

**Subject:** The Weekend

**To:** Sephiroth Crescent

Sephiroth, you work too hard. What's in downtown Midgar? Work?

Ex

Scarlet Hamilton

Director, Weapons Development

Shinra Electric Power Company

Do I tell her? If I do, she'll call immediately with questions, and I'm not ready to divulge my weekend experiences yet. I type her a quick e-mail saying it's work, and get back to my reading.

Cassandra calls me at ten and we run through my schedule. As I'm in downtown Midgar, I ask her to set my scheduled meetings for the rest of the week via WebEx, instead of physical meetings, it has been adjusted to teleconference. Also, I asked her to move all the ocular missions assigned to me by next week. After we set up my schedule for the rest of the week, I decided to have my lunch in the buffet room of the Midgar Suites before attending my meeting schedule by 1:30pm.

My last call wrapsup at 5:00. Stretching in my chair, I think about how productive I've been today.

It's amazing how much more I get done when I'm not in the office. Only a couple of reports to read and I'm finished for the day. As I look out the window at the early-evening sky, my mind strays to a certain potential submissive.

I wonder how her day at Harding's has been, pricing cable ties and measuring out lengths of rope. I hope one day I'll get to use them on her. The thought conjures images of her tethered in my playroom. I dwell on this for a moment then quickly send her an e-mail. All this waiting, working and e-mailing is making me restless. I know how I'd like to release this pent-up energy, but I have to settle for a run.

**From:** Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject:** Working for a Living

**To:** Aerith Gainsborough

Dear Miss Gainsborough,

I do hope you had a good day at work.

Sephiroth Crescent

General, SOLDIER First Class

Shinra Electric Power Company – Military Division

I change back into my running gear. Tseng came in earlier around 3pm and has brought me my clothes plus two more pairs of sweatpants. I'm sure that's Theresa's doing though. As I head toward the door I check my e-mail. She's replied.

**From:** Aerith Gainsborough

**Subject:** Working for a Living

**To:** Sephiroth Crescent

Sir… I had a very good day at work.

Thank you.

Aerith

But she hasn't done her homework. I e-mail her back.

**From:** Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject:** Do Your homework!

**To:** Aerith Gainsborough

Miss Gainsborough,

Delighted you had a good day.

While you are e-mailing, you are not researching.

Sephiroth Crescent

General, SOLDIER First Class

Shinra Electric Power Company – Military Division

And rather than leave the room, I wait for her reply. She doesn't keep me waiting long.

**From:** Aerith Gainsborough

**Subject:** Nuisance

**To:** Sephiroth Crescent

Mr. Crescent, stop e-mailing me, and I can start my assignment.

I'd like another A.

Aerith

I laugh out loud. _Yes._ That A was something else. Closing my eyes, I see and feel her mouth around my cock once more.

Bringing my errant body to heel, I press send on my reply, and wait.

**From:** Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject:** Impatient

**To:** Aerith Gainsborough

Miss Gainsborough,

Stop e-mailing me—and do your assignment.

I'd like to award another A.

The first one was so well deserved. ;)

Sephiroth Crescent

General, SOLDIER First Class

Shinra Electric Power Company – Military Division

Her response is not as immediate, and feeling a little crestfallen, I turn away and decide to go on my run. But as I open the door the ping from my inbox pulls me back.

**From:** Aerith Gainsborough

**Subject:** Internet Research

**To:** Sephiroth Crescent

Mr. Crescent,

What would you suggest I put into a search engine?

Aerith

_Crap!_ Why didn't I think about this? I could have given her some books. Numerous website links but I don't want to frighten her off. Perhaps she should start with the most vanilla…

**From:** Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject:** Internet Research

**To:** Aerith Gainsborough

Miss Gainsborough,

Always start with Wikipedia.

No more e-mails unless you have questions.

Understood?

Sephiroth Crescent

General, SOLDIER First Class

Shinra Electric Power Company – Military Division

I get up from my desk, thinking she won't respond, but as usual she surprises me and does. I can't resist.

**From:** Aerith Gainsborough

**Subject:** Bossy!

**To:** Sephiroth Crescent

Yes…Sir.

You are so bossy.

Aerith

_Damn right!_

**From:** Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject:** In Control

**To:** Aerith Gainsborough

Aerith, you have no idea.

Do the work.

Sephiroth Crescent

General, SOLDIER First Class

Shinra Electric Power Company

Show some restraint, Crescent. Before she can distract me again, I'm out the door. I'm running down the streets of Downtown Midgar while my mind is practically full of thoughts about Aerith. She is still in the game—this is not a "no." Our e-mail exchange has given me hope. I'm hoping that by the time I get back there'll be another e-mail, maybe with questions, maybe with some more of her sassy banter.

_Yeah. __That's something to look forward to._

As I sprint down Main Street I dare to hope that she'll accept my proposition. The thought is exciting, invigorating even, and I pick up my pace, sprinting back to The Midgar Suites.

It's 8:00 when I returned from my run and I sit back in my dining chair. I've eaten the grilled Sea Bass for dinner, _hmm… my favorite._ After I've eaten my full, I went back to my work table and check my laptop. No new emails from Aerith yet, I just browse the Shinra Company's Weapons Division portal and checks the long list of weaponries, equipment and vehicles created for the past years. A few minutes later, I hear a ping.

It's an e-mail with "Shocked!" written in the subject line. The heading makes me sit up.

**From:** Aerith Gainsborough

**Subject:** Shocked!

**To:** Sephiroth Crescent

Okay, I've seen enough.

It was nice knowing you.

Aerith

_Shit!_

I read it again.

_Fuck._

It's a "no." I stare at the screen in disbelief.

That's it?

No discussion?

Nothing.

Just "It was nice knowing you"?

_What. The. Fuck._

I sit back in my chair, dumbfounded.

Nice?

Nice.

_NICE._

She thought it was more than nice when her head was thrown back as she came.

_Stop assuming, Sephiroth._

Maybe it's a joke?

Some joke!

I pull my laptop toward me to write a reply.

**From:** Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject:** NICE?

**To:** Aerith Gainsborough

But as I stare at the screen, my fingers hovering over the keys, I can't think of what to say. How could she dismiss me so easily? Her first fuck.

Maybe I should pay her a visit, just to make sure it's a "no." Maybe I can persuade her otherwise. I certainly don't know what to say to this e-mail. Perhaps she's looked at some particularly hardcore sites. _Why didn't I give her a few books? I don't believe this_.

She needs to look me in the eye and say no.

I rub my chin as I formulate a plan, and moments later I'm in my closet, retrieving my tie.

_That __tie._

This deal isn't dead yet. From my messenger bag I take some condoms and slide them into the back pocket of my pants, then grab my jacket and a bottle of white wine from the minibar. Snatching my room key, I close the door and head toward the elevator to collect my car from the valet.

As I pull upin the I8 outside her house in Sector 5, I wonder if this is a wise move.

I've never visited any of my previous submissive at their homes—they always came to me. I'm pushing all the boundaries that I've set for myself. Opening the door of the car and climbing out, I'm uneasy; it's reckless and too presumptuous of me to come here. Then again, I've already been here twice, though for only a few minutes. If she does agree, I'll have to manage her expectations. This won't happen again.

I'm just here because I think it's a "no." And I have to hear it from her if it is really a "no".

Lockhart answers when I knock at the door. She's surprised to see me. "Hi, Sephiroth. Aerith didn't say you were coming over." She stands aside to let me enter. "She's in her room. I'll call her."

"No. I'd like to surprise her." I give her my most earnest and endearing look and in response she blinks a couple of times. "Where's her room?"

"Upstairs, the first door."

"Thanks. By the way, can I have some wine glass and ice cubes?"

Tifa nods and motion me to follow her in the kitchen, she puts out two wine glasses from the cupboard then took out the tray of ice from the fridge. She breaks out the ice cubes from the tray and puts them in the wine glasses. Then she handed them to me and said, "White wine… I thought you're a red wine kind of guy. Anyway, here you go."

"Thank you." I held the glasses on one hand and the bottle of wine on the other, I proceeded upstairs and on my right side, there's a door, this could be her room. After a beat, I open it and there's Aerith, sitting at a small desk, reading what looks like the contract. She has her earphones plugged in her ears as she idly drums her fingers to an unheard beat. Standing there for a moment, I watch her. Her face is scrunched in concentration; her hair is braided and she's wearing cotton PJs.

Her room is small, neat, and girlish: all whites, creams, and baby pink, and bathed in the soft glow of her bedside lamp. It's also a little empty, at least she has a double bed—with a white wrought-iron bedstead.

Aerith suddenly jumps, startled by my presence.

_Yes. I'm here because of your e-mail._

She pulls out her earphones and the sound of tinny music fills the silence between us.

"Good evening, Aerith."

She stares at me dumbfounded, her eyes widening.

"I felt that your e-mail warranted a reply in person." I try to keep my voice neutral. Her mouth opens and closes, but she remains mute.

Miss Gainsborough is speechless. _This I like._ "May I sit?"

She nods, continuing to stare in disbelief as I perch on her bed.

"I wondered what your bedroom would look like," I offer as an icebreaker, though chitchat is not my area of expertise. She scans her room as if seeing it for the first time. "It's very serene and peaceful in here," I add, though I feel anything but serene or peaceful right now. I want to know why she's said no to my proposal with no discussion whatsoever.

"How…?" she whispers, but she stops, her disbelief still evident in her quiet tone.

"I'm still at The Midgar Suites." She knows this.

"Would you like a drink?" she squeaks.

"No thank you, Aerith." Good. She's found her manners. But I want to get on with the business at hand: her alarming e-mail. "So, it was _nice_ knowing me?" I emphasize the word that offends me most in that sentence.

_Nice? Really?_

She examines her hands in her lap, her fingers nervously tapping against her thighs. "I thought you'd reply by e-mail," she says, her voice as small as her room.

"Are you biting your lower lip deliberately?" I inquire, my voice sterner than I'd intended.

"I wasn't aware I was biting my lip," she whispers, her face pale.

We gaze at each other.

And the air almost crackles between us.

Can't you feel this, Aerith? This tension. This attraction. My breathing shallows as I watch her pupils dilate. Slowly, deliberately, I reach for her hair and gently tug on the pink ribbon, freeing her braids.

She watches me, captivated, her eyes never leaving mine. I loosen her hair from their prison.

My fingers trace the soft shell of her ear. With great care, I tug and squeeze the plump skin of her earlobe. She's not wearing earrings, though she does have pierced ears. I wonder what a diamond would look like twinkling there. Her breathing quickens from my touch.

"I needed time to think," she says.

"Think about what, Aerith?"

"You."

"And you decided that it was nice knowing me?"

"Well… that's what you've read from my email." she goads me, her eyes shining and provocative.

_Oh, that smart mouth._

"Well, I thought I should come and remind you how nice it was knowing me." The challenge is there in my voice, and now between us. Her mouth drops open in surprise, but I glide my fingers to her chin and coax it closed. "What do you say to that, Miss Gainsborough?" I whisper, as we stare at each other.

I grab her arms before she says anything more, and pushes her so that she lands on the bed beneath me. I have her arms stretched out above her head. Turning her face to mine, I kiss her, _hard._ My tongue exploring and reclaiming her, her body rises in response as she kisses me back with equal ardor.

_Oh, Aerith. What you do to me._

Once she's squirming for more, I stop and gaze down at her. It's time for plan B.

"Trust me?" I ask, when her eyelids flutter open.

She nods enthusiastically. From the back pocket of my pants I extract the tie so she can see it, then sitting astride her and taking both of her offered wrists, I bind her to one of the iron spindles of her bedstead.

She wriggles beneath me, testing her bindings, but the tie holds fast. She's not escaping. "That's better." I smile with relief because I have her where I want her, now to undress her.

"If you struggle, I'll tie your feet, too. If you make a noise, Aerith, I will gag you. Keep quiet. Tifa is probably outside listening right now."

Quickly I remove her pajama pants. Then shift her so she's stretched out and lying on her sheets, and not that dainty, homemade quilt. We're going to make a mess.

_Stop biting that fucking lip._

I brush my finger over her mouth as a carnal warning. She purses her lips in the semblance of a kiss, prompting my smile. She's a beautiful, sensual creature.

Now that she's where I want her, I take my shoes and socks off, undo the top button of my pants, and remove my shirt. She doesn't take her eyes off me.

"I think you've seen too much." I want to keep her guessing, and not knowing what's coming next. It will be a carnal treat. I've not blindfolded her before, so this will count toward her training.

_That's if__she says yes…_

Sitting astride her once more, I grab the hem of her top and roll it up her body. But rather than taking it off, I leave it rolled over her eyes: an effective blindfold.

She looks fantastic, laid out and bound. "Mmm, this just gets better and better. I'm going to get a drink," I whisper and kiss her. She gasps as I climb off the bed. I pop open the wine bottle with a mini corkscrew attached to my set of keys and pour some wine on one of the wine glasses. Looking back at her, I am immediately appeased by the sight of the enchanting Aerith Gainsborough, breathless and waiting, on her bed. Setting the wine down on her bedside table, I take the foil packet out of my pants and place it beside the wine, then drop my pants and underwear on the floor, freeing my erection.

I take a sip of wine—surprisingly, it's not bad—and gaze down at Aerith. She hasn't said a word. Her face is turned toward me, her lips parted with anticipation. Taking the glass, I sit astride her once more.

"Are you thirsty, Aerith?"

"Yes," she whispers.

Taking a sip of wine, I lean down and kiss her, pouring the wine into her mouth. She laps it up, and deep in her throat I hear a faint hum of appreciation.

"More?" I ask.

She nods smiling and I oblige.

"Let's not go too far; we know your capacity for alcohol is limited, Aerith," I tease and her mouth splits in the widest of grins. Leaning down, I let her have another drink from my mouth and she wriggles beneath me.

"Is this nice?" I ask as I lay down beside her.

She stills, all seriousness now, but her lips part as she inhales sharply.

I take another swig of wine, this time with two ice cubes. When I kiss her, I push a small shard of ice between her lips then lay a trail of icy kisses down her sweet-smelling skin from her throat to her navel. There, I place the other shard of ice. She sucks in a breath.

"Now you have to keep still." My voice is low and I kiss her again just above her navel. Her hips shift. "Oh no. If you spill the shard of ice I will punish you, Miss Gainsborough."

She moans in response and pulls at the tie.

I release each of her breasts from her bra so they're supported by the underwire cups; her breasts are pert and vulnerable, just how I like them. Slowly I tease them both with my lips.

"How nice is this?" I whisper and blow gently on one nipple. Her mouth slackens in a silent "Ah."

Taking another piece of ice in my mouth, I slowly trace down her sternum to her nipple, circling a couple of times with the ice. She moans beneath me. Transferring the ice to my fingers, I continue to torture each nipple with cool lips and the remaining ice cube that's melting in my fingers.

Whining and panting beneath me, she's tensing but managing to stay still. "If you spill the shard of ice, I won't let you come," I warn.

"Oh. Please. Sephiroth. Sir. Please," she begs.

_Oh, to hear her use those words. _

_There's hope._

_This is not a "no."_

I skim my fingers over her body toward her panties, teasing her soft skin. Suddenly her pelvis flexes, spilling the melted ice shard from her navel. I move quickly to lap it up, kissing and sucking it off her body.

"Oh dear, Aerith, you moved. What am I going to do to you?" I slip my fingers into her panties and brush her clitoris as I do.

"Ah!" she whines.

"Oh, baby," I whisper with reverence. She's wet. _Very wet._

_See. See how __nice __this is?_

I push my index and middle finger inside her and she trembles.

"Ready for me so soon," I murmur, and push my fingers slowly in and out of her, eliciting a long sweet moan. Her pelvis starts lifting to meet my fingers.

_She wants this._

"You are a greedy girl." My voice is still low and she matches the pace I'm setting as I begin to circle her clitoris with my thumb, teasing and tormenting her.

She cries out, her body bucking beneath me. I want to see her expression, and reaching up with my other hand, I slip her top off her head. She opens her eyes, blinking in the soft light.

"I want to touch you," she says, her voice husky and full of need.

"I know," I breathe against her lips, and kiss her, all the while keeping up the relentless rhythm with my fingers and thumb. She tastes of wine and need and Aerith. And she kisses me back with a hunger I've not felt in her before. I cradle the top of her head, keeping her in place, and continue to kiss and finger-fuck her. As her legs stiffen, I drop the pace of my hand.

_Oh, no, baby. You're not coming yet._

I do this three more times while kissing her warm, sweet mouth. The fifth time, still my fingers inside her, and I hum soft and slow in her ear, "This is your punishment, so close and yet so far. Is this nice?"

"Please," she whimpers.

_Gaia, I love to hear her beg._

"How shall I fuck you, Aerith?"

My fingers start again and her legs begin to quiver, and I gentle my hand once more.

"Please," she breathes again, the word so low I barely hear her.

"What do you want, Aerith?"

"You…now," she pleads.

"Shall I fuck you this way, or this way, or this way? There's an endless choice," I murmur.

Withdrawing my hand, I snatch the condom from the bedside table and kneel up between her legs.

Keeping my eyes on hers, I pull her panties off and discard them on the floor. Her eyes are dark with lust, full of promise and longing. They widen as I slowly put the condom on.

"How nice is this?" I ask, as I wrap my fist around my erection.

"I meant it as a joke," she whimpers.

_Joke?_

_Thank heavens, all is not lost._

"A joke?" I query, as my fist slides up and down my cock.

"Yes. Please, Sephiroth," she begs.

"Are you laughing now?"

"No." Her voice is barely audible, but the little shake of her head tells me all I need to know.

Watching her needing me…I could explode in my hand just looking at her. Grabbing her, I flip her over, keeping her fine, fine ass in the air. It's too tempting. I slap her cheek, hard, and then plunge inside her.

_She's__ so ready._

She tightens around me and cries out as she comes.

_That's too quick._

Holding her hips in place, I fuck her, _hard,_ riding through her orgasm. Gritting my teeth, I grind into her, again and again, as she begins to build once more.

_Come on, Aerith. Again, __I will her, pounding on._

She moans and whimpers beneath me, a sheen of sweat appearing on her back.

Her legs begin to quiver.

_She's close._

"Come on, Aerith, again," I growl, and by some miracle her orgasm spirals through her body and into mine. Wordlessly I come, pouring myself into her. I collapse on top of her. _That was exhausting. _

"How nice was that?" I hiss against her ear as I draw air into my lungs.

As she lies flat on the bed, panting, I pull out of her and remove the wretched condom. I get off the bed and quickly get dressed. When I'm done, I reach down and unfasten my tie, freeing her. Turning over, she stretches her hands and fingers and readjusts her bra. Once I cover her with the comforter I lie down beside her, propped up on my elbow.

"That was really nice," she says with a mischievous smile.

"There's that word again." I smirk at her.

"You don't like that word?"

"No. It doesn't do it for me at all."

"Oh—I don't know…it seems to have a very beneficial effect on you."

"I'm a beneficial effect now, am I? Could you wound my ego any further, Miss Gainsborough?"

"I don't think there's anything wrong with your ego." Her frown is fleeting.

"You think?"

_Dr. Williams would have plenty to say about that._

"Why don't you like to be touched?" she asks, her voice sweet and soft.

"I just don't." I kiss her forehead to distract her from this line of questioning. "So, that e-mail was your idea of a joke?"

She gives me a coy look and an apologetic shrug.

"I see. So you are still considering my proposition?"

"Your indecent proposal…yes, I am."

Our deal is still in play. My relief is palpable; I can almost taste it.

"I have issues, though," she adds.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

"I was going to e-mail them to you, but you kind of interrupted me."

"Only certain things are funny, Aerith. I thought you were saying no—no discussion at all."

"I don't know yet. I haven't made up my mind. Will you collar me?"

Her question surprises me. "You have been doing your research. I don't know, Aerith. I've never collared anyone."

"Were you collared?" she asks.

"Yes."

"By uh… what's her name, your parent's friend who seduced you?"

"Scarlet… Scarlet Hamilton."

Her mouth was wide with shock. "Scarlet? The famous Scarlet Hamilton who works as the Head of Shinra's Weapons Development Department? She was the one?"

I simply nod.

"She's a MILF." She replied wryly.

"MILF?" I laugh out loud. "You're getting quite acquainted with sexual terms. I'll tell her that you called her a MILF, she'll love it."

"You still talk to her regularly?" Her voice is high-pitched with shock and indignation.

"Yes." _Why's that such a big deal?_

"I see." Now her voice is clipped. She's mad? Why? I don't understand. "So you have someone you can discuss your alternative lifestyle with, but I'm not allowed." Her tone is petulant.

"I don't think I've ever thought about it like that. Ms. Hamilton is part of that lifestyle. I told you, she's a good friend now. If you'd like, I can introduce you to one of my former subs. You could talk to her."

"Is this your idea of a joke?" she demands indignantly.

"No, Aerith." I'm surprised by her vehemence and shake my head to reinforce my denial. It's perfectly normal for a submissive to check with exes that their new Dominant knows what he's doing.

"No—I'll do this on my own, thank you very much," she insists, and reaches for her comforter and quilt, pulling them up to her chin.

_What? She's upset?_

"Aerith, I…I didn't mean to offend you."

"I'm not offended. I'm appalled."

"Appalled?"

"I don't want to talk to one of your ex-girlfriends, slave, sub, whatever you call them."

"Aerith Gainsborough, are you jealous?" I sound bewildered… because I am. She flushes beet red, and I know I've found the root of her problem. How the hell can she be jealous?

_Sweetheart, I had a life before you._

_A very active life._

"Are you staying?" she snaps.

_What? Of course not. __"_I have a breakfast meeting tomorrow at The Midgar Suites. Besides, I told you,

I don't sleep with girlfriends, slaves, subs, or anyone. Friday and Saturday were exceptions. It won't happen again."

She presses her lips together with her stubborn expression. "Well, I'm tired now," she says.

"Are you kicking me out?"

_This is not how this is supposed to go._

"Yes."

_What?_

Disarmed again by Miss Gainsborough. "Well, that's another first," I mutter.

_Kicked out. I can't believe it._

"So nothing you want to discuss now? About the contract?" I ask, as an excuse to prolong my stay.

"No," she grunts. Her petulance is irritating and were she truly mine, it would not be tolerated.

"I'd like to give you a good spanking. You'd feel a lot better, and so would I," I tell her.

"You can't say things like that. I haven't signed anything yet." Her eyes flash with defiance.

I can say it. I just can't do it. Not until you let me. "A man can dream, Aerith. Wednesday?" I still want this. Why, though, I don't know; she's so difficult. I give her a brief kiss.

"Wednesday," she agrees, and I'm relieved once again. "I'll see you out," she adds, her tone softer.

"If you give me a minute." She pushes me off the bed and pulls on her pajama top. "Please pass me my Pajama pants," she orders, pointing to them.

"Yes, ma'am," I quip, knowing that she won't get the reference. But she narrows her eyes. She knows I'm making fun of her, but she says nothing as she slips her pants on.

Feeling a little bemused at the prospect of being tossed out onto the street, I follow her through downstairs, in to the living room and out the front door.

When was the last time this happened?

_Never._

She opens the door, but she's staring down at her hands.

"You okay?" I ask, and brush her lower lip with my thumb. Perhaps she doesn't want me to go— or perhaps she can't wait for me to leave?

"Yes," she says, her tone soft and subdued. I'm not sure I believe her.

"Wednesday," I remind her. I'll see her then. Bending down, I kiss her, and she closes her eyes.

And I don't want to go. Not with her uncertainty on my mind. I hold her head and deepen the kiss and she responds, surrendering her mouth to me.

_Please Aerith don't give up on me. Give it a try._

She grasps my arms, kissing me back and I don't want to stop. She's intoxicating and the darkness is quiet, calmed by the young woman in front of me. Reluctantly, I pull back and lean my forehead against hers.

She's breathless, like me. "Aerith, what are you doing to me?"

"I could say the same to you," she whispers.

I know I have to leave. She has me in a tailspin, and I don't know why. I kiss her forehead and walk down the path toward the I8. She stands watching me from the doorway. She hasn't gone in. I smile, pleased that she's still watching as I climb into the car.

When I look back, she's gone.

What just happened? No wave good-bye?

I start the car and begin the drive back to downtown Midgar, analyzing what's taken place between us.

She e-mailed me.

I went to her.

We fucked.

She threw me out before I was ready to leave.

For the first time—well, maybe not the first time—I feel a little used, for sex. It's a disturbing feeling that reminds me of my time with Scarlet.

Miss Gainsborough is confusing as hell and she doesn't even know it. And fool that I am, I'm letting her confuse me.

I have to turn this around.

_I want her. I need her to sign._

Is it just the chase? Is that what's turning me on? Or is it her?

I don't know. But I hope to find out more on Wednesday. And on a positive note, that was a nice way to spend an evening. I smirk in the rearview mirror and pull into the garage at the hotel.

When I'm back in my room I sit down at my laptop.

_Focus on what you want, where you want to be._

Isn't that what Williams is always harassing me about,his solution-based crap?

**From:** Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject:** This Evening

**To:** Aerith Gainsborough

Miss Gainsborough,

I look forward to receiving your notes on the contract.

Until then, sleep well, baby.

Sephiroth Crescent

General, SOLDIER First Class

Shinra Electric Power Company – Military Division

And I want to add, _Thank you for another diverting evening…_ but that seems a little over the top.

Pushing my laptop aside because Aerith will probably be asleep, I decided to call it a day too.

That night I dreamed of spring flower fields, luncheon basket, a woman with long brown hair tied up high in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon. Her laugh was music to my ears, I am happy seeing her happy, I look at her hazel brown eyes, suddenly it changed to cool, bright green eyes. The color of life, the color of the lifestream, my savior's eyes, Ifalna's. Then the woman became Aerith… the sound of her laughter when I make her happy is so… blissful. Her eyes, cool, vibrant and full of life stares at me with wonder, seeing right through me, right through my soul. Her lips soft and tastes like sweet, pure honey, her skin and her touch are warm, inviting and supple. It electrifies me, sending the blood in my veins alive and burning.

I never dreamt of any of my submissive, not even my dominant, Scarlet. But in this memorable night I dreamt of a woman… of Aerith.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I apologized for the long wait, I just recently updated my other story entitled "New World" my mind is focused on that story so I wasn't able to update this fic for quite a while. Also, thank you for the reviews and really for those who don't like my AU for Aeriseph, I respect that. I swear with every fiber of my being that I did not create this to destroy the pairing. I'm an AeriSeph fan, besides this fic will not lean heavily on BDSM, there is already a story flow I've conjured up in my head.**

**For all the fans of this story, thank you so much, I appreciate you all for your support and constructive criticisms in which I can use to become a better fanfic writer. For those who hate it, you all have my gratitude as well, for if it weren't for you all I probably won't have a steely resolve to believe in myself. **

**Here's another chapter, Please R&amp;R!**

**Disclaimer: The AU is Fifty Shades Trilogy and it's entirely owned by E.L James, her work was the inspiration of this fanfic. Characters are from Final Fantasy and are owned by Square Enix, some characters are OC. No copyright infringement intended, this fic is for pure entertainment only.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Aerith's POV**

After what happened, I have an overwhelming urge to cry, I feel so woebegone and it tugs at my heartstrings so painfully. Dashing back to my bedroom, I close the door gently and lean against it, trying to contemplate what has just transpired between me and the enigmatic Sephiroth Crescent. I can't deny that I'm head over heels with him but still, I don't want to love another soul and lose sight of my own. I went to my dresser table and look at the mirror. I can still see a part of my old self but somehow, I've changed. I stared at my reflection, trying to rationalize my feelings and when I'm not going anywhere, I covered my face with the palms of my hands and cried.

There was a soft knock on the door, it was Tifa.

"Aerith…?" she whispers. I open the door. She takes one look at me and throws her arms around me. I cried harder as I felt the love and concern in her embrace.

"What's wrong? What did that bastard do?" she asked vehemently as she strokes my hair gently.

"Oh Tifa, nothing I didn't want him to."

She slowly guides me to my bed and we sit. She fixes my hair and said, "You have dreadful after-sex hair."

In spite of my sadness, I laugh.

"Contrary to that, it was good sex. None of it was dreadful."

Tifa smiles.

"That's better. Why are you crying? You never cry." She retrieves my brush from my dresser, sits beside me and very slowly she starts brushing out the knots in my hair.

"I just don't think our relationship will work." I stare down at my fidgeting fingers.

"I thought you're going to see each other on Wednesday?"

"That was the original plan."

"So… why did he turn up here today?"

"I sent him an email."

"Asking him to drop by?"

"No, I told him I didn't want to see him anymore."

"And he rushed here? Aerith, that's genius."

"Actually, I meant for it to be a joke."

"Oh… Now I'm really confused."

Patiently, I explained the essence of our email conversation without touching the Dominant-Submissive subject.

"So you thought he'd reply via email."

"Yes."

"But instead, he turns up here."

"Yes."

"I'd say he's completely smitten with you."

I frown. _Sephiroth, smitten with me? Hardly. _ He's just looking for a new sub, a new toy he can bed and do unimaginable things with.

"He came here to fuck me, that's all."

"Who said romance was dead?" she muttered horrified. I can't believe that I've shocked her legitimately. I just shrugged apologetically.

"He uses sex as a weapon."

"Fuck you to submission?" she shakes her head disapprovingly. I blinked rapidly at her and I can feel the heat spread across my face. _You just hit the jackpot Tifa Lockhart. _

"Okay… I do not understand this whole set up, so you just let him take advantage of you? Make love to you whenever he wants?"

"Tifa, we don't make love – we fuck – it's his terminology. He doesn't do the love thing."

"I knew it… that strange feeling I have of him, he has commitment issues."

I nod, as if in agreement but inwardly I yearned. Oh Tifa, how I wish I could disclose everything to you. And if I did I'm sure you'll tell me to forget about him and stop this foolish heart of mine.

"I guess… it's all a little overwhelming." I murmur.

Because I don't want to talk about Sephiroth any more, I ask her about Cloud. Tifa's whole demeanor changes at the mere mention of his name, she lights up from within, beaming at me.

"He's coming over early Saturday and we'll go on a date." She hugs my hairbrush as she tells me this, she got it bad and I feel a familiar faint stab of envy. Tifa has found herself a normal man and she looks so happy.

I hugged her and expressed how happy I am for her, she hugs me back in gratitude.

"Oh also, I meant to say that your mother has called you while you were uhmm… quite occupied. So I just told her you're busy and you'll just call her back. Just give her a call tomorrow, it's pretty late, aunt Elmyra might already be sleeping."

"Alright, thanks Tifa, I'm okay now. I'll probably get some rest."

Tifa smiles but somehow her eyes were still filled with concern. She closes the door gently as she leaves my room.

After she's gone, I sit and read the contract again, making more notes as I go. Once done, I've opened my laptop, ready to respond. I found Sephiroth's email in my inbox.

**From: **Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject: **This evening

**To: **Aerith Gainsborough

Miss Gainsborough I look forward to receiving your notes on the contract. Until then, sleep well baby.

Sephiroth Crescent

General, SOLDIER First Class

Shinra Electric Power Company – Military Division

**From: **Aerith Gainsborough

**Subject: **Issues

**To: **Sephiroth Crescent

Dear Mr. Crescent

Here is my list of issues. I look forward to discussing them more fully at dinner on Wednesday. I've summarized them all per your contracts content. Please read through my rebuttal.

Not sure why this is solely for MY benefit – to explore MY sensuality and limits. I'm sure I wouldn't need a ten-page contract to do that! Surely this is for YOUR benefit

As you are aware you are my only sexual partner. I don't take drugs, and I've not had any blood transfusions. I'm probably safe. What about you?

I can terminate at any time if I don't think you're sticking to the agreed limits. Okay – I like this.

Obey you in all things? Accept without hesitation your discipline? We need to talk about this.

One month trial period. Not three.

I cannot commit every weekend. I do have a life, or will have. Perhaps three weekends out of four?

Using my body as you see fit sexually or otherwise – please define "or otherwise."

This whole discipline clause. I'm not sure I want to be whipped, flogged, or corpo rally punished. I find it as part of my hard limits and I am sure this would be in breach of the "Hard limits" agreement– besides you told me you weren't a sadist.

The Rules Clause – More on these later.

Touching myself without your permission. What's the problem with this? You know I don't do it anyway.

Discipline – Please see no. 8.

I can't look into your eyes? Why?

Why can't I touch you?

Rules:

Sleep – I'll agree to 6 hours.

Food – I am not eating food from a prescribed list. The food list goes or I do – Deal breaker.

Clothes – as long as I only have to wear your clothes when I'm with you... okay.

Exercise – make it just 3 hours not 4.

Soft Limits:

Can we go through all of these?

No Fisting of any kind.

What is suspension?

Genital Clamps – you have got to be kidding me.

Can you please let me know the arrangements for Wednesday? I am working until 5pm that day. Good night.

Aerith

**From: **Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject: **This evening

**To: **Aerith Gainsborough

Miss Gainsborough,

That's a long list. Why are you still up?

Sephiroth Crescent

General, SOLDIER First Class

Shinra Electric Power Company – Military Division

**From: **Aerith Gainsborough

**Subject: **Burning the midnight oil

**To: **Sephiroth Crescent

Sir

If you recall I was going through this list, when I was distracted and bedded by a passing control freak.

Goodnight.

Aerith

**From: **Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject: **Burning the midnight oil

**To: **Aerith Gainsborough

GO TO BED AERITH.

Sephiroth Crescent

General, SOLDIER First Class

Shinra Electric Power Company – Military Division

_Oh… shouty capitals! _I switch off. How can he intimidate me when he's six miles away? I shake my head. My heart still heavy, I climb into bed and fall instantly into a deep but troubled sleep.

The following day, I call my mom when I'm home from work. It's been a relatively peace ful day at the Harding's, allowing me far too much time to think. I'm restless, nervous about my showdown with Mr. Control Freak tomorrow, and at the back of my mind, I'm worried that perhaps I've been too negative in my response to the contract. Perhaps he'll call the whole thing off.

"Aerith honey, I'm really so sorry for not being able to give you a call this past weekend," my mom whines down the phone.

"Mom, it's fine."

"Aerith, you sound distracted – are you okay, baby?"

"Yes, Mom," _Oh if only you knew. _There's an obscenely rich guy I've met and he wants some kind of strange kinky sexual relationship, in which I don't get a say in things.

"Have you met someone?"

"No, Mom." I am so not going there right now.

"Well, know that I'm always thinking of you. I love you… you know that hon ey?"

I close my eyes, her precious words give me a warm glow inside.

"Love you too, Mom. Say hi to Aunt Sasha for me."

"Will do, honey. Bye."

"Bye."

I have strayed into my bedroom with the phone. Idly, I switch the computer on and fire up the email program. There's an email from Sephiroth from late last night. My heart rate spikes instantly, and I hear the blood pumping in my ears. Holy crap… perhaps he's said no – that's it – maybe he's canceling dinner. The thought is so painful. I dismiss it quickly and open the email.

**From: **Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject: **Your Issues

**To: **Aerith Gainsborough

Dear Miss Gainsborough,

Following my more thorough examination of your issues, may I bring to your attention the definition of submissive.

**submissive **[s_uhb_-**mis**-iv] – **adjective**

**1\. **inclined or ready to submit; unresistingly or humbly obedient: _submissive servants._**2\. **marked by or indicating submission: _a submissive reply._

**Origin: **medieval era; submiss + -ive**Synonyms: 1. **tractable, compliant, pliant, amenable. **2\. **passive, resigned, patient, docile, tame, subdued. **Antonyms: 1. **rebellious, disobedient.

Please bear this in mind for our meeting on Wednesday.

Sephiroth Crescent

General, SOLDIER First Class

Shinra Electric Power Company – Military Division

My initial feeling is one of relief. He's willing to discuss my issues at least, and he still wants to meet tomorrow. After some thought, I reply.

**From: **Aerith Gainsborough

**Subject: **My Issues… What about Your Issues?

**To: **Sephiroth Crescent

Sir

Please note the date of origin: "medieval era". I would respectfully remind Sir we are now in the modern era. We have come a long way since then. May I offer a definition for you to consider for our meeting:

**compromise **[**kom**-pr_uh_-mahyz] – _**noun**_

**1\. **a settlement of differences by mutual concessions; an agreement reached by adjust ment of conflicting or opposing claims, principles, etc., by reciprocal modification of de mands. **2\. **the result of such a settlement. **3\. **something intermediate between different things: _The split-level is a compromise between a ranch house and a multistoried house. _**4\. **an endangering, esp. of reputation; exposure to danger, suspicion, etc.: _a compromise one's integrity._

Aerith

**From: **Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject: **What about My issues?

**To: **Aerith Gainsborough

Good point, well made, as ever, Miss Gainsborough. I will collect you from your apartment at 7:00 tomorrow

Sephiroth Crescent

General, SOLDIER First Class

Shinra Electric Power Company – Military Division

**From: **Aerith Gainsborough

**Subject: **Modern era – women can now drive

**To: **Sephiroth Crescent

Sir

I can borrow Tifa's truck, I can drive. I would prefer to meet you somewhere. Where shall I meet you? At your hotel at 7:00?

Aerith

**From: **Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject: **Modern era – Stubborn young women

**To: **Aerith Gainsborough

Dear Miss Gainsborough

Do you ever think you'll be able to do what you're told?

Sephiroth Crescent

General, SOLDIER First Class

Shinra Electric Power Company – Military Division

**From: **Aerith Gainsborough

**Subject: **Willful Men

**To: **Sephiroth Crescent

Mr. Crescent,

I would like to drive.

Please.

Aerith

**From: **Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject: **Exasperated Men

**To: **Aerith Gainsborough

Fine.

My hotel at 7:00.I'll meet you in the Crystal Bar.

Sephiroth Crescent

General, SOLDIER First Class

Shinra Electric Power Company – Military Division

**From: **Aerith Gainsborough

**Subject: Not So **Willful Men

**To: **Sephiroth Crescent

Thank you

Aerith

**From: **Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject: **Exasperating Women

**To: **Aerith Gainsborough

You're welcome

Sephiroth Crescent

General, SOLDIER First Class

Shinra Electric Power Company – Military Division

It was a swift day at Harding's and at exactly 5pm I was out of the door of the DIY shop and went straight home to get ready for the dinner, Tifa helped me by lending me one of her formal cocktail dresses. I try to put on some light makeup, and Tifa's recommended red lipstick. Then I decided to just let my hair down. Looking at myself in the mirror, it made me wish that I would feel enthused with these things: clothes, make up, jewelry. Like all normal girls feel, but growing up in the slums made me adapt the simple lifestyle we have here and thus, I really have not much interest in glamour. It's not just my thing, it's not me.

'_What is your thing Aerith?' _Sephiroth's softly spoken question haunts me, I wish I knew. I shake my head to quell my nerves and stand up, I took my purse and the Manila envelope with the contract, then grab the car keys from the dresser. Tifa entrusted me her truck and it's what I'm going to drive to get to Midgar Suites to settle the contract with Sephiroth.

I put on the stiletto gladiator sandals Tifa lent me to match up with the dress, This is gonna hurt but I need to bear with it just for this evening. Besides I'm not gonna drive the truck with these on, I have to step on the gas and the break for better maneuver.

I went down and I saw Tifa talking with somebody on the phone, given by that grin on her face I know it's Cloud. She looks at me and she grins, she covered the mouthpiece and said, "Aerith Gainsborough, look at you!"

I shrug my shoulders shyly and said, "Well…?"

"You look absolutely gorgeous, no, let me rephrase that, you look hot!"

"Hot? But what I'm trying to aim is to look business-like."

"Well that, too. Hot and business-like. That dress suits you, it clings in all the right places." She winks and smirks at me.

"Tifa!"

She laughs and said, "Just keeping it real Aerith, the whole package,-looks good. Keep the dress. You'll have him eating out of your hand"

_Oh no, you have the wrong way around, girl. Once I sign that contract, I'll be the one who's going to be eating out of his hand._

"Wish me luck."

"You need luck for a date?" her brows furrowed.

"Yes Tifa."

"Well then – good luck!" She kissed me on the cheek and she resumed chatting with Cloud while bidding farewell, I bid her farewell too and I'm out the front door.

I arrived five minutes before our agreed time, I handed the key to the valet for parking. Taking a deep breath I entered the spacious lobby of The Midgar Suites. I approach the concierge and ask for the Crystal Bar. The lady pointed the farthest glass door to the left, I said my thanks and walk over to the direction she provided. Upon entering the classy restaurant, a butler approached me.

"Table for how many madam?"

"I have a reservation with Mr. Sephiroth Crescent."

"Your name please?"

"Aerith, Aerith Gainsborough."

"Just one moment please." he went to the podium and checks the computer, he then returned to me and said.

"You are expected inside the VIP Room Miss Gainsborough, Mr. Crescent is already waiting for you."

I took a deep breath and gave a nervous smile as I follow his lead. We approach a huge glass door with gold plated door handles and the butler opened the door for me.

It was an intimate dining room, _just one secluded table. _The room is small but sumptuous. Beneath a shimmering chandelier, the table is all starched linen, crystal glasses, silver cutlery, and white rose bouquet. An old-world, sophisticated charm pervades the wood-paneled room. Sephiroth casually sits across the table, a glass of white wine in hand. I peek up at him.

He's dressed in his customary white linen shirt, black jeans, black tie, and black jacket. His hair is as silky as ever. I sigh. Of course he looks gorgeous. I stand for a few seconds in the entrance of the bar, gazing at him, admiring the view. He is beyond beautiful. He glances, nervously I think, toward the entrance and stills when he sees me. Blinking a couple of times, he then smiles a slow, lazy, sexy smile that renders me speechless and all molten inside. Making a supreme effort not to bite my lip, I move forward aware that I am delicately dressed for the night. He walks gracefully over to meet me.

"You look stunning," he murmurs as he leans down to briefly kiss my cheek.

"A dress, Miss Gainsborough. I approve." Taking my arm, he leads me to the chair opposite his. He pulled it away so I can sit on it, I thanked him and I gasp as he gently puts the napkin on my lap.

"What would you like to drink?"

My lips quirk up in a quick, sly smile– well, at least he's asking me.

"I'll have what you're having, please." See! I can play nice and behave myself. Amused, he orders another glass of Sancerre and slides in opposite me.

"They have an excellent wine cellar here," he says, cocking his head to one side.

Putting his elbows on the table, he steeples his fingers in front of his beautiful mouth, his jade eyes alive with some unreadable emotion. And there it is… that familiar pull and charge from him, it connects somewhere deep inside me. I shift uncomfortably under his scrutiny, my heart palpitating. I must keep my cool.

"Are you nervous?" he asks softly.

"Yes."

He leans forward.

"Me too," he whispers conspiratorially. My eyes shoot up to meet his. _Him. Nervous. Never. _I blink at him, and he smiles his adorable lopsided smile at me. The waiter arrives with my wine, a small dish of mixed nuts, and another of olives.

"So, how are we going to do this?" I ask. "Run through my points one by one?"

"Impatient as ever, Miss Gainsborough."

"Well, I could ask you what you thought of the weather today?"

He smiles, and his long fingers reach down to collect an olive. He pops it in his mouth, and my eyes linger on his mouth, that mouth, that's been on me… all parts of me. I flush.

"I thought the weather was particularly unexceptional today," he smirks.

"Are you smirking at me, Mr. Crescent?"

"I am, Miss Gainsborough."

"You know this contract is legally unenforceable."

"I am fully aware of that, Miss Gainsborough."

"Were you going to tell me that at any point?"

He frowns at me.

"You'd think I'd coerce you into something you don't want to do, and then pretend that I have a legal hold over you?"

"Well… yes."

"You don't think very highly of me at all, do you?"

"You haven't answered my question."

"Aerith, it doesn't matter if it's legal or not. It represents an arrangement that I would like to make with you – what I would like from you and what you can expect from me. If you don't like it, then don't sign. If you do sign, and then decide you don't like it, there are enough get-out clauses so you can walk away. Even if it were legally binding, do you think I'd drag you through the courts if you did decide to run?"

I take a long draft of my wine. My subconscious taps me hard on the shoulder. You must keep your wits about you. _Don't drink too much._

"Relationships like this are built on honesty and trust," he continues. "If you don't trust me – trust me to know how I'm affecting you, how far I can go with you, how far I can take you – if you can't be honest with me, then we really can't do this."

_Oh my, _we've cut to the chase quickly. _How far he can take me_. What does that mean?

"So it's quite simple, Aerith. Do you trust me or not?" His eyes are burning, fer vent.

"Did you have similar discussions with um… the fifteen?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because they were all established submissives. They knew what they wanted out of a relationship with me and generally what I expected. With them, it was just a question of fine-tuning the soft limits, details like that."

"Is there a store you go to? Like uh…Submissives kingdom?"

He laughs.

"Not exactly."

"Then how?"

"Is that what you want to discuss? Or shall we get down to your is sues, as you say."

I swallow. _Do I trust him? _Is that what this all comes down to – trust? Surely that should be a two-way thing.

"Are you hungry?" he asks, distracting me from my thoughts.

_Oh no… food. _

"No."

"Have you eaten today?"

I stare at him. _Honesty… _tsk, he's not going to like my answer.

"No." My voice is small.

He narrows his eyes.

"You have to eat, Aerith. I've already ordered something for us while I was waiting for you. I hope you don't mind."

"No, that's fine," I replied.

"It's good to know that you can be amenable. Now, where were we?"

"My issues." I take another large sip of wine. It really is delicious. Sephiroth Crescent does wine well. I remember the last sip of wine he gave me, in my bed. I blush at the intrusive thought.

"Yes, your issues." He fishes into his inside jacket pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. My email.

"Number 1. Agreed. This is for the benefit of us both. I shall redraft."

I blink at him. Holy Planet… we are going to go through each of these points one at a time. I just don't feel so brave face to face. He looks so earnest. I steel myself with an other sip of my wine. Sephiroth continues.

"My sexual health. Well, all of my previous partners have had blood tests, and I have regular tests every six months for all the health risks you mention. All my recent tests are clear. I have never taken drugs. In fact, I'm vehemently anti-drugs. I have a strict no-tolerance policy with regards to drugs for all my SOLDIERS, and I insist on random drug testing."

Wow… control freakery gone mad. I blink at him shocked.

"I have never had any blood transfusions. Does that answer your question?"

I nod, impassive.

"Your next point I mentioned earlier. You can walk away any time, Aerith. I won't stop you. If you go, however – that's it. Just so you know."

"Okay," I answer softly. If I go, that's it. The thought is surprisingly painful.

The waiter arrives with our first course. How can I possibly eat? He's ordered oysters on a bed of ice.

"I hope you like oysters," Sephiroth's voice is soft.

"I've never had one." Ever.

"Really? Well." He reaches for one. "All you do is tip and swallow. I think you can manage that." He gazes at me, and I know what he's referring to. I blush scarlet. He grins at me, squirts some lemon juice onto his oyster, and then tips it into his mouth.

"Hmm, delicious. Tastes of the sea," he grins at me. "Go on," he encourages.

"So, I don't chew it?"

"No, Aerith, you don't." His eyes are alight with humor. He looks so young like this.

I bite my lip, and his expression changes instantly. He looks sternly at me. I reach across and pick up my first ever oyster. Okay… here goes nothing. I squirt some lemon juice on it and tip it up. It slips down my throat, all seawater, salt, the sharp tang of citrus, and fleshiness… ooh. I lick my lips, and he's watching me intently, his eyes hooded.

"Well?"

"I'll have another," I say dryly.

"Good girl," he says proudly.

"Did you choose these deliberately? Aren't they known for their aphrodisiac quali ties?"

"No, they are the first item on the menu. I don't need an aphrodisiac near you. I think you know that, and I think you react the same way near me," he says simply. "So where were we?" He glances at my email as I reach for another oyster.

_He reacts the same way. I affect him… wow._

"Obey me in all things. Yes, I want you to do that. I need you to do that. Think of it as role-play Aerith."

"But I'm worried you'll hurt me."

"Hurt you how?"

"Physically." _And emotionally._

"Do you really think I would do that? Go beyond any limit you can't take?"

"You've said you've hurt someone before."

"Yes, I have. It was a long time ago."

"How did you hurt them?"

"I suspended them from my playroom ceiling. In fact, that's one of your questions. Suspension – that's what the karabiners are for in the playroom. Rope play. One of the ropes was tied too tightly."

I hold my hand up begging him to stop.

"I don't need to know any more. So you won't suspend me then?"

"Not if you really don't want to. You can make that a hard limit."

"Okay."

"So obeying, do you think you can manage that?"

He stares at me, his jade eyes intense. The seconds tick by.

"I could try," I whisper.

"Good." He smiles. "Now, term. One month instead of three is no time at all, espe cially if you want a weekend away from me each month. I don't think I'll be able to stay away from you for that length of time. I can barely manage it now," he pauses.

_He can't stay away from me? What?_

"How about, one day over one weekend per month you get to yourself – but I get a midweek night that week?"

"Okay."

"And please, let's try it for three months. If it's not for you then, you can walk away anytime."

"Three months?" I'm feeling pressured. I take another large sip of wine and treat my self to another oyster. I could learn to like these.

"The ownership thing, that's just terminology and goes back to the principle of obedience. It's to get you into the right frame of mind, to understand where I'm coming from. And I want you to know that as soon as you cross my threshold as my submissive, I will do what I like to you. You have to accept that and willingly. That's why you have to trust me. I will fuck you, any time, any way I want – anywhere I want. I will discipline you, because you will screw up. I will train you to please me. But I know you've not done this before. Initially, we'll take it slowly, and I will help you. We'll build up to various scenarios. I want you to trust me, but I know I have to earn your trust, and I will. The "or otherwise" – again it's to help you get into the mindset, it means anything goes."

He's so passionate, mesmerizing. This is obviously his obsession, the way he is… I can't take my eyes off him. He really, really wants this. He stops talking and gazes at me.

"Still with me?" he whispers, his voice rich, warm and seductive. He takes a sip of his wine, his penetrating stare holding mine.

The waiter comes to the door, and Sephiroth subtly nods permitting the waiter to clear our table.

"Would you like some more wine?"

"I have to drive."

"Some water then?"

I nod.

"Still or sparkling?"

"Sparkling, please."

The waiter leaves.

"You're very quiet," Sephiroth whispers.

"You're very verbose."

He smiles.

"Discipline. There's a very fine line between pleasure and pain Aerith. They are two sides of the same coin, one not existing without the other. I can show you how plea surable pain can be. You don't believe me now, but this is what I mean about trust. There will be pain, but nothing that you can't handle. Again, it comes down to trust. _Do _you trust me, Aer?"

_Aer!_

"Yes, I do." I respond spontaneously, not thinking… because it's true – I _do _trust him.

"Well then," he looks relieved. "The rest of this list is just details."

"Important details."

"Okay, let's talk through those."

My head is swimming with all his words. I should have brought Tifa's mini voice recorder so I can listen back to this. There is so much information, so much to process. The waiter re-emerges with our entrees.

"Salmon and Fennel, with Roasted Lemon Vinaigrette, sir."

Sephiroth nods and motion for the waiter to place it on the table.

"I hope you like fish," Sephiroth says mildly.

I make a stab at my food and take a long drink of my sparkling water. I vehemently wish it was wine.

"The rules. Let's talk about them. The food is a deal breaker?"

"Yes."

"Can I modify to say that you will eat at least three meals a day?"

"No." I am so not backing down on this. No one is going to dictate to me what I eat. How I fuck, yes, but eat… no, no way.

He purses his lips.

"I need to know that you're not hungry."

I frown. _Why? _

"You'll have to trust me."

He gazes at me for a moment, and he relaxes.

"Very well." he says quietly. "I concede the food and the sleep."

"Why can't I look at you?"

"That's a Dom/sub thing. You'll get used to it."

_Will I?_

"Why can't I touch you?"

"Because you can't."

His mouth sets in an obstinate line.

"Is it because of Scarlet?"

He looks quizzically at me.

"Why would you think that?" And immediately he understands. "You think she trau matized me?"

I nod.

"No Aerith. She's not the reason. Besides, Ms. Hamilton wouldn't take any of that shit from me."

_Oh… but I have to. _I pout.

"So nothing to do with her."

"No. And I don't want you touching yourself, either."

_What? _Ah yes, the no masturbation clause.

"Out of curiosity… why?"

"Because I want all your pleasure," his voice is husky, but determined.

_Oh_… I have no answer for that. On one level it's up there with, 'I want to bite that lip', on another, it's so selfish. I frown and take a bite of the salmon, trying to assess mentally what concessions I've gained. The food, the sleep, I can look him in the eye. He's going to take it slow, and we haven't discussed soft limits. But I'm not sure I can face that over food.

"I've given you a great deal to think about haven't I?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to go through the soft limits now too?"

"Not over dinner."

He smiles.

"Disgusted?"

"Something like that."

"You've not eaten very much."

"I've had enough."

"Three oysters, four bites of salmon, a little bit of the salad have been touched and you've not eaten all day. You said I could trust you."

Jeez. He's kept an inventory.

"Sephiroth, please, it's not every day I sit through conversations like this."

"I need you fit and healthy Aerith."

"I know."

"And right now, I want to peel you out of that dress."

I swallow. _Peel me out of Tifa's dress. _I feel the pull deep in my belly. Muscles that I'm now more acquainted with clench at his words. But I can't have this. His most potent weapon, used against me again. He's so good at sex – even I've figured this out.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I murmur quietly. "We haven't had dessert."

"You want dessert?" he snorts.

"Yes."

"You could be dessert," he murmurs suggestively.

"I'm not sure I'm sweet enough."

"Aerith, you're deliciously sweet. I know."

"Sephiroth. You use sex as a weapon. It really isn't fair," I whisper, staring down at my hands, and then looking directly at him. He raises his eyebrows, surprised, and I see he's considering my words. He strokes his chin thoughtfully.

"You're right. I do. In life you use what you know, Aerith. Doesn't change how much I want you. Here. Now."

How can he seduce me solely with his voice? I'm panting already – my heated blood rushing through my veins, my nerves tingling.

"I'd like to try something," he breathes.

I frown. He's just given me a shit load of ideas to process and now this.

"If you were my sub, you wouldn't have to think about this. It would be easy." His voice is soft, seductive. "All those decisions – all the wearying thought processes behind them. Those – is this the right thing to do? Should this happen here? Can it happen now? You wouldn't have to worry about any of that detail. That's what I'd do as your Dom. And right now, I know you want me, Aerith."

My frown deepens. How can he tell?

"I can tell because… "

_What the- he's answering my unspoken question_. Is he psychic as well?

"… Your body gives you away. You're pressing your thighs together, you're flushed, and your breathing has changed."

_Oh, this is too much._

"How do you know about my thighs?" My voice is low, disbelieving. They're under the table for heaven's sake.

"I felt the tablecloth move, and it's a calculated guess based on years of experience. I'm right aren't I?"

_Oh right… he's the General of SOLDIER, he's trained to read through the non-verbatim, ughh._

I flush and stare down at my hands. That's what I'm hindered by in this game of se duction. He's the only one who knows and understands the rules. I'm just too naïve and inexperienced. My only sphere of reference is Tifa, and she doesn't take any shit from men.

"I haven't finished my salmon."

"You'd prefer a salmon to me?"

My head jerks up to glare at him, and his cyan eyes burn molten jades, with compel ling need.

"I thought you liked me clearing my plate."

"Right now, Miss Gainsborough, I couldn't give a fuck about your food."

"Sephiroth. You just don't fight fair."

"I know. I never have."

My inner goddess frowns at me. You can do this, she coaxes – play this sex god at his own game. _Can I? _Okay. What to do? My inexperience is a weight around my neck. Forking up a fennel, I gaze at him and bite my lip. Then very slowly put the fennel in my mouth and suck on the fork.

Sephiroth's eyes widen infinitesimally, but I notice.

"Aerith. What are you doing?"

I bite off the fennel from my fork.

"Eating my Fennel salad."

Sephiroth shifts in his seat.

"I think you're toying with me, Miss Gainsborough."

I feign innocence.

"I'm just finishing my food, Mr. Crescent."

The waiter chooses this moment to knock and, unbidden, enter. He glances briefly at Sephiroth, who frowns at him but then nods, so the waiter clears our plates. The waiter's arrival has broken the spell. And I grasp this precious moment of clarity. I have to go. Our meeting will only end one way if I stay, and I need some boundaries after such an intense conversation. As much as my body craves his touch, my mind is rebelling. I need some distance to think about all he's said. I still haven't made a decision, and his sexual allure and prowess doesn't make it any easier.

"Would you like some dessert?" Sephiroth asks, ever the gentleman, but his eyes still blaze.

"No, thank you. I think I should go." I stare down at my hands.

"Go?" He can't hide his surprise.

The waiter leaves hastily.

"Yes." It's the right decision. If I stay here, in this room with him, he will fuck me. I stand, purposefully. "It's getting late and both of us have work tomorrow."

Sephiroth stands automatically, revealing years of ingrained civility.

"I don't want you to go."

"Please… I have to."

"Why?"

"Because you've given me so much to consider… and I need some distance."

"I could make you stay," he threatens.

"Yes, you could easily, but I don't want you to."

He runs his hand through his hair, regarding me carefully.

"You know, when you fell into my office to interview me, you were all yes sir, no sir. I thought you were a natural born submissive. But quite frankly, Aerith, I'm not sure you have a submissive bone in your delectable body." He moves slowly toward me as he speaks, his voice tense.

"You may be right," I breathe.

"I want the chance to explore the possibility that you do," he murmurs, staring down at me. He reaches up and caresses my face, his thumb tracing my lower lip. "I don't know any other way, Aerith. This is who I am."

"I know."

He leans down to kiss me, but pauses before his lips touch mine, his eyes searching mine, wanting, asking permission. I raise my lips to his, and he kisses me and because I don't know if I'll ever kiss him again, I let go – my hands moving of their own accord and twisting into his hair, pulling him to me, my mouth opening, my tongue stroking his. His hand grasps the nape of my neck as he deepens the kiss, responding to my ardor. His other hand slides down my back and flattens at the base of my spine as he pushes me against his body.

"I can't persuade you to stay?" he breathes between kisses.

"No."

"Spend the night with me."

"And not touch you? No."

He groans.

"You impossible girl." He pulls back, gazing down at me. "Why do I think you're telling me goodbye?"

"Because I'm leaving now."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it."

"Sephiroth, I have to think about this. I don't know if I can have the kind of relation ship you want."

He closes his eyes and presses his forehead against mine, giving us both the opportu nity to slow our breathing. After a moment, he kisses my forehead, inhales deeply, his nose in my hair, and then he releases me, stepping back.

"As you wish, Miss Gainsborough," he says, his face impassive. "I'll escort you to the lobby." He holds out his hand. Leaning down, I grab my purse and place my hand in his. _Oh no, this could be it. _I follow him meekly down the grand stairs and into the lobby, my scalp prickling, my blood pumping. This could be the last goodbye if I decide to say no. My heart contracts painfully in my chest. What a turnaround. What a difference a moment of clarity can make to a girl.

"Do you have your valet ticket?"

I fish into my clutch purse and hand him the ticket, which he gives to the doorman. I peek up at him as we stand waiting.

"Thank you for dinner," I murmur.

"It's a pleasure as always, Miss Gainsborough," he says politely, though he looks deep in thought, completely distracted.

As I peer up at him, I commit his beautiful profile to memory. The idea that I might not see him again haunts me, unwelcome and too painful to contemplate. He turns suddenly, staring down at me, his expression intense.

"Since you weren't able to attend the opening of the orphanage, can I invite you on Scarlet's event this Friday evening?" He sounds hesitant.

"We'll see. Maybe," I breathe. Momentarily, he looks relieved, and then he frowns.

"It's cooler now, don't you have a jacket?"

"No."

He shakes his head in irritation and takes off his jacket.

"Here. I don't want you catching cold."

I blink up at him as he holds it open, and as I hold my arms out behind me, I'm re minded of the time in his office when he slipped my coat onto my shoulders – the first time I met him – and the effect he had on me then. Nothing's changed, in fact, it's more intense. His jacket is warm, far too big, and it smells of him. My car pulls up outside. Sephiroth's mouth drops open.

"That's what you drive?" He's appalled. Taking my hand, he leads me outside. The valet jumps out and hands me my keys, and Sephiroth coolly palms him some money.

"Is this roadworthy?" He's glaring at me now.

"Yes."

"Will it make it to Sector 5?"

"Yes. She will."

"Safely?"

"Yes," I snap, exasperated. "Okay she's old. But she's Tifa's car and she's been using it, I've been using it and we're still alive right?"

"Oh, Aerith, I think we can do better than this."

"What do you mean?" Realization dawns. "You are _not _buying me a car."

He glowers at me, his jaw tense. "We'll see," he says tightly.

He grimaces as he opens the driver's door and helps me in. I take my shoes off and roll down the window. He's gazing at me, his expression unfathomable, eyes dark.

"Drive safely," he says quietly.

"Goodbye, Sephiroth." My voice is hoarse from unbidden, unshed tears – _jeez I'm not going to cry. _I give him a small smile.

As I drive away, my chest constricts, my tears start to fall, and I choke back a sob. Soon tears are streaming down my face, and I really don't understand why I'm crying. I was holding my own. He explained everything. He was clear. He wants me, but the truth is, I need more. I need him to want me like I want and need him, and deep down I know that's not possible. I am just overwhelmed.

I don't even know how to categorize him. If I do this thing… will he be my boyfriend? Will I be able to introduce him to my friends? Go out and have dates with him? The truth is, I don't think I will. He won't let me touch him and he won't let me sleep with him. I know I've not had these things in my past, but I want them in my future. And that's not the future he envisions.

What if I do say yes, and in three months' time he says no, he's had enough of trying to mold me into something I'm not. How will I feel? I'll have emotionally invested three months, doing things that I'm not sure I want to do. And if he then says no, agreement over, how could I cope with that level of rejection? Perhaps it's best to back away now with what self-esteem I have reasonably intact.

But the thought of not seeing him again is agonizing. How has he gotten under my skin so quickly? It can't just be the sex… can it? I dash the tears from my eyes. I don't want to examine my feelings for him. I'm frightened what I'll uncover if I do. _What am I going to do?_

I park up outside our house. No lights on. Tifa must be out. I'm relieved. I don't want her to catch me crying again. As I undress, I wake up the laptop and sitting in my inbox is a message from Sephiroth.

**From: **Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject: **Tonight

**To: **Aerith Gainsborough

I don't understand why you ran this evening. I sincerely hope I answered all your ques tions to your satisfaction. I know I have given you a great deal to contemplate, and I fervently hope that you will give my proposal your serious consideration. I really want to make this work. We will take it slow. Trust me.

Sephiroth Crescent

General, SOLDIER First Class

Shinra Electric Power Company – Military Division

His email makes me weep more. I am not a recruit. I am not an infantryman who's made to follow his orders, I have my own free will. Reading this, I might as well be. I don't reply. I just don't know what to say to him. I fumble into my PJs, and wrapping his jacket around me. I climb into bed. As I lie staring into the darkness, I think of all the times he warned me to stay away.

'_Aerith, you should steer clear of me. I'm not the man for you.'_

'_I don't do the girlfriend thing.'_

'_I'm not a hearts and flowers kind of guy.'_

'_I don't make love.'_

'_This is all I know.'_

And as I weep into my pillow silently, it's this last idea I cling to. This is all I know, too. Perhaps together we can chart a new course.


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally! I was able to finish this chapter! Since it's Christmas time, here's a pretty long read. I apologize, it's year-end, we're stuck with a lot of work we need to finish and meet the deadline so I only get about 3-4 hours to do this chapter every single day. Hope you all like my simple present dear readers, Happy holidays!**

**P.S I changed the number of ****** Aerith had, I recounted, it's not six, my apologies! _**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Sephiroth's POV**

I was now back in my hotel room. Opening the Sancerre, I pour myself a glass and picking up my book, I sit and read, trying hard to concentrate. My eyes keep straying to my laptop screen. When will she reply?

As the minutes tick by, my anxiety balloons; why hasn't she returned my e-mail?

At 11:00, I text her.

_Are you home safe?  
_

But I get nothing in response. Perhaps she's gone straight to bed. Before midnight I send another email.

**From:** Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject:** Tonight

**To:** Aerith Gainsborough

_I hope you made it home with your friend's truck_

_Let me know if you're okay._

Sephiroth Crescent

General, SOLDIER First Class

Shinra Electric Power Company – Military Division

I'll see her this Friday night and I'll find out then if she's turning me down. With that depressing thought in my head, I strip and climb into bed. I stare at the ceiling for who knows how long, before oblivion claims me.

_Mommy is gone, sometimes she's not outside this white room._

_Most of the times they locked me up here._

_And it is only me. Me and my toy soldiers and my blankie_

_When they send me out this white room, I always search for Mommy._

_And I always see her asleep on her desk, tired, I cover her with my blankie._

_Sometimes Mommy prepares lots of food, like crumbly apple pies._

_And sometimes sweet spaghetti, those are my favorite._

_We go out and have picnic beneath the shade of a big mango tree. I like those days._

_Today, Mommy is gone. I play with my toy soldiers and trucks._

_My mommy is gone. She will come back. She will._

_When is Mommy coming home?_

_It's already dark now, and my mommy is gone. I can reach the light when I step on the stool._

_On. Off. On. Off. On. Off._

_Light. Dark. Light. Dark. Light. Dark._

_My tummy hurts, I'm hungry. I search the fridge, there's cheese, cheese with blue fur. I eat it._

_When is Mommy coming home?_

_Sometimes she comes home with him. I hate him. I hide when he comes._

_My favorite place is my Mommy's closet. It smells of Mommy when she's happy._

_When is mommy coming home?_

_My bed is cold and I am hungry. I have my blankie and my soldiers and trucks but not my mommy._

_When is Mommy coming home?_

I woke up with a start.

_Dammit…!_

I hate my dreams. They're riddled with harrowing memories, distorted reminders of a time I want to forget. My heart is pounding and I'm drenched with sweat. But the worst consequence of these nightmares is dealing with the overwhelming anxiety when I wake.

My nightmares have recently become more frequent, and more vivid. I have no idea why. Damned Williams—he's not back until sometime next week. I run both of my hands through my hair and check the time. It's 5:30, and the dawn light is seeping through the curtains. It's nearly time to get up.

I checked my phone and my laptop, there's no response from Aerith. I run my hands through my hair, I should go for a run to release this anxiety. I changed into my running gear and before I head out my hotel room, I sent her another SMS.

_Call me._

There, I just need to know she's safe. Knowing that there's nothing else I can do, I went for my morning run.

After breakfast, there's still no word from Aerith. Cassandra has forwarded me the draft of the opening remarks for Scarlet's weapon launch event on Friday. I studied and read it but I ended creating my own.

'_That sounds like your heart speaking rather than your logic and facts.' _Aerith's voice echoed in my mind.

Do I even have a heart? I was a SOLDIER through and through, I was raised to not feel anything, to control everything even my very being and yet… It crumbles whenever she's around. Aerith makes me feel, she does to me, things that I, myself, couldn't explain either.

Her silence is killing me, I tried to call her but it just goes to voicemail.

_Hi! This is Aerith, I'm busy at the moment, please leave your message and I'll get back to you asap!_

I pinch my forehead, after the beep, I left a message.

"Aerith… this is Sephiroth, please let me know you're safe."

The beep tone ends and I dropped the call. I sat back on my high-back leather chair as I look out the window, still clutching the phone in my hand, wishing that she might call or send me an SMS. Then I heard a ping from my laptop, I scrambled from my seat, my heartbeat spikes – but it's from Yuffie. In spite of my bad mood, I smile. I've missed that kid.

**From:** Yuffie F.

**Subject:** Flights

**To:** Sephiroth Crescent

Hey, Sephiroth,

I can't wait to get out of here!

Rescue me. Please.

My flight number on Saturday is WM0918. It arrives at 12:22 p.m. and Dad is making me fly coach! *pouting!

I will have lots of luggage. Love. Love. Love Wutai fashion.

Mom says you have a girlfriend.

Is this true?

What's she like?

I NEED TO KNOW!

See you Saturday. Missed you so much.

Mata ne!

Yxxxxxxxxx

Oh hell! My mother's big mouth. Aerith is not my girlfriend! And come Saturday I'll have to fend off my sister's equally big mouth and her inherent optimism and her prying questions. She can be exhausting. Making a mental note of the flight number and time, I send Yuffie a quick e-mail to let her know I'll be there. Cassandra sent me the draft for my meeting schedules, while waiting I called Tseng.

"Sir."

"Tseng, I need the audi asap."

"Everything's ready sir."

"Good, I want it to be delivered to Aerith's house tomorrow in Sector 5 by 22:00."

"Noted."

I hung up and got ready for a long day.

Friday has come and it's a matter of hours before Scarlet's event at 5pm. I dreaded the hours waiting for Aerith's reply which hasn't come.

_You blew your chance big time Crescent._

My inner thoughts nudge me, yeah… I guess I did blow up my chance, but there's still a glimpse of hope inside my chest that somehow, she'll show up later.

An hour prior to Scarlet's event, I was already in front of the huge event hall. It was Baroque style, high polished marble pillars adorns the grand edifice. The Shinra Convention Center is a sight to behold. This is where all the Shinra related events take place, and of course even some non-Shinra events such as the gatherings of some of the finest and elitists of the high Society. One thing I remembered was attending my friend's grand masquerade ball, a 25th year Birthday bash for the narcissistic Genesis Rhapsodos, heir to the Rhapsodos' conglomerate. I looked at my watch, I'm still an hour early for the event but I have to arrive early, since I'm the one assigned for the opening remarks. I checked my phone, no message from Aerith until now, she just totally ignored me after Wednesday.

_You totally scared the hell out of her Sephiroth._

I pushed my thoughts away and straightened my tailored suit as I heaved a deep sigh before ascending the marble staircase, furnished with a red carpet. Media men were already on the sides, Shinra MPs immediately covered me as I try to enter the venue, they try to block the reporters from shoving me. Once I entered the grand lobby, I was immediately greeted by Scarlet.

The ever beautiful Scarlet whose blonde hair was arranged in a neat, elegant bun adorned with diamond pins, some tendrils of hair falls hither and thither to frame her beautiful face. She was wearing a tube, Serpentina cut gown in deep crimson, embroidered with expensive looking rhinestones and Swarovski crystals, arranged in an elegant and intricate swirling patterns from her bosom down to the tips of her gown. An expensive looking mink muffler was draped around her shoulders, with a single gold chain clipped to a ruby brooch accented with diamonds around it. On her hand she holds a glittering purse, her nail were painted in brick red, and on the fourth finger on her left hand was the three million emerald cut diamond ring given to her by President Shinra when he proposed to her. She wears a decent amount of makeup enough to make her look absolutely proper for the evening, her lips were smothered in deep rouge, perfectly plump to make any man swoon over her alluring beauty, but not him, not Sephiroth, the most sought-after bachelor of Midgar.

Scarlet embraced me and planted a chaste kiss on my cheek as I compellingly lean a little closer to accommodate her greeting.

"Well… look at you, you're looking absolutely dashing in that tailored suit, the most gorgeous man in all Midgar, not even the Narcissist red head Genesis Rhapsodos can even compare." Scarlet exclaimed in glee.

"Don't say that, Genesis might hear you, he wouldn't like it." I replied casually.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with being honest." She protests while hooking an arm to mine, and I, being known as the gentleman, gladly obliged. "Oh, which reminds me, is your speech ready?"

"Of course." I replied curtly, I don't really feel like talking to anyone especially when my thoughts drift to Aerith. I simply check my phone again for any sign of her but still, no response from her. I'm really getting frustrated and anxious at the same time. I'm still hoping for our arrangement to work, it has to and I'm willing to do everything just to get her approval.

"Sephiroth."

I heard a firm voice beside me, it was Scarlet, and I totally forget she's with me. We're in front of a huge door with two Shinra MPs guarding it.

"Sephiroth." She repeated.

I looked at her and gave her a polite smile, "Yes?"

She rolled her eyes at me and shakes her head in disapproval. "The whole time I was speaking, it seems to me that you were spacing out. Let me guess… is it about 'work'?" She said with a sarcastic smile.

Why do I get this feeling that she already knows about Aerith?

I kept my polite expression and answered without giving anything away, "Yes."

"Whatever happens to work-life balance you relentlessly uphold?" she chides disapprovingly.

"My apologies, I should better get some rest and prepare for my opening remarks. I better not disappoint you if I know better." I chasten.

She gave me that dominant smile of hers, but it no longer affects me like it used to. My days of being her submissive is over, the days of being her subjugate is long gone. I am now my own, I am now a dominant just like how she used to be with me.

"_This is how you will be with me. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, Ma'am."_

_She runs a scarlet fingernail across my chest._

_I flinch and pull against the restraints as the darkness surfaces, burning my skin in the wake __of her touch. But I don't make a sound._

_I don't dare._

"_If you behave, I'll let you come. In my mouth. But not yet. We've got a long way to go before then."_

_Her fingernail blazes down my skin, from the top of my sternum to my navel_

_I want to scream. I was panting hard._

_She grabs my face, squeezing open my mouth, and kisses me._

_Her tongue demanding and wet._

_She brandishes the leather flogger._

_And I know this will be tough to endure._

_But I have my eye on the prize. Her fucking mouth._

_As the first lash falls and blisters across my skin, I welcome the pain and the endorphin __rush._

"Mister Crescent, the event will start in fifteen minutes. Miss Hamilton is expecting you at the event hall." Tseng informed me.

I was comfortably sitting on the high back leather chair inside the office where Scarlet led me earlier. I didn't know that in the middle of recalling my speech, I fell asleep. All this anxiety about Aerith and our agreement is making my mind completely exhausted. I pinch my nose bridge in between my brows while my eyes is closed, trying to recollect myself. Then I opened my eyes and stand up, straightened my suit and faced Tseng.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"You look as elegant sir. But your eyes seem tired."

I laughed at that, Tseng is really honest with me, there's no one from the Turks whom I can trust except for him.

"Well, I hope no one notices that."

"It's not that evident, unless their eyes are sharp as mine."

"Exactly. Well, let us go, I want this to end as quickly as possible so I can attend to some of my own important matters." And when I say important, I meant Aerith.

I arrived seven minutes before the event started, Scarlet motioned for me to have a seat in between Cid Highwind, Shinra's topnotch aircraft engineer and the President's bastard, Director Lazard. Lazard is in charge of SOLDIERs, we worked as close as possible when needed, but I prefer to work with Reeve despite him being in the Urban development.

I scanned the audience all seated in round tables good enough to seat twelve people, I was hoping to see that familiar brunette with the enticing green eyes. I wasn't really paying any attention to Scarlet's greeting or whatever she's blabbering about. My mind just drifts between Aerith and my speech so that it'll be done as soon as possible.

As I was observing the crowd, I spotted the person of my interest seated with her friend Tifa Lockhart. Of course Tifa would be here, she's Editor-in Chief for Avalanche. Aerith was looking at my direction too and I felt upbeat all of a sudden, I feel refreshed, energized. I gave her that '_Yes-I've-found-you-and-you-haven't-replied-to-my-messages' _look and I saw her retreated coyly as she took a drink from her glass of water.

"Let's welcome the well-respected General of SOLDIER, Sephiroth Crescent. Mr. Crescent, take it away." Scarlet said beaming at me as I rise and walk towards the lectern. She walked back to her seat but as we crossed paths, she gave me that alluring look of hers which I just brush off with a smirk_._

Once I approached the lectern, I fixed the mic a little before I faced the audience, dropping my look first to Aerith's direction, then to everyone before starting my speech.

"I'm profoundly grateful and touched by the great compliment accorded to me by Scarlet-" I gave her a look of recognition before I shifted my gaze to the seated authorities, and patrons of her weapons industry before I continued, "and the respective authorities of the Weapons Development Committee today. It offers me a rare opportunity to talk about the impressive work of their department here at Shinra Corporation. Our aim is to develop viable and ecologically sustainable arsenal of weaponries which will serve to protect not only our citizens but our military group as well. Weapons that is crafted and designed to be used by both the Elite group of SOLDIERs and all levels of Shinra Military Personnel down to the civilians, in lieu of legal process of course.

"We all know how war torn lands suffer from oppression, hunger and trauma. And we don't want those to happen to our own land, Wutai and Midgar war is a history we cannot forget and we mustn't repeat. Despite that we've settled that war with a treaty of peace, we must always know that it does not guarantee eternal peace. We possess not the knowledge of knowing what will happen tomorrow, and thus we must always be prepared.

"The military division is always thankful not only to Scarlet's team, but to all the departments which comprises Shinra Corporation as a whole. On behalf of my men, I would like to express my gratitude, and to let you know that we are always grateful, for they do not stop in developing and crafting new ideas to make our lives easier without being an environmental hazard to our dear Planet. Weapons are not just for war, or are not a means to start a war. For me, a blade in my hand is a means to protect those who need protection, to defend the weak, to save lives and not just merely to take them."

I took a deep breath as I close my eyes, thinking…. Thinking…

"I know how it feels to be weak, and to lose someone because of that weakness, especially when that someone is all you ever known…

_I see an image of mahogany colored hair, yellow ribbon, hazel eyes_

_Lifeless on the cold ground, eyes no longer blinking, just blankly staring at me…_

_Thick red fluid splattered on the floor…_

_Don't go down that road Crescent!_

I quickly opened my eyes and scanned the audience… I was perspiring, I feel it, my fingers are tingling. I let myself get carried away. I can hear the audience murmuring to themselves.

_Crap! How long did I space out?_

I shifted my gaze to Aerith's direction, she was looking at me with concern evident on her green glassy orbs.

I quickly continued my speech.

"It was difficult, surviving is very difficult in a situation where you're pushed over the edge with nothing. I have known what it's like to be profoundly hungry, being alone trying to survive, facing oblivion, this is a very personal journey for me and I concur with what the weapons department is trying to achieve. To prepare ourselves in times wherein another threat broke out, we are not going to be pushed over the edge with nothing, instead our land should be well-equipped with an arsenal which will keep us from being on the unfortunate, receiving end of the war or any possible threats to our civilization.

"As partners, the military division shall continue to put into use the magnificent and invaluable inventions of our weapons department during our drills, making sure that's it is safe, eco-friendly and useful. As we lead the world's technological advancement, we will continue to create inventions like this which will shape a better future and not for its destruction.

"I hope that there won't come a time where we have to use these weapons to destroy as we wouldn't want another Wutai-Shinra war to transpire. To end my speech, let me leave you the word of wisdom from the legend of the weapon I wield, it was an old parable known in Wutai.

"The first of the swords, known as Muramasa was by all accounts a fine sword, however it is a blood thirsty, evil blade, as it does not discriminate as to who or what it will cut. It may just as well be cutting down butterflies as severing heads. The second was by far the finer of the two, the Masamune does not needlessly cut that which is innocent and undeserving.

"To our dear patrons, when we think about weapons, let us think of the Masamune and not the Muramasa."

As I sit down to rousing applause, I resist looking at Aerith and instead divert my glance over to the banner hanging at the back of the function hall. If she wants to ignore me then fine, two can play that game.

The program went on as Scarlet takes the floor again for the presentation of the weapons invented by her team. From regular stun guns which accepts materia for additional status effects which can be purchased and used by normal civilians, to the ongoing development of the Sister Ray Cannon, Scarlet's pride and glory. It was her idea to create that destructive Cannon in Junon. Junon is practically Shinra's main headquarters for its Military division, the barracks, training camp, fortress and everything important going on for the military happens mainly in Junon. It's the first line of defense for Midgar as well, that's why Scarlet is so keen in creating the Sister Ray, saying that it shall greatly assist the military when the need for it arises. And vow to just use it for a major emergency and will need the majority vote count of the department heads before firing it.

She shows slides as she reveals the general blueprint of the Sister Ray, and that the construction of the cannon is still a long way prior to its intended form and function. The program ended as the emcee opens the floor for questions regarding the presentation. This gets really boring, and I'm still doing my very best to ignore Aerith as she completely ignores me the past couple of days.

_Get yourself together Crescent!_

Dammit…!

How can she do these things to me without even trying?

Alas, the emcee finally ended the open forum and if we're following the program in correct order, next would be the raffle draw then that's it, it'll be open bar, open buffet and I can freely approach Aerith to ask her why is she ignoring me since our meeting last Wednesday.

I was so engrossed with my thoughts, I almost missed the Emcee calling my name.

"Mister Crescent, if you would please hand over the prize to our lucky winner."

"Of course." I responded curtly and rise up from my seat. I approached the spot the emcee directs me to.

"A trip to Costa Del Sol for two, all-expenses paid plus a pocket money of ten thousand gil goes to…" Scarlet exclaimed in a clear voice as the drum rolls, she scanned the audience with a smile printed across her face. She opened the folded raffle stub and the drum rolls stopped abruptly. "Miss Aerith Gainsborough!"

My ears perked up, well, well… looks like fate is playing on us both. I immediately followed Aerith with my gaze as Tifa helped her friend up from her seat, Aerith looks so flustered and I find it very attractive.

She looks absolutely stunning in her plum cocktail dress. It ends just about two inches above her knee, it has a plunging neckline which shows a decent amount of her bosom's milky white skin. It was sleeveless and reveals the silky smooth skin of her arms. Her hair was down, long beautiful mahogany tresses bounced softly as she walks. A small glittering rhinestone clip was attached to her hair to give her a sweet, seductive look. She wears light makeup and her lip was plump and is perfectly pinkish nude. She wears strappy heels which hug at her legs in perfect accent.

Aerith sets her gaze upon me, our eyes locked and I gave her my lascivious smile. She immediately averts her gaze from me and I looked at her flushed face. A coordinator assisted her up on the stage as the emcee handed me the big placard so I can hand it over to Aerith.

As she nears me, I flashed a big yet meaningful smile and she smiled shyly back at me. Oh, how I love that beautiful shy smile of yours, Miss Gainsborough. I shook her hand and said, "Congratulations, Miss Gainsborough." and I hand Aerith her prize.

"Thank you." She murmurs almost inaudibly. But I didn't let her hand go just yet, I lean a little closer and whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"Do you have a problem with your laptop?"

She looked at me bemused, "N-no."

"Then you're _ignoring my emails._" I said, emphasizing the last three words in an accusing tone.

She meets my eyes with her bewildered emerald ones.

"Have you been sending me emails?"

_What?_

"Later." I told her briefly before we were asked to pose for a group photo. Just to let her know I'm not done with her and she needs to clear misunderstandings on my part.

Once the raffle was over, Scarlet announce the open buffet, open bar and there were DJs doing their thing while the guests were drinking and some of them were on the dance floor.

I looked around but I can't find Aerith, then I spotted Tifa who just finished interviewing Lazard. I hurriedly approached her as casual as I can be,

"Holy Sh- What do you think you're doing creeping me out like that?" Tifa muttered discreetly.

I lean in closer and asked in a small whisper. "Where's Aerith?"

"She went to the female restroom down the back hall."

"Thank you." I said in a brief yet polite manner then hurriedly went to the back hall. It was a long foyer, the first door was the men's washroom, going further and right into a curve was the women's restroom and on the far end is the maintenance locker room. As I made my quick turn towards the women's restroom, Aerith came out just in time, my reflex tells me to grab her wrist which I did and I take her with me further to the back and inside the locker room.

I locked the door, and pushed her against the wall gently. Her eyes were both pensive and apprehensive.

"Why didn't you reply to any of my emails and sms?" I demand.

She blinks a couple of times, consternation writ large on her face. "I haven't looked at my computer or my phone for the past couple of days." She seems genuinely bewildered by my outburst. "That was a great speech by the way," she adds casually.

"Thank you," I mutter, derailed. How can she not have checked her phone or e-mail?

"Explains your food issues to me, but makes me wonder more about the person you're referring to. The one you've lost I mean…" she says, her tone gentle—and if I'm not mistaken, pitying, too.

"Aerith, I don't want to go there at the moment."

I don't need your pity.

I close my eyes. All this time I thought she didn't want to talk to me. "I've been worried about you."

"Worried, why?"

"Because you went home in that deathtrap you call a truck."

_And I thought I'd blown the deal between us._

"It's not a deathtrap, Tifa even drives it regularly. One of her content writers named Biggs, even fixes that thing for her every now and then."

"It's not safe no matter how you look at it, it looks like it's going to give way anytime soon."

"Well, it may look like that because it's pretty old, that truck used to belong to Biggs' father."

"And his ancestors probably, third, fourth or even fifth generation of ancestors maybe?"

"You're so mean, it's not that old! It's a chevy '96!"

I rolled my eyes at her and muttered, "Whatever."

"Okay… I'm sorry I haven't called or notified you in any form of communication that I was able to go home safely. Why didn't you call me instead of sending those emails and texts?"

I run my hand through my hair again in exasperation and take a deep breath. I look back at her and said, "Aerith, I need an answer from you."

Her face falls then speaks up, "Sephiroth… look… I need time okay? All those time I haven't check the laptop or the phone was because I've been thinking this choice so hard. I try to free myself from thoughts of you in order for my answer not to be entirely biased."

I raise an apprehensive brow. She sighed and continued, "Look, this setup you're asking me is something I've never encountered in my whole life, not even in books I've read. I've never went down that road and I… agreeing to this arrangement means giving up my freedom to do some things my way. So it's really not just an overnight decision."

It's true… I'm asking her for too much, especially for someone who's a virgin in the first place, this may sound terrifying to her but I _want her_, I want her writhing in pleasure inside my playroom. I want her uttering my name in complete ecstasy as I fuck her hard, I want her to moan as I lash her out with my flogger, hands and feet cuffed, eyes blindfolded, and she's spread widely on the bed. _Gaia,_ just thinking about her like that, laid out, defenseless and open before me makes me hard right now.

_Get your guts together Sephiroth!_ My thoughts nudged me.

I took in a deep breath and looked at her calmly.

"I understand… take all the time you need. But I really hope we can push this arrangement soon."

"Don't worry, it won't take months or years… just a couple of days will do. I'm willing to try but…"

_It's not a No! We can still push this through._

"But…?"

She looked at me, her beautiful green eyes coaxing mine, there's an emotion hidden deep down there. Hopeful? Or is she pleading with something?

"I can try your lifestyle but I also want more other than what's on the contract."

_More… she wants more than just kinky fucks, Crescent. And you know you can't give her that._

"I'll… I'll try." I murmured. Her eyes gleamed with joy and her lips suddenly curved into a sweet, innocent smile. I felt a fluttering inside my chest.

Oh Aerith! The things you can do to me.

From an expression of joy, her eyes shifted with a gleam of realization and said, "Oh perhaps I could very much use the prize I got! Five days stay in Costa del Sol. I know it can do something." She winks at me.

That's it, I finally can't help it. I took her lips with mine in one fluid motion. My mouth was hot and demanding, I forced her mouth open with my tongue and she let me in with such an intoxicating moan. I smothered her mouth with mine and kissed her passionately and deeply, releasing my hunger for the past days of not having her underneath me.

My cock went hard and I pressed her body to the wall with my own, she keeps moaning as I let her feel my throbbing member right in between her legs, I was holding her hips in a vice grip, lifting her a little so that her center feels my own cock. She was panting and I was breathing just as hard then we heard a knock. We both stopped, we heard a couple of murmurs before the voices grow further away.

"I missed you." I said, all my emotions wrapped up in those three words.

She smiled sheepishly and replied, "I missed you too."

I held her face before planting a chaste kiss on her forehead. Then I whisper while looking deeply into her beautiful emerald orbs.

"Five days… I want your answer upon your return from Costa del Sol."

She nods and reaches up to capture my lips into a chaste kiss.

Oh right, the audi!

"Before I forget, I want you to accept one thing from me and I expect a yes."

She looked at me, bewildered.

"I'll accompany you home and I'll show it to you. I want it as a surprise." I smirked at how clueless she looks and we both went out the locker room.

"Let's tell Tifa first that you're going to take me home."

"No problem." I said coolly.

Once we're back to the hall, Scarlet called out to me. Aerith removed her arms from mine as she stepped away, I tried to follow her with my gaze but Scarlet blocked my view.

Damn Scarlet, of all the time you have to intrude.

A finger snap me back from my reality as Scarlet links her arms to mine.

"You're quite preoccupied Sephiroth, why don't you come with me for a little while? Some of our good investors want to meet the person who gave the speech earlier." Scarlet purrs at me.

I almost rolled my eyes knowing too well how flirty Scarlet can be when she's tipsy. But knowing all too well, I give in to her request.

"Absolutely, lead the way." I replied with a rather pleasing tone which I find very ostentatious on my part.

Scarlet smiled seductively as she carefully leads me towards a group of middle aged men in suit.

_Just indulge them and get done with it! _I mentally scolded myself.

I have no idea how long the conversation about these weapons and the tales of the Wutai War lasts, but one thing is on my mind, I have to go look for Aerith again and fast.

I excused myself from them and made my way casually around the hall, trying to search for Aerith when suddenly I saw Lockhart from my peripheral and she falls into step beside me.

"You looking for Aerith, Crescent?" she asks.

"Yes."

"Follow me." She said as I followed her.

"So then, are you taking Aerith on Sunday?" she asks without even sparing me a glance.

_Sunday? I didn't remember Aerith telling me we're going to meet on Sunday._

"At your parent's house, Cloud's taking me, he said coz it's like a welcome back party for your little sis, Yuffie wasn't it?"

_Crap! Aerith and I aren't like you and Cloud, Lockhart._

Then we arrived at the back garden of the venue and saw Aerith laughing with a tall, stoic-looking guy with long raven black hair. My eyes narrowed then I noticed Aerith who turned pale when she saw me. She nudges the man and he too, looked at me.

Lockhart embraced the guy as he leaned and kissed her proffered cheek. I just stand a few distances from them before Tifa glanced at me and motion for me to come over.

"Come and meet my childhood friend Sephiroth, he's Vincent, Vincent Valentine. His father once worked in Shinra, His father and my old man were good friends."

The guy named Vincent offered his hand for a shake and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Tifa and I were like siblings, My father was deployed in Nibelheim for quite a long time and Tifa's father made sure it felt like a home to us." He explained.

"Vincent and Aerith are quite acquainted with each other a little through skype. Whenever Vincent and I do skype, I let him know about Aerith, of course he wants to know I'm okay with my housemate and the place I currently stayed in." Tifa explained as if answering some unspoken question for me.

"Oh by the way Vincent, Sephiroth is Aerith's boyfriend." Lockhart said with a wide grin.

_We're not like that at all Lockhart, we're sub and dom, not boyfriend-girlfriend._

I smiled back at Vincent trying to suppress my desire to knock some sense into Lockhart.

Vincent looked at me in what seemed like awe, then he smiled back at Aerith before returning his attention to me.

"You've got yourself a great woman, Aerith is… quite a special one."

I gave him a triumphant expression as I walk over to Aerith, did he really think I did not realize this? Aerith is special, there is something in her which draws me closer and closer, something in her I cannot just let go. She's like a drug which makes me crave for more, getting addicted each day, each discovery, each passing moment she crosses my mind. That's why I'm so desperate to make this agreement work between us, because Aerith… I want her to be mine. I want to bind her with me, with that contract, I'll own her completely, body and soul, all mine. And I'm willing to wait until she says yes.

I held Aerith's hand to mine and gave her knuckles a soft, chaste kiss while I looked deeply into her eyes.

"Look at that, isn't he so smitten with our Aerith?" Tifa commends.

"It's not like that…" Aerith murmurs as she looked at me shyly.

"Come on, no need to be shy about that. Anyway, Sephiroth." Lockhart uttered my name in a commanding tone.

"Yes?" I asked with a raise brow.

"Vincent here, wishes to speak with you about some important request."

I draw in a breath before glancing back at the man. _Are they using Aerith to get what they want?_

"I really hope you can help him." Aerith pleads.

Oh Aerith, you know I'm willing to do anything just for you. But this time, it depends on his request, if he tries to snatch you away from me then I won't agree.

"Well… I'm all ears. I would appreciate if the ladies can leave us to our conversation, just to avoid unnecessary pressure." I replied as my sight flickers to Aerith for about a split second before looking back at Vincent.

Tifa smirks then motioned for Aerith to come with her. Smart Lockhart, she definitely knows what I'm talking about. Once they're gone from view, I turned to Vincent and crossed my arms against my chest.

"What is your request?" I asked before looking briefly at my watch.

"I don't want to waste any of your precious time, so I'll make this quick."

Good. This guy knows how to pick up derivatives.

"I want to apply and become one of the TURKS, you think you can help me?"

"TURKS? For what reason?" of all things, why does this guy wants to be part of the TURKS? Being one of them means you are entrusted with all the secrets and confidentiality revolving around your boss and partly, of the company itself. It's a great burden, too complicated for my taste. I don't want to be deeply involved in social politics. As a General, I'm just fine in handling military activity and acceptable operations from the President himself. What does he want? More so, what's his motive?

"I… I trained hard so I can be part of the TURKS. You can say it's like a lifelong dream just as you becoming a general is a dream fulfilled isn't it?"

My eyes narrowed, but my lips curled into a sarcastic smile.

"It's not a lifelong dream for me to become a General, but it seems like the actions I did, lead me to where I am now. And… I can very well see that you're hiding something, Mr. Valentine."

His eyes sparked with hint of guilt.

"Being one of the TURKS requires three important things. The rest is just good resume."

He looked at me with eagerness. "I'd like to know."

I walked around slowly as I recite the three important things every TURKS member should have.

"First is honesty, second is loyalty and lastly, the most important among the three." I stopped and glanced back at him with a serious gaze.

"The ability to keep confidentiality at all times." I closed the distance between us in a personal space and said looking him straight in the eye, "You already failed the first major requirement by being dishonest."

He averted his gaze and looked down on the ground.

"I can. However give a consideration since Aerith asked."

He looked up at me with eyes full of hope.

"I can endorse you on one condition."

"Anything." He replied immediately.

"Tell me your purpose for wanting to become one of the TURKS."

He swallowed hard, I just stared at him, my gaze not faltering. I can very much sense that I'm intimidating him.

"Well…?" I urged.

"Alright… I'll say it."

He puts his hands on his pockets and looked at me straight in the eye.

"I lived all my life with my father, since my mother died in giving birth to me. My father was all I have but… he died."

"And what does this have to do with becoming one of the TURKS?" I asked matter-of-factly.

"My Father used to be part of the TURKS, his last mission was to be a personal bodyguard to Dr. Lucrecia Crescent."

My eyes went wide with this sudden revelation…

"_Sephiroth… you shall always carry her name. No matter what, you'll never be our child. Gast and I have decided, though you're our legally adopted son, your surname shall stay the same. Bear her hopes and dreams, Sephiroth…. Crescent."_

"Are you alright?"

I snapped out of my reverie as I turned back to him.

"You look pale, I understand you're a very busy person and sleep may not be one of your most privileged benefits. But I really need you to make me a part of the TURKS, your endorsement will mean a lot."

"I know… please proceed."

"Going back… my father's last mission was to protect Dr. Crescent. However, I noticed him being so engrossed with his new client and doing things which are more than required of what is asked of him. Until one night, he said he needed to uncover some important task from the mansion and told me that whatever happens, I should understand his position as one of the TURKS. That night was the last we saw him, he was killed, shot to death. The range was point blank, and no one ever spoke about it. They said that someone is trying to kill Professor Crescent and he just did his job as her protector. But I don't think so… and I want to become one of the TURKS to uncover that truth. Your last name is Crescent, it means you're her son. My father risked his life to protect your mother so…-"

"So you think that I owe you in some way?" I cut him off.

He did not falter but stayed silent, just keep looking at me straight in the eye.

"My father protected your mother Sephiroth, but then your mother died too on that same night. Don't you think something's off?"

My memory of that day rushes back in…

_Mommy… I keep running through long corridors, it was dark and cold._

_Mommy… I want to see mommy…_

_At the end of the corridor lies a huge wooden door, it was slightly open._

_I saw mommy… lying on the floor, there's blood everywhere. She's not moving, her eyes were open but not blinking._

_I went to her and tried to nudge her._

_Not moving._

_My mommy… she's not moving._

I held my head with both hands as I'm hyperventilating. I can see Vincent trying to help me but I shove him off. My head feels big, like everything is engulfed in an echo, the feeling you get when you're under the effect of anesthetics.

My knees fell to the ground, I heard voices.

_Aerith's… her voice was laced with worry, it was soothing to me._

I felt her warm touch as she tried to assist me, she soothes me with her touch, with her voice. My Aerith…

"Sephiroth…!"

My eyes opened and the first thing I saw was Aerith, she's looking at me with those big, green eyes of her. She looks so worried.

"Sephiroth…"

I smiled gently at her and force myself to sit. She was quick on her feet as she tried to assist me.

"I'm alright…" I assured her.

"What happened? You suddenly passed out. Vincent was shouting and calling for us so Tifa and I rushed in. Tseng got you to this room. Scarlet led the way here."

I noticed a spark of annoyance in her voice when she mentioned Scarlet. I touched her cheek and urged her to look at me.

"Are you upset?" I asked bewildered.

"Just with _MISS_ Hamilton." She answered.

"Don't talk about her like that. Whatever's happened between us was long over."

She looks at me in contemplation as I held her gaze then she sighed and said, "What happened to you? Why did you pass out?"

"I don't know… just some migraine I think."

"Is migraine supposed to make you pass out?"

"I guess when it's too painful for my taste." I said dismissively. I don't want to talk to her about it, about how memories rushes back and making me ill. I look at her and she doesn't look convinced with my excuse.

"I have a feeling, that you don't believe me."

She simply shrugged her shoulders, I walk over to the coffee table and poured myself a glass of cold water. I drank the contents and put it down before wiping my mouth carefully. I look at her and she still held that unconvinced expression.

"Aerith… it's something I really don't want to talk about. Believe me, you don't want me to go down that road. Some things are meant not be talked about. Besides, it's insignificant."

"Well… if you insist then I'll try not to be too nosy about it. But I hope, one day…. You can open up yourself to me, Sephiroth." She said with her eyes full of trust and hope.

_I'm sorry Aerith, I really can't, right now I just can't._

"I think you've been held up in this party for too long. Let me drive you home."

"Okay… but what about Vincent's request, are you going to accept him?"

"Well… he looks like a trustworthy person, I'd endorse him to Lazard. That's all he needed from me, my endorsement."

Aerith's eyes sparkled with delight and she run to me with arms spread wide but stopped right in front of me.

"I'm sorry… you're not to be touched are you? I almost forgot." She tiptoed and planted a soft kiss on my cheek. That alone made my heart beat unsteadily fast. She smiled at me so beautifully I almost forgot what it was like to breathe.

"You're always welcome Aerith…" I said and offered an arm for her. She happily hooked her arm around mine as we went out the door. Tseng led the way towards the parking and opened the door of my SUV for us. Aerith stepped first inside before I followed, then Tseng closed the door before heading over the driver seat.

"To Aerith's home in sector 5." I ordered.

"I thought you're the one who'll drive me home." Aerith said with a spark of mischief in her eyes.

"Tseng can very much drive for us, and I would like to have a nice personal celebration with you at your place Miss Gainsborough, I'm sure Tseng wouldn't mind waiting for a short while." I said smiling mischievously at her. I roam my hands on her thighs, moving towards her inner thighs until it reaches her center, her breath hitched a little as I caressed her there. She's wet already, I love how I affect her so much with just my hands and my presence.

Once we reached her home I order Tseng to stay and wait for me outside, Aerith led the way to her doorstep while I caress her backside. She was frantically searching for the keys on her purse. My hands were roaming from her waist as one hand slides down to reach her thighs inside her plum dress, while the other hand reaches for her breast. She was moaning and frantic, I was licking her earlobe and whispered, "Calm your nerves Miss Gainsborough, or else we'll be fucking each other right here at your doorstep."

She took a deep breath and finally opened the door. As we entered, I immediately locked the door. She walks straight for the Sofa in their living room and I walked to her slowly like a predator coming for his prey.

She was panting, "Tifa and Vincent went out and won't be home until midnight, she says she's going to finish her work asap."

I raised an eyebrow and smiled lasciviously, "I believe we'll have three hours to celebrate on our own."

"Celebrate?" she asked.

"You winning the jackpot in the raffle." I said.

She giggled, "I guess that is enough to warrant a steamy night?"

"Anytime with you is a celebration to me. Besides… " I closed the distance between us and held her close by wrapping my arms around her waist. Her breath hitched as she looks at my lips before returning her gaze back to my eyes.

"I want to narrow the things you have to think through with the contract, so you can decide it once and for all after your vacation in Costa."

"Narrow down?"

"Yes, we can talk about the hard and soft limits, once everything is filtered from the contract, there's not much for you to think about except, if you want to push through with the agreement and how all this dom-sub arrangement shall go according to your preference."

"You really want to get down with the business rather quickly huh?" she pulled my arms away from her waist as she sat down on the sofa.

"Oh, I forgot something, I'll get back real quick."

"Where are you going?"

"Get a drink for a nice conversation." I winked at her.

I hurriedly went to the car to get the bottle of Dom Perignon Rose and the folder which contains our contract. I went back and saw her prepared two glasses with a bucket of ice. Hmm… quite a girl scout is she.

I sat beside her as I pop the cap of champagne, she picks up some ice using the small thongs and put two ice cubes on both glasses. I poured the pink liquid on each glass, I handed her one glass of the sparkling pink liquid and motioned for a toss.

She clicks her glass to mine and we both sip the luscious, sweet, pink liquid. I placed my own glass of champagne on the table and pulled out our contract.

Inside the envelope are the papers and a parker pen.

"I want you to be honest with me, and cross out anything you consider a hard limit for you. This is an arrangement and I want you to be comfortable with it. Don't be shy to ask me some questions or clarify some things you don't quite understand alright?"

She wraps her arms around herself and took a deep breath, "Okay…" she said. She took the contract from my hand and started reading and ticking the things she's willing to try with me, I just sat there, take an occasional sip from my champagne, my eyes not leaving her form. Whenever she asks me some questions I explain it as best as I could. While we're discussing the contract, we heard a commotion outside, my phone beeps and I received a message from Tseng.

_The audi is here sir, delivered per your request._

I smiled and locked my phone again. When I looked back at Aerith I saw her studying me and said, 'Who's that?"

"Just Tseng."

"Is he bored waiting outside?" she asked.

I laughed, "No, he just reported something important to me."

"There is a commotion outside I guess I should check." I halt her and said, "Don't mind it, Tseng said it was nothing. Just proceed with the contract."

"Okay… if you say so."

Another half an hour passed and Aerith was done. There were things she really doesn't want to try despite my persuasion, like anal sex. She was really vehement on not trying the act, in the end I respected her decision, this is an arrangement that should work well for both of us, but still leaning on to her comfort more than my own satisfaction.

"There, that wasn't so bad wasn't it? We'll take things slow from here. We'll keep these things off the list and practice everything else in here that you'd like to try, and I promise it'll be so much fun to teach you how. Also… I've thought about this earlier."

I saw her shifted quite uncomfortably, waiting for what I'm going to say.

"I'd like to say, there's something I want to try before I put you to bed."

She squirmed and said feebly. "Something painful?"

"No, stop seeing this arrangement as punishment and pain, I want you to look at it as pleasure more than pain. I haven't hurt you yet, have I?"

She flushed, "No."

"See,? Going back to what I'm about to say, you did mention earlier that you wanted more from this arrangement."

I stopped and I saw her anticipating what I'm going to say. I clasp her hands in mine and continued, "Outside of the days that you're my sub, perhaps… perhaps we could try. I'm not giving a guarantee that this will work, despite that, I'm willing to try. Maybe one night a week, I don't know. I promise though, one night a week, we could try more."

I saw her eyes sparkle with joy then I added, "On one condition… I want you to accept my present."

"Present?"

"Yes, something as a reward for talking this through with me, for trying to comprehend this instead of immediately calling this arrangement off."

I led her outside and what she saw was the audi I bought just for her. It's one of the safest cars of its kind, with this, she no longer has to borrow Tifa's truck.

"Sephiroth… this is far too much…" she said appalled.

"Aerith, your friend's truck is far too dangerous to be even driven. I would never forgive myself if anything happens to you, especially when it's so easy for me to make it right."

She looked at me defiantly, but I was vehement, "It's a gift, I would appreciate a thank you."

"Thank you, but this will be on loan like the laptop."

This woman is impossible to please, why can't she just accept it and get it over with.

"Fine, on loan, indefinitely."

She kissed my cheek with an apathetic expression and said, "Thank you for the car, _sir."_

She was about to go inside when I grabbed her wrist and said, "You are one challenging woman, Aerith." I kissed her passionately, heatedly. I released her mouth, she was panting.

"It takes all my self-control not to fuck you right here, right now. If I want to buy you a fucking car, I'll buy you a fucking car. Now, let's get inside and get you naked."

I dragged her to her bedroom and let go of her. Her eyes were fearful, she then speaks up, "Please don't be angry with me. It scares me. I'm sorry for the car, I just… I just don't want to look like some whore getting expensive things from you. The feeling that I'm being paid for all this…"

I closed my eyes, how could she ever think that? She's not my whore, she's my sub and being my sub means I'm completely devoted to her!

I opened my eyes and looked at her with a much softer expression on my face.

"Turn around, I want to get you out of that dress."

She obeys immediately. _Good girl._

I lift her hair off her neck. The feel of her soft skin beneath my index finger is soothing. Now that she's doing what she's told, I relax. With the tip of my finger I follow the line of her spine down her back to the start of the zipper bound in plum chiffon.

"I like this dress. I like to see your flawless skin."

Hooking my finger into the back of her dress, I pull her close so she's flush against me. I bury my face in her hair and breathe in her scent.

"You smell so good, Aerith. So sweet." Like spring.

Her fragrance is comforting, reminding me of a time of bounty and happiness. Still inhaling her delicious scent, I skim my nose from her ear down her neck to her shoulder, kissing her as I go. Slowly, I unzip her dress and kiss, and lick, and suck my way across her skin to her other shoulder.

She shivers beneath my touch.

"You are going to have to learn to keep still," I whisper between kisses, and unfasten her halter neck. The dress falls to her feet.

"No bra, Miss Gainsborough. I like that."

Reaching forward, I cup her breasts and feel her nipples against my palm.

"Lift your arms and put them around my head," I order, my lips brushing her neck. She does as she's told and her breasts lift farther into my palms. She twists her fingers into my hair, the way I like, and she tugs.

_Ah… That feels so good._

Her head lolls to the side, and I take advantage, kissing her where her pulse hammers beneath her skin.

"Mmm…" I murmur in appreciation, my fingers teasing and tugging at her nipples.

She groans, arching her back, pushing her perfect mounds even farther into my hands. "Shall I make you come this way?"

Her body bows a little more.

"You like this, don't you, Miss Gainsborough?"

"Mmm…"

"Tell me," I insist, continuing my sensual assault on her nipples.

"Yes," she breathes.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes…Sir."

"Good girl."

Gently I pinch and twist with my fingers and her body bucks convulsively against me while she moans, her hands tugging harder at my hair.

"I don't think you're ready to come yet." And I still my hands, just holding her breasts, while my teeth tug at her earlobe. "Besides, you have displeased me. So perhaps I won't let you come after all."

I knead her breasts and my fingers return my attention to her nipples, twisting and tugging. She groans and grinds her ass against my erection. Shifting my hands to her hips, I hold her steady and glance down at her panties.

Cotton. White. Easy.

I hook my fingers into them and stretch them as far as they'll go, then push my thumbs through the seam at the back. They tear apart in my hands and I throw them at Aerith's feet. She gasps.

I trace my fingers around her ass and insert one into her vagina.

She's wet. Very wet. I smirk and whispered lewdly in her ear.

"My sweet girl is ready."

I spin her around and slip my finger into my mouth, tasting her sweet juices. My eyes gleamed with so much lust for her and I know she can see that.

Mmm. Salty. "You taste so fine, Miss Gainsborough."

Her lips part and her eyes darken with want. I think she's a little shocked.

"Undress me." I keep my eyes on hers. She tilts her head, processing my command, but hesitates.

"You can do it," I encourage her. She lifts her hands and all of a sudden I think she's going to touch me, and I'm not ready. Instinctively I grab her hands.

"Oh no, not the shirt."

I want her on top. We've not done this yet, and she may lose her balance, so I'll need the shirt for protection. "You may need to touch me for what I have planned." I release one of her hands, but the other I place over my erection, which is fighting for space in my pants.

"This is the effect you have on me, Miss Gainsborough."

She inhales, gazing at her hand. Then her fingers tighten around my cock and she glances up at me with appreciation.

I grin. "I want to be inside you. Take my pants off. You're in charge."

Her mouth drops open.

"What are you going to do with me?" My voice is husky.

Her face transforms, bright with delight, and before I can react she pushes me. I laugh as I fall onto the bed, surprised not only by her boldness but also because she touched me and I didn't panic. She removes my shoes, then my socks, but she's all fingers and thumbs, reminding me of the interview and her attempts to set up the recorder.

I watch her. Amused. Aroused. Wondering what she'll do next. It's going to be one hell of a task for her to remove my pants while I'm lying down. Stepping out of her pumps, she crawls up the bed, sits astride the top of my thighs, and slips her fingers beneath the waistband of my pants.

I close my eyes and flex my hips, enjoying shameless Aerith.

"You'll have to learn to keep still," she castigates me, and tugs at my pubic hair.

Ah! So bold, my flower girl.

"Yes, Miss Gainsborough," I tease through clenched teeth. "In my pocket, condom."

Her eyes flash with obvious delight and her fingers rifle through my pocket, diving deep, brushing my erection.

She produces both foil packets and tosses them onto the bed beside me. Her fumbling fingers reach for the button on my waistband, and after two attempts she undoes it.

Her naivety is captivating. It's obvious that she's never done this before. Another first…and it's fucking arousing.

"So eager, Miss Gainsborough," I tease.

She yanks down my zipper and, pulling at my waistband, gives me a look of frustration.

I try hard not to laugh.

_Yeah, baby, how are you going to get these off me now?_

Shuffling down my legs, she tugs at my pants, concentrating hard yet looking adorable. And I decide to help her out. "I can't keep still if you're going to bite that lip," I say while arching my hips, lifting them off the bed.

Rising up on her knees, she pulls down my pants and boxers and I kick them off, onto the floor. She sits across me, eyeing my cock and licking her lips. She looks hot, her dark hair falling in soft waves around her breasts.

"Now what are you going to do?" I whisper. Her eyes flick to my face and she reaches up and grasps me firmly, squeezing hard, her thumb brushing over the tip.

_Gaia._

She leans down. And I'm in her mouth. _Fuck._

She sucks, _hard_. And my body flexes beneath her. "Gaia, Aerith steady," I hiss through my teeth. But she shows no mercy as she fellates me again and again. Her enthusiasm is disarming. Her tongue is up and down, I'm in and out of her mouth to the back of her throat, her lips tight around me. It's an overwhelming erotic vision. I could come just watching her.

"Stop, Aerith, stop. I don't want to come."

She sits up, her mouth moist and her eyes two dark pools of green directed down at me.

"Your innocence and enthusiasm are very disarming." _But right now I want to fuck you so I can see you_.

"You, on top, that's what we need to do. Here, put this on." I place a condom in her hand. She examines it then rips the packet open with her teeth.

She's eager.

She removes the condom and looks to me for direction.

"Pinch the top and then roll it down. You don't want any air in the end of that rubber."

She nods and does exactly that, absorbed in her task, concentrating hard, her tongue peeking between her lips.

"Gaia, you're killing me here," I exclaim through clenched teeth.

When she's done she sits back and admires her handiwork, or me—I'm not quite sure, but I don't care. "Now. I want to be buried inside you." I sit up suddenly so we're face-to-face, surprising her.

"Like this," I whisper, and, wrapping my arm around her, I lift her. With my other hand I position my cock and lower her slowly onto me.

My breath escapes from my body as her eyes close and pleasure thrums noisily in her throat.

"That's right my girl, feel me… all of me."

She. Feels. So. Good.

I hold her, letting her get used to the feel of me. Like this, inside her. "It's deep this way." My voice is hoarse. I flex and tilt my pelvis, pushing deeper into her.

Her head lolls as she moans.

"Again," she breathes. And she opens her eyes and they blaze into mine. Wanton. Willing. I love that she loves this. I do as I'm asked and she moans again, throwing back her head, her hair tumbling in hot, messy waves over her shoulders. Slowly I recline onto the bed to watch the show.

"You move, Aerith, up and down, how you want. Take my hands." I hold them out and she grabs them, steadying herself on top of me. Slowly she eases herself up then sinks back down onto me.

My breath is coming in short, sharp pants as I restrain myself. She lifts herself again and this time

I raise my hips to meet her as she comes down.

_Oh yes._

Closing my eyes, I savor every delicious inch of her. Together we find our rhythm as she rides me, over and over and over. She looks fantastic with her breasts bouncing, her hair swinging, her mouth slacks as she absorbs each stab of pleasure.

Her eyes meet mine, full of carnal need and wonder. _Oh Planet_, she's beautiful.

She cries out as her body takes over. She's almost there, so I tighten my grip on her hands, and she ignites around me. I grab her hips, holding her as she utters my name and other incoherent words brokenly through her orgasm. Then I tighten my hold on her hips and silently lose myself as I explode inside her. She flops down onto my chest, and I lie, panting, beneath her.

We lie together for a moment, her weight a comfort. She stirs and nuzzles me through my shirt, then splays her hand on top of my chest.

The darkness slithers quick and strong, into my chest, into my throat, threatening to suffocate and choke me.

_No. Don't touch me._

I grab her hand and bring her knuckles to my lips, then I roll over on top of her so she's no longer able to touch me.

"Don't," I plead, and kiss her lips as I dampen down my fear.

"Why don't you like to be touched?"

"Because I'm all fucked up, what you only see is a sliver of me Aerith." After years and years of therapy, it's the one thing I know to be true.

Her eyes widen, inquisitive; she's thirsty for more information. But she doesn't need to know this shit. "I had a very tough introduction to life. I don't want to burden you with the details. Just don't." I gently brush my nose against hers and, withdrawing from her, I sit up and remove the condom and drop it by the bed. "I think that's all the very basics covered. How was that?"

For a moment she seems distracted, then she tilts her head to one side and smiles. "If you imagine for one minute that I think you succeeded your control over me, well, you haven't taken into account my satisfaction. But thank you for the illusion."

"Miss Gainsborough, you are not just a pretty face. Let me remind you, you've had eight orgasms so far and all of them belong to me." Why does that mere fact make me glad?

Her eyes stray to the ceiling, and a fleeting guilty expression crosses her face.

_What's this?_

"Do you have something to tell me?" I ask.

She hesitates. "I had a dream this morning."

"Oh?"

"I came in my sleep." She flings her arm over her face, hiding from me, embarrassed. I'm stunned by her confession but aroused and delighted too.

_Sensual creature._

She peeks over her arm. Does she expect me to be angry?

"In your sleep?" I clarify.

"Woke me up," she whispers.

"I'm sure it did." I'm fascinated. "What were you dreaming about?"

"You," she says in a small voice.

_Me!_

"What was I doing?"

She hides beneath her arm again.

"Aerith, what was I doing? I won't ask you again." Why is she so embarrassed? Her dreaming about me is…endearing.

"You had a riding crop," she mumbles. I move her arm so I can see her face.

"Really?"

"Yes." Her face is bright red. The research must be affecting her, in a good way. I smile down at her.

"There's hope for you yet. I have several riding crops."

"Brown plaited leather?" Her voice is tinged with quiet optimism.

I laugh. "No, but I'm sure I could get one."

I give her a swift kiss and stand to dress. Aerith does the same, pulling on sweatpants and a shirt.

Collecting the condom off the floor, I knot it quickly. Now if she agreed to be mine, she needs contraception. Fully dressed, she sits cross-legged on the bed watching me as I grab my pants.

"When you finally decided to agree on our arrangement, you need to be supplied with contraceptives. I hate wearing these things." I hold up the knotted condom and pull on my pants.

She's taken aback, her cheeks turned pink.

"You need to sort out some contraception." I repeated.

I sit on the bed to slip on my socks and shoes. She says nothing.

"Do you have a doctor?" I ask. She shakes her head. "I can have mine come and see you here at your house or she can see you at my place. Depends on your preference."

I'm sure Dr. Kadowaki will make a house call for me, although I haven't seen her for a while.

"Your place," she says.

"Okay. We'll talk more about this when you've come back from Costa." I said then I looked intently at her. "I really hope it's a yes."

She didn't say anything, her eyes were hopeful but still contemplating.

"Are you leaving?" she finally says.

She seems surprised that I'm going. "Yes."

"I can drive you. I have a lovely new car."

That's better. She's accepted the car as she should, but after all that champagne she shouldn't be driving. "I think you've had too much to drink."

"Did you get me tipsy on purpose?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you overthink everything, and you're reticent. A drop of wine in you and you start talking, and I need you to communicate honestly with me. Otherwise you clam up, and I have no idea what you're thinking. In vino veritas, Aerith."

"And you think you're always honest with me?"

"I endeavor to be. This will only work if we're honest with each other."

"I'd like you to stay and use this." She grabs the other condom and waves it at me.

_Manage her expectations, Crescent._ My inner self chides me.

"I have crossed so many lines here tonight. I have to go. I'll see you on Sunday." I stand up.

"Sunday?" she sound surprised.

"Well, my younger sister just went home from her culinary training in Wutai. We'll have a family dinner, Cloud's taking Tifa and she asked me if I'm taking you. Since you've met my mother and Cloud, I think it's a good idea to take you with me. Also, once you've made your decision after your vacation, I'll have the revised contract ready for you, and then we can really start to play."

"Play?" she squeaks.

"I'd like to do a scene with you. But I won't until you've signed, so I know you're ready."

"Oh. So I could stretch this out if I don't sign?"

Shit. I hadn't thought of that.

Her chin tilts up in defiance.

Ah…topping from the bottom, again. She always finds a way.

"Well, I suppose you could, but I may crack under the strain."

"Crack? How?" she queries, her eyes alive with curiosity.

"Could get really ugly," I tease, narrowing my eyes.

"Ugly, how?" Her grin matches mine.

"Oh, you know, explosions, car chases, kidnapping, incarceration and the like."

"You'd kidnap me?"

"Oh yes."

"Hold me against my will?"

"Oh yes." Now, that's an interesting idea. "And then we're talking TPE twenty-four-seven."

"You've lost me," she says, perplexed and a little breathless.

"Total Power Exchange—around the clock." My mind whirls as I think of the possibilities. She's curious. "So you have no choice," I add, with a playful tone.

"Clearly." Her tone is sarcastic and she rolls her eyes to the heavens, perhaps looking for divine inspiration to understand my sense of humor.

"Aerith Gainsborough, did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"No!"

"I think you did. And because of that, you disrespect me and offended me in some way. And as per what's indicated on the contract, any form of action from the sub which the dom finds disrespectful or offensive, warrants a punishment." My words hang between us and I sit down again on the bed. "Come here."

For a moment she stares at me, blanching. "I haven't signed," she whispers.

"I am the dom, this is what I am. I want you to be acquainted with this kind of lifestyle. I told you, this arrangement centers on mutual pleasure and satisfaction, but there are times where punishment is inevitable. I'm a very considerate person Aerith. I'm letting you experience everything, like a trial run so you can make your decision based on the totality of contents in our contract."

I saw her swallow hard, she didn't make any protest, it looks to me like she's willing to be oriented with what her position as my future sub – _that is, if she signs the contract._

I took a small step forward, my eyes bore at her form. "I'm going to spank you, and then I'm going to fuck you very quick and very hard. Looks like we'll need that condom after all."

Will she? Won't she? This is it. Proof of whether she can do this or not. I watch her, impassive, waiting for her to decide. If she says no, it means she's paying lip service to the idea of being my submissive.

And that will be it.

Make the right choice, Aerith.

Her expression is grave, her eyes wide, and I think she's weighing up her decision.

"I'm waiting," I murmur. "I'm not a patient man."

Taking a deep breath, she unfurls her legs and crawls toward me, and I hide my relief.

"Good girl. Now stand up."

She does as she's told, and I offer her my hand. She lays the condom on my palm, and I grasp her hand and abruptly pull her over my left knee, so that her head, shoulders, and chest are resting on the bed. I drape my right leg over her legs, holding her in place. I've wanted to do this since she asked me if I was gay. "Put your hands up on either side of your head," I order and she complies immediately.

"Why am I doing this, Aerith?"

"Because I rolled my eyes at you," she says in a hoarse whisper.

"Do you think that's polite?"

"No."

"Will you do it again?"

"No."

"I will spank you each time you do it, do you understand?"

I'm going to savor this moment. It's another first.

With great care—relishing the deed—I tug down her sweatpants. Her beautiful behind is naked and ready for me. As I place my hand on her backside, she tenses every muscle in her body…waiting.

Her skin is soft to the touch and I sweep my palm across both cheeks, fondling each. She has a fine, fine ass. And I'm going to make it pink…like the champagne.

Lifting my palm, I smack her, hard enough for her to endure, just above the junction of her thighs.

She gasps and tries to rise, but I hold her down with my other hand at the small of her back, and I soothe the area I've just hit with a slow, gentle caress.

She stays still. Panting. Anticipating.

_Yes. I'm going to do that again._

I smack her once, twice, three times.

She grimaces at the pain, her eyes screwed shut. But she doesn't ask me to stop even though she's squirming beneath me.

"Keep still, or I'll spank you for longer," I warn.

I rub her sweet flesh and start again, taking turns: left cheek, right cheek, middle.

She cries out. But she doesn't move her arms, and she still doesn't ask me to stop.

"I'm just getting warmed up." My voice is husky. I smack her again, and trace the pink hand print I've left on her skin. Her ass is turning pinkish nicely. It looks glorious.

I smack her once more.

And she cries out again.

"No one to hear you, my lovely flower girl, just me."

I spank her over and over—the same pattern, left cheek, right cheek, middle—and she yelps each time. When I reach twelve I stop. I'm breathless, my palm is stinging, and my cock is rigid.

"Enough," I said in a raspy voice, trying to catch my breath. "Well done, Aerith. Now I'm going to fuck you."

I stroke her pink behind gently, round and round, moving down. She's wet.

And my body gets harder.

I insert two fingers into her vagina.

"Feel this. See how much your body likes this. You're soaking, just for me." I slide my fingers in and out, and she groans, her body curling around them with each push and her breathing accelerating.

I withdraw them.

I want her. Now.

"Next time, I will get you to count. Now, where's that condom?" Grabbing it from beside her head, I ease her gently off my lap and onto the bed, face down. Unzipping my fly, I don't bother to remove my pants, and I make short work of the foil packet, rolling the condom on quickly and efficiently. I lift her hips until she's kneeling and her ass in all its rosy glory is poised in the air as I stand behind her.

"I'm going to take you now. You can come," I growl, caressing her behind and grabbing my cock.

With one swift thrust I'm inside her.

She moans as I move. In. Out. In. Out. I pound into her, watching my cock disappear beneath her pink backside.

Her mouth is open wide and she grunts and groans with each thrust, her cries getting higher and higher.

_Come on, Aerith._

She clenches around me and cries out as she comes, _hard._

"Oh, Aerith!" I follow her over the edge as I climax into her and lose all time and perspective.

I collapse at her side, pull her on top of me, and, wrapping my arms around her, I whisper into her hair, "Oh, my sweet Aerith, I can't wait to welcome you in my world. Be mine…" I said panting, my tone pleading.

Her weight anchors me, and she makes no attempt to touch my chest. Her eyes are closed and her breathing is returning to normal. I stroke her hair. It's soft, a rich mahogany, shining in the glow of her bedside light. She smells of Aerith and flowers and sex. It's heady. "Well done, angel."

She's not in tears. She did as she was asked. She's faced every challenge I've thrown at her; she really is quite remarkable. I took her cheap, cotton almost faded pink shirt from the floor where it lay almost forgotten. "Is this what you sleep in?"

"Yes." She sounds drowsy.

"You should be in silks and satins, you beautiful lady. I'll take you shopping."

"I like my shirts," she argues.

Of course she does.

I kiss her hair. "We'll see."

Closing my eyes, I relax in our quiet moment, a strange contentment warming me, filling me up inside.

This feels right. _Too right_.

"I have to go," I murmur, and kiss her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," she says, sounding a little somber.

Gently I roll out from underneath her and get up. "Where's your bathroom?" I ask, taking off the used condom and zipping up my pants.

"Down the hall to the left." She says pointing to where I should go.

In the bathroom I discard the condoms in a trash bin and spy a bottle of baby oil on the shelf.

That's what I need.

She's dressed when I return, evading my gaze. Why so shy suddenly?

"I found some baby oil. Let me rub it onto your behind."

"No. I'll be fine," she says, examining her fingers, still avoiding eye contact.

"Aerith," I warn her. "Please just do as you're told."

I sit down behind her and tug down her sweatpants. Squirting some baby oil on my hand, I rub it tenderly into her sore ass.

She puts her hands on her hips in an obstinate stance, but stays silent.

"I like my hands on you," I admit out loud to myself. "There." I pull her sweatpants up. "I'm leaving now."

"I'll see you out," she says quietly, standing aside. I take her hand and reluctantly let go when we reach the front door. Part of me doesn't want to leave.

"Tseng must've been bored to death." she says, her eyes fixed on the buttons of my inner shirt.

"This is not the first time Tseng waited this long. There's more. Look at me."

Large, lovely green eyes peek up at me through long, dark lashes.

"You didn't cry." My voice is low.

_And you let me spank you. You're amazing._

I grab her and kiss her, pouring my gratitude into the kiss and holding her close. "Sunday," I whisper, fevered against her lips. I release her abruptly before I'm tempted to ask her if I can stay, and I head out to where Tseng is waiting in the SUV. Once I'm in the car I look back, but she's gone.

She's probably tired…like me.

_Pleasantly tired._

That has to have been the most pleasurable "soft limits" conversation I've ever had.

_Damn_, that woman is unexpected. Closing my eyes, I see her riding me, her head tipped back in ecstasy. Aerith does not do things halfheartedly. She commits. And to think she had sex for the first time only a week ago. With me. And no one else.

I grin as I stare out the car window, but all I see is my ghostly face reflected in the glass. So I close my eyes and allow myself to daydream.

Training her will be fun.

Tseng wakes me from my doze. "We're here, Mr. Crescent."

"Thank you," I mumble. "By the way, tell Cassandra to buy the smartphone I asked of her and arrange its delivery to Aerith's house tomorrow."

"Noted." Tseng replied as he politely bowed.

"Good night."

I leave Tseng to park the SUV and make my way up to my suite.

Opening a bottle of sparkling water from the fridge, I sit down at the desk and switch on my laptop.

No urgent e-mails.

But my real purpose is to say good night to Aerith.

**From:** Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject:** You

**To:** Aerith Gainsborough

Dear Miss Gainsborough,

You are quite simply exquisite. The most beautiful, intelligent, witty, and brave woman I have ever met. Take some Advil—this is not a request. And don't drive your friend's truck again. I will know.

Sephiroth Crescent

General, SOLDIER First Class

Shinra Electric Power Company – Military Division

She'll probably be asleep, but I keep my laptop open just in case and check on some of my e-mail while I wait for her reply. A few minutes later her response arrives.

**From:** Aerith Gainsborough

**Subject:** Flattery

**To:** Sephiroth Crescent

Dear Mr. Crescent,

Flattery will get you nowhere, I shall remember to not borrow Tifa's truck anymore, despite the fact that it makes me look badass driving an old Chevy '96, rather than being more sophisticated with the audi. Red wine is always more preferable to Advil.

Aerith

P.S.: Caning is a HARD limit for me.

Her opening line makes me laugh out loud. Oh, my sweet, little flower girl, I have not been everywhere I want to go with you. Red wine on top of champagne? Not a clever mix, and caning is off the list. I wonder what else she'll object to as I compose my reply.

**From:** Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject:** Frustrating Women Who Can't Take Compliments

**To:** Aerith Gainsborough

Dear Miss Gainsborough,

I am not flattering you. You should go to bed. I accept your addition to the hard limits.

Don't drink too much.

Sephiroth Crescent

General, SOLDIER First Class

Shinra Electric Power Company – Military Division

I hope she's in bed now. But then, my laptop pings after a couple of minutes, I immediately checked, it was Aerith.

**From:** Aerith Gainsborough

**Subject:** Random Thought

**To:** Sephiroth Crescent

Dear Sir,

I am intrigued that you show care to some woman you fuck occasionally.

Aerith

_What the hell? Some woman I fuck occasionally?_

I have to take a deep breath. Her response irks me…no, infuriates me. How dare she talk about herself like that? As my submissive she'll be so much more than that. I'll commit myself completely to her within the period of our contract. Does she not realize this?

And she has driven a hard bargain with me, I adjusted the contract so much for her just to make her comfortable with it. _Good Gaia!_ Look at all the compromises I've made with regard to the contract.

I count to ten to calm down, I visualize myself aboard The Redemption, my yacht, sailing on the calm seas of Junon.

Williams would be proud.

I respond.

**From: **Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject:** Careful!

**To:** Aerith Gainsborough

Dear Miss Gainsborough,

I am assuming it is the RED WINE talking, and that you've had a very long day.

Though I am tempted to drive back over there to ensure that you don't sit down for a week, rather than an evening.

Now please do not refer to yourself as "some woman I fuck occasionally" because, quite frankly, it makes me MAD, and you really wouldn't like me when I'm angry.

Sephiroth Crescent

General, SOLDIER First Class

Shinra Electric Power Company – Military Division

I exhale slowly, steadying my heart rate. Who else on earth has the ability to get under my skin like this?

She doesn't write back immediately. Perhaps she's intimidated by my response. I pick up my book to distract myself while waiting for her reply. I look up as soon as I heard a ping from my laptop.

**From:** Aerith Gainsborough

**Subject:** Careful Yourself

**To:** Sephiroth Crescent

Dear Mr. Crescent,

I'm not sure I like you anyway, especially at the moment.

Miss Gainsborough

I stare at her reply, and all my anger withers and dies, to be replaced by a surge of anxiety. Is she saying that's it? Will she no longer think about it like what she originally planned?

**From:** Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject:** Careful Yourself

**To:** Aerith Gainsborough

Why don't you like me?

Sephiroth Crescent

General, SOLDIER First Class

Shinra Electric Power Company – Military Division

I get up and open another bottle of sparkling water and wait.

**From:** Aerith Gainsborough

**Subject:** Careful Yourself

**To:** Sephiroth Crescent

Because you never stay with me

**Aerith's POV**

There, that's given him something to think about. I shut the machine down with a flourish I don't really feel and crawl into my bed. I switch off my bed lamp and stare up at the ceiling. This place, It's been one long day, one emotional wrench after another. Hearing Sephiroth speak about being hungry and surviving alone. What the hell is that all about? _Gaia, _and the car. I haven't even told Tifa about the new car. What was Sephiroth thinking?

And then this evening, he actually hit me. I've never been hit in my life. What have I gotten myself into? Very slowly, my tears, halted by Tifa's arrival, begin to slide down the side of my face and into my ears. I have fallen for someone who's so emotionally shut down, I will only get hurt – deep down I know this – someone who by his own admission is completely fucked up. _Why _is he so fucked up? It must be awful to be as affected as he is, and the thought that as a toddler he suffered some unbearable cruelty makes me cry harder. _Perhaps if he was more normal he wouldn't want you, _my subconscious contributes snidely to my musings… and in my heart of hearts I know this is true. I turn into my pillow and the flood gates open… and for the first time in years, I am sobbing uncontrollably into my pillow.

I heard my bedroom door opening and saw Tifa grinning at me, but then her face falls when she saw me crying. She quickly rushed to my bedside. She glares at me as I just stare at her looking like a stupid wreck.

"Has that obscenely rich fucker upset you again?"

"No… sort of… err… yes."

"Just tell him to take a hike, Aer. You've been so up and down since you met him. I've never seen you like this."

The world of Tifa Lockhart is very clear, very black and white. Not the intangible, mysterious, vague hues of gray that color my world_. _

_I can't wait to welcome you in my world._

"Sit, let's talk. Let's have some wine. Oh, you've had champagne, I saw the bottle of Dom back at the living room, some expensive kind." She says. "Some good stuff too."

I smile ineffectually, looking apprehensively at my friend. Then I heaved myself up and sit up but flinch when my behind touched the surface.

"Are you okay?"

"I fell over and landed on my behind." I retorted quickly, trying to suppress the fact that Sephiroth smacked my ass.

She doesn't think to question my explanation, because I am one of the most un-coordinated people in Midgar. I never thought I'd see that as a blessing. I sit down gingerly, pleasantly surprised that I'm okay, and turn my attention back to Tifa, but my mind glazes over and I'm pulled back to the Midgar Suites –

"_Well, if you were mine you wouldn't be able to sit down for a week after the stunt you pulled yesterday." _He said it then, when I woke up in his suite from being such a drunken mess the night before.

All the warning signs were there, I was just too clueless and too enamored to notice.

I was so absorbed with my thoughts that I haven't notice Tifa left, and now she's back with glasses in hand and a bottle of red wine. "Here we go." She hands me a glass of wine. "It won't taste as good as the Don Perignon Champagne though." She said with a smirk. I giggled and take a sip afterwards.

"Aer, if he's a jerk with commitment issues, dump him. Though I don't really understand his commitment issues. He couldn't take his eyes off you back then in Midgar suites, watched you like a hawk earlier during the event. I'd say he was completely smitten, but maybe he has a funny way of showing it."

_Smitten? Sephiroth? Funny way of showing it? _I'll say.

"Tifa, it's complicated. How was your evening?" I ask, trying to divert the topic from Sephiroth.

I can't talk this through with Tifa without revealing too much, but one question on her day and Tifa is off. It's so reassuring to sit and listen to her normal chatter. The hot news is that Vincent may be coming to live with us by Monday, while his application of being a part of the TURKS is being considered. That will be fun – Vincent is a guy, and I think it'll be nice to have some guy around the house for a change. Able to ask someone to carry the heavy groceries for you, perhaps even ask him to fix some things around the house like the faucet or replace the light bulbs. I frown. I don't think Sephiroth will approve. _Well… tough. _He'll just have to suck it up. I have a couple of glasses of wine and decide to call it a night. It's been one very long day. Tifa hugs me, and then grabs the phone to call Cloud. I check the mean machine after I brush my teeth. There's no response from Sephiroth.

_Oh well, looks like he really has no plans of staying with you other than the days you're gonna be his sub._ I brush my inner self's mockery as I decided to lie back in bed. The thought of just being his plaything, to have him just fuck me without the essence of "lovemaking" in there knots at my chest, this got me thinking… is it really alright for me to let him have his way in me through sex so I get the benefit of having to stay by his side? Is it really acceptable? When did I get so low? Am I this desperate to be with him, that it's okay for me to be used for physical pleasure, just so I get not only the physical but as well as the emotional satisfaction of being with Sephiroth?

_You just want to be with him…_ my inner self told me. Yes… I do.

_And you're hoping that somehow, your feelings will reach him._

Yes… deep inside I wish with all my heart that I'll be able to change him, change his ways. Make him normal, to make love without limitations, no rules just… that old, passionate sex I've dreamt, where lovers get drowned in their own world, hungry for each other, completely devoted to one another without any contract binding them to the things that they should and shouldn't do.

But Sephiroth's ways are different… Should I still continue this? Should I keep my promise to think this over or should I just say no?

I let my tears fall again, I can't help it. I've dreamt of a normal love story, but what I got was beyond normal, it's too complicated to be handled especially by someone like me who's so new to all this.

_But you don't want to be apart from him…_

Yes… as much as I hate to admit it… I'm already enraptured by his spell. What I'm really thinking over is if I'm willing to or rather, if I'll be able to handle his lifestyle.

I am momentarily distracted from my dark night of the soul by Tifa shouting.

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing here?"_

"_Well you can't!"_

"_What the fuck have you done to her now?"_

"_Since she's met you she cries all the time."_

"_You can't come in here!"_

Sephiroth bursts into my bedroom and unceremoniously switches on the overhead light, making me squint.

"Gaia, Aerith," he mutters. He flicks the switch off again and is at my side in a moment.

"What are you doing here?" I gasp between sobs. Crap. I can't stop crying.

He switches on the sidelight making me squint again. Tifa comes and stands in the doorway.

"Do you want me to throw this asshole out?" she asks, radiating Shinra-Wutai war-like hostility.

Sephiroth raises his eyebrows at her, no doubt surprised by her feral antagonism. I shake my head, and she rolls her eyes at me. _Oh… I wouldn't do that near Mr. C._

"Just holler if you need me," she says more gently. "Crescent – your cards are marked," she hisses at him. He nods at her, and she turns and pulls the door but doesn't close it.

Sephiroth gazes down at me, his expression grave, his face ashen. He's still wearing his inner shirt from earlier, and from his inside pocket, he pulls out a handkerchief and hands it to me. I think I still have his other one somewhere.

"What's going on?" he asks quietly.

"Why are you here?" I ask, ignoring his question. My tears have miraculously ceased, but I'm left with dry heaves racking my body.

"Part of my role is to look after your needs. You said you wanted me to stay, so here I am. And yet I find you like this." He blinks at me, truly bewildered. "I'm sure I'm responsible, but I have no idea why. Is it because I hit you?"

I pull myself up, wincing from my sore behind. I sit and face him.

"Did you take some Advil?"

I shake my head. He narrows his eyes, stands, and leaves the room. I hear him talking to Tifa but not what they are saying. He's back a few moments later with pills and a glass of water.

"Take these," he orders gently as he sits on my bed beside me.

I do as I'm told.

"Talk to me," he whispers. "You told me you were okay. I'd never have left you if I thought you were like this."

I stare down at my hands. What can I say that I haven't said already? I want more. I want him to stay because _he _wants to stay with me, not because I'm a blubbering mess, and I don't want him to beat me, is that so unreasonable?

"I take it that when you said you were okay, you weren't."

I flush.

"I thought I was fine."

"Aerith, you can't tell me what you think I want to hear. That's not very honest," he admonishes me. "How can I trust anything you've said to me?"

I peek up at him, and he's frowning, a grim look in his eye. He runs both hands through his hair.

"How did you feel while I was hitting you and after?"

"I didn't like it. I'd rather you didn't do it again."

"You weren't meant to like it."

"Why do you like it?" I stare up at him.

My question surprises him.

"You really want to know?"

"Oh, trust me, I'm fascinated." And I can't quite keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

He narrows his eyes again.

"Careful," he warns.

I blanch.

"Are you going to hit me again?" I challenge.

"No, not tonight."

Phew... my subconscious and I both breathe a silent sigh of relief.

"So...?" I prompt.

"I like the control it brings me, Aerith. I want you to behave in a particular way, and if you don't, I shall punish you, and you will learn to behave the way I desire. I enjoy punishing you. I've wanted to spank you since the day you asked me if I was gay, during the interview, if you still remember that."

I flush at the memory_. Jeez, I wanted to spank myself too after that question. _So Tifa Lockhart is responsible for all this, and if she'd gone to that interview and asked her gay question, she'd be sitting here with the sore ass. Hmm… I don't think I like that thought. How confusing is this?

"So you don't like the way I am."

He stares at me, bewildered again.

"I think you're lovely the way you are."

"So why are you trying to change me?"

"I don't want to change you. I'd like you to be courteous and to follow the set of rules I've given you and not defy me. Simple," he says.

"But you want to punish me?"

"Yes I do."

"That's what I don't understand."

He sighs and runs his hands through his hair again.

"It's the way I'm made, Aerith. I need to control you. I need you to behave in a certain way, and if you don't – I love to watch your beautiful ivory skin pink and warm up under my hands. It turns me on."

Dear Planet. Now we're getting somewhere.

"So it's not the pain you're putting me through?"

He swallows.

"A bit, to see if you can take it, but that's not the whole reason. It's the fact that you are mine to do with as I see fit – ultimate control over someone else. And it turns me on, big time, Aerith. Look, I'm not explaining myself very well… I've never had to before. I've not really thought about this in any great depth. I've always been with like-minded people," he shrugs apologetically. "And you still haven't answered my question – how did you feel afterwards?"

"Confused."

"You were sexually aroused by it, Aerith," he closes his eyes briefly, and when he re-opens them and gazes at me, they are smoldering, glowing jade embers.

His expression pulls at that dark part of me, buried in the depths of my belly – my libido, woken and tamed by him, but even now, insatiable.

"Don't look at me like that," he murmurs.

I frown. _Okay… what have I done now?_

"I don't have any condoms, Aerith, and you know, you're upset. Contrary to what your roommate believes, I'm not a sexual maniac. So, you felt confused?"

I squirm under his intense gaze.

"You have no problem being honest with me in print. Your emails always tell me exactly how you feel. Why can't you do that in conversation? Do I intimidate you that much?"

I turn my gaze down, on my pink blanket.

"You dazzle me, Sephiroth. Completely overwhelm me. I feel like a moth enamored by the fire, flying too close to it and… possibly gets burned in the end," I whisper.

He gasps.

"Well, I think you've got that the wrong way around," he whispers.

"What?"

"Oh, Aerith, you've captivated me. Isn't it obvious?"

No, not to me. _Captivated… _my inner goddess is staring open-mouthed. Even she doesn't believe this.

"You've still not answered my question. Write me an email, please. But right now, I'd really like to sleep. Can I stay?"

"Do you want to stay?" I can't hide the hope in my voice.

"You wanted me here."

"You haven't answered my question."

"I'll write you an email," he mutters fretfully.

Standing, he empties his pants pockets of his phone, keys and wallet. Wow, I have no idea men carry a lot of stuff in their pockets. He strips off his watch, his shoes, socks, and pants, placing them over my chair. He walks around to the other side of the bed and slides in.

"Lie down," he orders.

I slip slowly under the covers, wincing slightly, staring at him. He's really staying. I think I'm numb with delighted shock. He leans up on one elbow staring down at me.

"If you are going to cry. Cry in front of me. I need to know."

"Do you want me to cry?"

"Not particularly. I just want to know how you're feeling. I don't want you slipping through my fingers. Switch the light off. It's late, and we both have to work tomorrow."

_So here… and still so bossy_, but I can't complain, he's in my bed. I don't quite understand why… maybe I should weep more often in front of him. I switch off the bedside light.

"Lie on your side, facing away from me," he murmurs in the darkness.

I roll my eyes in the full knowledge that he cannot see me, but I do as I'm told. I felt him moved gently, closer to me as he puts his arms around me and pulls me to his chest_… oh my._

"Sleep, my lovely flower girl," he whispers, and I feel his nose in my hair as he inhales deeply.

_Oh Gaia…_ Sephiroth Crescent is sleeping with me, and in the comfort and solace of his arms, I drift into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. The following songs were used for this chapter:**

**Dragonsong by Susan Calloway (This is from FFXIV Heavensward)**

**Witchcraft by Frank Sinatra (I really have to find the Frank Sinatra song from the movie of Fifty Shades coz I really love that song!)**

**Disclaimer: Fifty Shades is rightfully owned by E.L James while FFVII is entirely owned by Square Enix. Both were just incorporated on the fics for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The sun's rays were so bright and hot, I opened my eyes and saw a field of flowers that were so familiar to me.

_Lilies…_

A sudden gust of wind blew in my direction, it carries flower petals – those of white and yellow lilies in the air. Instinctively, I closed my eyes to shield them from the dust until I felt a soft caress on my cheeks, I opened my eyes again and saw the breeze carrying not just only the flower petals, but raven black plumes.

A single plume slowly falls in front of me and I held out my hands to catch it. I stared at it hard, this is the first time I get to look at a black feather up close, moreover, touch it, and feel it between my fingertips.

_Aerith…_

I know that voice! I quickly glance up and saw the man who gives me so much confusion. Sephiroth Crescent was standing quite a few distances from where I stood. He was bare-naked, he has nothing on except for his black trousers and combat boots. His silver hair splays beautifully behind him, giving him that otherworldly charm. I have an impression that he is an ethereal creature beyond this physical world. He held out his left hand to me as if urging me to take it.

_Stay with me… _he pleads.

I started a step forward, holding out my right hand as I close the distance between us. But then it feels like I'm not getting any nearer to where he stood. He smiled but it never reaches his eyes - his cold, lonely, wintry eyes. A lone jet black wing spread out from his right scapula, same color as the black feather I held in my left hand. I stopped, I was surprised, the black wing made him look more deviant yet ravishing. It made him look less human but more of an angel - a beautiful fallen angel.

As I stay entranced, he slowly turned his back on me and soars high up in the azure sky, I looked up but was blinded by the glare of the bright sun. The light shielded him from my view until he was completely gone. I was shouting, calling his name, asking him to come back and don't leave. My body felt stiff, heavy. I can't move my body, as if something is on top of me…

_On top of me?_

_Something heavy?_

This time, I opened my eyes and saw Sephiroth Crescent, splayed on top of me. His head is on my chest, his arms draping my own, his legs locked on my right leg. Only my head and my left leg are mobile, the rest was locked up in his embrace. It took me a moment to absorb the fact that he stayed with me, he really did. I saw the morning rays leaking through some parts of my window that is not entirely covered by the curtains. It's already morning and Sephiroth is asleep on top of me. A smile tugs at my lips as I realized that he did spend the night and sleep beside me, on my bed. I wriggled my left arm out from his embrace and slowly caressed his long silver tresses which spread around us like silver waterfalls.

_He really is breathtakingly beautiful…_

My hands reach up to his nape, feeling that soft skin there until I reach his back, covered by his white shirt. Deep in his throat, I hear a faint distressed groan then he stirs. He nuzzles my chest, breathing deeply as he slowly wakes. He glance up at me, blinking jade orbs meet mine beneath his tousled silver bangs.

"Good morning," he mumbles and frowns before pushing himself up on all fours. He glances at me and said, "Gaia, even in my sleep, I'm completely drawn to you."

I flushed at what he just said. My inner goddess gives a proud smirk, arms crossed over her chest and lifts her chin up in a conceited manner.

_Completely drawn to me…_

I didn't know that I have that effect on him, I still can't believe it! He leans in closer and nuzzles my ears with his nose, I felt my blush reaching boiling point. He smirks and faces me, his face a few inches from mine.

"You're very hot." I murmured shyly.

"You're not so bad yourself." He murmurs back as he shifted on top of me, his elbows on both sides to hold his weight above me. He pressed his erection suggestively against me. I flushed some more. _Okay, that's not what I meant you flirty bastard!_ I quickly covered my blushing face with my hands. He chuckles softly before he planted a soft, chaste kiss on my hair, which really caught me by surprise.

I felt him moving away from me, the bed shifts and when I uncover my face he was already standing up, looking at me as he wears his pants.

"Slept well?" he said. I nod in response. He smiled again and said, "So did I." he then frowns and asked, "What's the time?"

I glanced at my alarm clock on the bedside table and said, "Seven thirty." I heard him swear under his breath before picking up all his things and stuffing them up into his pants pocket. "I'm late…! And I was never late, Miss Gainsborough, another first." Once he's dressed he looked at me once more.

"You're such a bad influence on me." He smirked at that and I did the same. "I have a web conference by eight, I have to go."

I stand up and fixed myself quickly, we both went down and saw Tifa already in front of her laptop, she's already having breakfast while working on something. She was sipping from her cup of coffee when she noticed us going down together.

"Sorry I didn't call you guys for breakfast, I was about to actually, but you two seemed quite very tired so I decided to cook something up. Hope you don't mind grilled cheese sandwiches and coffee?"

"No thanks, I'm alright I have to go, running late for a meeting." Sephiroth politely dismissed her offer.

"On a Saturday?" Tifa questions with a raised eyebrow. Sephiroth simply shrugs.

"I guess being the military General, you don't get so much free time." Tifa comments matter-of-factly.

"At times, but not always." Sephiroth replied truthfully.

"I'll just see him out then I'll join you for breakfast." I chimed in.

Tifa crossed her arms against her chest and smirks at me as she made a hand gesture shooing me away with Sephiroth, as if teasing me. Sephiroth and I walked towards the doorstep. He gave me a swift, goodbye kiss on the lips while he holds my hand in his. Then he turned towards his car, parked just outside my house right next to my new expensive car.

"Tomorrow." He said loud enough for me to hear, his tone commanding. "I'll have Tseng picked you up at eight in the morning, I'll see you at my place, and we'll go together for dinner tomorrow at my parent's house."

I nod and waved him goodbye, he opened the door of his car and slips inside, the car starts and off he went. I went back inside and saw Tifa working on her laptop, she stops what her doing as soon as she sees me and gives me a knowing smile.

"So…? Finally kissed and made up?"

"Hold on, I thought his cards are marked?" I replied smirking, remembering her antagonistic behavior towards him last night.

"Well, yep, his cards are marked to me, but if he's also the same person who can make you happy, who am I to defy your happiness?"

I giggled and rushed beside Tifa to give her a tight hug. "You're my precious friend Aerith, I'll support you in every decision you make, except when you want to commit suicide or a crime, I won't jump with you on that one!" she said with a giggle.

"Thanks Tifa." Oh how I deeply wish I can tell you everything, of what I'm getting into if I chose to be with Sephiroth. But I can't… I signed an NDA. And I think this is a decision that I need to decide on my own.

Tifa and I had breakfast, chat a little until we both got ready. She, for a date with Cloud and I on the other hand, decided to report for work at Harding's. Just for a little extra money and I just want to divert my mind off some things. I'm being too happy and excited and I need to release this pent up energy and whirlwind of emotions reeling inside me. Hopefully. I'll be productive. I'm working from midday today, _Sunday…_ the thought of meeting Sephiroth's family tomorrow excites me and at the same time I'm perturbed. It really feels like we're in a real, normal kind of relationship but with a dark twist.

_I don't do the girlfriend thing._

Right… not girlfriend but sub. I sighed at the thought, I want Sephiroth, I'm into him… _I'm in love. _But, to love a person means to accept them, flaws and all and somehow, inspire them to become better version of themselves, something that occurs on its own and not something I should force on him. But… he's forcing his lifestyle into me and I'm letting him.

_You're hoping he'll change after all your martyrdom._

My inner goddess chides me and yes, she's right. Deep inside I hope he'll learn to love me too, that somehow he'll learn to delve away from this kind of lifestyle he's been exposed to. For him to feel how wonderful it is to have someone, share all the good and bad, the ups and downs. Someone who'll be with you for better or for worse, till death do you part, but no. To Sephiroth, he views relationship like a business. He'll have you as long as everything within the relationship is not exceeding the boundaries of the contract.

_If you're not so happy about it, why not step out of it?_

I could do that but…-

_Because he's such a good catch?_

No! Sure he's a very attractive person, he's rich and successful but… It's not just about that_. _Even when I knew his dark side, I didn't let go, I didn't turn my back and disappear. And the more I get to know him, the more I wanted to be with him.

_You want to fix a broken person, because you think you're always meant to do that._

I closed my eyes and clasp my hands in prayer, suddenly I felt a soothing and caressing wind around me. I can hear a soft hum, relaxing and invigorating, I opened my eyes and stare at myself in the mirror. Green swirls of light encircle me like a soft breeze is blowing around me.

"This is what I am… my secret." I whispered to myself. This is me, a secret I am not allowed to spill to anyone, not even Tifa. Only my mother Elmyra knows about this and she told me not to tell a single soul about it. I am different, the reason why my whole life I always think I'm nothing like the others, an outcast, an abomination perhaps.

Sephiroth is a broken man, for that I'm sure. There's a secret much deeper than his dom-sub issues, a secret he relentlessly conceals. _His past. _But it's not because I think he has a sad side that I feel attracted to him. I love him even if he's normal and not broken, I love it more when he laughs, when he smiles.

_I like it when he's happy, and I want him to be that way in all the things he do. _

I want him to be genuinely happy with his life, with himself, with me… and I want to preserve that. I wonder if he feels the same way for me, if he wants me to be happy all the time too.

_But he hurts you…_

I sighed deeply, he did. Physically and emotionally, but… it didn't stop me from loving him. I shake my head lightly as I dismiss my pessimistic thoughts aside. Whatever happens… I leave it all to fate. "Time to go to work!" I psyched myself up, decided to take my laptop with me and off I go.

It was a dragging day at Harding's, time passes slowly, customers weren't all buying, most of them were just checking around. During my dinner break, I decided to get myself a burrito and soda while I bring my mean machine to life. I thought of sending Sephiroth an email, about my feelings, things I can't convey to him personally.

**From: **Aerith Gainsborough

**Subject: **Assault and Battery: The After Effects

**To: **Sephiroth Crescent

Dear Mr. Crescent,

You wanted to know why I felt confused after you – which term should we ap ply - spanked, punished, beat, assaulted me. Well during the whole alarming process I felt humiliated, debased and abused. And much to my mortification, you're right, I was aroused, and that was unexpected. As you are well aware, all things sexual are new to me – I only wish I was more experienced and therefore more prepared. I was shocked to feel aroused. What really worried me was how I felt afterwards. And that's more difficult to explain. I was happy that you were happy. I felt relieved that it wasn't as painful as I thought it would be. And when I was lying in your arms, I felt – sated. But I feel very uncomfort able, guilty even, feeling that way. It doesn't sit well with me, and I'm confused as a result. Does that answer your question? I hope the world of SOLDIERs is as stimulating as ever… and that you weren't too late. Thank you for staying with me.

Aerith

P.S

I'm sorry this email was sent late, I decided to go to work just to make this a productive day.

**From: **Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject: **Free Your Mind

**To: **Aerith Gainsborough

Interesting… if slightly overstated title heading Miss Gainsborough. To answer your points:

• I'll go with spanking – as that's what it was.

• So you felt humiliated, debased, abused &amp; assaulted – how very honest of you. I believe it was you who decided to stay despite the danger if I remember correctly. Do you really feel like this or do you think you ought to feel like this? Two very different things. If that is how you feel, do you think you could just try and embrace these feelings, deal with them, for me? That's what a submis sive would do.

• I am grateful for your inexperience. I value it, and I'm only beginning to under stand what it means. Simply put… it means that you are mine in every way.

• Yes, you were aroused, which in turn was very arousing, there's nothing wrong with that.

• Happy does not even begin to cover how I felt. Ecstatic joy comes close.

• Punishment spanking hurts far more than sensual spanking – so that's about as hard as it gets, unless of course you commit some major transgression, in which case I'll use some implement to punish you with. I like my hand sore, for you.

• I felt sated too - more so than you could ever know.

• Don't waste your energy on guilt, feelings of wrongdoing etc. We are consent ing adults and what we do behind closed doors is between ourselves. You need to free your mind and listen to your body.

• The world of SOLDIERs is not nearly as stimulating as you are Miss Gainsborough.

Sephiroth Crescent

General, SOLDIER First Class

Shinra Electric Power Company – Military Division

I instantly find myself caressing his name on the screen, and repeating his words in my thoughts… _mine in every way._ My breath hitches, I calm my fluttering heart as I replied to his email.

**From: **Aerith Gainsborough

**Subject: **Consenting Adults

**To: **Sephiroth Crescent

If you were able to reply, I believe you aren't busy.

I'm very glad your hand was sore, for me.

Just so you know, if I listened to my body, I would be far off to Modeoheim by now.

I will deeply think about embracing these feelings. Actually, I've been thinking of seeing more of your world. To feel and experience it, just to give me an idea what I'm getting into if I ever decided to sign the contract.

Aerith

P.S.

I'm considering your option about contraceptives even if I'm still not your submissive.

**From: **Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject: **You Didn't Call the Shinra MPs

**To: **Aerith Gainsborough

Miss Gainsborough,

I am in another meeting discussing about the welfare of our state, if you're really interested.

For the record - you stood beside me knowing what I was going to do. You didn't at any time ask me to stop – you didn't use either safe word. You are an adult – you have choices. Quite frankly, I'm looking forward to the next time my palm is ringing with pain. You're obviously not listening to the right part of your body. Modeoheim is very cold and not the right place to retreat.

I am in awe of your courage. I am delighted to know how you're willing to try this for me. I'll be more than willing to show you how it's done, how about tomorrow?

P.S

Even if you run away from me, I would find you. I can track your cell phone – remember? Go to work.

Sephiroth Crescent

General, SOLDIER First Class

Shinra Electric Power Company – Military Division

I scowl at the screen. He's definitely right of course, I have my choices. Tomorrow… I'll see and experience it for myself if I really want to do this before I sign that contract. Is he serious about coming to find me? Should now be the time to use that Costa del Sol trip and take my mother with me, just to unwind and to catch up on things? I'm pretty sure she's pretty stressed out taking care of my aunt too. I hit reply.

**From: **Aerith Gainsborough

**Subject: **Stalker

**To: **Sephiroth Crescent

Yes… I'm willing to try it tomorrow. Thank you for doing this extra mile for me.

Have you sought therapy for your stalker tendencies?

Aerith

**From: **Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject: **Stalker? Me?

**To: **Aerith Gainsborough

You know I'll be more than willing to do anything for you.

Just to inform you. I pay the illustrious Dr. Williams a small fortune with regard to my stalker and other "tendencies".

Go to work.

Sephiroth Crescent

General, SOLDIER First Class

Shinra Electric Power Company – Military Division

**From: **Aerith Gainsborough

**Subject: **Expensive Quack

**To: **Sephiroth Crescent

May I humbly suggest that you seek a second opinion?

I am not quite confident that Dr. Williams is very effective.

Miss Gainsborough

**From: **Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject: **Second Opinions

**To: **Aerith Gainsborough

Not that it's any of your business or otherwise, but Dr. Williams is the second opinion.

And don't go speeding in your new car, that's against the rules.

GO TO WORK.

Sephiroth Crescent

General, SOLDIER First Class

Shinra Electric Power Company – Military Division

**From: **Aerith Gainsborough

**Subject: **SHOUTY CAPITALS

**To: **Sephiroth Crescent

Knowing the caliber of your stalker tendencies, I guess speeding in my new car is necessary to outrun you.

I haven't signed anything, so the rules don't apply to me yet. And just to let you know, I'm already at work, in fact, I'm having my dinner break now, a burrito and a soda over these conversations via email.

Miss Gainsborough

**From: **Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject: **Unhealthy Habits

**To: **Aerith Gainsborough

Burrito and Soda, not a very healthy combination. Also, did no one tell you not to do eating and working simultaneously? If you're having dinner break, I strongly suggest that you finish your food first before doing some other things. I am a very patient man when the situation calls for it, Miss Gainsborough. I remember you avoiding me for a couple of days and I haven't complained, though I grew very anxious.

Sephiroth Crescent

General, SOLDIER First Class

Shinra Electric Power Company – Military Division

**From: **Aerith Gainsborough

**Subject: **Unhealthy Habits

**To: **Sephiroth Crescent

I don't like someone telling me what should and what should I not eat. I told you about this on the contract haven't I?

I simply obeyed your request how you want me to convey my thoughts, which I could not express on a personal level.

Will you stop bothering me now?

I'd love to finish my food in peace.

Aerith

**From: **Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject: **Challenging but amusing young women

**To: **Aerith Gainsborough

My palm is twitching.

Bon Appetit Miss Gainsborough

Sephiroth Crescent

General, SOLDIER First Class

Shinra Electric Power Company – Military Division

I munched down the beef burrito and soda, I felt full and satisfied. I remember Sephiroth insisted on getting a nutritionist to plan my meals, _Hell no!_ I eat what I want, no one's gonna tell me what I should eat. Though I agreed with not skipping meals, which is something I need to work on. I am not such a big eater, just when I'm tired or super hungry.

While I dawdle my remaining dinner break minutes, I try to analyze our email exchange. He could really sound like a jerk, with manners. Then I think of Ifalna and I feel guilty. But of course, she's not his birth mother so… _Hmm… _ That's a whole world unknown to me, a world of unknown pain. He reminded me that we're adults yes, and I have my choices, yes. The problem is… I want Sephiroth Crescent but not all of his… baggage. Can I just really lie to myself and shut that part of me which do not agree to this possible setup? Can I just turn a blind eye and embrace all of this like an obedient submissive? I told him I'll try… It's a big step Aerith… it's one big step.

As I went back to my post, I saw Eric outside as he took a package from a man in a motorcycle. I simply head back to the cashier, awaiting customers. Eric came back inside holding the small package and once he saw me, he smiled.

"Aerith, you've got yourself a delivery, from the enigmatic Mr. Crescent, of course. Here you go, open it up I want to see what it is." He said excitedly.

I hump my shoulders, Okaaay… what did he send me this time?

I tore down the wrapper and the bubble wrap, I'm keeping the bubble wrap for later,I like popping it. Once I saw the box, my eyes rolled. Eric on the other hand, was astonished.

"Damn… that's one of the most advanced phone models! Talk about having such a rich suitor. Well, you're actually such a bomb Aerith. If you haven't dismissed all my advances, I could've still pursued you. Anyway, congrats on getting a new phone, I'm not gonna go up against Sephiroth so, hope you two end up happily together." He said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks Eric." I replied smiling. Eric went back farther inside the hardware, he's such a nice guy, except that he's too wild for my taste.

_Well, isn't Sephiroth too wild for your taste too? Wild with a twist._ My inner goddess mocks me, I dismissed it. Well that's true, but, then is different from now. I'm a consenting adult, no matter what I do behind closed doors is none of anybody's business, thank you Sephiroth Crescent for telling me that.

I opened the box, a smartphone of this generation, I guess I have to say goodbye to my grandfather of a phone. It's an iPhone, my heart sink further. I'm not just so used to these kinds of acts. Anyway, it's here, better accept here or else, face retribution from his twitchy palms. I switch it on, there was a text already waiting for me.

_This phone was supposed to be delivered to your apartment. But since you're at work, I thought of just sending it there. I need to be able to contact you at all times, and since this is your most honest form of communication, I figured you needed an iPhone._

I can't help but reply to his sms.

_I think you need to see Dr. Williams right now._

_Your stalking tendencies are running wild. I am at work. I will email you once I get home._

_Thank you for another gadget, your consumerism has gone mad._

_You could've just bought me an ordinary phone and not a pricey iPhone if you so wanted to reach me via sms._

_Why do you have to do this?_

I locked the phone and put it inside my pocket. But then it vibrates and I read his reply.

_Fair point-well made as ever, clever Miss Gainsborough._

_Dr. Williams is on a long vacation._

_I do this because I can and because I want the best for you._

I shake my head in irritation, talking to him is addictive but I have to avoid it cause I'm at work. I put the phone in my pocket and continue my day at Harding's. After my shift, I start to head home driving my new car. I parked it outside and I saw Tifa, who's climbing out of her truck. She waved at me and she eyed the audi real well.

"What's that?" she asked with curiosity.

"It's a car." I quip.

I saw her narrow her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Yours?"

"A present from Sephiroth." I said. I can't tell her that he gave it to me because I'm actually thinking about being his submissive.

"Generous, over-the-top bastard, isn't he?"

I nod.

"I did try not to accept it, but frankly, it's just not worth the fight."

Tifa purses her lips. "No wonder you're so overwhelmed."

"Yeah." I smile wistfully.

"Shall we go inside?"

I nod and followed her. I check the sms from Sephiroth.

_I shall see you tomorrow at 8am, I'll have Tseng pick you up at your place. I hope your day goes well, looking forward to the family dinner with you tomorrow._

I sighed, I'll just send him my reply later. Tifa and I cooked dinner and spend some girly chit chats over Saturday movie marathon. We do this often, every Saturdays as a way to unwind the stress for the week. I will miss this once I signed the contract, since I'll be staying with Sephiroth on weekends. However, I can still stay one whole weekend at home and I know, Tifa will understand the whole setup. I am so happy to have a very supportive and protective best friend. It's past 12 and we just finished with the first movie, I was choosing the next one when we both heard a doorbell.

"Who could it be?" I asked as Tifa volunteered to open the door. Tifa answers the door and is nearly knocked off her feet by Cloud. He seizes her in a quick romantic twirl before embracing her and giving her that passionate kiss. They were all over each other, making out in front of me and here I am, gawking at them. I sighed… looks like It's time for bed. They pulled away from each other gently.

"Why are you here? I thought you're already home." Tifa asks coyly.

"I missed you. Even if we're together the whole day, I just can't quench the emptiness I felt inside me when we parted. So I decided to see you to ease my longing." Cloud replied and started smothering my best friend with fervor kisses.

Tifa was giggling before she noticed me gawking. "Oops, I'm sorry Aer. I think I'm ready to retire for the night, let's continue watching next weekend."

"Sure, I think I'm ready to sleep too. I'll fix this up then I'll go sleep, go on ahead you two!" I said teasingly at them.

"Thanks Aer, you're the best!" Tifa said as Cloud thanks me too before they went upstairs giggling.

I shake my head lightly with a smile. After I fixed everything up, I head upstairs to my bedroom, just across from Tifa's. Boy, aren't they so loud? I just hope Sephiroth and I aren't too noisy like that.

_Oh no! Sephiroth!_

I quickly entered my bedroom and power up my mean machine, there was an email just now from Sephiroth. I opened it up and read it.

**From: **Sephiroth Crescent

**Subject: **Where are you?

**To: **Aerith Gainsborough

'_I am at work. I will email you when I get home.'_

Are you still at work or have you packed your phone and your laptop? Call me, or I may be forced to call Cloud.

Sephiroth Crescent

General, SOLDIER First Class

Shinra Electric Power Company – Military Division

_Oh Gaia…_ I quickly went down and look for my phone who lays forgotten on the coffee table. There were ten missed calls and a text message, all from Sephiroth bossy Crescent.

_I think you need to learn to manage my expectations. I know how to be patient at times, but I'm not used to having my patience tested inconsiderately. If you say you are going to contact me when you finish work, then you should have the decency to do so. Otherwise, I worry, and it's not an emotion I'm familiar with, and I don't tolerate it very well. Call me._

Will he ever give me a break? I scowl at the phone. He is suffocating me. With a deep dread uncurling in my stomach, I scroll down to his number and press dial. My heart is in my mouth as I wait for him to answer. He'd probably like to spank me again_, _the thought is depressing.

"Hi," he says softly, and his response knocks me off balance because I am expecting his anger, but if anything, he sounds relieved.

"Hi," I murmur.

"I was worried about you."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't reply, but I'm fine."

He pauses for a second.

"Did you have a pleasant evening?" he asked politely.

"Yes. There's not much customer back in Hardings until it closes, it was Eric who handed me the package from you which turned out to be the IPhone. Tifa and I watched movie until Cloud came by and the two is now having such a great time in Tifa's room." I finished biting my lip. Sephiroth says nothing.

"How about you? How was your evening?" I asked to fill the sudden chasm of silence.

He sighs then eventually speaks up, "I went to a fundraising dinner. It was deathly dull. I donated and left as soon as I could."

He sounds so sad and resigned. My heart clenches. I picture him all those nights ago sat at the piano in his huge living room and the unbearable bittersweet melancholy of the music he was playing.

"I wish you were here," I whisper, because I have an urge to hold him. Soothe him. Even though he won't let me, I want his proximity.

"Do you?" he murmurs blandly. _Holy mackerel. _This doesn't sound like him, and my scalp prickles with dawning apprehension.

"Yes," I breathe. After an eternity, he sighs.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow," I murmur, and a thrill courses through my body.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sir."

My address catches him unaware, I can tell by his sharp intake of breath.

"Sweet dreams." His voice is soft. And we're both hanging on the phone like teenagers, neither of us wanting to hang up.

"You hang up," I whisper. Finally, I sense his smile.

"No, you hang up." And I know he's grinning.

"I don't want to."

"Neither do I."

"Were you very angry with me?"

"Yes."

"Are you still?"

"No."

"So you're not going to punish me?"

"No. I'm an in-the-moment kind of guy."

"I've noticed."

"You can hang up now, Miss Gainsborough."

"Do you really want me to, Sir?"

"Go to bed, Aerith."

"Yes, Sir."

We both stay on the line.

"Do you ever think you'll be able to do what you're told?" He sounds amused and exasper ated at once.

"Maybe. We'll see." And I press 'end' on the phone.

The next morning, I saw Tifa and Cloud all lovey-dovey in the kitchen as they prepare breakfast of toast and omelet. Tifa was preparing the table as she saw me going down the stairs.

"Come on Aerith, join us!" she beckons and I smiled. It was just seven and they were really up early after their night of intense passion, _wow! Such Stamina, these two._

"Good morning Aer, have a taste of my special omelet recipe. Tifa likes it." He said as he smiled adoringly towards my best friend, who, in turn just melts at his pretty boy smile. I cleared my throat and said, "This looks absolutely enticing Cloud, thanks for cooking breakfast. I'm famished!"

After having breakfast, I volunteered to clear the table. I saw Tifa see Cloud to the door as Cloud wraps her in a loose embrace. "I'd love to stay baby, but my sister just came back from Wutai. I'll see you tonight, it's a compulsory family dinner." Cloud said as he nuzzles Tifa's nose. Tifa giggles as she wraps her arms around his neck. I pretended to not notice them as I continue to wash the dishes, they're about to be icky.

"Laters Aer!" Cloud calls out with a grin.

"Bye Cloud!" I replied.

He winks at me then he went out as Tifa follows behind him, probably to see him off.

Cloud is adorable and so different from Sephiroth. He's warm, open, physical, very physical, too physical, with Tifa. They can barely keep their hands off each other – to be honest it's embarrassing - and I am so green with envy.

Tifa came back and I decided to take a bath as Tseng will pick me up at eight. Sephiroth expects me to be in his overly large apartment early this morning. As I finished getting ready, Tseng was already waiting outside. I said bye to Tifa and she sees me off as Tseng opened the door for me. He drives with ease to our destination - Sephiroth's lavish apartment. While we were driving, I can't help but ask Tseng some questions.

"How long have you been working for Sephiroth?"

I saw Tseng looked at me through the front mirror, before he focused his eyes back on the road and replied, "I'm assigned to assist him for four years now."

I nod in understanding, I wanted to ask him about Sephiroth's submissive women and about his lifestyle, every little detail like how and why he became like that. But perhaps, he signed an NDA too. "He's a good man, Miss Gainsborough." Tseng said as I looked at his expression through the mirror. I saw him smile and I smiled too. Perhaps, he is really a good man before he became so fucked up.

We arrived at the underground parking for Shinra Tower II. Tseng opens the car door for me and I carefully stepped down. He straightened his suit and said, "Please follow me." We walked towards the elevators and he slides his keycard to the larger and fancy-looking elevator. It opened and I stepped inside. I guess this one is an express elevator, similar to the Shinra Corporate Tower where only the executives were given access. Tseng presses the Penthouse button and the elevator moves swiftly until we reached the floor to Sephiroth's unit. The elevator doors opened and Tseng remained standing and said, "Please go inside, Mr. Crescent is expecting you." I simply nod and stepped out.

Sephiroth is seated on his living room couch reading the Sunday papers. He glances up as he saw me walking towards the living room area. The room is exactly as I remember it – it's been a whole week since I've been here – but it feels so much longer. Sephiroth looks cool and calm – actually, he looks heavenly. He's in a fitted white linen shirt and jeans, no shoes or socks. His hair looks soft and silky as ever, and his jade eyes twinkle wickedly at me. He is overwhelmingly handsome. He rises and strolls towards me, an amused appraising smile on his beautiful sculptured lips.

I stand immobilized at the entrance of the room, paralyzed by his beauty and the sweet anticipation of what's to come. The familiar charge between us is there, sparking slowly in my belly, drawing me to him.

"Welcome back, Miss Gainsborough," he whispers, and clasping my chin, he leans down and proffers a gentle light kiss on my lips. The touch of his lips to mine reverberates throughout my body. My breath hitches.

"Hi," I whisper as I flush.

"You're on time. I like punctual. Come." He said as he leads me towards the couch.

Sitting beside me, his whole body is turned toward me, one of his legs tucked under the other. Reaching over, he tucks my hair behind my ear with his long index finger. My body comes alive at his touch, waiting and needful.

"So, Aerith, you have a much better idea of what I'm about since you were last here."

"Yes." _Where's he going with this?_

"And yet you've returned."

I nod shyly, and his jade eyes blaze. He shakes his head slightly as if he's struggling with the idea.

"Have you eaten?" he asks out of the blue. I nod.

"Good." He said with a smile.

"But I'm still hungry." I said while my eyes flicker with wicked delight. His jade orbs darken with lust as he knows what I'm referring to.

He leans forward and whispers in my ear.

"You are as eager as ever, Miss Gainsborough, and just to let you into a little secret, so am I. But Dr. Kadowaki is due here shortly." He sits up. My heated blood cools. Oh Gaia – the doctor. I'd forgotten.

"What can you tell me about Dr. Kadowaki?" I ask to distract us both.

"She's the best Ob-Gyne in Midgar. What more can I say?" He shrugs.

"I thought I was seeing your doctor, and don't tell me you're really a woman, because I won't believe you."

He gives me a don't-be-ridiculous look. "I think it's more appropriate that you see a specialist. Don't you?" he says mildly.

I nod. _My dear Planet_, if she's the best Ob-Gyne, he's scheduled her to see me on a Sunday – and it's early morning! I cannot begin to imagine how much that costs. Sephiroth frowns suddenly as if recalling something unpleasant.

"How do you feel about meeting my family tonight? I'm sure you won't feel that nervous because Cloud invited Tifa as well. But… I honestly feel quite odd introducing you over to them tonight."

_Odd? Why…? _

"Are you… ashamed of me?" I asked sounding hurt.

"Of course not." He rolls his eyes at me.

"Why is it odd?"

"Because I've never done it before."

"Why are you allowed to roll your eyes, and I'm not?"

He blinks at me. "I wasn't aware that I was."

"Neither am I usually," I snap at him.

Sephiroth glares at me, speechless. Tseng appears at the doorway.

"Dr. Kadowaki is here, Sir."

"Show her up to Miss Gainsborough's room."

_Miss Gainborough's room!_

"Ready for some contraception?" he asks as he stands and holds out his hand to me.

"You're not going to come as well are you?" I gasp, shocked.

He laughs. "I'd pay very good money to watch, believe me, Aerith, but I don't think the good doctor would approve."

I take his hand, and he pulls me up into his arms and kisses me deeply. I clutch on to his arms, taken by surprise. His hand is in my hair holding my head, and he pulls me against him, his forehead against mine.

"I'm so glad you're here," he whispers. "I can't wait to get you naked."

Dr. Kadowaki is plump, and about the same height as me. She looks like she's in her early forties. She wears her raven black hair in a smooth ponytail. She's dressed in sapphire blue chiffon blouse paired with a black, high waist, pleated maxi skirt and Mary Janes. Her designer bag hangs on her left arm together with her white lab coat which was folded neatly.

"Mr. Crescent." She shakes Sephiroth's outstretched hand.

"Thank you for coming at such short notice," Sephiroth says.

"Thank you for making it worth my while, Mr. Crescent. Miss Gainsborough." She smiles, her eyes cool and assessing.

We shake hands, and I know she's one of those women who doesn't tolerate fools gladly. Like Tifa. I like her immediately. She gives Sephiroth a pointed stare, and after an awkward beat, he takes her cue.

"I'll be downstairs," he mutters, and he leaves.

"Well Miss Gainsborough. Mr. Crescent is paying me a small fortune to attend to you. What can I do for you?"

After a thorough examination and lengthy discussion, Dr. Kadowaki and I decide on the mini pill. She writes me a prescription and instructs me to pick them up tomorrow. I love her no-nonsense attitude – she has lectured me until she's as blue as her blouse, about taking it at the same time every day. And I can tell she's burning with curiosity about my so-called relationship with Mr. Crescent. I don't give her any details.

Somehow I don't think she'd look so calm and collected if she'd seen his Red Room of Pain. I flush as we pass its closed door and head back downstairs to the art gallery that is Sephiroth's living room. Sephiroth is reading, seated on his couch. A beautiful, harmonious song is playing on the music system, swirling round him, cocooning him, filling the room with a sweet, melancholic, soulful melody. For a moment, he looks serene. He turns and glances at us when we enter and smiles warmly at me.

"Are you done?" he asks as if he's genuinely interested. He points the remote at a sleek white box beneath the fireplace that houses his iPod, and the exquisite melody fades but continues in the background. Standing, he strolls towards us.

"Yes, Mr. Crescent. Look after her; she's a beautiful, bright young woman."

Sephiroth is taken aback – as I am. What an inappropriate thing for a doctor to say. Is she giving him some kind of not so subtle warning? Sephiroth recovers himself.

"I fully intend to," he mutters, bemused.

Gazing at him, I shrug, embarrassed.

"I'll send you my bill," she says crisply as she shakes his hand.

"Good day, and good luck to you, Aerith." She smiles, her eyes crinkling as she does when we shake hands. Tseng appears from nowhere to escort her through the double doors and out to the elevator. How does he do that? Where does he lurk?

"How was that?" Sephiroth asks.

"Fine, thank you. She said that I had to abstain from all sexual activity for the next four weeks."

Sephiroth's mouth drops open in shock, and I cannot keep a straight face any longer and grin at him like an idiot. "Gotcha!"

He narrows his eyes, and I immediately stop laughing. In fact, he looks rather forbid ding. _Oh no. _My subconscious hides in the corner as all the blood drains from my face, and I imagine him putting me across his knee again.

"Gotcha!" he says and smirks. He grabs me around my waist and pulls me up against him. "You are inveterate, Miss Gainsborough," he murmurs, staring down into my eyes as he weaves his fingers into my hair, holding me firmly in place. He kisses me, hard, and I cling on to his muscular arms for support.

"As much as I'd like to take you here, now, we need to be proper and do this in the right place." he murmurs against my lips.

"Is that all you want me for – my body?" I whispered.

"That and your smart mouth." He breathes as he kisses me passionately and abruptly releases me.

"It's such a beautiful melody by the way, what is it?" I asked trying to ease the growing sensual tension between us.

"Dragonsong by Susan Calloway. Beautiful yet sad isn't it?" Sephiroth answers in a soft voice.

I nod he gives a small smile and added, "It speaks about betrayal caused by greed, which basically leads to a whole lot of pain for future generations."

"Wow… that's deep." I muttered while I close my eyes and feel the melody.

"Tell me what method you opted for?" he asks curiously.

"Mini pill." I replied.

He frowns. "And will you remember to take it regularly, at the right time, every day?"

_Jeez… of course I will. _How does he know? I blush at the thought, probably from one or more of the fifteen. "I'm sure you'll remind me," I murmur dryly.

He glances at me with an amused smile. "I'll put an alarm on my calendar." He smirks. He continues to stare down at me and the atmosphere between us slowly shift, evolve… charge. His look goes from dark to smoldering.

"Do you want to do this? Cause if you do, I'll let you feel a glimpse of my world right now." he breathes, looking down at me intently.

"I haven't signed anything."

"I know – but I'm breaking all the rules these days."

"Are you going to hit me?"

"Yes, but it won't be to hurt you. I don't want to punish you right now. If you'd caught me yesterday evening, well, that would have been a different story."

_Oh Gaia_. He _wants _to hurt me… how do I deal with this? I can't hide the horror on my face.

"Don't let anyone try and convince you otherwise, Aerith. One of the reasons people like me do this is because we either like to give or receive pain. It's very simple. You don't, so I spent a great deal of time yesterday thinking about that." He pulls me against him, and his erection presses into my belly. A part of me wanted to run, but I can't. I'm drawn to him on some deep, elemental level that I can't begin to understand.

"Did you reach any conclusions?" I whisper.

"No, and right now, I just want to tie you up and fuck you senseless. Are you ready for that?"

"Yes," I breathe as everything in my body tightens at once… _wow._

"Good. Come." He takes my hand and we head upstairs.

My heart starts pounding. This is it. I'm really going to do this. He opens the door to his playroom, standing back for me to walk through, and I am once more in the Red Room of Pain. It's the same, the smell of leather, citrus, polish and dark wood, all very sensual. My blood is running heated and scared through my system – adrenaline mixed with lust and longing. It's a heady, potent cocktail and I feel like I'm getting tipsy. Sephiroth's stance has changed completely, subtly al tered, harder and meaner. He gazes down at me and his eyes are heated, lustful… hypnotic.

"When you're in here, you are completely mine," he breathes, each word slow and measured. "To do with as I see fit. Do you understand?"

His gaze is so intense. I nod, my mouth dry, my heart thumping for a way out of my chest. "Take your shoes off," he orders softly. I swallow, and rather clumsily, I take them off. He bends and picks them up and de posits them beside the door.

"Good. Don't hesitate when I ask you to do something. Now I'm going to peel you out of this dress. I want you to be comfortable with your body, Aerith. You have a beautiful body, and I like to look at it. It is a joy to behold. In fact, I could gaze at you all day, and I want you unembarrassed and unashamed of your nakedness. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" He leans over me, glaring.

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you mean that?" he snaps.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Lift your arms up over your head."

I do as I'm instructed, and he reaches down and grabs the hem. Slowly, he pulls my dress up over my thighs, my hips, my belly, my breasts, my shoulders, and over my head. He stands back to examine me and absentmindedly folds my dress, not taking his eyes off me. He places it on the large chest beside the door. Reaching up, he pulls at my chin, his touch searing me.

"You're biting your lip," he breathes. "You know what that does to me," he adds darkly. "Turn around."

I turn immediately, no hesitation. He unclasps my bra and then taking both straps, he slowly pulls them down my arms, brushing my skin with his fingers and the tip of his thumbnails as he slides my bra off. His touch sends shivers down my spine, waking every nerve ending in my body. He's standing behind me, so close that I feel the heat radiating from him, warming me all over. He pulls my ponytailed braids, wraps it a couple of times around his hand, and angles my head to one side. He runs his nose down my exposed neck, inhaling all the way, then back up to my ear. The muscle in my belly clenches carnal and wanting, he's hardly touched me and yet I want him so badly.

"You smell as divine as ever, Aerith," he whispers as he places a soft kiss beneath my ear.

I moan.

"Silence," he breathes. "Don't make a sound."

He tugs at my braids so I'm forced back against him. "I like your hair braided in here," he whispers. _Hmm… I start to wonder why?_

He releases my hair.

"Turn around," he orders.

I do as I'm told, my breathing shallow, fear and longing mixed together, it's intoxicating.

"When I tell you to come in here, this is how you will dress. Just in your underwear. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" He scowls at me.

"Yes, Sir."

A trace of a smile lifts the corner of his mouth.

"Good girl." His eyes burn into mine. "When I tell you to come in here, I expect you to kneel over there, facing the wall." He points to a spot beside the door. "Do it now."

I blink processing his words, turn, and rather clumsily kneel as directed.

"You can sit back on your heels."

I sit back.

"Place your hands and forearms flat on your thighs. Perfect. Look down at the floor."

I sense him walking towards me. I should be taking notes if he wants me to remember. He reaches down and grasps my braid again, then pulls my head back so I am looking up at him, not in any way painful.

"Will you remember this position, Aerith?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Stay here, eyes on the floor and don't move." He leaves the room.

I'm on my knees, waiting. Where's he gone? What is he going to do to me? Time shifts. I have no idea how long he leaves me like this… a few minutes, five, ten? My breathing becomes shallower, the anticipation is devouring me from the inside out. And suddenly I hear some sounds, he's back – and all at once I'm calmer and more excited. _Could I be more excited? _I hear him shutting the door and hang something as I hear soft footsteps approaching me.

"Aerith, hold out your left hand."

I give him my hand.

"Higher."

I obeyed and raised it a little above my head. He turns it palm up, and before I know it, he swats the center with a riding crop. It happens so quickly that the surprise hardly registers. Even more astonishing – it doesn't hurt. Well, not much, just a slight ringing sting.

"How does that feel?" he asks.

I blink, confused.

"Answer me."

"Okay." I frown.

"Did that hurt?"

"No."

"This is not going to hurt. Do you understand?"

"Yes." My voice is uncertain. _Is it really not going to hurt?_

"I mean it," he says.

My breathing is so shallow. _Does he know what I'm thinking?_

"We aim to please, Miss Gainsborough," he murmurs. "Come." He takes my elbow and lifts me up as he moves me beneath the grid. I noticed that he's taken off his shirt and the top button of his jeans is undone. _Gaia, I wanted to touch him so badly._ He reaches up and takes down some shackles with black leather cuffs.

"This grid is designed so the shackles hangs loosely, avoiding too much strain on your arms while they're up."

I glance up. It's shape like a slingshot head.

"We're going to start here, I want to fuck you standing up."

This is beyond fascinating, beyond erotic. It's singularly the most exciting and scary thing I've ever done. I'm entrusting myself to a beautiful man who, by his own admission, is fucked-up. I suppress the brief thrill of fear. He stands very close as he fastens the cuffs. I'm staring at his chest. His proximity is heavenly. He smells of body wash and Sephiroth, I want to run my nose and tongue through those smooth, hard and well-built pectorals.

He steps back and gazes at me, his expression hooded, salacious, carnal, and I am help less, my hands tied, but just looking at his lovely face, reading his need and longing for me, I can feel the dampness between my legs. He walks slowly round me.

"You look mighty fine trussed up like this, Miss Gainsborough. I like that."

Standing in front of me again, he hooks his fingers into my panties, and at a most un hurried pace, peels them down my legs, stripping me agonizingly slowly, so that he ends up kneeling in front of me. Not taking his eyes off mine, he scrunches my panties in his hand, holds them up to his nose, and inhales deeply. _Oh Planet. Did he just do that? _He grins wickedly at me and tucks them into the pocket of his jeans.

Uncoiling from the floor, rising lazily, like a jungle cat, he points the end of the riding crop at my navel, leisurely circling it – tantalizing me. At the touch of the leather, I quiver and gasp. He walks round me again, trailing the crop around the middle of my body. On his second circuit, he suddenly flicks the crop, and it hits me underneath my behind… against my vagina. I cry out in surprise as all my nerve endings stand to attention. I pull against the restraints. The shock runs through me, and it's the sweetest strangest, hedonistic feeling.

He makes his way around me, he flicks again, this time hitting my nipple, and I throw my head back as my nerve endings sing. He hits the other… a brief, swift, sweet chastisement. My nipples harden and elongate from the assault, and I moan loudly, pulling on my leather cuffs.

"Does that feel good?" he breathes.

"Yes."

He hits me again across the buttocks. The crop stings this time.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Sir," I whimper.

My eyes are closed as I try to absorb countless of sensations coursing through my body. Very slowly, he drags the crop down my belly, heading south. I know where this is leading, when he hits my clitoris with the crop, I cry out loudly, surprised at the sexual pleasure it ignited within me.

"Oh… please!" I groan.

"Silence," he orders, and he hits me again on my behind.

I did not expect this to be like this… I am lost - lost in a sea of sensation. And sud denly, he's dragging the crop against my sex, through my pubic hair, down to the entrance of my vagina.

"See how wet you are for this, Aerith. Open your eyes and your mouth."

I do as I'm told, completely seduced. He pushes the tip of the crop into my mouth. "See how you taste. Suck. Suck hard, flower girl."

My mouth closes around the crop as my eyes lock on his. I can taste the rich leather and the saltiness of my arousal. His eyes are blazing. He's in his element.

He pulls the tip from my mouth, and he stands forward, grabs me and kisses me hard, his tongue invading my mouth. Wrapping his arms around me, he pulls me against him. His chest crushes mine, and I itch to touch, but I can't, my hands, useless above me.

"Oh, Aerith, you taste so fine," he breathes. "Shall I make you come?"

"Please," I beg.

"Please, what?" he asked sternly.

"Please, Sir," I whimper.

He smiles at me, triumphant.

"With this?" He holds the crop up so I can see it.

"Yes, Sir."

"Are you sure?" He looks sternly at me.

"Yes, please, Sir."

"Close your eyes."

I shut everything around me out. He starts small, biting flicks of the crop against my belly once more. Moving down slowly, caressing my skin and igniting the blood in my veins. I never thought I'll be capable or should I say, my body would be capable of feeling and reacting this way, towards something I've never ever put my finger on. He gently flicks against my clitoris, once, twice, three times, again and again, until finally, that's it – I can take no more – and I come, gloriously, loudly, my knees all wobbly.

His arms curl around me as my legs gave out, thanks to the handcuffs or else I could've fallen face first on the floor as I slowly succumbed to exhaustion. I dis solve in his embrace, my head against his chest, and I'm mewling and whimpering as the aftershocks of my orgasm consume me. He lifts me, and suddenly we're moving, my arms still tethered above my head, I can hear him unzips his jeans. He lets me go briefly while he slides on a condom, and then his hands wrap around my thighs as he lifts me again.

"Lift your legs, Aerith, wrap them round me."

I feel so weak, but I do as he asks as he wraps my legs around his hips and positions himself beneath me. With one thrust, he's inside me, and I cry out again, listening to his muffled moan at my ear. My arms are resting on his shoulders as he thrusts into me, it was so deep this way. He thrusts again and again, his face at my neck, his harsh breathing at my throat. I feel the build up again. Oh no… not again… I don't think my body will with stand another earth-shattering orgasm. But I have no choice… and with familiar certainty, I let go and come again, and it's sweet and agonizing and intense. I lose all sense of self. Sephiroth follows, shouting his release through clenched teeth and holding me hard and close as he does.

He pulls out of me swiftly and sets me down against him, his body supporting mine. Unbuckling the cuffs, he frees my hands, and we both sink to the floor. He pulls me into his lap, cradling me, and I lean my head against his chest. If I had the strength, I'd touch him, but I don't. I realize he's still wearing his jeans.

"Well done, my beautiful flower girl." he murmurs. "Did that hurt?"

"No," I breathe. I can barely keep my eyes open. _Why am I so tired?_

"Did you expect it to?" he whispers as he holds me close, his fingers pushing some escaped tendrils of hair off my face.

"Yes."

"You see most of your fear is in your head, Aerith," he pauses. "Would you do it again?"

It took a moment for me to register what he just said_… Again?_

"Yes." My voice is so soft. _I thought you're so tired, yet you still want more? Unbelievable._ My subconscious chides me while shaking her head.

He hugs me tightly.

"Good. So would I," he murmurs, then leans down and softly kisses the top of my head. "And I haven't finished with you yet."

_Not finished with me yet. Oh Gaia. _There's no way I can do it anymore. I am ut terly spent and fighting an overwhelming desire to sleep. I'm leaning against his chest, my eyes are closed, and he's wrapped around me – arms and legs – and I feel… safe, and oh so comfortable. Will he let me sleep, or even let me dream? My mouth quirks up at the silly thought, and turning my face into Sephiroth's chest, I inhale his unique scent and nuzzle him, but then I felt him tensed all over. I open my eyes and glance up at him. He's staring down at me.

"Don't," he breathes in warning.

I flush and obeyed as I look back at his chest in longing. I want to run my tongue through those pectorals, kiss him, and for the first time, I notice he has a few random and faint small, round scars dotted around his chest. _I wonder where he got them. _

"Kneel by the door," he orders as he sits back, putting his hands on his knees, effec tively releasing me. No longer warm, the temperature of his voice has dropped several degrees.

I clumsily rise up into a standing position and walk over to the door and kneel as instructed. I'm shaky and very, very tired. Who would have thought I could have found such satisfaction in this room. Who could have thought it would be so _exhausting at the same time? _My limbs are deliciously heavy, sated.

I can hear Sephiroth moving about the room. My eyes start to droop. _I really feel tired._

"Boring you, am I, Miss Gainsborough?"

I was startled and awake in an instant. Sephiroth is standing in front of me, his arms crossed glaring down at me. this is not going to be good. His eyes soften as I gaze up at him.

"Stand up," he orders.

I climb warily to my feet. He stares at me, and his mouth quirks up. "You're shattered, aren't you?"

I nod shyly, flushing.

"Stamina, Miss Gainsborough." He narrows his eyes at me. "I haven't had my fill of you yet. Hold out your hands in front as if you're praying."

I blink at him. _Praying! Praying for you to go easy on me. _I do as I'm told. He takes a cable tie and fastens it around my wrists, tightening the plastic. My eyes went wide in realization and I looked up at him.

_These are -!_

"Looks familiar?" he asks, unable to conceal his smile.

The plastic cable ties, so he's restocking his playthings, and these are the ones he boughtat Harding's! It all becomes clear. I gaped at him as adrenaline spikes though my body anew. Okay – that's got my attention – I'm awake now.

"I have scissors here." He holds them up for me to see. "I can cut you out of this in a moment."

I try to pull my wrists apart, testing my bonds, and as I do, the plastic bites into my flesh – it hurts quite a bit, but if I relax my wrists they're fine – the tie is not cutting into my skin.

"Come." He takes my hands and leads me over to the four-poster bed. I notice now that it has dark red sheets on it and a shackle at each corner.

"I want more – much, much more," he leans down and whispers in my ear.

And my heartbeat starts pounding again. _Oh he's so persuasive I can't even say no._

"But I'll make this quick. You're tired. Hold on to the post," he says.

I frown. _Not on the bed then? _I find I can part my hands as I grasp the ornately carved wooden post.

"Lower," he orders. "Good. Don't let go. If you do, I'll spank you. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good."

He stands behind me and grasps my hips, and then quickly lifts me backward so I'm bending forward, holding the post. "Don't let go, Aerith," he warns. "I'm going to fuck you hard from behind. Hold the post to support your weight. Understand?"

"Yes."

He smacks me across my behind with his hand. _Ow… _It stings.

"Yes, Sir," I mutter quickly.

"Part your legs." He said as caressed my inner thighs with his left hand, going up near the apex of my thighs then he spread my legs wider.

"That's better. After this, I'll let you sleep."

Sleep? I'm panting. I'm not thinking of sleep now. He reaches up and gently strokes my back.

"You have such beautiful skin, Aerith," he breathes as he bends down and kisses me along my spine, gentle feather-light kisses. At the same time, his hands move round to my front palming my breasts, and as he does this, he traps my nipples between his fingers and tugs them gently. I stifle my moan as I feel my whole body respond, coming alive once more for him.

He gently bites and sucks me at my waist, tugging my nipples, and my hands tighten on the exquisitely carved post. His hands drop away, and I hear the now familiar tear of foil, and he kicks off his jeans.

"You have such a captivating, sexy ass, Aerith Gainsborough. What I'd like to do to it." His hands smooth and shape each of my buttocks, then his fingers glide down, and he slips two fingers inside my vagina.

"So wet. You never disappoint, Aerith," he whispers, and I hear the wonder in his voice. "Hold tight… this is going to be quick, my lovely flower girl." He grabs my hips and positions himself, and I brace myself for his assault. But he reaches over me and grabs my braid near the end and winds it round his wrist to my nape holding my head in place. Very slowly he eases into me, pulling my hair at the same time… _oh the fullness. _He eases out of me slowly, and his other hand grabs my hip, hold ing tight, and then he slams into me, jolting me forward.

"Hold on, Aerith!" he shouts through clenched teeth. I grip harder round the post and push back against him as he continues his merciless onslaught, again and again, his fingers digging into my hip. My arms are aching, my legs feel uncertain, my scalp is getting sore from his tugging my hair… and I can feel a gathering deep inside me. Oh no… and for the first time, I fear my orgasm… if I come… I'll collapse. Sephiroth continues to move roughly against me, in me, his breathing harsh, moaning, groaning. My body is responding_… how? _I feel a quickening. But suddenly, Sephiroth stills, slamming really deep. "Come on, Aer, give it to me," he groans, and my name on his lips sends me over the edge as I become all spiraling sensation and sweet, sweet release, and then com pletely and utterly mindless.

When sense returns, I'm lying on him. He's on the floor, and I'm lying on top of him, my back to his front, and I'm staring at the ceiling, all post-coital, glowing, shattered. Sephiroth nuzzles my ear. "Hold up your hands," he says softly. My arms feel like they're made of lead, but I hold them up. He wields the scissors and passes one blade under the plastic.

"I declare this Aerith, open," he breathes and cuts the plastic.

I giggle and rub my wrists as they're freed. I feel his grin.

"That is such a lovely sound," he says plaintively. He sits suddenly, taking me with him so that I'm once more sitting in his lap. "That's my fault," he says and shifts me so that he can rub my shoulders and arms. Gently he massages some life back into my limbs.

_What?_

I glance up at him behind me, trying to understand what he means.

"That you don't giggle more often."

"I'm not a great giggler," I mumble sleepily.

"Oh, but when it happens, Miss Gainsborough, 'tis a wonder and joy to behold."

"Very flowery, Mr. Crescent," I mutter, trying to keep my eyes open. His eyes soften, and he smiles.

"I'd say you're thoroughly fucked and in need of sleep."

"That wasn't flowery at all," I grumble playfully.

He grins and gently lifts me off him and stands, gloriously naked. I wish momentarily that I were more awake to really appreciate him. Picking up his jeans, he slides them back on, without wearing his boxers.

He stoops to help me to my feet and leads me to the door, on the back of which hangs a thick, grey blanket, he wraps it around me then he leans down and kisses me gently, his mouth quirks up in a smile.

"Bed," he says.

_Oh… no…_

"For sleep," he adds reassuringly when he sees my expression. Suddenly, he scoops me up and carries me curled against his chest to the room along the corridor where earlier today Dr. Kadowaki examined me. My head drops against his chest. I am exhausted. I don't remember ever being this tired. Pulling back the duvet, he lays me down still wrapped in the blanket, and even more surprisingly, climbs in beside me and holds me close.

"Sleep now, gorgeous lady," he whispers, and he kisses my hair. And before I can make a comment, I'm asleep.

Soft lips brush across my temple, leaving sweet tender kisses in their wake, and part of me wants to turn and respond, but mostly I want to stay asleep. I moan and burrow into my pillow.

"Aerith, wake up." I hear Sephiroth coaxing me in a sweet, gentle voice.

"No," I moan in protest.

"We have to leave in half an hour for dinner at my parents." He's amused.

I open my eyes reluctantly. It's dusk outside. Sephiroth is leaning over, gazing at me intently. "Come on sleepy-head. Get up." He stoops down and kisses me again. "I've brought you a drink. I'll be downstairs. Don't go back to sleep, or you'll be in trouble," he threatens, but his tone is mild. He kisses me briefly and exits, leaving me in the cool, stark room.

I'm refreshed but suddenly nervous. I am meeting his folks! He's just worked me over with a riding crop and tied me up using a cable tie which I sold him, for heaven's sake – and I'm going to meet his parents. It will be Tifa's first time meeting them too – at least she'll be there for support. I roll my shoulders. They're stiff. His demands for a personal trainer don't seem so far out now, in fact, they're mandatory if I am to have any hope of keeping up with him and his lifestyle.

I climb slowly out of bed and note that a simple yet elegant cocktail dress is hanging outside the wardrobe, all prepared for me to use while my bra is on the chair. Where are my panties? I check beneath the chair. Nothing. Then I remember – he puts them away in the pocket of his jeans. I flush at the memory, I can't even bring myself to think about it, he was so – rude. I frown. _Why hasn't he given me back my panties?_

I went into the bathroom, bewildered by my lack of underwear. While drying myself after my enjoyable but far too brief shower, I realize he's done this on purpose. He wants me to be embarrassed and ask for my panties back, and he'll either say yes or no. _Alright… two can play that particular game. _I shall go meet his parents, commando. I almost hug myself with glee because I know this will drive him crazy.

Back in the bedroom, I put on my bra, slip into my dress, and climb into my shoes. I hastily brush out my hair, then glance down at the drink he's left. It's pale pink. What's this? Lychee and sparkling water. Hmm… it tastes delicious and quenches my thirst.

Dashing back into the bathroom, I check myself in the mirror: eyes bright, cheeks slightly flushed, slightly smug look because of my panty plan, and I head downstairs. Twenty minutes. Not bad, Aerith. Sephiroth is standing by the panoramic window, wearing black trousers, the ones that hang in that unbelievably sexy way off his hips, and of course, a white linen shirt. Doesn't he have any other colors? A Frank Sinatra song plays softly in the background.

Sephiroth turns and smiles as I go down his majestic staircase. He looks at me expectantly.

"Hi," I say softly, and my amused smile meets his.

"Hi," he says. "How are you feeling?" His eyes are alight with equal amusement. _He's clearly playing at me!_

"Good, thanks. You?"

"I feel absolutely fine, Miss Gainsborough."

I can feel it, he is so waiting for me to say something.

"Frank Sinatra huh? Never figured you're a fan."

He raises his eyebrows at me, he's looking speculatively.

"I told you haven't I? I have an eclectic taste in music." he murmurs, and he paces toward me like a panther until he's standing in front of me, his gaze so intense it takes my breath away. Frank starts crooning… an old song, one of my Father's favorites, 'Witchcraft.' Sephiroth leisurely traces his fingertips down my cheek, and I feel it all the way down _there._

"Dance with me," he murmurs, his voice husky.

Taking the remote out of his pocket, he turns up the volume and holds his hand out to me, his jade gaze full of promise and longing and humor. He is totally bewitching, and I'm beguiled. I place my hand in his. He grins lazily down at me and pulls me into his embrace, his arm curling around my waist, and he starts to sway. I put my free hand on his shoulder and grin up at him, caught in his infectious, playful mood. And he starts to move gracefully. He can really dance well. We cover the floor, from the window to the kitchen and back again, whirling and turning in time to the music. And he makes it so effortless for me to follow. We glide around the dining table, over to the piano, and backwards and forwards in front of the glass wall, Midgar twinkling outside, a dark and magical mural to our dance, and I can't help my carefree laugh. He grins down at me as the song comes to a close.

"There's no nicer witch than you," he murmurs, then kisses me sweetly. "Well, that's brought some color to your cheeks, Miss Gainsborough. Thank you for the dance. Shall we go and meet my parents?"

"You're welcome, and yes, I can't wait to meet them," I answer breathlessly.

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Oh, yes," I respond sweetly.

"Are you sure?"

I nod as coolly as I can manage under his intense, amused scrutiny. His face splits into a huge grin, and he shakes his head.

"Okay. If that's the way you want to play it, Miss Gainsborough."

He grabs my hand, collects his jacket which is hanging on the couch, and leads me through the foyer to the elevator. Oh, the many faces of Sephiroth Crescent. _Will I ever be able to understand this capricious man?_

I peek up at him in the elevator. He's enjoying a private joke, a trace of a smile flirting with his beautiful mouth. I fear that it may be at my expense. _What was I thinking? _I'm going to see his parents, and I'm not wearing any underwear. My subconscious chides me with that _I told you so _expression. Within his apartment, it seemed like a fun, teasing idea. Now, I'm almost outside with _No Panties! _He peers down at me, and it's there, the charge building between us. The amused look disappears from his face and his expression clouds, his eyes dark… _oh my._

The elevator doors open on the ground floor. Sephiroth shakes his head slightly as if to clear his thoughts and gestures for me to exit before him in a most gentlemanly manner. _Who's he kidding? _He's no gentleman. He has my panties. Tseng draws up in the large Audi. Sephiroth opens the rear door for me, and I climb in side as elegantly as I can, considering my state of no underwear. I'm grateful that this silver dress is so clingy and hangs to the top of my knees.

As we speed up the Midgar expressway, I noticed Sephiroth staring out the window deep in thought. The humor now dissipated completely and his mood has completely shifted. I wanted to ask him about what he's thinking right now, but I can't. Tseng is here and I wonder what can and can't be asked when we're around with another person.

I cleared my throat and put a hand gently on his. He glances at our hands first then looks at me softly. "Where did you learn to dance?" I ask tentatively.

"Do you really want to know?" he replies softly.

My heart sinks, and now I think I don't want to know the answer anymore because I can guess. "Yes," I murmur, reluctantly.

"Scarlet was fond of dancing."

Oh, my worst suspicions confirmed. She has taught him well, and the thought de presses me – there's nothing I can teach him. I have no special skills. "She must have been a good teacher."

"She was," he says softly.

I feel my stomach lurch in what, envy? Disgust?. Did she have the best of him? Before he became so closed? Or did she bring him out of himself? He has such a fun, playful side aside from his formal and stoic manners. I smile involuntarily as I recall being in his arms as he spun me around his living room, so unexpected of him.

And then there's the Red Room of Pain. I rub my wrists reflexively – thin strips of plastic will do that to a girl. She taught him all that too or ruined him, depending on one's point of view. Or perhaps he would have found his way there anyway in spite of Miss Hamilton. I realize, in that moment, that I hate her. I hope that I never meet her because I will not be responsible for my actions if I do. I can't remember ever feeling this passionately angry about anyone, especially someone I've never met. Gazing unseeing out of the window, I nurse my irrational anger and jealousy.

My mind drifts back to the morning. Given what I understand of his preferences, I think he's been easy on me. _Would I do it again? _I can't even pretend to put up an argu ment against that. Of course I would, if he asked me – as long as he didn't hurt me and if it's the only way to be with him.

"Don't," he murmurs.

I frown and turn to look at him.

"Don't what?"

"Over-think things, Aerith." Reaching out, he caresses my cheeks as he draws up my hand, the hand which clasps his left hand. He put it up to his lips, and kisses my knuckles gently. "I had a wonderful morning. Thank you."

And he's back with me again. I blink up at him and smile shyly. He's so confusing. I ask a question that's been bugging me. "Why did you use a cable tie?"

He grins at me. "It's quick, it's easy, and it's something different for you to feel and experience. I know they're quite brutal, and I do like that in a restraining device." He smiles at me mildly. "Very effective at keeping you in your place."

I flush and glance nervously at Tseng, who remains impassive, eyes on the road. _What am I supposed to say to that? _Sephiroth shrugs innocently. "All part of my world, Aerith." He squeezes my hand and let go, staring out of the window again. His world indeed, and I want to belong in it, but on his terms? I just don't know, I'm still not sure. He hasn't mentioned that damned contract. My inner musings do nothing to cheer me. I stare out of the window and the landscape has changed. We're crossing one of the bridges, sur rounded by inky darkness. The somber night reflects my introspective mood, closing in, suffocating. I glance briefly at Sephiroth, and he's staring at me.

"Your thoughts?" he asks.

I sigh and frown. "Nothing." I said.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking."

It is just before eight when the Audi draws into the driveway of a colonial-style mansion. It's breathtaking, even down to the roses around the door. Picture-book perfect. "Are you ready for this?" Sephiroth asks as Tseng pulls up outside the impressive front door. I nod, and he gives my hand another reassuring squeeze.

"First for me too," he whispers, then smiles wickedly. "Bet you wish you were wear ing your underwear right now," he teases. I flush. I'd forgotten my missing panties. Fortunately, Tseng has climbed out of the car and is opening my door so he can't hear our exchange. I scowl at Sephiroth who grins broadly as I turn and climb out of the car.

Dr. Ifalna Faremis is on the doorstep waiting for us. She looks elegantly so phisticated in a Champagne colored silk dress; behind her stands Mr. Faremis, I presume, tall, dark hair, and as handsome in his own way as Sephiroth.

"Aerith, you've met my mother, Ifalna. This is my dad, Gast."

"Mr. Faremis, what a pleasure to meet you." I smile and shake his outstretched hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Aerith." He says politely. His eyes, behind the spectacles were soft, kind and gentle. I eventually felt at ease with him.

"Aerith, how lovely to see you again." Ifalna wraps me in a warm hug. "Come in, my dear."

"Is she here?" I hear a screech from within the house. I glance nervously at Sephiroth.

"That would be Yuffie, my little sister." he says almost irritably, but not quite. There's a hint of affection in his words, the way his voice grows softer and his eyes crinkle as he mentions her name. Sephiroth obviously adores her. It's a revelation. And she comes barreling down the hall, raven haired, petite and cute. She's about my age.

"Aerith! I've heard so much about you." She hugs me hard. I can't help but smile at her boundless enthusiasm. I giggle as she drags me into the large porch. It's all dark wood floors and antique rugs with a sweeping staircase to the second floor.

"He's never brought a girl home before," says Yuffie, dark brown eyes bright with excitement. I glimpse Sephiroth rolling his eyes, and I raise an eyebrow at him. He narrows his eyes at me.

"Yuffie, calm down," Ifalna admonishes softly. "Hello, darling," she says as she kisses Sephiroth on both cheeks. He smiles down at her warmly, and then shakes hands with his father.

We all turn and head into the living room. Yuffie has not let go of my hand. The room is spacious, tastefully furnished in creams, browns, and grey, comfortable, understated, and very stylish. Tifa and Cloud are cuddled together on a couch, clutching champagne flutes. Tifa stands up to embrace me, and Yuffie finally releases my hand.

"Hi, Aer!" She beams. "Sephiroth." She nods curtly to him.

"Tifa." He is equally formal with her. I frown at their exchange. Cloud grasps me in an all-embracing hug. What is this, hug Aerith day? This dazzling display of affection – I'm just not used to it. Sephiroth stands at my side, wrapping his arm around me. Placing his hand on my hip, he spreads out his fingers and pulls me close. Everyone is staring at us. It's unnerving.

"Drinks?" Mr. Faremis seems to recover himself. "Prosecco?"

"Please," Sephiroth and I reply politely at the same time.

Oh… this is beyond weird. Yuffie claps her hands. "You're even saying the same things. I'll get them." She went out of the room.

I flush scarlet, and seeing Tifa sitting with Cloud, it occurs to me suddenly that the only reason Sephiroth invited me is because Tifa is here. Cloud probably freely and happily asked Tifa to meet his parents. Sephiroth, however was trapped – knowing that I would have found out via Tifa. I frown at the thought. He's been forced into the invitation. I find this realization depressing.

"Dinner's almost ready," Ifalna says as she follows Yuffie out of the room. Sephiroth frowns as he gazes at me.

"Sit," he commands, pointing to the plush couch, and I do as I'm told, carefully cross ing my legs. He sits down beside me but doesn't touch me.

"We were just talking about vacations, Aerith," Mr. Faremis says kindly. "So I've heard, you've won the jackpot prize during Scarlet's event. Costa del Sol is a very nice place to unwind. The view of the ocean is spectacular. Do you like the ocean Aerith?"

"Uhmm… I guess I will like it, once I've seen it. I've never been to any places except Midgar and the slums." I answered truthfully and a little embarrassed.

Mr. Faremis nods lightly and adds, "You should use the prize, it's worth it. You can take someone with you, perhaps Tifa or Sephiroth?" He smiled as he looks at his adopted son.

"It's for Aerith, she won that prize. I humbly suggest that she use it with family or friends. Besides, I can take her there myself anytime she'd like to go." Sephiroth then gazes down at me, eyes twinkling with genuine delight.

"Well, I can't go with Aerith, Cloud and I have plans, and well Vincent is coming along. Why don't you go with your mom Aerith? I thought you have plans of going to Kalm, is it this weekend?" Tifa asks.

"Supposed to… But I'm thinking of going to Kalm tomorrow actually, then taking my mother with me to spend a short vacation in Costa del Sol." Sephiroth gapes at me, blinking a couple of times, his expression unreadable. _Oh. _I haven't mentioned the details to him, but then I haven't really thought about it. I just thought of it now to be honest. After that dawning realization, I think I want to launch that plan into action. I want to spend some days away from Sephiroth to do some reflection on everything, especially how my life, my beliefs, my principles, completely revolved three hundred sixty degrees since he fucked me.

"Kalm?" he murmurs.

"My mother lives there for the meantime, she's taking care of a relative and I haven't seen her for a while."

"When were you thinking of going?" His voice is low.

"Tomorrow, late evening."

Yuffie strolls back into the living room and hands us champagne flutes filled with pale pink Prosecco. "Your good health!" Mr. Faremis raises his glass. An appropriate toast from a doctor's husband, it makes me smile.

"For how long?" Sephiroth asks, his voice deceptively soft.

_Oh no… I think he's angry._

"I don't know yet. It will depend how my visit will turn out tomorrow." His jaw clenches, and Tifa gets that interfering look on her face. She smiles over-sweetly.

"Aerith deserves a break," she says pointedly at Sephiroth. Why is she so antagonistic towards him? What is her problem?

"Enjoy your vacation then."

"Dinner is on the table," Ifalna announces. We all stand. Tifa and Cloud follow Mr. Faremis and Yuffie out of the room. I go to follow, but Sephiroth clutches my elbow, bringing me to an abrupt halt.

"When were you going to tell me you were leaving?" he asks urgently. His tone is soft, but he's masking his anger.

"I'm not leaving, I'm going to see my mother, and I was only thinking about it."

"What about our arrangement?"

"We don't have an arrangement yet."

He narrows his eyes, and then seems to remember himself. Releasing my hand, he takes my elbow and leads me out of the room. "This conversation is not over," he whispers threateningly as we enter the dining room. _Oh Planet… what now?_ The dining room reminds me of our private dinner at the Midgar Suites. A crystal chan delier hangs over the dark wood table and there's a massive, ornately carved mirror on the wall. The table is laid and covered with a crisp white linen tablecloth, a bowl of pale pink peonies as the center piece. It's stunning.

We take our places. Mr. Faremis is at the head of the table, while I sit at his right hand, and Sephiroth is seated beside me. Mr. Faremis reaches for the opened bottle of red wine and offers some to Tifa. Yuffie takes her seat beside Sephiroth, and grabbing his hand, squeezes it tightly. Sephiroth smiles warmly at her.

"Where did you meet, Aerith?" Yuffie asks him.

"She interviewed me for the Avalanche Newspaper."

"Which Tifa edits," I add, hoping to steer the conversation away from me. Yuffie beams at Tifa, seated opposite next to Cloud, and they start talking about the newspaper.

"Wine, Aerith?" Mr. Faremis asks.

"Please." I smile at him. Mr. Faremis rises to fill the rest of the glasses. I peek up at Sephiroth, and he turns to look at me, his head cocked to one side.

"What?" he asks.

"Please don't be mad at me," I whisper.

"I'm not mad at you."

I stare at him. He sighs. "Yes, I am mad at you." He closes his eyes briefly.

"Palm-twitchingly mad?" I ask nervously.

"What are you two whispering about?" Tifa interjects.

I flush, and Sephiroth glares at her in a stay-out-of-this-Lockhart kind of way – even Tifa wilts under his stare.

"Just about my upcoming trip to Kalm and Costa del Sol," I say sweetly, hoping to diffuse their mutual hostility. Tifa smiles, a wicked gleam in her eye.

"By the way Aerith, Zack keeps asking about you, haven't you talked to him yet?"

_No Tifa what are you doing! _I widen my eyes at her. What is she doing? She widens her eyes back at me, and I realize she's trying to make Sephiroth jealous. _How little she knows. _I thought I'd got away with this. "No I haven't." I murmur. Sephiroth leans over. "Palm-twitchingly mad," he whispers. "Especially now." His tone is quiet and deadly. _Oh no_. I squirm.

Ifalna reappears carrying two plates, followed by a pretty young woman with blonde hair tied up in a neat bun, dressed smartly in pale blue, carrying a tray of plates. Her eyes immediately find Sephiroth in the room. She blushes and gazes at him from under her long mascaraed lashes. _What! _

"Thank you, Monica," Ifalna says gently. "Just leave the tray on the kitchen countertop." Monica nods, and with another surreptitious glance at Sephiroth, she leaves. So the Faremis have staff, and the staff are eyeing up _my _would-be Dominant. Can this evening get any worse? I scowl at my hands in my lap.

"Please start, everyone." Ifalna smiles as she hands me a plate. It smells delicious – it looks sumptuous and I can feel my mouth water at the sight of these beautiful dishes. Despite the fact that Sephiroth is palm-twitchingly mad, my hunger for food cannot be set aside. I am famished, and eating is my top priority right now.

Everyone started with the soup, the boys talk about scientific innovations and such, not my language and I cannot relate. As we finish our starters, Monica appears, and not for the first time, I wish I felt able to put my hands freely on Sephiroth just to let her know – he may be fucked-up, but he's mine. She proceeds to clear the table, brushing rather too closely to Sephiroth for my liking. Fortunately, he seems oblivious to her, but my inner goddess is smoldering and it's not in a good way.

Tifa and Yuffie talks about Wutai. "Have you been to Wutai, Aerith?" Yuffie asks innocently, distracting me from my jealous reverie. "No, but I'd love to go." I know I'm the only one at the table who has never left main land Midgar.

"We went to Wutai two years ago for our anniversary." Ifalna smiles at Mr. Faremis who grins back at her. It's almost embarrassing to witness. They obviously love each other deeply, and I wonder for a brief moment what it would be like to grow old with the person you love.

"It's a beautiful city," Yuffie agrees. "In spite of the harsh Wutain Chefs though. Sephiroth, you should take Aerith to Wutai," Yuffie states firmly.

"I think Aerith would prefer The Ancient Capital," Sephiroth says softly.

_Oh… he remembered. _He places his hand on my knee – his fingers traveling up my thigh. My whole body tightens in response. _No… not here, not now. _I flush and shift, try ing to pull away from him. His hand clamps down on my thigh, stilling me. I reach for my wine, in desperation. Little Miss blondie returns, all coy glances and swaying hips, with our en trée, a Beef Wellington, I think. Fortunately, she gives us our plates and then leaves, al though she lingers handing Sephiroth his. He looks quizzically at me as I watch her close the dining room door.

"The Ancient Capital… that's a very unusual place to go Aerith." Ifalna comments.

"I'm just fascinated about the Cetra and their history. I've read books about them and they really fired up my curiosity." I answered truthfully.

"There's a point in my life where I dedicated all my efforts in studying them." Mr. Faremis chimed in with a spark of interest in his eyes.

"Really?" I replied enthusiastically.

"It was quite a long time, I quit and shifted to another area."

For a moment, I think I saw both Mr. and Mrs. Faremis exchanged knowing glances, before Mr. Faremis sighed and said with a small smile, "I shifted to Biochemical research, focused on medical innovations."

I nod and glance back to Ifalna who, in turn, smiled at me as well.

"So what was wrong with the Wutain Chefs?" Cloud asks his sister. "Didn't they take to your winsome ways?"

"Ugh, no they didn't. And Hazeyama-sensei, the ogre I was working for, he was such a domineering tyrant."

I splutter into my wine. "Aerith, are you okay?" Sephiroth asks worriedly, taking his hand off my thigh.

Humor has returned to his voice. _Oh thank heavens. _When I nod, he pats my back gently, and only removes his hand when he knows I've recovered.

The beef is delicious and served with roasted sweet potatoes, carrots, and green beans. It is even more palatable since Sephiroth manages to retain his good-humor for the rest of the meal. I suspect that it's because I'm eating so heartily. The conversation flows freely among the Faremis', warm and caring, gently teasing each other. Over our des sert of matcha crème brulee , Yuffie regales us with her exploits in Wutai, lapsing at one point into fluent Wutain launguage. We all stare at her, and she stares back puzzled, until Sephiroth tells her in equally fluent Wutain what she's done, whereupon she bursts into a fit of giggles. She has a very infectious laugh and soon we're all laughing.

Cloud tells us about his latest business venture, he plans to engage himself in farm business, and Chocobo breeding. I glance up at Tifa, and she's hanging on every word Cloud says, her eyes glowing with lust or love. I haven't quite worked out which yet. He grins down at her, and it's as if an unspoken promise passes between them. _Laters, baby, _he's saying, and it's hot, freaking hot. I flush just watching them.

I sigh and peek up at Mr. Dominant. He's so beautiful, I could stare at him forever. His eyes were glowing Mako green, then my eyes gaze down on his beautiful chiseled lips. He looks like a well and beautifully carved statue of a man the Goddess of beauty set her eyes upon. Those lips… I'd like to kiss it, I like to feel it again on every inch of my skin, of my body. He peers down at me and raises his hand to pull at my chin, popping my erotic reverie in a jiffy.

"Don't bite your lip," he murmurs huskily. "I want to do that." Ifalna and Yuffie clear our dessert glasses and head to the kitchen, while Mr. Faremis, Tifa, and Cloud discuss politics. Sephiroth, feigning inter est in their conversation, puts his hand once more on my knee, and his fingers travel up my thigh. My breathing hitches, and I press my thighs together in a bid to halt his progress. I can see him smirk.

"Shall I give you a tour of the grounds?" he asks me quite openly. I know I'm meant to say yes, but I don't trust him. Before I can answer however, he's on his feet and holding his hand out to me. I place my hand in his, and I feel all the muscles clench deep in my belly, responding to his dark, hungry gray gaze.

"Excuse me," I say to Mr. Faremis and follow Sephiroth out of the dining room. He leads me through the hallway and into the kitchen where Yuffie and Ifalna are stack ing the dishwasher. Flirty Blondie is nowhere to be seen.

"I'm going to show Aerith the backyard," Sephiroth says innocently to his mother. She waves us out with a smile as Yuffie heads back to the dining room. We step out onto a patio area lit by lights which was installed on the ground. The patio was arranged in a zen-like garden, beautiful landscaping, flower bushes and shrubs, an aesthetic eooden table and chairs set up in one corner. Sephiroth walks past those, up some steps, and onto a vast lawn that leads down to the bay… oh my – it's beautiful. Midgar twinkles on the horizon like a beautiful panoramic view and the cool, bright, moon etches a sparkling silver path across the water toward a small pier where two boats are docked. Beside the dock stands a boathouse. It is so peaceful. I stand and gape for a moment. Sephiroth pulls me behind him, and my heels sink into the soft grass.

"Stop, please." I am stumbling in his wake. He stops and gazes at me, his expression unfathomable. "My heels. I need to take my shoes off."

"Don't bother," he says, and he bends down and scoops me over his shoulder. I squeal loudly with shocked surprise, and he gives me a ringing slap on my behind.

"Keep your voice down," he growls.

_Oh no… this is not good, _my subconscious is quaking at the knees. He's mad about something – could be Zack, long vacation, no panties, biting my lip.

"Where are we going?" I breathe.

"Boathouse," he snaps.

I hang on to his hips as I'm tipped upside-down, and he strides purposefully in the moonlight across the lawn.

"Why?" I sound breathless, bouncing on his shoulder.

"I need to be alone with you."

"What for?"

"Because I'm going to spank and then fuck you."

"Why?" I whimper softly.

"You know why," he hisses.

"I thought you were an in-the-moment guy?" I plead breathlessly.

"Aerith, I'm in the moment, trust me."

_Oh no…_


End file.
